Páginas rasgadas
by Shiroi Kimiko
Summary: Con un libro, y la total incertidumbre de lo que le depara, Ichigo llega hasta Londres en busca de algo que perdió hace ocho años. Porque no importa lo que pase, las personas unidas por un hilo rojo, estarán destinadas a encontrarse. Siempre. [capítulo subido!]
1. Prólogo

¡Al fin subo esto! Desde hace ya un tiempo andaba con ganas de escribir un AU. Lo comenté con muchas personas. Mi querida Twin (**Vaanity**), luego mi esposa (**SMorphine**), Bere (**Lemonfire**), Vi (**Violet strawberry**) y Alice (**DiLaurentis**). Poco a poco este fanfic se fue escribiendo. Muchas veces, matando a Alice de las miles de teorías que armó, y aún arma. Ay, esta mujer AQUJAUJAQAQJJUAA

En fin, agradezco de ante mano a quien se anime a leer esta historia. Las actualizaciones de ésta, y Lucha constante, las iré anotando en mi perfil. Me refiero a las fechas en las que tengo programado continuar actualizando ;D Espero disfruten esta historia, no les pido que se enamoren como yo lo hice al escribirla, pero que sí, pasen un momento grato al leerla (:

Por cierto, ante cualquier percance en la actualización de esta historia, lo estaré publicando en este facebook: . ?id=100007245886672

P.D: Título del AU y reseña, gracias a **DiLaurentis**

**Disclaimer:** ¡CUANTAS VECES TENGO QUE DECIR QUE BLEACH NO ME PERTENECE Y LE PETENECE A TITE! ;O; -frustrada- Yo sería feliz viviendo en el mundo de Bleach... Allí no me discriminarían por pesar tan poco... Allí todos son anormales (?) Y además, estaría con Renji. Oh, sí, yo sería muy feliz ;O;

* * *

><p><strong><span>Prólogo<span>**

"_**Las personas predestinadas a conocerse se encuentran unidas por un hilo rojo. Este hilo es invisible y permanece atado a estas dos personas a pesar del tiempo, del lugar y de las circunstancias.  
>El hilo puede enredarse o tensarse, pero nunca puede romperse."<strong>_

* * *

><p><em>La vida es un viaje. Como en toda aventura, la gente y las palabras que escuchas de ellas son infinitas. Cada lección instruida puede ser desmerecida e incluso olvidada. Pero lo cierto es, que durante todo el trayecto lo que siempre te persigue serán los recuerdos. Gratos y desagradables, siempre te rondarán como un fantasma sin descanso.<em>

—Hey, you! —escuchó pronunciar en un perfecto inglés británico— ¿De casualidad tienes un encendedor? —tradujo la pregunta a su lengua al instante en que el hombre rubio frente a él, con un cigarrillo en mano, le habló.

—No fumo —fue su escueta respuesta en el idioma de aquél hombre, pero sin sonar agresivo. Lo que bastó para que el desconocido no le volviera a insistir y se alejara para dejarlo solo nuevamente con su lectura.

_Pensaba que me había librado de mi sangriento pasado, y lo había superado. Eso creía hasta que lo conocí y el mundo tan cruel como creía que era, pronto se transformó en un lugar donde la amabilidad existía._

_Sus ojos dorados y aquél extravagante cabello provocó que el primer razonamiento que cruzó mi mente fuera el de considerarlo un enemigo. Así que, no dudé en levantar mi espada frente a él. Pero sin dificultad alguna, él me desarmó y escondió mi arma entre su largo abrigo para luego atraerme entre sus fuertes brazos, escondiendo mi rostro en su pecho._

_No fue hasta que sentí la presencia del oficial pasar junto a nosotros que me di cuenta lo que él tramaba: protegerme._

—¡Tranquila, Petit*****! Es sólo hasta que Madame***** haya organizado todo —la exhausta voz de una mujer revelaba la paciencia que intentaba mantener al pronunciar sus palabras.

—¡Pero, Alicia! —espetó seguramente una niña por el tono infantil— Ninguna quería que nos separaras… Ese anciano amargado es el que siempre se encarga de arruinarnos nuestro tiempo juntas… —terminó con un puchero.

El hombre que hasta ese entonces se hallaba leyendo con afanosa concentración, dirigió su interés a la mujer que había entrado al café acompañada de una niña que no dejaba de quejarse.

—Sabes bien que Madame te ama, mi pequeña —suspiró la mujer que hacía gala de unos rizos castaños, enterneciendo su hablar para la infante.

—Y yo lo sé —afirmó la chiquilla morena con un deje de madurez en sus palabras—, pero ese maldito viejo es el que nos hace la vida imposible.

—¡Petit! —exclamó en su acento francés la señora que respondía al nombre de Alicia— ¡Mantén el respeto con el que te han educado!

Ichigo, desde su asiento y aún con el libro entre sus manos, ahogó una risa ante el comportamiento de la pequeña.

—Excuse me —el hombre casi soltó el ejemplar por el repentino susto que le causó la vocecita junto a su oreja. Y tan pronto volvió su compostura, observó a una niña de grandes ojos azules mirándolo con emoción. Inmediatamente la reconoció como la misma que había estado parloteando con la mujer castaña y se preparó para traducir mentalmente sus palabras—, ¿ese es el último libro de S. White Snow?

Pestañeando por la repentina pregunta, decidió mostrarle la portada del libro a su interlocutora.

—Sí —contestó sutilmente, intentando ser cortés.

—¡Genial! —chilló emocionada, siendo interrumpida por la castaña que se acercó precipitadamente.

—¡Mi niña! ¿Qué te he dicho de hablar con extraños? —articuló consternada disculpándose repetidamente con el varón de anaranjada cabellera.

—¿Cuál es su nombre? —interrumpió curiosa la muchachita, ignorando los reproches de la mujer.

—Ichigo Kurosaki —respondió con una leve sonrisa para maravilla de la pequeña.

—¡Eres japonés! —soltó encantada en la lengua materna de aquel hombre, sorprendiéndolo— Mi nombre es Yua. Encantada de conocerte.

No sabía si estar más consternado porque aquella niña, que no aparentaba más de diez años, le estaba hablando fluidamente y en un perfecto japonés o por la ligera inclinación de cabeza que le dedicó en señal de respeto.

—¿Ves, Alicia? —se dirigió a la mujer en británico— Ya no es un desconocido, sé su nombre.

La aludida soltó un suspiro y llevó una mano hasta su cabeza esperando no desmayarse por los repentinos arranques de la morena.

—Mi frase favorita de ese libro es la que escribe al final del prólogo —comunicó Yua, con su dedo índice alzado frente a su rostro como si estuviera dándole una lección muy importante— "Dicen que el viaje comienza cuando uno nace…"

—"Pero para mí, el viaje comenzó el día en que lo conocí." —terminó Ichigo en un susurro, pero la niña logró escucharlo perfectamente.

Mientras la pequeña Yua brincaba eufórica ante la incómoda faz de Alicia, le dio unas cuantas vueltas a la frase que estaba plasmada en ese libro. Pensando que, efectivamente, su viaje había comenzado el día en que chocó con aquella mujer. Y después de años en su ausencia, su aventura lo había llevado hasta Londres. Con la esperanza de volver a encontrarla.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Petit<strong>__**: **__Pequeña, en francés._

_**Madame**__**: **__Señora, en francés._

* * *

><p>¡Eso ha sido el prólogo! ;D Planeo actualizar la historia para el viernes, así que nos leemos hasta entonces. Intentaré, por supuesto, responder cada uno de los review que deseen escribir (:<p> 


	2. Casualidades

¡Hola! C: Bueno, por el prólogo quizás estén algo perdidos o.o Bueno, es un AU... Pero para aclarar un poco más de esta historia, la narraré alternando el presente y el pasado, esto, para explicar por qué se llegó a la situación del prólogo. El prólogo resulta ser el presente, en Londres. Lo narrado a continuación en Japón, hace 8 años. Creo que a medida que vayan leyendo notarán los cambios, pero en todo caso estarán separados por una línea (: Por ahora, este capítulo cuenta lo que pasó hace 8 años y está situado en Japón.

**Disclaimer: **Tite... ¿por qué aún no me das los derechos de Renji? ;_; -ajá, todo aún le pertenece a él-

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo uno: <span>Casualidades.<span>**

Resultaba reconfortante saber que aún después de tres años, se reunían como el grupo de amigos que solían ser desde el instituto. Aun cuando algunos no permanecieron en Karakura y decidieron seguir sus estudios universitarios más cerca del centro de Tokio.

—¡Ichigo! —llamó su amigo castaño que aún seguía siendo un pervertido como en sus años de escolar— ¿Es verdad que planeas mudarte?

El joven acaparó todas las miradas curiosas. Además del muchacho preguntón se encontraba allí presente un moreno de prominente estatura, una chica morena de cabellera desordenada y finalmente el dueño del departamento que habían usado en aquella ocasión para reunirse, un chico de lentes y cabello oscuro.

—¿De verdad dejarás a tus hermanas? —cuestionó la fémina, alzando una ceja.

—No se trata de dejarlas —aclaró el joven—, quiero buscar algo más cerca de la universidad.

—Yuzu se entristecerá en cuanto se entere —agregó la morena, pensando en una de las mellizas que era hermana de su amigo de la infancia.

—Yo soy el que tendrá que sobrevivir sin su cocina —murmuró pensando en los deliciosos platillos que le daba tiempo a su hermana de preparar aún estando en el instituto.

Ichigo y aquella chica de oscura cabellera, que respondía al nombre de Tatsuki, habían sido amigos desde primaria. Se conocieron irremediablemente al ser vecinos en el barrio y desde entonces si bien no habían entablado la más estrecha amistad, sabían que podían contar con el otro.

—Tu padre seguramente hará un escándalo —comentó el joven de lentes.

—Por eso debo buscar dónde mudarme antes de que él tome cartas en el asunto —farfulló, imaginando que su progenitor le buscaría como compañera de recinto a una extravagante muchacha de atributos exuberantes.

—No creo que te desagrade del todo, Kurosaki —replicó con tono de burla.

—Silencio, Ishida, o le diré a mi padre que me mudaré contigo —dio por zanjado el asunto ante la mirada fulminante que recibió del chico.

Uryuu era el nombre de aquel intelectual moreno, cuya relación con el joven de anaranjado cabello era singular. Ambos se habían conocido por una charla de profesionales en la que fueron arrastrados por sus padres cuando cursaban el primer año de instituto. Los dos hombres médicos se topaban continuamente y mantenían una extraña relación de familiaridad tosca. Trato que sus hijos habían heredado para interactuar mutuamente.

—¿Estás seguro, Ichigo? —fue la breve pregunta del moreno de gran estatura, interrumpiendo la protesta que el chico de lentes iba a propinar.

De ascendencia mexicana, el joven Kurosaki y su amigo Sado Yasutora habían hecho un pacto para defenderse mutuamente de los pleitos en los que acababan involucrados de adolescentes. Lealtad que duraba aún después de años.

—Sí, pero aún no tengo visto dónde —repitió ya cansado del tema.

—¡Podremos hacer fiestas todos los fines de semana e invitar a las chicas guapas de varias carreras! —concluyó animadamente el castaño.

Keigo Asano era su amigo más escandaloso, pero no podía negar que su presencia era amena en el grupo.

—Por cierto, ¿dónde están Mizuiro e Inoue? —el castaño miró desolado a su amigo por hacer caso omiso a su acotación.

—Orihime fue a visitar la tumba de su hermano —explicó la morena del grupo—, me mandó un mensaje poco después que llegué acá y me dijo que no era necesario que la acompañara.

Ichigo alzó una ceja ante la aclaración.

—Lo que me parece extraño es que no le insistieras en acompañarla —comentó con el ceño fruncido.

—Dijo que llegaba a las seis. Y faltan cinco minutos para eso, si no llega puntual iré a regañarla —masculló con un el puño alzado y emanando una aura de enojo.

El muchacho negó con la cabeza ante la actitud de su amiga. Desde que tenía memoria, Tatsuki se comportaba más como una madre con Inoue. Quizás se debía a que la chica había perdido al único familiar que se había encargado de cuidarla: su hermano.

—Mizuiro dijo que tenía una cita —dijo en un puchero el castaño, haciendo dramatismo del abandono de su amigo por una mujer.

Dieron las seis de la tarde y la muchacha faltante del grupo aún no hacía acto de presencia. Y por supuesto, como era de esperar, la morena ya estaba dando órdenes para comenzar la búsqueda de su amiga. Habían quedado en buscar por parejas, puesto que Sado había olvidado su celular y Keigo lo tenía sin saldo disponible para llamadas, en el cementerio y los lugares camino al departamento de Ishida.

El dueño de la residencia se quedaría por si la joven regresaba antes y daría el informe. Mientras, Ichigo había terminado formando grupo con el castaño mientras su amigo de tez oscura acompañaba a la líder de la misión al cementerio.

—¿Por qué tengo que ir contigo? —lloriqueó el castaño, desanimado.

—¿Preferías ir con Tatsuki? —le devolvió la pregunta con una ceja alzada.

—¡NO! —dijo rotundamente al pensar en el trato de la chica si lo descubría entretenido mirando a muchachas por la calle y se distraía de su misión original.

—Camina entonces —espetó adelantando su paso, provocando que su amigo corriera para alcanzarlo.

—¡Espera, Ichigo! —alegó en un chillido.

—Date prisa y no te entretengas mirando nada —fue su último reclamo, sin detener su caminar.

Admitía que le tenía aprecio a su amigo. Pero a veces, el joven representaba un pervertido de cuidado. No le extrañaría que se entretuviera siguiendo el paso de la muchacha atractiva que viera pasar frente suyo y lo abandonara en su búsqueda.

Detuvo su paso instantáneamente y volteó a ver al castaño.

—¿Keigo? —detrás de él sólo veía la multitud que caminaba entre las tiendas y varios coches que circulaban— Maldición —masculló, al darse cuenta de que lo había perdido.

Sin ánimo de perder tiempo, rebuscó entre sus ropas para sacar su celular y ubicar al chico. A pesar de que no fuera capaz de realizar llamadas, sí podía recibirlas. Y el muchacho de llamativo cabello se había encargado que su compañero llevara el celular cuando salieron del recinto de Ishida.

—Preciosa, ¿no quieres acompañarnos? —aquella frase provocó que detuviera su tecleo al celular por unos segundos.

Volteó su atención al lugar proveniente de aquella voz y se encontró con algo desagradable ante sus ojos. Si bien nunca habías sido defensor de los débiles, tampoco podía quedarse de brazos cruzados cuando alguien necesitaba ayuda.

—Espero a alguien —respondió sin titubear una muchacha de corta estatura.

Ichigo alzó una ceja ante su comportamiento. La chica, que poseía una apariencia frágil y hacía gala de una cabellera corta oscura, no parecía intimidada por los tres hombres de aspecto descuidado que la rodeaban en aquel callejón.

—¿Alguno de tus padres? —cuestionó uno de los delincuentes de rubio cabello— Puedes llamarlos y decirle que irás a pasear con unos amigos —sugirió, alzando una mano para tocar la mejilla de la chica, pero ésta rápidamente esquivó su tacto.

—No tengo padres —declaró la fémina, causando la extrañeza en sus atacantes.

—Mejor aún —comentó otro de los hombres—, no habrá nadie que extrañe a una niña como tú.

Decidió interrumpir ante el rostro de enfado de la muchacha, quien se mantenía impasible de brazos cruzados.

—Hey —se aclaró la garganta para obtener la atención del trío.

—Nosotros llegamos primero —lanzó uno con voz amarga—, búscate la tuya.

Frunció el ceño y toleró las ganas de propinarle varios golpes.

—Ah —articuló, señalando un lado de la salida del callejón, que daba a la vereda—, podrías decirle lo mismo al oficial que se está acercando.

Un cuchicheo dio inicio entre los tres delincuentes, cuestionando entre ellos sus palabras e ideando sus siguientes acciones.

El muchacho sonrió ante la reacción que había provocado y aprovechó la distracción para noquear a uno de los hombres, ocasionando la sorpresa en los dos restantes. Sin embargo, éstos no lograron responder velozmente, puesto que luego compartieron el mismo destino que su compañero.

La morena quedó aturdida por la rapidez de sus acciones, así que no le llevó trabajo arrastrarla fuera del callejón. Al menos, hasta que la fémina se detuvo abruptamente y le pegó una patada en la pierna.

—¡No me arrastres así sólo por encargarte de esos delincuentes! —exclamó con el ceño fruncido, mientras el joven se sobaba la pierna agredida.

—¡Maldición! ¿¡Así agradeces a la gente!? —masculló adolorido.

—¿Cómo sé que no eres uno de ellos y esto es sólo un plan para llevarme contigo? —comentó, apoyando sus manos en las caderas.

El acusado quedó pasmado. ¿Eso se ganaba por hacer su buena acción del día?

—¿Estás loca? —pronunció— Yo sólo intentaba ayudarte, allá tú si lo interpretas de otra manera.

Las facciones de la morena por un momento se relajaron. Lo escudriñó de pies a cabeza y por un momento el joven pensó que se disculparía por su actitud y luego le agradecería.

—¡Ichigo! —la voz de Keigo se escuchó para posteriormente colgarse del brazo de su amigo— Creí que te había perdido cuando…

El castaño detuvo su demostración de alivio al encontrar a su compañero en cuanto reparó en la presencia de la fémina.

—Ichigo… —dijo, con voz pícara— ¿Quién es esta chica tan linda?

La mirada que la joven le dirigió en ese minuto a su "salvador" no pudo haber sido más irónica. Tal parece que las palabras del importuno castaño habían aterrizado en mal momento.

—Keigo Asano, veintiún años, soltero —se presentó el chico, inclinando su cuerpo en una leve reverencia.

Contra todo pronóstico, la mujer de menudo cuerpo lanzó un suspiro y comenzó a caminar lejos de ambos muchachos.

—¡Espera! —llamó Ichigo, en el último intento de defender su reputación— ¡Yo no soy como Keigo!

Pero ella nunca volteó para escuchar sus explicaciones.

Desordenando su anaranjado cabello, deseó en esos momentos ahorcar a su amigo castaño. No obstante, el sonido de su celular evitó que cometiera cualquier agresión contra el chico.

Habían encontrado a su amiga Orihime Inoue y se hallaban ya todos devuelta en el domicilio de Ishida. Así que, arrastrando del cuello a su compañero de búsqueda, volvieron para reunirse con el resto de sus amigos.

Al llegar se enteraron que la muchacha se había tardado porque había estado comprando golosinas en una tienda cercana.

…

Rukia no había tenido un buen día precisamente.

Había salido a buscar trabajo para pagar sus clases de literatura, que quería tomar en una universidad donde un renombrado escritor la impartiría, en vista de que aquellas horas extra en las que deseaba participar no estaban en el trato que había hecho con su hermano cuando él aceptó que se dedicara a la escritura.

Ya casi cumplía una semana sin éxito. Su humor no era el mejor cuando tres hombres habían comenzado a seguirla y terminaron acorralándola en un callejón. Sumado a la aparición de aquel chico de flamante cabellera que tuvo la mala fortuna de transformarse en su desquite de ira.

Resopló nuevamente cuando se paró ante la luz del semáforo dispuesta a tomar el metro e irse a casa. No obstante, una mano masculina se posó en su hombro y de no haber sido por el rostro que identificó en cuanto se volteó para enfrentar a su agresor, el pelirrojo frente a ella seguramente hubiera recibido un certero codazo en las costillas.

—Renji —mencionó, parpadeando repetidamente.

—Creí que no te encontraría —comentó con una sonrisa en su rostro—. Me surgió un percance y me tardé más de lo que creí.

La morena frunció el ceño ante la explicación del varón.

—Pudiste haber llamado —dijo, sin intención de reprocharlo.

—Lo siento —se disculpó llevando una mano hasta su nuca para rascarse su colorido cabello atado en una trenza—, el Jefe me encargó un trabajo y ya sabes que cuando él dice algo yo sólo obedezco…

La fémina suspiró al entender el irremediable asunto y luego una sonrisa tranquilizadora surcó sus labios.

—Ya sé —recitó—, cuando nii-sama habla su palabra es irrefutable.

Ambos sonrieron irónicamente y el joven que respondía al nombre de Renji comenzó a caminar junto a su amiga.

—¿Tuviste suerte? —cuestionó una vez cruzaron la cuadra.

—No —bufó la chica, dejando vislumbrar su mal humor que la había seguido todo el día—. Simplemente no logro encontrar algo que no coincida con los horarios de clases.

—Bueno, tomando en cuenta las clases que ya tienes en la universidad esa de niños ricos, y ahora quieres tomar las de la tarde en esta otra… Mujer, ¿en qué horario planeas trabajar? —recriminó burlonamente el hombre.

—En primer lugar —cortó, altivamente—, no es una universidad de "niños ricos" —imitó el tono del muchacho, provocando que éste rodara los ojos—. De acuerdo, sí hay varios de buena posición social, pero nii-sama no me habría permitido entrar a otra universidad con menos prestigio. Y las clases tampoco están tan mal.

—Seguramente sólo quería que obtuvieras tu título de licenciada —acotó el pelirrojo, encogiéndose de hombros.

—También creo eso —concordó, para seguir con su explicación—. Las clases que quiero tomar ahora seguramente no tocarán ningún tema que me sea desconocido. Pero lo que me interesa es quién las imparte. Es una oportunidad que no puedo dejar pasar, ese autor es muy reconocido y realmente quiero hablar con él.

La plena sonrisa que surcó el rostro de Renji no pasó desapercibida por la fémina. Dirigiéndole una mirada de extrañeza, esperando una explicación.

—Me alegra saber que estás tan interesada en algo —confesó, desviando su atención al frente de su trayecto—. Se me ocurrió una idea de qué puedes hacer para pagar tus clases.

El rostro de ilusión no se hizo esperar en Rukia. Sus ojos brillaron ante las palabras de su amigo y aguardó expectante a que le declarara su ocurrencia.

…

De vuelta a la rutina de la semana, Ichigo se encontraba en la universidad. Había terminado sus clases del día y había quedado en reunirse con unos amigos antes de volver a casa.

A excepción de Ishida y Tatsuki, el resto de su grupo se hallaba en la misma universidad. El joven de lentes estaba en una del centro de Tokio, mientras que la morena hacía clases en un dojo. Desde pequeña, su amiga amaba las artes marciales. Es por eso que había decidido dedicarse a impartir clases, especializándose en otras disciplinas además del karate. Por otro lado, Ishida se encontraba en una prestigiosa universidad estudiando diseño en vestuario, para jaqueca de su padre médico.

—¡Kurosaki-kun! —una voz cantarina llamó su atención. Distinguió inmediatamente a su amiga Orihime acercándose con una sonrisa en el rostro.

—Inoue —nombró, extrañado de verla fuera del punto de encuentro—, ¿sucedió algo?

—¡No es nada! —rió nerviosamente— Sólo que decidimos juntarnos en las bancas de afuera porque la cafetería estaba muy llena.

El joven analizó a la muchacha, reparando en seguida en su incomodidad. Por alguna razón que aún no lograba comprender, la fémina tenía ese comportamiento a menudo con él.

—De acuerdo —dijo finalmente—, estaré allí en cuanto recoja nos libros de la biblioteca.

—¡Bien! —exclamó sin que la sonrisa deslumbrante abandonara su rostro— ¡Te veremos entonces!

Observó cómo se alejaba la chica y decidió ir rumbo a su destino para buscar los libros que necesitaba. Salió del edificio en el que se hallaba su aula de clases puesto que la biblioteca se encontraba en una edificación aparte dentro de la facultad. Decidido a tomar un atajo, fue por el camino de atrás donde no circulaban tantos alumnos. Sin embargo, ya cuando divisó su objetivo, la visión de unos alumnos molestando a otro chico lo distrajo.

—¿Por qué no estás atendiendo en la cafetería? —soltó uno de los brabucones— No tienes nada que estar haciendo paseando por la facultad, mocoso.

—Yo sólo… —murmuró con voz apagada un muchacho alto de piel extremadamente pálida y cabello oscuro cuyos mechones le tapaban el ojo derecho.

—¡Eh! —detuvo un estudiante de cabellera larga y desordenada— Debes conocer tu lugar, niño.

Ichigo frunció el ceño ante la escena frente a él. Realmente, a veces le exasperaban muchos de sus compañeros prepotentes que no tenían consideración en pasar a llevar a los demás.

—¡Shizuku! —el grito femenino atrajo la atención tanto de los implicados en la intimidación, como el joven de anaranjada cabellera.

Una morena de corta estatura saltó ágilmente una banca que se cruzó por su camino hasta llegar frente al grupo de estudiantes. Sus pies derraparon en la tierra ante el rostro de sorpresa de los matones, y finalmente se interpuso entre ellos para quedar de espaldas al chico intimidado, enfrentando a sus agresores.

—¿Tanto tiempo libre tienen que lo dedican en molestar a otras personas? —demandó saber la muchacha, con la determinación plasmada en sus ojos.

Los cuatro alumnos se miraron entre sí hasta que uno se atrevió a hablar.

—Esto no es asunto tuyo —espetó el de cabellera desaliñada—, ese chico no está haciendo su trabajo —apuntó al joven tras ella.

—Si supieras informarte antes de venir a intimidar a otros, sabrías que en la cafetería hay una chica que lo está reemplazando —declaró inmediatamente, sin doblegar su posición.

—Pero la cafetería está llena… —se murmuraron dos jóvenes detrás de su líder.

—Oh, ya veo —expresó la morena—. Tienen tiempo libre para insultar pero no para ir a una tienda cerca de la facultad.

El muchacho le mandó una gélida mirada después de refunfuñar.

—Tienes suerte de que no le pegue a las mujeres —soltó, dándose la vuelta seguido de sus tres compañeros.

Ichigo observó claramente cómo la muchacha rodó los ojos ante el comentario, pero no mostró rasgos de intimidarse. Sin analizarla con cautela, la reconoció inmediatamente como la chica con la que se había topado en el callejón aquel día que estaban buscando a Inoue.

—Rukia… —habló el moreno de alta estatura— Lo siento.

Sorprendido, el joven Kurosaki apreció cómo el rostro de la aludida se relajaba y dejaba entrever una cálida sonrisa.

—No te disculpes —dijo con voz suave—, pero no le debes permitir a la gente que te pase a llevar —su tono se endureció sutilmente asemejando un regaño.

El muchacho le respondió con una sonrisa a pesar de su melancólica expresión y luego siguió a la morena hasta la salida del campus.

Mientras, parado camino a la biblioteca, el estudiante que había presenciado toda la escena divagó en el contraste del comportamiento de la chica que defendió de los pervertidos en el callejón, y ésta que no había tenido reparo de enfrentarse a los cuatro brabucones para auxiliar al joven moreno.

Abruptamente, el sonido de su celular logró que se incorporara. Buscó en su bolsillo del pantalón para contestar la llamada entrante.

—¡Ichigo! —el grito que provino del aparato casi lo dejó sordo.

—¿Tatsuki? —reconoció la voz de su amiga— ¿Por qué llamas a esta hora? —cuestionó, sabiendo que en ese instante la morena debía estar impartiendo clases.

—Estoy en mi descanso —aclaró ella—, quería darte esta información para que fueras cuanto antes porque la oferta es muy buena.

—¿Oferta? —repitió, alzando una ceja.

—Un amigo que conocí en una exposición de Kendo está corriendo la voz del arriendo de un departamento entre el límite del centro de Tokio y Karakura —explicó, intentando no dejar ningún detalle fuera—. Está a cinco cuadras de tu universidad.

—¿En serio? —articuló, interesado.

—Sí —confirmó la karateca—. Te mando la dirección por mensaje para que lo vayas a ver y preguntes por más detalles.

—De acuerdo —dijo, procesando las palabras de la chica—. Gracias, Tatsuki.

—Agradéceme después de verlo —se burló la muchacha—. ¡Salúdame a los demás!

Cortó la llamada con una sensación reconfortante por las buenas noticias. Decidió dirigirse junto a sus amigos para excusarse e ir de inmediato a chequear el recinto cuando su celular lo alertó de un mensaje.

Sin dudar, abrió el correo. Pero al leerlo, sus cejas se curvaron arrugando su entrecejo.

"_Te envié la dirección con la imagen adjunta del sitio. Pregunta por Rukia."_

* * *

><p>¡Yaaaaahooo! :DD Bueno, responderé los reviews, los que no son mencionados aquí fue porque les respondí por privado ;D<p>

**elenita-chan: **¡A seguir leyendo! :D

**Akisa: **¡Qué gusto leerte también! *_* Bueno, a medida que pase la historia tus preguntas se irán respondiendo solas C: Lucha constante es terrible de difícil de escribir (?) Bueno, estoy trabajando en el capítulo 20. ¡Estoy en ello! ;O;


	3. Propuesta

¡Comenzamos con los saltos de tiempo! Y la historia cada vez se va profundizando.

**Disclaimer: **Bleach y sus personajes son de Tite. Los muffins de esta historia son míos (?)

P.D: Me pelee con fanfiction y como la linea que utilizo para separar las notas con la historia era la misma que iba a colocar para los saltos de tiempo, decidí usar un simple —

Así que, cuando vean un — centrado, es que hubo un salto de tiempo (?) Confío en que la narración también los oriente ;O;

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo dos: <span>Propuesta.<span>**

Yua devoraba su quinto muffin, esta vez de chocolate. La sonrisa reflejada en su rostro demostraba su felicidad al tener tantas golosinas para comer. A su lado, Alicia revolvía resignadamente un café.

—De verdad lamento las molestias, señor Kurosaki —suspiró la mujer, observando de soslayo a la maravillada niña.

El hombre sentado frente a ellas se encogió de hombros y dejó vislumbrar una sonrisa divertida ante la actitud de la morena.

—Me recuerda a mi sobrina —comentó Ichigo—, aunque ella tiene tres años.

La mujer de acento francés sonrió más confiada.

—Pero no debió tomarse la molestia de mimarla con tanto dulce —agregó, lanzando otro suspiro al pensar cómo manejaría a la muchachita cuando el azúcar hiciera su efecto en ella.

En la lucha por detener a la pequeña habladora que no dejaba de recitarle el libro que él estaba leyendo por segunda vez, decidió invitarla tanto a ella como a la castaña para que lo acompañaran en su merienda. Y fue en el instante en que le nombró "muffin" a Yua que supo cómo mantenerla ocupada.

—¿Qué edad tiene? —preguntó a la mujer en vista de que la morena estaba ocupada escogiendo su próxima víctima. Suponía que sería el de plátano con canela, ya que la mirada azulada analizaba con gran devoción dicho ejemplar.

—Cumplo los ocho en mayo —contestó repentinamente la niña, con un trozo de muffin sin digerir en su boca.

—¡Petit! —reprendió suavemente Alicia— Tus modales… —dejó la frase a medias en vista de que no recibía la atención esperada.

—¿Tienes siete años? —articuló incrédulo el varón de anaranjado cabello— ¿Y hablas perfectamente japonés?

—Mis padres son japoneses —respondió desinteresadamente sin quitar la mirada del muffin de chocolate— Pero… crecí en Londres —terminó en un susurro, hipnotizada por su merienda.

—Ya veo —mencionó Ichigo—. ¿Sueles leer muchos libros de este estilo? —colocó una mano sobre el texto junto a él, repasando que no debería tener menos de trescientas páginas. Y era bastante extraño que una chiquilla de su edad se interesara en esa lectura tan poco ligera.

Nuevamente Yua dispuso toda su atención a las golosinas. Aunque aún no se decidía si atacar nuevamente uno de chocolate o dejarlo para el final.

—Bueno, tiene sus razones… —sonrió enternecida la mujer junto a ella, al ver que estaba más concentrada en comer que hablar.

—¡Eso es porque S. White Snow es la mejor autora del mundo! —expuso fanática con el muffin de chocolate en mano, sorprendiendo a los dos adultos por su repentina acotación.

Aquella frase logró captar toda la atención de Ichigo, quien sostuvo la determinada mirada azulada con interés.

—¿Conoces a la autora en persona? —cuestionó precavido.

El rostro de Yua se iluminó radiantemente y asintió con un fuerte gesto de la cabeza.

**—**

Aun después de repasar seguidamente el mensaje que le había enviado Tatsuki, mientras el nombre de aquella chica morena que había defendido al joven en la facultad aún resonaba en su mente y concordaba con el que le envió su amiga, decidió seguir la dirección e ir a ver el departamento. Después de todo, le interesaba. Y así podía aclarar sus dudas con respecto a aquel nombre y su dueña.

Cuando dio con la dirección, se encontró frente a un portón con un citófono instalado. Y detrás de la reja, había un edificio de tres pisos. Su estructura no sobresalía de las grandes construcciones con cientos de departamentos. Sin embargo, cautivaba en un instante por su aspecto hogareño y el color café con decorados en las murallas le daba el toque refinado. Por otro lado, el jardín de enfrente estaba muy bien cuidado, varios árboles reposaban en lugares estratégicos y había un camino de arbustos que guiaba hasta la puerta, además de algunas flores plantadas rodeando el recinto.

Decidido a ver el interior del lugar, presionó el botón que llamaba al departamento 302. No tardó mucho para que una voz femenina se escuchara.

—¿Sí? —articuló la muchacha detrás de la línea.

—Estoy buscando a Rukia —declaró Ichigo, esperando respuesta.

—Ella habla —informó la voz por el citófono.

—Vengo a ver el departamento que está arrendando —en cuanto pronunció aquellas palabras escuchó unos cuantos murmullos de parte de la fémina para luego proferir un "Espere un momento".

Unos cuantos segundos después la puerta de la reja sonó en señal de que había sido abierta. Empujando el portón cuidadosamente, siguió el camino indicado por los arbustos hasta entrar en el edificio, donde encontró una chica de corta cabellera con un hombre de cabello y barba puntiagudo en lo que supuso era la recepción. Después de indicarles el número del departamento al que iba, ambos se pelearon en mostrarle el camino hasta su destino, así que finalmente recopiló todas sus instrucciones y se abalanzó a su suerte en busca de la puerta correcta.

Subió al tercer piso por una escalera pintoresca y comenzó a buscar el departamento con el número que su amiga de la infancia le había dado. En cuanto lo encontró, tocó el timbre.

—No esperaba que se presentara tan rápido alguien interesa… do —la morena que abrió la puerta quedó paralizada al reconocer al muchacho frente a ella.

Ichigo tampoco estaba en mejores condiciones.

—¡TÚ! —se apuntaron mutuamente gritando a la vez.

El joven de anaranjada cabellera sabía bien que era mucha coincidencia toparse con dos personas con el mismo nombre precisamente el mismo día. Pero un hecho era pensarlo y otro muy diferente era confirmarlo.

—No es posible… —titubeó Rukia, todavía asimilando la presencia del chico frente a ella— ¿¡Me seguiste hasta mi casa! —se espantó mientras daba unos pasos atrás por si se veía en la obligación de cerrarle la puerta en la cara.

—¿¡QUÉ!? —vociferó el implicado, ofendido por la acusación— ¿¡Acaso no escuchaste que venía por el departamento!? —alegó, dando un paso al frente— ¡Oye! ¡No me cierres la puerta!

La morena detuvo su acción al repasar sus palabras, analizándolo con desconfianza desde la ranura de la puerta.

—¿Vienes por el arriendo de departamento? —cuestionó suspicaz. Ichigo asintió con el ceño marcado por la indignación— Pues no creo que te deje arrendarlo.

—¿Qué? —pronunció el muchacho con un tic en el ojo.

—Verás —inició su explicación la fémina, abriendo nuevamente la puerta en su totalidad, permitiendo que parte de los muebles en el interior se vislumbraran—, no se trata de que esté arrendando un departamento. De hecho, se trata de compartir este departamento.

—¿Te sientes sola? —comentó burlonamente con una ceja alzada, ganándose un golpe certero en la mandíbula que lo hizo tambalearse.

—Idiota, necesito el dinero del arriendo para tomar unas clases —explicó ante los improperios que lanzaba el muchacho por su posible lesión en la quijada.

—¿Tomar unas clases? —repitió frotándose la zona agredida.

Antes de que la morena pudiera responderle, unos pasos apresurados se escucharon por la escalera, para luego permitir contemplar la figura de un joven alto y de tez pálida que Ichigo tardó en reconocer hasta que rememoró al chico que había sido intimidado por el grupo de matones en la facultad.

—¿Shizuku? —nombró la muchacha— ¿Sucede algo?

—Rukia… —articuló con voz cortada— Mi hermana…

La fémina no necesitó escuchar nada más. Entró fugazmente al departamento y sacó unas llaves de un mueble, para luego dirigirse al joven aún parado frente a la puerta.

—Lo siento, dejaremos nuestra conversación para otro día —le comunicó, corriendo escalera abajo después de cerrar la puerta de su vivienda, siendo seguida de cerca por el moreno.

Ichigo dudó por un instante. Luego se apresuró a darles alcance.

En el instante en que llegó hasta el segundo piso, vaciló por dónde seguir el camino hasta que divisó una puerta entreabierta en el pasillo. Acercándose con prudencia, ojeó por la hendidura que permitía ver el interior para asegurarse que allí estuvieran ambos morenos. Y en cuanto lo comprobó, se dispuso a entrar en la estancia.

—¿Sabes si ha comido algo durante el día? —escuchó la voz de la fémina.

—No… —pronunció el muchacho con la angustia reluciente en su tono— En la mañana dijo que no se sentía bien… no tocó la comida que dejé preparada… cuando llegué después de hacer las compras…

—Tranquilo —interrumpió Rukia, al captar que el joven temblaba—, se pondrá bien —aseguró—. Ve al baño y lávate la cara. No podrás ayudarla si no te calmas primero.

Cuando abrió con sigilo la puerta, divisó al moreno que se perdía por un estrecho, seguramente en dirección al baño. A penas cruzó el umbral, se percató de la muchacha con la que anteriormente había discutido arrodillada en el suelo, y junto a ella el cuerpo de una chica rubia que respiraba agitadamente.

—Maldición —farfulló, tocando la frente del decaído cuerpo—. Está ardiendo en fiebre.

—¿Tienes unos paños y una fuente? —cortó sus inquietudes, ganándose la atención de la fémina.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —interrogó con el ceño fruncido.

—Necesitas bajarle la fiebre —evitó su pregunta a propósito y se acercó al cuerpo de la rubia, dejando su bolso que lo había acompañado desde su entrada al edificio en un sillón cercano, y luego alzando a la chica en brazos—, ¿dónde está su habitación? Lleva una fuente con agua y unos paños.

Por un instante dudó en obedecer sus instrucciones. Sin embargo, en cuanto volvió a reparar en la muchacha ahora en brazos de aquel joven, su única prioridad se convirtió en su bienestar.

—La de al fondo a la derecha —le indicó el breve pasillo donde había desaparecido el moreno.

Se dirigió por el camino que le fue indicado, llevando a la convaleciente hasta su cuarto. Rukia, mientras tanto, buscó entre los estantes de la cocina y dio con lo recomendado por el extraño del cual ahora recién reparaba, no sabía ni su nombre.

Cuando entró en la habitación se encontró con el muchacho parado frente a la cama con el ceño fruncido observando a la rubia, como si se encontrara en una disyuntiva.

—Hay que cambiarle la ropa —anunció, cruzando su mirada con la morena.

—De acuerdo —coincidió, acercándose a unos cajones para buscar las prendas.

En el preciso instante que Ichigo abandonó la habitación para darles privacidad y la morena cerró la puerta, recordó el nombre del muchacho dicho por aquel castaño días atrás.

—Gracias, Ichigo —susurró apoyando su frente en la madera. Se incorporó poco después para cambiar la ropa de la muchacha.

Afuera, el aludido logró oír claramente las palabras de gratitud. Sorprendido por la suavidad de su voz.

Una vez la muchacha en cama fue mudada de su atuendo, el joven Kurosaki volvió a entrar en la habitación después de una enfrascada explicación que debió entregarle a Shizuku en cuanto salió del baño y vio al desconocido en su hogar.

—¿Estás segura? —cuestionó en un susurro el chico ubicado junto a la morena, mirando por el rabillo del ojo la figura del extraño apoyado en el marco de la puerta.

—Está bien, Shizuku —reconfortó la fémina desde su asiento frente a la cama, cambiando el paño que había acomodado en la frente de la rubia—. Él… —articuló, meditando en sus propias palabras— me ha ayudado bastante —concluyó, reconsiderando que no era necesario preocupar al chico con el incidente de los hombres que la acorralaron en el callejón.

El moreno guardó silencio. Para extrañeza de Ichigo, no volvió a objetar nada. Se mantuvo al lado de Rukia observando el cuerpo de su hermana. Lo que llevó al estudiante preguntarse qué tipo de relación mantenían ambos jóvenes de cabellera oscura. Después de todo, había visto cómo la muchacha defendía fieramente al chico. Mientras que éste, sin lugar a dudas, le profesaba una gran estima y respeto.

—¿Puedes cuidarla mientras preparo algo de comer? —fue la petición de la chica, dirigiéndose al muchacho. Él sólo asintió en silencio y tomó el lugar de la morena.

Ichigo observó con atención cuando la fémina cruzó el umbral de la puerta. Dirigió una fugaz mirada dentro de la habitación antes de seguirla a la cocina.

—¿Necesitas ayuda? —preguntó apoyándose en el mesón que dividía la cocina con la sala.

—¿Por qué sigues aquí? —la inquietud no fue formulada bruscamente, sino más bien denotaba curiosidad— Normalmente una persona se habría ido sin entrometerse.

Frunció el ceño ante sus palabras, contemplando cómo la muchacha se desplazaba entre las encimeras separando distintos ingredientes.

—Alguien normal no se iría sin asegurarse de que todo anda bien —soltó, no consiguiendo respuesta de la morena.

Estudió por un par de minutos su comportamiento, reparando en que se desenvolvía con comodidad, como si supiera en qué lugar estuviera ubicado cada utensilio. Y sin poder evitarlo, se encontró a sí mismo contrastando sus diferentes tropiezos con la morena. Reparando específicamente en sus palabras cuando la vio aquel día en el callejón.

—_¿Alguno de tus padres? —cuestionó uno de los delincuentes de rubio cabello— Puedes llamarlos y decirle que irás a pasear con unos amigos. _

—_No tengo padres —declaró la fémina._

Volviendo a constreñir su entrecejo, se removió incómodo.

—Dijiste… —articuló el chico, intentando romper el espectral silencio— que necesitabas el dinero del arriendo para tomar unas clases…

La morena tapó una olla y se secó las manos con un trapo que tenía al alcance antes de enfrentarlo.

—Sí —confirmó en un suspiro—, quiero tomar unas clases de literatura.

Reconfortado porque estaban llevando una conversación sin comenzar a discutir, Ichigo se animó a seguir el diálogo.

—¿Literatura? —mencionó, pestañeando varias veces.

—En la universidad estatal de Karakura —completó, dejando el paño en una encimera.

Guardó silencio por unos segundos antes dirigir la palabra nuevamente, ganando el interés de Rukia.

—¿Las del escritor Shunsui Kyouraku? —cuestionó ante la atónita mirada de la fémina.

—¿Lo conoces? —por un momento, Ichigo creyó vislumbrar el brillo en los ojos de la chica.

—Bueno… —titubeó— Su esposa me hace clases de estadística.

Por primera vez desde que había cruzado palabra con la morena, sintió que ella le prestaba verdadero interés a lo que decía. La sonrisa que surcó su rostro y los resplandecientes ojos producto de la emoción lo pillaron tan desprevenido que por un momento olvidó de lo que estaba hablando.

—¿Estudias en la universidad de Karakura? —inquirió ahora estupefacta.

—Sí… —respondió, despertando de su aturdimiento— De hecho, la profesora mencionó algo de inscripciones especiales que podían reducir el costo de las clases…

—¿Hablas en serio? —interrumpió, la sorpresa aún sin esfumarse de su rostro.

Asintió curioso del excesivo interés que le profesaba en esos momentos. Pero no logró continuar con la conversación debido a la tapa de la olla que parecía querer volar libremente en un ascenso vertical, aunque en realidad estaba siendo lanzada por la presión y burbujas escurrían por el borde de la cacerola.

—¡Maldición! —exclamó la fémina, cogiendo rápidamente el paño para evitar un desastre en la cocina.

—¡Apaga el fuego! —alertó Ichigo, rodeando el mesón y adentrándose en el sitio para socorrer a la muchacha.

—¡No, debes girarla al otro lado! —se percató de que su advertencia había llegado tarde cuando el chico giró la perilla y la llama en vez de disminuir, se avivó.

El joven Kurosaki soltó una maldición cuando el agua comenzó a resbalarse por los bordes. Por fortuna, agraciada por sus reflejos, Rukia logró apagar el infiernillo y el agua comenzó a retirarse para volver nuevamente a su estado de calma.

Ambos respiraban agitadamente por la inoportuna situación. Cuando Shizuku asomó su cabeza para ver qué sucedía en la cocina, se encontró con los jóvenes enfrascados en una discusión por culparse mutuamente.

—Rukia —interrumpió el moreno, lanzándole una mirada fulminante al muchacho de anaranjada cabellera—, ¿llamo a conserjería?

Ichigo alzó una ceja ante el comentario, percibiendo la hostilidad de su parte. Sin embargo, fue la morena quien se le adelantó antes de que el muchacho de fruncido ceño hablara para defenderse.

—No te preocupes —dijo suavemente, con una cálida sonrisa—, todo está bien —agregó, luego su expresión se tornó seria—. ¿Cómo sigue Homura?

—Ahora está durmiendo… —murmuró, observando la habitación por sobre su hombro.

—Iré a verla —anunció la fémina, y al pasar por el lado de Shizuku se detuvo un momento—. Tranquilo, no es una mala persona —le susurró, refiriéndose al chico que aún estaba en la cocina.

La morena se adentró nuevamente en al cuarto de la rubia para confirmar su estado. El joven de piel clara, entretanto, avanzó hasta la nevera y sacó un refrigerio. Antes de darle un sorbo, le lanzó una mirada retadora a la visita.

—No quiero que estés cerca de Rukia —comunicó en voz baja, para que sólo Ichigo lo escuchara.

Ante la actitud arisca del joven, frunció el ceño.

—Creo que ella puede cuidarse sola —objetó, al rememorar el fuerte carácter de la muchacha.

—Ni pienses en intentar algo con mi madre —fue su advertencia mientras botaba la lata de refresco que había estado tomando anteriormente.

El aviso lo dejó tan confundido que lo repitió más de tres veces en su mente para asegurarse de haberlo captado en forma correcta.

—¿Qué? —articuló en completo shock.

No obtuvo respuesta ni tampoco acotación alguna. Observando impactado al joven frente a él, estudió sus facciones concluyendo que no podía tener más de veinte años. Y, por supuesto, la morena con la que había estado hablando no aparentaba siquiera la mayoría de edad. Pero antes de poder interrogar por una explicación, la voz de la fémina captó la atención de los dos varones.

—Shizuku —musitó gentilmente la muchacha en cuanto se acercó a la cocina—, ¿podrías ir a mi departamento y traer mi celular? Lo dejé en la mesa de la sala.

Inmediatamente el moreno asintió a su petición. La joven le entregó las llaves y se dirigió hasta el piso de arriba, no sin antes propinarle una última mirada de desconfianza al muchacho de llamativo cabello.

—Qué diablos… —pronunció Ichigo, en cuanto se cerró la puerta.

—Oye —llamó la morena que se hallaba en esos momentos a su lado—. Termina de explicarme lo de las inscripciones.

—¿Inscripciones? —repitió el joven, ganándose un codazo en las costillas— ¡Hey! ¡Eso duele! —se quejó.

—Sobre las clases de literatura —aclaró de brazos cruzados.

La víctima de la agresión masculló antes de comprender lo que la fémina intentaba decirle. Meditó unos segundos antes de recordar claramente la información que le había proporcionado su profesora días atrás.

—Dijo que podíamos inscribirnos y así tener un descuento en costo de las clases como estudiantes de la universidad —explicó, sobándose aún su costado.

—¿Sólo los estudiantes? —suspiró desanimada.

—Bueno, tendría que preguntarle si su esposo dejaría entrar a clases a alguien ajeno a la universidad bajo la inscripción de un estudiante... —sugirió como si la idea no fuera muy probable— Supongo que si su esposo no tiene el mismo humor que ella, podría ser posible…

Ichigo sintió una insistente mirada que lo presionaba para ejecutar su propia recomendación. Y al agachar la cabeza, se encontró con una penetrante mirada violácea.

—¿Qué? —articuló, inclinando su cuerpo ligeramente hacia atrás en un intento de rehuir de lo que sabía le estaba pidiendo mentalmente.

Rukia mantuvo su vista fija en él expresando su deseo de que aplicara sus palabras dichas.

—Bien —cedió, alejándose unos pasos de la chica—. Preguntaré.

—Si resultas tener éxito, consideraré la idea de que el costo del arriendo para ti sea el mismo que el de las clases —propuso con rostro serio.

—Espera… —asimiló Ichigo— ¿El costo de las clases es mensual, cierto?

—Sí —confirmó—. En otras palabras, tú pagarías mis clases.

Frunció el ceño al reparar en ello. Pero luego pensó que si lograba conseguir que le redujeran el precio de las clases, pagaría un arriendo más bajo de lo que tenía presupuestado. Sin embargo, primero debía tener cierto conocimiento antes de siquiera estimar cerrar un trato con la morena.

—Antes debo ver el interior del departamento —informó, exponiendo sus términos.

—Por supuesto —concordó la muchacha—. Ven mañana a la misma hora y tenemos un acuerdo, chico —concluyó estirando su mano.

—Trato —dijo el joven, estrechando su mano—. Ichigo Kurosaki —se presentó, a pesar de que sabía que la morena conocía su nombre.

—Rukia —omitió su apellido—. Espero que pronto seamos compañeros.

* * *

><p>Ya quiero escribir más escenas en el departamento 1313<p>

¡A responder reviews! Los que no responda ahora, responderé mañana que ando algo mal de salud.

**Akisa: **Bueno, a las edades hago alusión durante la historia, de hecho en el próximo capítulo doy alcance. Pero Rukia tiene en el pasado 21 años e Ichigo pronto a cumplir los 22, sus amigos rondan esas edades. En Londres, el presente, Ichigo tiene 30 y Rukia está pronta a cumplir también los 30. Sacando cálculos, el pasado se desarrolla entre los meses de abril hacia adelante (?) -no spoilea mucho- mientras que en el presente se hallan en noviembre.

**megalex: **Graaaaaaaaacias (: Me alegra mucho que te guste la historia, yo creo que si la sigues con el tiempo irás notando de qué va x3 Yo al menos encuentro que se pone intrigante o.o Con respecto a lucha constante, llevo escritas como 5 páginas, de unas 12 que planeo publicar así que... ahí va XDDDDD ¡Saludos


	4. Entendimiento

SUEÑOOO MUCHO SUEÑO TENGO YOOOO -canta desentonadamente-

**Disclaimer:** Tite no es mío, digo, Bleach no es mío. Pero Renji sí. SI HUBIERA NACIDO EN BLEACH YO SERIA TAN FELIZ D: (?)

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo tres: <span>Entendimiento.<span>**

Había tardado gran parte de su receso buscando a su profesora de estadística. Pero finalmente había logrado su cometido. Y después de quedarse unos minutos en la biblioteca para repasar las materias y no descuidar sus estudios, se embarcó en dirección al edificio a unas cuantas cuadras del campus.

Sus amigos se habían retirado a sus casas así que cuando salió de la biblioteca no le debió explicaciones a nadie de a dónde se dirigía.

Después de escuchar las discusiones del dúo en la recepción, que pronto descubrió que la chica se llamaba Kiyone y el hombre Sentarou, subió hasta el departamento de Rukia. Y ahí precisamente se encontraba ahora, debatiendo con la morena.

—Ya te dije —volvió a repetir por enésima vez en el día—. La profesora Nanao dijo que me enviaría un correo en cuanto le preguntara a su esposo.

—¡Pero no has visto si ha llegado el correo! —espetó la muchacha, zamarreando al joven frente al ordenador.

—Rukia —articulo, perdiendo la paciencia—. ¡Acabo de revisarlo!

—¡Revisa de nuevo! —ordenó la morena, prácticamente encima del muchacho para poder actualizar la página, mientras éste lanzaba miles de improperios.

En los pocos minutos que había compartido con ella desde que entró a su departamento, había descubierto que el mayor anhelo de la chica era ser escritora. Incluso, le había confesado que tenía varios manuscritos en la computadora que en ese instante era víctima del ansia de la joven. Irónicamente, a pesar del objetivo inicial de su visita al recinto, Rukia no se había preocupado de mostrarle el sitio. En lugar de eso, en cuanto le abrió la puerta comenzó a atiborrarlo de preguntas sobre las inscripciones de las clases de literatura.

Bufando debido a la exasperación, Ichigo se rindió ante la persistencia de la morena y dejó caer su cabeza hacia el respaldo de la silla. Observando la expresión conmocionada de la chica, recordó de pronto el comentario del moreno que lo había desarmado el día anterior.

—Oye, Rukia —llamó, esperando acaparar su atención—, ¿tú no tienes más de veinte años cierto?

La aludida desvió su interés del ordenador y alzó una ceja ante la pregunta.

—Cumplí veintiuno este año —informó extrañada—. ¿Pensaste que tenía más? —cuestionó, enderezándose— Generalmente piensan lo contrario…

—No —mencionó—. Es sólo que el chico ese de ayer dijo algo extraño.

—¿Shizuku? —preguntó, y el joven asintió en respuesta— ¿Qué dijo?

Se rascó la nuca pensando en sus palabras.

—Creo que te llamó madre —concluyó, seguro de no haber entendido mal.

El rostro de la morena primeramente reflejó sorpresa. Luego, una cálida sonrisa adornó su rostro. Un gesto que Ichigo había descubierto sólo dedicaba cuando trataba con los hermanos.

—Legalmente soy su tutora —aclaró, sin relajar su expresión—. Tanto de Shizuku como Homura.

—¿Tutora? —pronunció, extrañado— ¿Cuántos años tienen esos hermanos?

—Shizuku cumplió diecisiete hace poco, Homura es la mayor y tiene diecinueve —comunicó, encogiéndose de hombros.

—Pero… —articuló poco convencido— Tú cumpliste la mayoría de edad a penas el año pasado…

—Bueno, eso es porque… —detuvo su explicación a la mitad y su sonrisa se esfumó.

Sin darse cuenta, Rukia había estado hablando tranquilamente de su vida. Aspecto raro en ella, puesto que solía ser muy reservada. Aún más con lo referente a los hermanos, quienes eran su vida desde que los había vuelto a encontrar hace cinco años.

—Eso… —murmuró nuevamente, ante el rostro expectante de Ichigo— es una larga historia. Pero sí, recién el año pasado logré obtener la tutoría.

—Oh… —dijo a modo de entendimiento, captando que la morena evitó la historia a propósito.

—¿Y tú? —interrogó rápidamente la muchacha, desviando la conversación de rumbo— ¿Por qué quieres mudarte?

El joven captó sus intenciones. Dispuesto a seguir con la conversación en vez de estar actualizando repetidamente su bandeja de entrada en el correo, le contestó.

—No tengo problemas con mi familia si es lo que piensas —aclaró—, pero vivo algo lejos de la universidad y quería estar más cerca.

—¿Y tu familia qué opina? —cuestionó curiosa.

—Bueno, no lo saben —se rascó el cuello—. Quiero encontrar algo por mí mismo y después decirles.

—Qué facilidad para tomar tus decisiones—susurró más para sí que para el chico—. A mí me tomó años llegar a un acuerdo con nii-sama.

Ichigo prefirió guardar silencio y dedicarse a examinar el lugar desde su asiento. El departamento era más grande que el del segundo piso, donde vivían los hermanos. Había un espacio amplio que permitía perfectamente amueblar una sala y un comedor. Y una puerta cerrada enlazando el comedor con lo que supuso era la cocina. También, había otra puerta en la sala, que creyó sería un baño. Avanzando entre el comedor y la sala, había un pasillo que se dividía en tres habitaciones.

—Oye —mencionó para obtener su atención—, ¿cuántos dormitorios tiene esta cosa?

Parpadeando repetidas veces, Rukia lo miró y sonrió altivamente, indicándole que la siguiera. Primero, se dirigió a la puerta en el comedor, que efectivamente se trataba de una amplia cocina. Luego de echarle una ojeada, la siguió por la puerta de la sala, donde descubrió un cómodo dormitorio con armario y con espacio quizás suficiente para un estudio. Seguidamente, se dirigieron al pasillo con las tres puertas. Uno a uno, Ichigo se dio cuenta de que las dos puertas a los costados eran dos habitaciones más y la de al fondo era el baño.

—En la habitación principal hay otro baño —explicó la fémina, permitiendo que el chico se adentrara en dicho cuarto—. Aquí duermo yo, pero la otra habitación es casi del mismo tamaño sólo que no tiene un baño incluido.

Se trasladaron al siguiente cuarto y el joven comprobó que allí cabía perfectamente una cama matrimonial y otros muebles. El armario corredizo ya estaba instalado.

—¿Por qué vives en un sitio tan grande tú sola? —no pudo evitar preguntar.

—Supongo que es cosa de nii-sama —se encogió de hombros la chica—. Aunque de vez en cuando Renji viene a hacerme compañía.

—¿Tu novio? —articuló extrañado— ¿Y le parece bien que yo me quede?

—Renji no es mi novio —informó negando con la cabeza—. Es un amigo de la infancia —aclaró mientras Ichigo recorría la habitación, descubriendo que la morena la usaba como estudio, puesto que había un escritorio y un sillón junto a una estantería con libros, además de la alfombra.

—¿Seguro que no extrañarás esto? —preguntó, señalando el lugar.

—Puedo poner la librería en la sala, y tengo ya un escritorio en mi cuarto —comentó la fémina—. En la bodega de abajo tengo otra cama matrimonial por si quieres ponerla.

Ante la sugerencia, el joven la miró atónito. Sin ser consciente del hecho que estaba asumiendo su mudanza con la muchacha, al mismo tiempo que ella consideraba opciones como si efectivamente fueran a vivir juntos.

—Rukia —mencionó—, ¿cómo es posible que tengas todas estas cosas pero no puedas pagar las clases en mi universidad?

Por un momento, guardó silencio. El chico de extravagante cabello pensó que no contestaría su pregunta. Sin embargo, contra todo pronóstico, la morena habló.

—Hice un trato con nii-sama para poder convertirme en escritora —reveló, de brazos cruzados—. Este departamento, la universidad a la que voy… —volvió a callarse por unos segundos antes de continuar— entre otras cosas… Todo es parte del acuerdo.

—Y las clases con Kyouraku-san no entran en el trato —concluyó Ichigo.

—Exacto —confirmó ella.

Definitivamente, esa chica era un misterio para él. Había reparado antes el modo respetuoso con el que se dirigía a su hermano, por lo que supuso sería de una prestigiosa familia. Pero en cuanto le mencionó aquel detalle, ella había evitado el tema o simplemente no le respondía. Lo que provocaba que su curiosidad aumentase.

—Bueno, sólo falta que veas el baño —dijo, saliendo de la habitación—. Allí también están la lavadora y la secadora.

—No creo que haya algo interesante en el baño —susurró, dirigiéndose a la sala y sentándose nuevamente en la silla frente al ordenador.

—Bien —expresó, también aburrida de dar un recorrido por el lugar. Al parecer, hacer de guía no era lo suyo—. ¿Quieres algo para tomar?

Ante la negativa de Ichigo, la morena se dirigió a la cocina para buscarse un refresco. Mientras, el muchacho observó atento la pantalla del ordenador. Por acto de inercia, actualizó la página. Y lo primero que vio fue un nuevo mensaje en su bandeja de entrada mientras Rukia se acercaba con un vaso de jugo.

…

Después de su lastimero estado del día anterior, Homura había logrado recuperarse y logró llegar a su trabajo de la tarde. Shizuku seguramente se tardaría un poco más en llegar al departamento así que decidió comprar unos cuantos refrigerios y compartirlos con Rukia.

Tarareando mientras saludaba a Kiyone y Sentarou, subió las escaleras hasta llegar al tercer piso. Sabiendo que siempre que ella se encontraba en el departamento dejaba la puerta sin seguro, a no ser que estuviera durmiendo, giró el picaporte y cruzó el umbral.

Lo primero que vio fue un joven de cabello anaranjado con el torso desnudo en medio de la sala.

—Ichigo, encontré esta camiseta de Renji que te puede servir —la morena apareció por el pasillo que comunicaba dos de las habitaciones y se dirigió al varón. Pero al alzarle la prenda reparó en la presencia de la rubia— ¿Homura?

El muchacho siguió la mirada violácea y se encontró con la chica parada frente a la puerta con la mirada absorta. Sus ojos verdes pronto cambiaron de la sorpresa a la ira, abalanzándose contra el chico quien la esquivó por acto de reflejo.

—¡Homura! —gritó Rukia, interponiéndose rápidamente entre la rubia y el joven.

La muchacha pareció reaccionar en cuanto reparó en la morena, parpadeando repetidas veces.

—¿Rukia? —musitó, dirigiéndole una mirada confusa mientras le lanzaba otras fulminantes al joven de cabello colorido— ¿Quién es él?

Antes de contestar a la pregunta de la recién llegada, le lanzó la prenda al chico para que se la pusiera. Pronto los tres se hallaron sentados en la sala mientras la morena le explicaba a Homura la situación y el porqué de la presencia de Ichigo allí.

—Entonces… —articuló la chica rubia— Él te ayudó a obtener un descuento en las clases de literatura que querías tomar… —ordenó todo lo que la morena le había explicado en tan poco tiempo— ¿Y cuál es la explicación para que estuviera desnudo en tu departamento? —cuestionó lanzándole una mirada de advertencia al chico.

—Su profesora le dijo que le mandaría un correo en cuanto obtuviese una respuesta de su marido —aclaró, resumiendo los hechos—. Yo venía con un vaso con jugo en la mano cuando Ichigo me dijo que le había llegado el correo y habían aceptado que yo obtuviese el mismo descuento que un estudiante de la universidad.

—Y entonces me tiró el jugo en la ropa —terminó el joven, con el ceño fruncido.

—¡Ya te dije que no fue a propósito! —rebatió la morena— ¡Estaba emocionada y me tropecé cuando corrí para verificar al correo!

—Pero murmuraste un "menos mal que lo derramé en tu ropa y no en mi ordenador" —replicó imitando el tono usado por la fémina.

—¡Pues es obvio! ¡Tu camiseta se puede lavar! —le gruñó, prácticamente.

Homura observó incrédula cómo ambos discutían tan naturalmente. En los años que conocía a Rukia, jamás la había visto tan abstraída en un debate. Ni siquiera con Renji, con quien disputaba a menudo.

Si por un momento pensó que el amigo pelirrojo de la morena le caía mal, ahora se daba cuenta que odiaba al chico frente a ella.

Desde pequeña, Rukia era su mundo. Tanto el de ella como de su hermano. Sólo debían ser los tres, siempre juntos. Mientras menos gente se entrometiera entre ellos, mejor era para la rubia. Y al observar cómo la morena se desenvolvía con el muchacho de anaranjado cabello, supo que su mundo estaba siendo amenazado.

—El viernes me mudo —la frase dicha por su nuevo enemigo en medio de su pleito con la joven, la trajo de vuelta de entre sus pensamientos.

—¿Qué? —articuló Homura, perdida en la conversación.

—Ah —articuló la morena—. Homura, ¿recuerdas la idea de Renji sobre arrendar la pieza y usar el dinero para pagar las clases?

La rubia frunció el ceño. Claro que recordaba la estúpida idea. Que sobraba decir no le agradaba en lo más mínimo.

—Sí —afirmó la muchacha—, pero aún la considero innecesaria.

—Bueno, con Ichigo llegamos a un acuerdo —declaró. Y la joven rubia temía escuchar sus siguientes palabras—. Del viernes en adelante, vivirá aquí.

Se paró bruscamente y el muchacho de peculiar color de pelo sintió la mirada amenazante que la rubia le dirigió.

—¡Pero Rukia! —replicó, espantada— ¡Si necesitas dinero para tus clases Shizuku y yo podemos conseguirlo! —chilló con la angustia reflejada en su rostro— ¡Podemos vender nuestro departamento y mudarnos contigo!

—Homura… —susurró la morena, aún en su asiento junto al muchacho.

—¡No tienes que apresurarte y tomar decisiones sin consultarnos! —explotó, al borde de las lágrimas— ¡Se supone que sólo somos nosotros tres!

—¡Homura! —alzó la voz para detener la histeria de la rubia, quien finalmente estalló en llanto.

Ichigo observó la escena sin saber qué hacer. Mientras la morena se levantó de su sitio y rodeó a la muchacha con sus brazos. A pesar de que la joven de ojos verdes era más alta, se aferró a Rukia y escondió su rostro en el níveo cuello.

—No es justo Rukia —sollozó—. Tú siempre nos dejas fuera de todo…

La morena acarició el rubio cabello en un intento de tranquilizar a la chica entre sus brazos. Ella, seguía hablando entrecortadamente debido al llanto.

—Aquel día… que hablaste con tu hermano… por nuestra custodia… —hipó— nosotros temimos… que nos separaran de nuevo de ti…

—Homura —la muchacha de ojos violetas tomó el rostro de la rubia entre sus manos—, no permitiré que me vuelvan a separar de ustedes.

El muchacho testigo observó atento cómo la morena tranquilizaba a la rubia y la llevaba hasta su habitación. Por un momento pensó que lo mejor sería retirarse y dejarles privacidad. Pero antes siquiera de alistarse sus cosas, Rukia salió del cuarto lanzando un suspiro.

—¿Está mejor? —se atrevió a formular, volviendo a sentarse en el sofá.

—Se quedó dormida —anunció, dejándose caer en el sillón junto a él.

El silencio hizo presencia entre ellos. Ichigo no sabía qué decir ante aquella situación. La morena, subió sus pies al mueble, no importándole que el vestido que llevaba puesto descubriera la piel de sus piernas. Seguidamente, apoyó su cabeza en el respaldo del sofá y cerró los ojos.

—Hasta el año pasado yo también estaba aterrada… —susurró sin abrir sus párpados—. Pero hasta hoy, estoy dispuesta a cualquier cosa con tal de que no me separen de ellos —declaró, clavando sus orbes violáceas en las castañas.

Retuvo su mirada, sintiendo que aquellos hermosos iris intentaban transmitirle más que lo dicho en palabras. Sintió que ella expresaba tantas emociones en su mirada, pero sobretodo, notó el sacrificio que estaba dispuesta a hacer por ambos hermanos. Y entonces lo supo. Ese "cualquier cosa" comprometía hasta su vida misma.

—El dolor de perder a alguien… —abrazó sus piernas y apoyó su cabeza sobre sus rodillas.

—Es horrible —completó el joven de anaranjada cabellera, en el mismo tono bajo que la muchacha.

Rukia alzó su rostro y observó atentamente al chico, comprendiendo el dolor que cargaba en su consciencia. Aquella mirada apagada evidenciaba un intenso sufrimiento escondido entre sus palabras.

En ese preciso instante, la morena visualizó que aquel varón a su lado podía formar parte importante de su vida.

—Se está haciendo muy tarde, Ichigo —comentó, levantándose y estirándose—. Si no llegas a casa tu familia se preocupará.

Sintió detrás suyo que el joven también se incorporaba del sillón. No fue hasta que sintió un leve golpe en su frente que se percató de la presencia de Ichigo frente a ella. Parpadeando, se tocó el lugar agredido mirando confusa al muchacho al tiempo que éste recogía sus cosas.

Su labio se curvó en una sonrisa en cuanto entendió lo que el chico intentó transmitirle con ese gesto.

—

Miró por enésima vez a través de la ventana del edificio. Realmente, cuando no estaba cerca de la pequeña morena se sentía inquieta. Si bien sabía que estaba en buenas manos, no podía evitar que sus pensamientos terminaran relacionados con su inocente rostro. Definitivamente, aquella niña era su vida. Su única preocupación desde que había arribado en la desconocida ciudad inglesa hace ya casi nueve años.

—¡Kuchiki-san! —un hombre de cabellera rubia se abrió paso campante por el umbral de la puerta— Debemos hablar sobre los últimos detalles de la firma de libros.

—Urahara —profirió suavemente la morena mujer de cabellera corta—. Ya le he dicho que por favor no utilice ese apelativo conmigo. Estamos en Inglaterra, no en Japón.

—¡Oh, I'm so sorry! ¡Gomen nasai! —comentó dramáticamente mientras escondía su sonrisa divertida tras un abanico que llevaba en su mano.

La mujer soltó un suspiro y sus ojos violetas se posaron en quien había interrumpido su meditación.

—¿Para discutir sobre esto Yua no debía estar presente? —cuestionó, trasladándose a una silla y permitiendo que su cuerpo reposara en ella.

—Pues verá, Miss Kuchiki —comenzó a explicar el hombre, guardando su abanico—. No tengo nada en contra de la pequeña Yua, pero no soy el único que no está de acuerdo de su trato con ella como una adulta.

—Disculpe si sueno ruda —interrumpió la fémina—. Pero es mi hija, y cómo la educo depende íntegramente de mí.

—Lo sé —dijo él a la defensiva—. Sin embargo, apreciaría al menos que la dejara fuera de los asuntos de negocios —agregó, mirando atentamente a la morena—. Sólo tiene siete años y no creo que se haya recuperado del golpe que para ella significó perder a sus… hermanos.

—Su asunto es preocuparse netamente de mi carrera como escritora —ignoró el comentario dicho por el rubio, escondiéndose bajo una fría mirada—. El peor error sería tratar a Yua como una niña siendo que todo lo acontecido se aleja mucho de la vida de un infante —replicó calmadamente—. No permitiré que ella se sienta menospreciada.

El hombre identificado como Urahara permaneció en silencio, analizando el porte altivo de la mujer. Su semblante serio denotaba que verdaderamente estaba preocupado por el actuar de la morena, sin embargo, por el respeto que por ella guardaba prefirió abstenerse de los demás comentarios respecto a la niña.

—Quedan dos meses para tu trigésimo cumpleaños —más que un anuncio, fue un recordatorio.

—Estoy consciente de ello —espetó la fémina.

Avanzó unos cuantos pasos hasta quedar frente a la ventana en donde anteriormente la mujer se había perdido entre sus pensamientos.

—¿Estás preparada para abandonar tu carrera de escritora? —murmuró sin desviar su vista de los coches que por fuera circulaban, dejando entrever cierta complicidad ahora en su tono de voz.

—Sólo dejaré de publicar libros —informó ella—. Nunca dejaré de escribir.

—Esa actitud fue la que te llevó a la cima —sonrió encantado el rubio.

El sonido de un golpe en la puerta trajo la atención de los dos adultos. Al momento en que se abrió, un hombre alto de cabello negro desordenado y ojos azulados hizo acto de presencia.

—Estabas tardando tanto que creí te habían lanzado por la ventana, Urahara —bromeó el recién llegado, con una deslumbrante sonrisa—. ¿La dama está de mal humor?

—Sólo estábamos hablando —contestó la morena curvando levemente la comisura de su labio, en un intento de sonrisa.

—¡Ya veo! —exclamó campante el hombre— ¿Dónde está la pequeña revoltosa? —se agachó y comenzó a buscar por los muebles.

—Yua está acompañando a Alicia en estos momentos —aclaró pensando en la muchachita que estaba lejos de su vista.

—¿No será que Alicia está cuidando de ella? —comentó con tono burlón, sin embargo, no obtuvo respuesta.

Fue en ese momento que Urahara decidió emprender su retirada. Avanzando despacio hasta quedar en el marco de la puerta, se volteó para dirigirle unas últimas palabras a la morena.

—El próximo miércoles será la firma de libros —anunció—. Asegúrate de llegar temprano, e intuyo que te las arreglarás con Yua. Sólo no permitas que retrase el evento —a pesar de lo crudas que pudieron sonar sus palabras, el hombre le dirigió una mirada preocupada.

Al momento en que su presencia se esfumó de la habitación, el hombre moreno se dirigió a la mujer.

—¿Todo bien? —cuestionó suavemente, caminando hasta quedar frente a ella y agachándose para obsequiarle un beso en la frente.

Rukia sólo asintió, intentando devolverle una tímida sonrisa.

—Como siempre —contestó en un susurro—. Está todo en orden, Kaien-dono.

* * *

><p>SUEÑO EVERYWHERE (?)<p>

El próximo capítulo estará para... -saca cuentas- El lunes... -duerme-


	5. Identidad

Aquí el capítulo perdido de Alice (?) UWJUAQJAQJJQAUJA XDD ¡Todos me abandonan esta semana! HUM! -picada porque sus amigos se van por los estudios- Lo que me deja sin vida social y más tiempo para escribir (?)

**Disclaimer:** En mis sueños, Renji es mío. Por lo que... si no despierto nunca, termina siendo mío por siempre 1313 - Ajá, sí... Derechos de personajes a Tite -_-

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo cuatro: <span>Identidad.<span>**

Eran los mejores días de su vida. Desde que había empezado con las clases de literatura con aquel renombrado escritor, llegaba con un excelente humor al departamento. Por supuesto, que el más beneficiado era Ichigo ya que se ahorraba varias discusiones con la morena. Y con respecto al chico, ya casi se cumplían dos semanas desde que estaba viviendo con él.

Fue irónico el día en que se mudó con ella. Resultó que se tardaron todo el fin de semana para acomodar las cosas del muchacho. Entre muebles y cajas, el departamento había sido un desorden. Además, los hermanos aún no se acostumbraban a la presencia del chico. En especial la joven rubia, de quien se percibía mayor hostilidad hacia el universitario. Shizuku era más discreto, aunque de vez en cuando le lanzaba miradas fulminantes cuando veía que se acercaba mucho a la morena.

—¡Rukia-san! —una alegre muchacha se acercó hasta ella.

—Inoue —pronunció la aludida, dirigiéndole una sutil sonrisa a la joven.

—Las clases estuvieron entretenidas, ¿no? —comentó con simpatía.

Orihime Inoue era su compañera en las clases de literatura. En el instante en que comenzaron el curso juntas, la fémina se había encargado de trabar conversación con la morena. Desde entonces, hablaban a menudo después de las clases.

—Sí, me gustó bastante la opinión de Kyouraku-san —comentó, recordando que el hombre había insistido en que no lo llamaran con el sufijo "sensei" porque se sentía viejo.

—¡Fue muy divertido! —rió la muchacha, balanceando su bolso.

Sonrió ante la actitud risueña de la chica.

—Por cierto, Inoue —articuló la menuda chica—, ¿cómo es que terminaste tomando clases de literatura?

—Bueno, es cierto que estoy estudiando para intérprete —rió llevándose una mano a su cabello—. Pero realmente me pareció interesante y quise apuntarme.

—Tienes buen gusto —aduló, dejando encantada a la joven de exagerados atributos.

—¿De verdad lo crees? —dijo emocionada— La mayoría de la gente dice que tengo gustos raros… ¡Sobre todo con la cocina!

Le resultaba muy grata la compañía de aquella chica. Desde pequeña, había estado acostumbrada a tratar con muchachos. Exceptuando claro a Homura. Sin embargo, nunca había tenido una amiga. Debido a las peculiares circunstancias de su vida, trabar una amistad no era un lujo que se podía tomar muy a menudo.

—Rukia-san —captó su atención la chica—, ¿te vas a casa ahora?

Por un momento su mirada se ensombreció. Gesto que al parecer su compañera captó, pero no alcanzó a hacer comentario alguno sobre ello porque la morena se le adelantó.

—Me reuniré con alguien —concluyó, luego se apresuró para añadir—. Tú tienes la junta con tus amigos, ¿cierto?

—Sí —afirmó la muchacha de largo cabello—. La semana pasada no pudimos juntarnos, ¡pero esta vez sí! —aseguró, recuperando su semblante.

—¿Y verás a ese chico que te gusta? —la pregunta logró que Orihime se sonrojara. Sus conversaciones habían llegado a tal nivel que la muchacha le había confesado que estaba perdidamente enamorada de un amigo suyo. Y, aunque no le había dicho el nombre, salía a menudo en sus diálogos.

—Sí… —murmuró, avergonzada— Supongo que estará ahí —concluyó, revolviéndose nerviosa—. ¿Tú no tienes a nadie que te guste?

Rukia miró al frente para apreciar el paisaje que el campus le otorgaba. Había estado caminando con su compañera mientras se acercaban a la salida.

—Bueno, supongo que cuando tenía quince me interesé por alguien —reveló, buscando entre sus recuerdos.

—¿En serio? —expresó fascinada la muchacha— ¿Cómo era? ¿Cómo se conocieron? ¿Aún lo sigues viendo? ¿Salieron juntos?

Por un momento la morena se intimidó por la cantidad de preguntas que recibió. Pero después de refrescar su memoria, se dispuso a contestarle.

—Él era cinco años mayor que yo —relató calmadamente—. Era alto, de cabello negro y tenía unos ojos de color entre azul y verde. Un amigo mío me lo presentó cuando me vio interesada en el kendo. Él me enseñó muchas cosas, pero nunca salimos en planes amorosos ni nada de eso. Creo que él estaba enamorado de una compañera de su universidad.

—Oh… —musitó desilusionada la joven— ¿Nunca te le declaraste?

—Realmente en aquel tiempo tenía otras prioridades, así que nunca lo consideré siquiera —aclaró, encogiéndose de hombros.

—Ya veo… —murmuró— ¡Pero eres muy hermosa! ¡Estoy segura que encontrarás a alguien! —animó con tono convincente.

—Quizás… —susurró la morena, conociendo la realidad de su situación.

—¡Nada de quizás! ¡Estoy segura!

La persistencia de la muchacha logró que una sonrisa se asomara en el rostro de Rukia. Y en cuanto llegaron a la salida del campus, se despidieron y cada una siguió su camino. No sin antes desearse un buen fin de semana.

…

—Aún no entiendo porqué siempre terminan juntándose aquí —espetó Ishida, mirando a los cuatro jóvenes sentados en su sofá.

Eran ya las ocho y los varones del grupo se encontraban esperando a las dos féminas faltantes. Un muchacho moreno no paraba de apretar las teclas de su celular, mientras el castaño ya comenzaba a realizar un escándalo.

—¡Eso es porque eres quien tiene más espacio en su departamento! —alegó Keigo, tomando el comentario del chico como un ataque a su persona— ¡A veces pienso que no les interesa mantener nuestra amistad! —sollozó, provocando que el joven de gafas soltara un suspiro.

—Tatsuki dijo que ya venía, ¿cierto? —comentó Ichigo, estirándose en el sillón.

—Inoue-san también dijo que venía en cuanto terminara sus clases —agregó el dueño del recinto.

Antes de que cualquiera de los muchachos propinara otra crítica, el timbre sonó. Inmediatamente, el anfitrión se dispuso a abrir la puerta, dando paso a las jóvenes que hace rato estaban esperando.

—Lo siento, me entretuvieron en el dojo —se disculpó la morena, adentrándose en el lugar.

—Yo estaba hablando con una amiga —canturreó felizmente Orihime.

La muchacha de voluptuosa figura ayudó al dueño de casa a preparar unos bocadillos mientras los demás repartían vasos sobre la mesa y acomodaban las sillas.

—Hey, Ichigo —llamó la karateca, en el transcurso del orden—, ¿te sirvió al final la dirección que te di?

—De hecho sí —confesó el muchacho, rascándose la nuca—. Me mudé hace dos semanas.

—¿¡QUÉ!? —fue el grito del castaño, llamando la atención de los jóvenes en la cocina.

—¿Y tus hermanas cómo reaccionaron? —ignorando las exclamaciones del escandaloso chico, Tatsuki se dirigió a su amigo de la infancia.

—Bueno, ya sabes cómo es Karin —se encogió de hombros—, no demostró que le importara mucho. Yuzu se entristeció, pero prometí visitarlas los domingos.

En ese instante entraron Inoue acompañada del muchacho de lentes y dispusieron varios platos con refrigerios sobre la mesa. Después de que cada quien se sentara, la conversación continuó su rumbo.

—Así que Ichigo finalmente se está independizando —soltó Mizuiro, el moreno que dejó a un lado el celular para compartir un rato.

—¿Está cerca de la universidad? —fue la pregunta seca del moreno de gran estatura. Chad, como le había apodado su amigo de anaranjado cabello, no era una persona de muchas palabras.

—A cinco cuadras —informó el interrogado.

—Pues ya tenemos otro lugar para cambiar el centro de juntas —comentó Ishida, ajustándose los lentes.

Todos sabían que aunque el moreno hiciera esos comentarios, apreciaba aquellas reuniones tanto como los demás. Al menos, muy en el fondo, de verdad las valoraba.

—Pero no estás viviendo solo, ¿o sí? —cuestionó Tatsuki.

—No —confirmó el chico—. Comparto el departamento con alguien.

—¡Dime en seguida si es una chica! —demandó saber Keigo, casi parándose de su asiento.

—Vamos, no creo que Ichigo tenga el valor de vivir con una chica —bromeó Mizuiro, pero al percatarse de que el joven se estaba rascando el pelo, se corrigió—. En serio estás viviendo con una chica —aseguró perplejo.

Las miradas expectantes atacaron al muchacho de anaranjada cabellera, quien se removió incómodo al ser el centro de atención.

—¿Acaso es tan raro? —se atrevió a decir, frunciendo más el entrecejo.

—¿¡Es en serio!? —se exaltó el castaño— ¡Ichigo, tienes que presentármela! ¿Cómo se llama? ¿Qué le gusta? ¿Cuántos años tiene?

—No creo que sea tu tipo, Keigo —bufó, recordando el carácter de la morena—. Es mandona, muy criticona, torpe e incluso a veces habla como un chico —describió, recordando sus altercados con su compañera de techo.

—Vaya, parece que la conoces bien —se burló su amiga de la infancia.

—¿Y cómo es físicamente? —cuestionó Mizuiro con una sonrisa pícara.

—Bueno… —expresó pensativo— Es bastante baja, tiene el cabello negro y algo corto…

—¿Cómo es de…? —el castaño sonrió perversamente e hizo un gesto con las manos asimilando una figura femenina con curvas.

—¿Cómo se llama? —interrumpió Ishida.

El dueño de la vivienda acaparó todas las miradas por su repentina intervención. Pero además, mantenía su rostro serio, cosa que extrañó más al grupo.

—Su nombre es Rukia —informó Ichigo, alzando una ceja.

—¿Rukia? —repitió la joven de exagerada figura, recordando a su amiga de las clases de literatura y la descripción física que coincidía con ella.

—¿Cuál es su apellido? —cuestionó rudamente el joven de anteojos.

—Bueno… —murmuró el muchacho de cabellera colorida, pensativo.

—¿No sabes su apellido? —dedujo la morena, incrédula.

—Es que siempre lo omite —se defendió el chico.

—¿Qué clase de persona omite su apellido? —fue la pregunta lanzada por Tatsuki.

—Una Kuchiki.

La revelación que pronunció Ishida descolocó a todos en el departamento. Precisamente, porque todos sabían lo que ese apellido significa. En especial Ichigo. La familia Kuchiki era conocida por ser la poseedora de compañías internacionales. Una gran empresa con demasiada influencia. Sin embargo, el único empresario conocido proveniente de aquella ascendencia se encontraba en Japón. Byakuya Kuchiki era el último hombre conocido que portaba ese apellido y una importante figura en el mundo de los negocios.

—Es imposible —negó el joven Kurosaki, incrédulo—. ¿Por qué habría de esconder eso?

—Porque quiere ser escritora.

Nuevamente, aquella declaración no provocó más que confusión en los presentes. El muchacho de lentes se paró un momento de su sitio y se dirigió a una habitación. En cuanto volvió, extendió unas fotografías sobre la mesa. En ellas se podía vislumbrar la figura de una muchacha de cabellera corta con mechones acariciando sus hombros y uno surcando su rostro. Su nívea piel contrarrestaba con sus ojos violetas.

—Rukia… —murmuró Ichigo al reconocerla.

—Es una estudiante de mi universidad —explicó el joven de lentes—. Confisqué estas fotos de un compañero que se las iba a pasar a un amigo suyo que estudia periodismo. Como presidente de mi carrera, no puedo permitir que se armen cotilleos que puedan perjudicar el bienestar estudiantil.

—Rukia-san… —articuló Inoue, llamando la atención de sus amigos.

—¿La conoces tú también, Orihime? —cuestionó extrañada Tatsuki.

—Va conmigo a las clases de literatura —explicó, tomando una de las fotos entre sus manos—. Cuando le pregunté por su apellido me dijo que no estaba muy acostumbrada a usarlo, así que prefería que la llamaran por su nombre de pila…

Keigo aún intentaba recordar dónde había visto a la morena. Porque él no olvidaba a las chicas hermosas. Y precisamente, aquella morena resaltaba unas facciones tan delicadas que era simplemente imposible obviar.

—Kurosaki, te recomiendo que te vuelvas a mudar cuanto antes —sugirió Ishida.

—¿Por qué? —debatió automáticamente el aludido, confundido por sus palabras.

—Es una Kuchiki —recalcó—. Y tú estás estudiando una carrera en el área empresarial. Si bien tus objetivos son distintos al que manejan los Kuchiki, si te relacionas con ella tarde o temprano se convertirá en tu rival.

—Tú mismo dijiste que ella quiere ser escritora —replicó el muchacho—. Ella no está interesada en heredar la compañía.

—Pero tarde o temprano lo hará —reafirmó Uryuu—. Es una Kuchiki. No puede escapar de su destino.

…

Los leves rayos del sol aún se apreciaban en el horizonte, pero dando señales de que pronto anochecería. Las personas que rondaban el lugar eran contadas con una mano. Además, el cementerio central de Tokio estaba por cerrar sus puertas. Sin embargo, allí aún se encontraba una joven morena junto a un varón de cabello rojo atado en una coleta.

—Ya son seis años, ¿verdad? —susurró la fémina arrodillada frente a una lápida— Hisana-san…

El muchacho a su lado se mantuvo callado mientras la observaba.

—Me hubiera gustado que conocieras a Homura y Shizuku —continuó hablando—. Hace ya un año que tengo la tutoría de ambos, gracias al acuerdo con nii-sama.

—Homura es en especial un dolor de cabeza —habló por fin el pelirrojo.

—Renji —recriminó la muchacha, lanzándole una mirada por sobre su hombro.

—Yo sólo decía —se encogió de hombros—. A esa chica no le agrada nadie excepto tú y su hermano.

Nuevamente, la morena dirigió su atención a la tumba, mirando atentamente el nombre grabado en ella.

—Hisana-san —articuló, con tono serio—. Aún no comprendo las razones que te llevaron a abandonarme —confesó—. Pero en el tiempo que he compartido con los dos hermanos, no me atrevo a recriminarte nada. Porque gracias a que el orfanato me acogió, conocí a Renji. Y luego a Homura y Shizuku.

Una sonrisa se vislumbró en el rostro masculino ante lo expresado por la muchacha. Después de unas cuantas palabras más, se levantó del piso y realizó una leve reverencia. Renji la siguió en todo momento hasta que ambos abandonaron el cementerio.

—¿No es raro dirigirte a ella como Hisana-san aún a sabiendas de que es tu hermana? —comentó el joven mientras se encaminaban a un auto negro en el estacionamiento.

—Cuando me adoptaron en la familia Kuchiki, no supe que era mi hermana hasta después de su muerte —le recordó la morena.

—¿Y al Jefe siempre le has llamado "nii-sama"? —cuestionó intrigado mientras le daba marcha al vehículo.

—La verdad es que sí —confesó Rukia—. En el momento que llegué a esa casa Hisana-san me dijo "Sé que para ti, nosotros somos simples extraños. Fuera de nuestra semejanza física, prefiero que te dirijas a mí como más te acomode. Pero me gustaría que pudieras llamar hermano a Byakuya-sama."

—Quizás lo hizo para sentirse tu hermana, de algún modo —comentó el pelirrojo.

—Yo también creo eso.

Renji continuó manejando el vehículo mientras su amiga iba de copiloto. El cementerio estaba algo lejos de la vivienda de la chica, por lo que el diálogo entre ellos fluía naturalmente.

—¿Alguna vez les dirás a esos hermanos sobre Hisana-san? —preguntó el muchacho en cuanto giró en una esquina.

—Ellos no saben cómo enfrentar la muerte —expresó la morena, cerrando sus párpados—. Aunque personalmente pienso que nadie es entrenado para tratar con ella.

—¿Lo dices por cómo llegaron al orfanato?

—A parte —musitó, perdiéndose con el paisaje que se vislumbraba a través de la ventana—, creo que ver a tus padres matarse mutuamente con tan sólo seis años no es un hecho que precisamente comprendas plenamente a esa edad. Aún más cuando ellos te maltrataban y ver las agresiones que se propinaban entre ellos como algo cotidiano —narró, apretando la tela de su vestido con sus manos—. Crecer siendo testigo de esa violencia te hace pensar que no existe nada más que el dolor y el sufrimiento.

—Es comprensible que presenten tantos desórdenes mentales —atribuyó a lo dicho por la chica—. ¿Alguna vez deseaste conocer a tus padres, Rukia?

—Supongo que alguna vez me lo cuestioné —murmuró, pensativa—. Pero me dedicaba más a interactuar con los demás niños y a rechazar pretendientes —lo último lo dijo en tono de burla.

—Eso, mófate del amor que te profesaba —le siguió el juego, haciéndose el ofendido.

—De verdad que nunca pensé que te gustaran las niñas pequeñas —sonrió divertida.

—¡Éramos unos niños! —se defendió el pelirrojo.

—Yo tendría unos diez y tú unos quince —corrigió la muchacha—. Ahora que lo pienso, realmente es perturbante que pensaras así de mí a esa edad.

—¡Rukia! —reprochó el chico levemente sonrojado mientras su amiga se divertía con la situación.

Pronto llegaron al tan característico edificio que era hogar de la morena. En cuanto el varón se dispuso a bajar del coche para tocar el timbre que conectaba a conserjería y daba anuncio que un vehículo iba a entrar en el estacionamiento, la fémina sentada de copiloto lo detuvo.

—Me bajo aquí, Renji.

—¿Segura? —inquirió el chico, extrañado— ¿Alguna razón en especial por la que no me dejes acompañarte arriba?

—Bueno, resulta que acabo de recordar que no vivo sola —respondió encogiéndose de hombros.

—Pero ya conocí a Ichigo —replicó el pelirrojo.

—Sí —concordó—, pero no creo que le parezca que te quedes a dormir.

—¿Ahora importa lo que él piense? —consultó con una ceja alzada— Espero que los hermanos estén con él interrogándole sobre tu ausencia y saltándole encima o tirándole ollas.

—¡Renji! —regañó con el ceño fruncido.

—Vale, vale —se rindió, volviendo al auto—. Nos vemos, Rukia.

En cuanto el vehículo se unió a los demás en la calle y giró en una esquina perdiéndose de vista, la morena se decidió a entrar en la estancia. Saludó a Kiyone y Sentarou quienes esperaban pacientemente que los relevaran de su turno, y se encaminó escalera arriba.

Pensó por un momento en echar una ojeada en el departamento de los hermanos, pero prefirió ir primero al suyo para cambiarse de ropa y luego ir a buscarlos. No obstante, en el instante que introdujo la llave en la cerradura, se percató que ésta no estaba cerrada. Lo cual sólo podía significar dos cosas: Ichigo estaba dentro, o el muy idiota se había olvidado de cerrarla.

Dispuesta a despejar su duda, giró el pomo y vio la luz prendida de la sala. Acercándose, logró distinguir la figura del muchacho con el que compartía vivienda sentado en el sofá. Pero lo más extraño era presenciar aquél rostro serio marcando sus facciones.

—¿Sucede algo, Ichigo? —preguntó curiosa.

En toda respuesta, el joven se levantó de su sitio estirándose cuan largo era. Su mirada, aún reflejaba un sentimiento que la morena no podía describir con exactitud. Su cabello anaranjado siempre había llamado la atención de la fémina. Debía admitir que el muchacho era atractivo. O al menos esa impresión le daba en ese preciso instante.

—Ichigo —dijo con voz segura—, si tienes algo que decirme, dímelo.

—Tenemos que hablar —fueron sus palabras concisas.

—¿De qué?

—Sobre Rukia Kuchiki.

El tono usado le dio a entender que no se escaparía de aquella conversación a no ser que el muchacho aclarara todas sus dudas.

* * *

><p>Uy o.o Acabo de recordar que no comí el postre que usurpé de la nevera de mi abuela hoy en la tarde. Espero que mi padre no se hay tragado el postre O_O<p>

**Akisa: **Ese, es un secreto que ha tenido a una amiga en colapsos nerviosos y que no será revelado hasta más adelante (?) Lo que sí digo, es que Yua personalmente se encargará de buscar a su padre!

**Comentario-que-sospecho-seriamente-es-de-MaryKurosaki-porque-dice-algo-de-comerse-uñas: **Awwwwwwwwww! Llámame como desees :$ Excepto Twin que ya tengo el título reservado para una persona, y "querida ven a mimarme" que eso se lo reservo a Renji 1313 JAJAJAJAJAJ La respuestas a todas tus preguntas son un rotundo "Sí" Aunque, realmente, vengo de un ambiente en que 22 años no es joven para ser madre (?) Así que nunca consideré de Rukia una madre joven... Pero eso es cuento a parte o.o Yo aún quiero que me mimen con muffins. Yua niña afortunada D:


	6. Dudosas intenciones

Señor sol, entiendo que ilumine el mundo pero no quiero sus rayos en mi cabeza D: Entienda que soy alérgica a usted ;O; -le habla al sol por la ventana-

Cinco días. Cinco días. Ya no son seven days como en el aro, no. Son cinco días. En tan sólo cinco días vuelvo al ritmo agitado de la capital ;O; Este año si voy a la asa de ela! (?) Tengo que escribir todo lo que pueda antes que empiecen las clases FJEIRGJERPJKJL Y buenoo :D

**Disclaimer:** Tite, ya me aburrí de escribir que te pertenecen a ti Bleach y sus personajes. Aunque varios de esta historia no son tuyos 1313 ni los muffins MUAJAJJAJAJAJAJ

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo cinco: <span>Dudosas intenciones. <span>**

Regresó al edificio donde se encontraba su persona más preciada con una sonrisa en el rostro. Pero su radiante expresión no se debía únicamente a reencontrarse con aquella persona. Hoy, había hecho un nuevo amigo. Uno que realmente le caía bien.

—¡Petit, no vayas tan rápido! —pidió la castaña intentando seguir los pasos de la pequeña.

Aquel hombre de cabello anaranjado no la había tratado como una niña. Bien, quizás había un plan maligno escondido detrás de aquellos muffins. Pero no le había hablado con un tono más agudo como solían hacerlo la mayoría de los adultos cuando interactuaban con ella. Y por sobre todo, compartía uno de sus mayores gustos: el gran fanatismo por su escritora favorita.

—¡Oh! La princesa finalmente llegó al palacio —comentó una voz masculina.

Yua inmediatamente frunció el ceño.

—¿Cómo estás, pequeña? —el hombre de cabello oscuro y ojos azulados se arrodilló para quedar hasta su altura y le revolvió el pelo.

—No me hables —espetó ella nada cortés, alejándose bruscamente de su tacto.

—¡Petit! —exclamó conmocionada Alicia, colocando una mano en el cabello negro de la muchachita y dirigiéndose al hombre— Cuánto lo siento, señor Shiba.

El aludido frunció levemente el ceño ante el rechazo de la morena. Luego, se dirigió a la mujer con acento francés.

—Alicia, ¿podrías dejarnos a solas? —expresó con tono amable.

La mujer asintió, y después de recordarle su buen comportamiento a la niña, se retiró para dejarles privacidad.

—¿Qué quieres? —inquirió nada sutilmente la infante.

—Yua —suspiró el hombre—, sé que no soy de tu agrado…

—Me esforcé para que lo notaras —replicó la niña.

—Sí, bien… —hizo gala de su paciencia— Sé que es difícil que tu madre de repente tenga que dejar su carrera y que tú la admiras mucho…

—¡Es tu culpa!

Nuevamente, el moreno se concentró en mantenerse tolerante a pesar de las constantes interrupciones.

—Tu mamá y yo vamos a casarnos —le recordó—. Para nadie es fácil este asunto, y le harías un gran favor a ella si la apoyaras en vez de estar constantemente expresando tu desagrado hacia mí.

—Tú nunca serás mi padre.

—No planeo aparentar serlo tampoco —concordó el hombre.

—Escucha —dijo la pequeña, ganando otro suspiro de resignación de parte del adulto, quien le permitió que siguiera hablando—. No soy tonta —anunció, cruzándose de brazos con el ceño aún fruncido—. Sé que mi madre debe heredar la compañía de su hermano. Y también sé que tú te casarás con ella para dar un heredero que siga la tradición. Pero yo no te quiero en mi vida.

—Yua, eso no es algo que puedas decidir por ti misma…

—Por suerte mi madre no te ama —continuó la pequeña, ignorando las palabras de Kaien—. Tú tampoco la amas. Te he visto con la mujer de pelo largo y oscuro.

El rostro del hombre denotó sorpresa ante las palabras de la niña. Sin embargo, pronto recobró su postura al comprender la razón de su actitud tan arisca con él. Con sigilo, se arrodilló nuevamente para poder mirarla a los ojos.

—Yua —llamó, percibiendo cómo ella desviaba la vista dispuesta a ignorarlo—. Yua, escúchame tú ahora, es importante.

La morena lo miró de soslayo.

—Si estuviera a mi alcance el dejar libre a tu madre, lo haría —reveló, ganándose la atención de la niña—. Créeme.

—Hazlo —ordenó, comprobando la veracidad de sus palabras.

—El problema es que ella está aceptando esto sin rechistar —lanzó un suspiro.

Por un instante la pequeña se quedó en silencio y relajó su postura agresiva contra el moreno. Luego, el brillo en sus ojos indicó que su mirada se había suavizado.

—¿Crees que si encontrara a mi padre ella cedería? —formuló la pregunta insegura.

—No es tan fácil, Yua…

—Sé que mi padre está en Japón… —murmuró— Pero si lograra contactarlo, ¿podría él casarse con mi madre en vez de ti?

La inocencia demostrada por la inquietud de la morena conmovió a Kaien.

—Esas son cosas de dos, Yua… No sé si tu padre querría casarse con tu madre…

—Yo sé que él querría —cortó la pequeña.

—¿Cómo estás tan segura?

—Me lo dijo mi hermana antes de morir —confesó—. Ella conoció a mi padre. Dijo que mi padre quería mucho a mi madre.

Por un instante, la mirada de Kaien se tornó seria, tomando el peso de las palabras que estaba escuchando.

—¿Te dijo algo más?

Yua se debatió en ese momento en contarle a aquel hombre los secretos que por años había guardado. Luego pensó, que si era por la felicidad de su madre, valía la pena confiar en el moreno que por tanto tiempo había despreciado.

—

Rukia jamás pensó que terminaría hablando sobre su familia adoptiva con un muchacho que conocía poco menos de un mes. Pero lo curioso del asunto, era que con aquel chico había compartido mucho en tan poco tiempo como no lo había hecho con nadie. Después de todo, estaban viviendo juntos. Y él la había ayudado para tomar las clases que tanto deseaba.

Detuvo la escoba que llevaba deslizando hace un buen rato por el departamento. Se habían dividido las tareas con Ichigo y precisamente porque a él le tocaba cocinar el fin de semana, ella debía mantener un orden decente al sitio. Cosa que cuando vivía sola hacía nada recurrentemente.

Era sábado. Había pasado una semana desde aquella conversación que habían tenido. Por un momento se sintió culpable de esconderle cosas a su amigo. Porque sí, había llegado a desarrollar una singular amistad con el joven de peculiar cabello. Sin embargo, aquellas cosas que guardaba profundamente en sus pensamientos no se las había revelado a nadie. Ni siquiera a Renji. Aunque bien sabía que el pelirrojo posiblemente lo sospechaba.

—Oye Rukia —llamó su atención su compañero de piso—, ¿quedan bocadillos en la alacena?

La morena detuvo el movimiento de la escoba y se apoyó en ella.

—Creo que sí hay —confirmó—, ¿hoy vienen tus amigos?

—Sí —dijo el muchacho, buscando en el mueble alto—, ¿te quedarás para que los conozcas?

—Supongo —concluyó encogiéndose de hombros—, no tengo nada que hacer.

Como si para desmentir a la morena se tratase, su celular comenzó a sonar. Ella, inmediatamente dejó de lado sus actividades de limpieza y se dirigió a la mesita de la sala donde se hallaba el aparato. En cuanto tomó el objeto y vio el identificador de llamadas, sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente, hecho que no pasó desapercibido para Ichigo.

—Buenas tardes —contestó respetuosamente la muchacha, permitiendo que la persona tras la línea le hablara—. Entiendo —articuló después de un rato—. Lo veré allí.

En cuanto dejó el teléfono en su lugar nuevamente, la mirada interrogante del chico la atacó.

—¿Quién era?

—Nii-sama —respondió la chica, provocando que el joven alzara una ceja—. Quiere verme hoy.

—¿Debo preocuparme? —inquirió en tono cauteloso.

La morena negó con la cabeza y sonrió tenuemente. Al parecer se perdería la reunión de los amigos del chico.

—Saldré dentro de un rato, pero el departamento queda a tu disposición —anunció, para después lanzarle una mirada de advertencia—. Y cuando digo a tu disposición significa que si veo algo fuera de lugar, te haré limpiar y cocinar por una semana. Poco me importa si te topa con el trabajo.

—¡Hey! —se quejó el varón.

…

Revisando unos documentos sobre su escritorio comenzó a rememorar aquellos años que vivió junto a su esposa. La que hace una semana y un día había cumplido seis años de muerta. Poco más de media década en la que tuvo que guardarse sus sentimientos por el bien del negocio familiar. Si él flaqueaba, todo se desmoronaba.

—Jefe —una voz masculina irrumpió en la oficina, permitiendo apreciar la figura de un muchacho pelirrojo—, ¿puedo retirarme cuando Rukia llegue?

El hombre de altiva figura observó atentamente al varón que interrumpió sus recuerdos, esperando una explicación de su petición.

—Es fin de semana y Homura en especial puede hacer un escándalo si se pasa por el departamento de Rukia y no la ve… —aclaró, ganándose la aprobación del moreno.

Después de la resolución de su superior, decidió retirarse y permitir que continuase con sus obligaciones. Sin embargo, el moreno a pesar de aparentar estar inmerso en su trabajo, sus pensamientos estaban lejos de aquellos papeles.

Hace casi seis años que había acordado aquel trato con su hermana política. Sí, porque su esposa no se sintió capaz de adoptarla como hija; además de ella haber cumplido recién la mayoría de edad, ambos aún no estaban casados en ese tiempo, y de haberlo estado también hubiera resultado singular que adoptaran una niña de once años.

Sabía que nunca le otorgó un cariño apropiado ni se dio el tiempo de conversar con la pequeña morena para así llegar a comprenderla. Pero todo se desmoronó un diecisiete de mayo, y desde entonces él prometió por el amor que había mantenido hacia su esposa, que cuidaría de su hermana y de la compañía para sacarla adelante.

Nunca imaginó que la propia Rukia pondría en conflicto sus dos objetivos en la vida. Provocando un debate constante entre la felicidad de la muchacha y el futuro de su empresa. Después de todo, tal como su esposa, Rukia Kuchiki era capaz de sacrificarse a sí misma por el bienestar de sus seres queridos.

Él sólo podía confiar en que la morena considerara la posibilidad que había dejado abierta para que ella tomara rienda de su destino, y no fuera una simple resignada como él lo había sido hasta el día en que conoció a Hisana.

…

Su compañera de piso se había marchado tan sólo unos minutos antes de que sus amigos llegaran. Lo que le hizo cuestionarse por un momento si no se habían cruzado en el camino. Pero al contrario de cómo tenía previsto, la morena no tardó alrededor de una hora para realizar su trámite. Ya llevaba horas fuera del departamento en lo que se suponía era una reunión con su hermano.

—¡Ichi… go! —hipó un castaño de cuestionable sobriedad, que luego de tartamudear una pregunta se doblegó de risa sobre el sillón.

—Creo que intentó preguntar por qué estás tan callado —articuló Tatsuki, considerablemente menos bebida que Keigo.

—Kurosaki-kun, ¿te encuentras bien? —inquirió preocupada la muchacha de voluptuosa figura.

El aludido observó con interés a sus amigos allí presentes. Mizuiro se había retirado con anterioridad y el moreno de lentes se había excusado por su ausencia. Por lo tanto, allí se encontraban su amigo de ascendencia extranjera, las dos féminas, y el castaño que había infiltrado alcohol en el departamento.

Y con respecto al licor, cabe decir que Ichigo había bebido ya unas cuantas copas para no considerarse sobrio del todo.

—Sí, estoy bien —contestó fríamente bebiendo otro sorbo de su vaso.

La karateca alzó una ceja ante la actitud del joven. Todos los allí presentes conocían el comportamiento del joven. Exceptuando el castaño que en esos momentos intentaba pararse sobre la mesa y bailar la Macarena.

—¿Estás preocupado por Rukia-san? —se atrevió a formular la pregunta Orihime, jugado con sus manos evitando la mirada del chico.

—¿Por qué debería? —espetó, ingiriendo de un trago el resto de su bebida.

Antes de que la morena lo apaleara por su actitud brusca con su querida amiga, el pomo de la puerta principal comenzó a moverse.

Ichigo inmediatamente se levantó de su sitio y frunció el ceño, dispuesto a largar unas cuantas quejas a Rukia en cuanto atravesara el umbral. Sin embargo, no fue la morena quien apareció por la puerta.

—¿Renji?

El pelirrojo con tatuajes negros surcando sus cejas observó con una ceja alzada la escena presente ante sus ojos. Se había tardado en llegar al hogar de su amiga porque había encontrado a un viejo conocido que le había comentado unos datos realmente interesantes. Pero agradecía haber llegado antes de que los hermanos decidieran hacer acto de aparición.

—Rukia deja el departamento por unas horas, ¿y así es como lo cuidas? —comentó burlón, iniciando un pleito con el joven de anaranjado cabello.

—Cállate —gruñó él en respuesta—, ¿quién te invitó?

—Realmente no tengo horario de visita cuando de venir aquí se trata… —se encogió de hombros para irritación del chico. Luego, cuando el pelirrojo echó una ojeada a los presentes, reconoció a la morena de cabellera desordenada— ¿Arisawa?

—¿Abarai? —repitió incrédula la deportista— ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Salvarle el pellejo a Ichigo —respondió apuntando al susodicho mientras éste chistaba.

Chad se mantenía callado viendo el desarrollo de la escena mientras Orihime miraba alternadamente al pelirrojo y su amiga. Keigo ya había desistido de subirse a la mesa.

—Cuando dijiste que ayudabas a una amiga con el arriendo pensé que era una compañera —comentó extrañada—. ¿Rukia es tu novia?

—Es su amiga de la infancia —espetó rápidamente el joven Kurosaki.

Renji miró de soslayo al muchacho, no sabiendo identificar si su mal humor se debía a su presencia o la repentina pregunta de Tatsuki.

—La conozco desde que nació —agregó, ignorando las anteriores palabras del universitario.

—¿Tanto así? —se asombró la morena. Ni ella conocía al joven de anaranjada cabellera por tanto tiempo— Tú eres mayor, ¿cierto?

—Tengo veinticinco años —respondió sentándose en el sillón, mientras Ichigo continuaba parado frente a él—. Bueno, quizás no desde que nació pero sí desde que tenía unos meses de vida, quizás un año de edad.

Antes de que alguien cuestionara más la estrecha y larga relación que mantenía el pelirrojo con la dueña del departamento, la puerta se abrió súbitamente. Dejando pasar esta vez a una muchacha rubia y un joven de cabello oscuro siguiéndola.

—¡Rukia! —chilló campante Homura— ¡Traje los bocadillos que te gustan…!

Su emoción se vio interrumpida al reparar en todos los presentes. Y ninguno era la morena que buscaba. La expresión en su rostro cambió drásticamente a un que denotaba ira.

—¿¡Dónde está Rukia!? —demandó saber, avanzando varios pasos hasta pararse frente al joven de cabellera anaranjada.

—Homura, tranquila… Rukia viene en seguida —el pelirrojo inmediatamente se colocó de pie y posó sus grandes manos en los hombros pálidos de la muchacha.

—¡Suéltame! —se deshizo de su agarre bruscamente— ¿¡Dónde está Rukia!?

—Fue a hablar con su hermano —masculló Ichigo, remarcando su fruncido ceño ante los estruendosos gritos de la fémina.

De inmediato, Renji lo observó estupefacto. Nadie comprendió la reacción del pelirrojo hasta que repararon en la palidez adquirida en el rostro de ambos hermanos.

—¿S-su hermano? —trastabilló Homura, ahogando un grito— ¡Nos va a alejar de Rukia! —articuló histérica.

—T-tranquila, hermana —intentó calmar Shizuku—. Ella volverá… ella…

—¡Silencio los dos! —espetó ya sin paciencia el joven de rostro tatuado— Ustedes —llamó la atención de los hermanos, quienes entre su pánico, lograron escuchar sus palabras—, sé que no me tienen ningún aprecio. ¡Pero para mí tampoco fue fácil encontrar a Rukia después de que se la llevaran!

Olvidando por un momento que aparte de los aturdidos jóvenes se encontraba Ichigo y sus amigos escuchándolo, Renji continuó con su discurso.

—¡La conozco desde casi veinte años, maldición! —bramó— ¡Ella nunca permitiría que la alejaran de la gente que ama! ¡Rukia sabe muy bien que ustedes necesitan de ella! Y sea lo que haya sacrificado para poder mantenerlos a su lado, ¡no lo menosprecien!

Por primera vez desde que conocía a Homura, el pelirrojo sintió que lo miraba con respeto. Shizuku, por otro lado, mantenía la vista baja meditando en sus palabras.

—Homura y Shizuku —nombró, provocando que ambos lo observaran atentamente—. Si lo juntas obtienes "Gran brillo", ¿cierto?

—Rukia… —murmuró la rubia, con los ojos brillosos intentando contener el llanto.

—Ella necesita de ustedes tanto como ustedes de ella —concluyó, en un suspiro mientras se dejaba caer en el sofá—. Nunca duden de eso.

A pesar del alcohol que circulaba por su organismo, Ichigo reflexionó en las palabras dicho por el amigo de su compañera de piso. Sabía muy bien que la morena le ocultaba gran cantidad de cosas. Aunque en vez de ocultar, simplemente se abstenía de contárselas. Pero no logró evitar sentirse incómodo ante el hecho de que el pelirrojo conocía mejor a la muchacha que él mismo.

Decididos a borrar la tensión del ambiente, los jóvenes estudiantes continuaron charlando tímidamente en un principio, para después recobrar la confianza. Y a pesar del anterior ataque de histeria, Homura también se les unió en silencio, junto a su hermano. Keigo ya había caído dormido.

—Renji… —pronunció la rubia, sorprendiendo al aludido, puesto que su nombre era dicho contadas veces por ella en el pasado— Siento lo de… —murmuró tan rápido que apenas se le entendieron las primeras palabras.

El pelirrojo alzó una ceja al no comprender lo que la chica intentaba decirle. Cabe decir, que los demás presentes sintieron curiosidad por la situación y se mantuvieron en silencio esperando que la muchacha de verdes ojos emprendiera nuevamente palabra.

—Mi hermana dice que lamenta haber arruinado tu confesión hacia Rukia —musitó Shizuku, a regañadientes pero entendible.

Renji, que en ese momento se había llevado un sorbo de refresco a la boca, evitando tomar alcohol porque había llegado en auto, escupió el contenido ante la afirmación.

—¡Oh! —canturreó emocionada Orihime— ¿Te gusta Rukia-san?

—¡Eso fue hace diez años! —se justificó el acusado.

Tatsuki comenzó a burlarse e incluso Sado pareció retener una pequeña risita. Mientras, Ichigo le lanzó una mirada inquisitiva al pelirrojo.

—¿Aún te gusta? —cuestionó directo.

La muchacha de exagerados atributos pareció ser la única que esperó emocionada la respuesta del varón, puesto que los demás le dirigieron una mirada intrigada al joven de anaranjada cabellera. Los hermanos, analizaron detalladamente cada gesto del chico.

Pero la pregunta nunca logró ser contestada debido a los fuertes gritos que llamaron la atención de todos, y también despertaron a Keigo. Provenían del pasillo que conectaba los departamentos del tercer piso.

Homura, Shizuku y Renji fueron los primeros en reaccionar al reconocer la voz, luego Ichigo quien se tardó más de lo acostumbrado debido a su estado. Los cuatro se dirigieron rápidamente a la puerta mientras eran seguidos por los invitados.

—¡No quiero que nadie sacrifique su felicidad por mi causa! —el grito femenino resonó por toda la planta.

—¡Tú misma te sacrificaste al aceptar ese trato! —rebatió una potente voz masculina.

—¡Pero yo soy feliz!

—¡Ahora! —gruñó el hombre— ¿Y en nueve años más? ¿¡Acaso pensaste en eso!? ¡Esto te seguirá de por vida, Kuchiki! ¿¡Pensaste acaso en los hijos que tendrás!?

—¡Usted no será feliz si se casa conmigo! —el bramido que propinó la fémina provocó que el moreno abriera los ojos absorto.

Desde la puerta del departamento se podía distinguir perfectamente la figura de Rukia en el pasillo, sulfurada por el ataque verbal contra aquel hombre alto, de facciones adultas y de cabello oscuro con unos ojos azulados.

Sólo tres personas dentro del recinto lograron identificar al moreno. Sin embargo, los tres se quedaron petrificados.

—Kuchiki… —la voz del varón se suavizó— Te has convertido en una mujer muy fuerte —alagó con una sonrisa que denotaba orgullo—. Siempre has sido bella desde que te conocí… Y sé, por Rangiku, que estuviste enamorada de mí.

—Sólo tenía quince años, Kaien-dono… Además, Hisana-san había…

—Lo sé —cortó—. Dame una oportunidad, puedo volver a enamorarte…

—Usted ama a Miyako-dono —enfrentó la mirada azulada, causando que éste volviera a sorprenderse—. Sé muy bien que estaban comprometidos… —murmuró, perdiendo fuerza en su tono de voz— Por favor, Kaien-dono… No me use como excusa para huir de su felicidad…

—Kuchiki…

La mano masculina que estuvo pronta a posarse sobre la mejilla de Rukia fue detenida abruptamente, provocando el aturdimiento entre ambos morenos. La menuda fémina fue la primera en reaccionar y voltearse para distinguir sobre su hombro una cabellera anaranjada.

—¿Ichigo? —articuló estupefacta, percibiendo claramente el aura enfadada en el muchacho.

* * *

><p>El pasado explica el presente, chico -habla como el mono del rey león (?)- Ya sabrán ustedes cómo llegamos a Londres ;D<p>

**Akisa: **Te aseguro que la búsqueda será divertida! Yua se encargará de ello C: Además, estará llena de sorpresas y secretos del pasado.

**Basi: **BASI QUERIDAAAAAAAAAAAAAA 3 qué alegría tenerte comentando acá tambien! El cambio del título... era muy largo para (?) WYAHAJUAUJAUJAJAJUAQJ Es que no quería que Bere me persiguiera por los derechos del título (?) Aunque en mi corazón este fic siempre será Leña ahumada WUAUUJAJUAQJUAQ XDDDD


	7. Detrás de las sombras

Bien, realmente el título del capítulo fue muy espontáneo pero creo que le va al capítulo tomando en cuenta la bomba de información que hay aquí (?) Hoy ha sido un día algo agitado, obviando que viajo mañana a la capital porque ya empiezan mis clases, los Martes 13 se han vuelto prácticamente un día de luto desde Diciembre. Pero bueno, he podido colgar el cap antes de irme. Y Lucha constante... Dioses, me está constando horrores. Pero juro por mi alma que lo termino antes de entrar a clases (?)

**Disclaimer:** Bleach es de Tite. Renji mío, al menos en mis sueños 1313.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo seis: <span>Detrás de las sombras.<span>**

Cerca de las once de la noche, aún se podían vislumbrar luces provenientes de la oficina en lo alto de aquel edificio. Sitio perteneciente a Byakuya Kuchiki, quien acaba de tener una reunión con su hermana política y permanecía todavía detrás de su escritorio.

—¿Aún aquí, Byakuya? —una voz masculina se escuchó hasta dar paso por la puerta a la figura de un hombre adulto con el cabello blanco y lacio.

El aludido observó atento al hombre frente a él. Su rostro pálido hacía juego con su largo cabello blanquecino y sus facciones denotaban a una persona ya madura.

—Podría cuestionarte lo mismo —objetó el moreno, provocando que el albino se encogiera de hombros.

—Supongo que ya sabes quién le dijo a Kaien sobre tu hermana.

A modo de respuesta, el varón entrecerró los ojos y le lanzó una fría mirada.

—No deberías meterte en asuntos de mi familia ni mi empresa, Juushirou Ukitake —advirtió en tono despectivo.

—También estoy preocupado por Rukia-chan —confesó el hombre—. Debo decir que fue un movimiento inteligente permitir que viviese en el edificio que está a mi cargo. Después de la muerte de Hisana-san, seguramente irían tras ella.

Byakuya se mantuvo callado, esperando que el hombre terminara su diálogo y se marchara. Sin embargo, una voz femenina entró en la oficina, provocando que los ojos del moreno expresaran sorpresa.

—No te esperabas esto, ¿verdad, chico Byakuya?

Una mujer de ojos dorados y afilados entró al despacho. Su melena oscura con destellos morados danzaba a medida que caminaba.

—Yoruichi Shihouin —pronunció el aludido, reconociendo a la fémina—. Pensé que no te encontrabas en Japón.

—¿Urahara no vino contigo? —cuestionó extrañado el varón de largo cabello.

—No, ahora está en Londres.

—¿Puedo saber qué te trae por aquí? —demandó saber el moreno, juntando ambas manos y escondiendo su boca tras ellas.

La mirada en los ojos amarillos se tornó seria. Moviéndose sigilosamente por el lugar, la mujer se sentó en una silla y se cruzó de brazos.

—Supongo que ya te enteraste que varias compañías quieren destronarte y están uniendo fuerzas, ¿cierto? —comentó Yoruichi con cautela.

El moreno sólo cerró levemente los ojos a modo de asentimiento.

—No me extrañaría que se estuvieran aliando con la mafia —agregó—. Es imperativo mantener a Rukia fuera del negocio por un tiempo. Y con eso me refiero a nada de apariciones públicas.

—Alejé a Rukia de las apariciones empresariales desde que mi esposa falleció —cortó el moreno.

—Pero también consideraste la idea de prometerla con Kaien para no sólo resguardar su seguridad, sino el de tus acciones —acotó el hombre de tez pálida.

—Ciertamente la familia Shiba pondría un alto a los planes del grupo que se hace llamar "Arrancar" —analizó con rostro pensativo la fémina—. ¿Kaien está de acuerdo con esto?

—Él sugirió la idea —respondió el de apellido Ukitake.

Con los ojos cerrados intentando recobrar la paciencia de la intromisión de aquellas personas en sus asuntos familiares, Byakuya soltó sus palabras resolutivas.

—Yo resolveré los asuntos tanto de mi empresa, como de mi familia.

Ambos adultos comprendieron la molestia del varón. Él siempre había sido reservado con aquellos dos aspectos. Más aún desde que había perdido a su esposa. Sin decir nada más, el hombre de cabello blanco se retiró. Yoruichi, antes de salir se dirigió por última vez al moreno.

—Escuché que Rukia quiere ser escritora —comentó, haciendo una pausa—. Kisuke se asentará en Londres, ya está trabajando como editor con varios autores reconocidos —agregó, dirigiéndose a la puerta y dándole la espalda—. Si alguna vez necesitas sacar a Rukia de Japón, tómalo en cuenta.

Dicho aquello, la mujer se retiró y siguió al hombre de larga melena hasta que ambos estuvieron ya alejados de la oficina del moreno, además del edificio. Caminaron hasta el estacionamiento y se detuvieron antes de entrar cada quien a su respectivo auto.

—Hay algo que no le dijiste a Byakuya, ¿cierto? —cuestionó el hombre.

—Tampoco es como si él me permitiera decírselo —sonrió irónica, luego su rostro se tornó serio—. Es algo que a Kisuke y a mí nos inquieta. Ya se lo comenté a Kuukaku, es una suerte que los Shiba estén de nuestro lado.

—¿Los Arrancar se están moviendo? —cuestionó precavido.

—Rukia es la única heredera de Byakuya —musitó ella—. Está establecido hasta en su testamento —recordó, cruzándose de brazos—. Estoy segura que a Byakuya no le interesa tener hijos, pero si Rukia los tuviera… Pasarían a ser herederos también de todo lo que posee el apellido Kuchiki.

—Rukia es una muchacha inteligente. Ella nunca se relacionaría con nadie de los Arrancar —interrumpió Juushirou.

—No por voluntad propia.

—¿Qué estás insinuando? —articuló temeroso ante el misterio de la fémina.

—Si Rukia tuviera un hijo, directamente pasa a tener derecho sobre todo lo que le pertenece a ella. Y el padre de esa criatura, tiene a su vez responsabilidades sobre ese niño —concluyó Yoruichi.

Sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente al comprender las palabras de la morena. Después de todo, la concepción de un bebé no siempre debía ser por mutuo acuerdo. Pero considerar una violación como medio para apoderarse de una empresa, era una atrocidad.

—Espero que los Arrancar no hayan pensado en ese aspecto —profirió el hombre, serio.

—Créeme, Kisuke y yo también esperamos eso.

…

Kaien pestañeó repetidas veces intentando asimilar la presencia del muchacho con singular color de cabello. La mano del joven apretaba fuertemente su muñeca en señal de amenaza si se atrevía a gesticular otro movimiento osado como el anterior.

—¿Quién eres tú? —espetó bruscamente el moreno, sacudiendo su brazo para liberarse del agarre.

—Eso mismo quiero saber yo —respondió el chico, nada cortés—. ¿Quién demonios eres?

El hombre de oscuro cabello le sacaba unos cuantos centímetros de alto a Ichigo, sin embargo, éste en ningún momento se vio intimidado por ese hecho y mantuvo el reto de miradas con el varón.

—Ichigo —llamó la morena, obteniendo la atención del aludido—. Puedo manejar esto.

—No te pregunté —espetó en un bufido.

Rukia frunció el ceño.

—No necesito tu ayuda —anunció la fémina, mandándole un codazo en las costillas.

—¡Demonios, Rukia! —bramó éste, permitiendo que el aroma a licor se infiltrara en la vía olfativa de la morena.

—Tú… —farfulló empuñando una mano intentando contener la ira— ¿¡Te emborrachaste!

El acusado inmediatamente se defendió.

—¿¡Qué! —alegó— ¡Por supuesto que no!

—¡Apestas a alcohol! —recriminó la chica— ¿¡Salgo por un momento y te dedicas a tomar!

—¡Tú fuiste la que tardó! —usó el primer argumento que se le vino a la cabeza. No muy razonable, por cierto.

—¡Que me demore no te da derecho de convertir el departamento en un bar!

Los rostros de ambos se hallaban excesivamente cerca debido a la enfrascada discusión. Ninguno daba muestras de querer ceder.

—Kuchiki… —articuló un sorprendido Kaien al ver la que alguna vez fue su pupila llevar a cabo tal efusiva batalla.

Cualquier frase que alguno de los presentes deseara formular fue cortada por una afanosa rubia que corrió a los brazos de la morena, siendo seguida de cerca por Shizuku.

—¡Rukia! —lloriqueó Homura, abrazando a la susodicha— Estoy tan feliz… de que estés de vuelta.

Aquel gesto pareció calmar a la joven Kuchiki. Quien se dedicó a acariciar maternalmente el cabello corto y claro de la muchacha. Mientras, su hermano le mandó una mirada de advertencia al moreno en cuanto posó la mano en el hombro de la que para él, era su madre.

Ichigo estuvo de acuerdo en detener el pleito para que su amiga se preocupara de los hermanos.

—Kaien-dono —murmuró la joven de orbes violáceas—. Aceptaré mi destino en cuanto llegue. Pero me gustaría que reconsiderara su compromiso con Miyako-dono.

—¿Es tu última palabra? —articuló resignado el moreno, obteniendo una mirada rencorosa de parte de Homura.

—Sí —concluyó Rukia, dejando ver la determinación en sus ojos.

El joven de anaranjado cabello observó atento cómo el varón emprendió camino escalera abajo y se perdió de vista. Luego, observó a la sonriente muchacha que abrazaba a los dos hermanos para tranquilizarlos.

Renji prefirió mantenerse al margen y obligó a los demás espectadores a ingresar nuevamente al interior del departamento.

Después de unas cuantas discusiones en las que Ichigo salía mal parado por todas las críticas que le lanzaba su compañera de piso, la situación en el lugar fue más amena. Rukia se había encargado de que tanto Homura como Shizuku descansaran pacíficamente en su dormitorio. Keigo, se había vuelto a quedar dormido víctima del trago y Orihime estaba hablando más disparates de los que habitualmente decía producto de la hora.

—Lo siento —sonrió nuevamente la morena dueña de la vivienda, amablemente—, Ichigo es un asco como anfitrión.

—Lo sé —concordó Tatsuki—. Mira que ponerse a beber…

—¡Estoy sobrio! —alegó el mencionado, defendiendo su reputación.

—Sí, me encantaría verte caminando en línea recta —se mofó Renji, recibiendo un bramido de respuesta.

—¡Rukia-san! —exclamó afablemente la muchacha de exagerada delantera— El chico de antes… Era el que me dijiste te gustaba, ¿cierto? —cuestionó inocente.

El pelirrojo frunció el entrecejo e Ichigo miró curioso a la morena, esperando respuesta.

—Bueno… —articuló incómoda la joven— Sí, era él.

—Pero por lo que escuchamos prácticamente se te estaba proponiendo —se atrevió a comentar Tatsuki.

—Eso… —pensó por un momento— Es complicado.

Orihime observó curiosa el rostro de circunstancia en su compañera de clases. Mientras, la morena karateca, siempre más perceptiva, comprendió que mejor era no comentar del tema. Por la morena, y el peculiar mal humor que comenzó a percibir en su amigo de la infancia, quien al parecer el alcohol lo hacía más irritable.

—Hey, Rukia —la voz del pelirrojo llamó su atención, cortando el tenso ambiente.

—¿Qué? —articuló ella, confusa de la repentina alusión.

—La semana entrante tengo una exposición de Kendo —comunicó encogiéndose de hombros, ante el rostro atento de su amiga—. Necesito practicar y no sé, si tienes tiempo libre… —comentó sin darle mucha importancia— He oído que el deporte ayuda a quitar el estrés de la escuela, universidad, trabajo, hermanos problemáticos…

Soltó una sonrisa al comprender las intenciones de su amigo. Sabía que él respetaba su espacio, pero también tenía sus métodos que la ayudaban a desahogarse.

—Podríamos practicar ahora —sugirió sin quitar su ánimo.

—No creo que ella pueda ayudarte, Renji… —comentó burlón Ichigo.

—¿Sabes Kendo? —cuestionó Tatsuki interesada, cortando las acotaciones del muchacho de anaranjado cabello.

Intentando ahorrarse las explicaciones, Rukia sólo asintió.

—Tenemos una habitación despejada en este mismo piso que usamos como lugar de entrenamiento —declaró ante el asombro de la karateca.

—¿Puedo verlo? —inquirió con entusiasmo.

Ante la insistencia de Tatsuki, el grupo terminó dirigiéndose al lugar. No sin antes mover a Orihime hasta la habitación de invitados para tenderla en la cama, puesto que se había quedado dormida entre la conversación. A Keigo, lo dejaron roncando en el sillón.

Los cinco que a esas horas se encontraban aún de pie, emprendieron marcha encabezados por Rukia y Renji, quienes los guiaron hasta la puerta de otro departamento. Al abrirla, se encontraron con un piso de madera completamente despejado, exceptuando por los implementos necesarios.

Sin perder tiempo, y ante la vista de Chad, Tatsuki e Ichigo, ambos familiarizados con aquél sitio se dirigieron a un estante donde sacaron unas holgadas prendas para cambiarse. Una vez ambos con una vestimenta más apropiada, cogieron cada quien una espada de bambú y se lanzaron contra su contrincante.

Ichigo no perdía de vista ningún movimiento de Rukia. La morena se movía con gracia, como si danzara. Arremetía contra el pelirrojo con gran certeza de tal manera que dejaba en problemas el muchacho, puesto que éste a duras penas esquivaba algunos golpes estratégicos en su costado.

—Ella es buena —murmuró bajo Tatsuki, para no interrumpir la práctica—. Sabía que Renji practicaba Kendo porque lo conocí en una exposición, pero…

Detuvo su diálogo cuando se percató que la morena con un grito se lanzó contra su amigo, mientras éste a penas esquivó el espadazo con su propia arma.

Ninguno traía las protecciones en el rostro características del Kendo. Nada más llevaban puestos unos trajes negros que asemejaban al uniforme de un practicante de aquel deporte, y la espada de bambú.

A pesar de que no estaba seguro de la razón, Ichigo no despegó su mirada del menudo cuerpo de su amiga. Su atención dispuesta en cada ataque propinado al pelirrojo, cada salto y el movimiento de su cabello cuando realizaba un brusco movimiento. Su respiración se había agitado debido a la actividad, provocando que su pecho subiera y bajara para poder captar el aire.

—¡Ichigo! —el llamado enfadado de su amiga de la infancia hizo que se sobresaltara— ¿Cuánto tiempo vas a estar embobado?

—¿Qué? —articuló éste finalmente, despertando de su ensoñación.

Después de los reclamos de Tatsuki y las miradas de intrigadas del moreno de prominente estatura, el grupo volvió al departamento para asegurarse de que nadie había extrañado su ausencia. El breve entrenamiento había acabado y Rukia se sentía mejor al dejar salir todas sus preocupaciones a través de los golpes con la espada de madera.

Al entrar al departamento, la única diferencia que notaron fue que Keigo ahora dormía en el piso en lugar del sillón.

—Maldición, ya es tarde —masculló Tatsuki viendo la hora, pensando en que se le dificultaría volver hasta su casa a esas horas de la noche.

—¿Tienes algo que hacer mañana temprano? —cuestionó Rukia denotando curiosidad en su tono.

—De hecho sí —lanzó un suspiro, mirando de soslayo a su amiga que dormía profundamente en la habitación de huéspedes.

—Yo puedo llevarlos —anunció Renji—. Tengo el coche en el estacionamiento y no he bebido.

La joven Kuchiki le sonrió y finalmente la deportista accedió al ofrecimiento. Con ayuda de Chad y Renji, llevaron a los durmientes hasta el coche y emprendieron marcha. Dejando en el departamento a sus ocupantes y los hermanos en la habitación de la morena.

—

Ichigo observaba atento el papel con una dirección escrita. Se la había entregado un viejo conocido que se sorprendió de ver días atrás, poco después de haber acordado su viaje a Londres por motivos de negocios. Más se asombró que aquel amigo supiera de sus intenciones de usar sus asuntos empresariales como excusa para buscar a cierta persona que sabía ahora residía en la ciudad inglesa.

Le asustaba un poco el pensar que cada vez se acercaba más a su objetivo, y los hechos se estaban dando de tal manera que pareciera estar ya arreglado su reencuentro con ella.

—El próximo miércoles… —susurró para sí, recordando las palabras de aquella pequeña morena que le había comentado sobre la firma de libros que daría la autora del libro que estuvo leyendo.

Estaba dispuesto a verla nuevamente después de ocho años. Sabía que en aquel largo periodo en su ausencia, ambos habían cumplido sus sueños. Ella era una escritora reconocida. Y él, actualmente manejaba varias compañías y velaba por el buen funcionamiento de diversas clínicas a pesar de su corta edad en el mundo de los negocios. Su nombre también era conocido.

Desvió su atención a la ventana del taxi en el que viajaba, mientras éste se dirigía rumbo a la dirección que le había indicado. Los árboles que decoraban los patios de algunas casas se alzaban esplendorosos, niños jugando en un parque, vitrinas de tiendas, y un sinfín de cosas de la gran ciudad.

El sonido de su teléfono celular lo distrajo de sus divagaciones. Buscándolo en el bolsillo de su pantalón, reconoció a la persona que lo ubicaba por el identificador.

—Hirako —articuló a modo de saludo.

—¿Así saludas a tu socio? ¿Tu compadre? Tu…

—Qué quieres —resopló el varón de anaranjado cabello.

—Bien, lo capto, no estás de humor —chistó la masculina voz tras la línea—. Qué aburrido eres. En fin, llamaron para confirmar la reunión del lunes.

—Los datos del lugar los mandaste a mi correo, ¿cierto?

—Escanearé el fax y te lo enviaré en la noche —anunció el hombre.

—¿Fax? —repitió Ichigo, extrañado.

En esos tiempos aquel aparato estaba casi obsoleto. Comúnmente se manejaban por computadoras, enviando correos electrónicos.

—Sí, bueno —notó la molestia en su tono de voz—. ¿Recuerdas la película que Mashiro hizo escándalo para ir a ver?

—Tuve que adelantar una reunión con unos accionistas —rememoró aquel día. No sabía cómo aguantaba los caprichos de aquella mujer.

—Pues al día siguiente comenzó a dar golpes por todo el edificio con un mazo alegando que los duendes la atacaban. Terminó dañando la conexión inalámbrica —finalizó Hirako.

—¿¡QUÉ! —el grito que articuló el hombre de llamativo cabello provocó que el taxista se sobresaltara.

—Pero los datos te llegarán, y el problema ya está casi resuelto —agregó para su tranquilidad.

Desde que había levantado la compañía con su socio Shinji Hirako y sus demás compañeros, cada día allí era una odisea. No sólo por el trabajo que debían realizar, los integrantes del singular equipo tenían las más excéntricas personalidades. Pero admitía que cada presencia allí poseía un talento muy capaz y eran parte importante en la empresa.

—¿Eso es todo, Hirako? —interrogó dispuesto a cortar la conversación.

—En realidad no —repuso el hombre, para su sorpresa—. Hiyori me dejó una información que podría interesarte. Agradece que te la diga yo y no ella, sino deberías estar soportando sus burlas.

—Dime —cortó, impaciente.

—Tu autora favorita dará una firma de libros el próximo miércoles —anunció, provocando que una sonrisa se vislumbrara en sus labios al ya ser consciente de aquel hecho.

—Ya lo sabía —comentó.

—¿Pero sabías que será su última firma?

Alzó una ceja ante la acotación entregada por su compañero.

—¿De qué hablas? —inquirió.

—Se retira —confirmó sus sospechas—. El libro que te llevaste es su última publicación.

Se paralizó ante las palabras pronunciadas por Shinji. ¿Ella se retiraba? Hace tan sólo unos años había logrado una fama de admirar, en tan breve tiempo. A penas había sacado una trilogía de sus historias, y en su último libro lanzado no había mencionado nada en sus notas. Sabía que el libro que había llevado consigo era el último de la saga, sin embargo nunca pensó que sería el último que ella escribiera.

—¿Ichigo? —la voz al teléfono lo llamó para comprobar que la línea no fallaba.

—¿Señor? —pronunció el taxista en inglés británico— Ya llegamos.

El aludido despertó de entre sus pensamientos y se despidió del hombre al teléfono. Pagó su transporte para luego dirigirse al hotel que marcaba la dirección en el papel. En cuanto llegó a recepción, otorgó su nombre para hacer acto de presencia y posteriormente encaminarse al número de habitación que se le había indicado. Al estar frente a la puerta, tocó suavemente hasta escuchar una voz que lo invitó a entrar.

—Renji Abarai me sugirió que contactara contigo —mencionó, en cuanto vio la figura de un hombre alto de espaldas, observando por una ventana. Su cabello oscuro rozaba sus hombros y la mano que apoyaba en el cristal denotaba una piel pálida.

—Te estaba esperando, Ichigo.

Con lentitud, el aludido logró distinguir las facciones de aquel varón de ojos melancólicos. Marcadas ojeras surcaban su rostro, en contraste con su vestimenta formal. Y en el momento en que sus miradas se encontraron, lo reconoció.

—¿Shizuku? —nombró, incrédulo— ¿Cómo…? —miles de preguntas cruzaron su mente, todas dirigidas a aquel muchacho que debía tener en ese entonces alrededor de veinticinco años— ¿Y Homura? —finalmente articuló, recordando lo inseparables que eran los hermanos.

En cuanto se percató que la mirada del moreno se ensombrecía, supo que algo no andaba bien.

—Mi hermana está muerta —susurró audiblemente.

Si no fuera por la puerta que había cerrado anteriormente, Ichigo se hubiera caído de espaldas.

* * *

><p><strong>Akisa: <strong>Nah, Kaien no es malo. No creo que nadie sea malo en esta historia, simplemente que sus acciones contradicen a los principales, pero en cada acción hay una razón. ¡YO IGUAL ME MUERO POR ESCRIBIR A YUA EN ACCION! *_* ¡Saludos, Akisa! :DD


	8. Visita al cementerio

Hola (?) Entro a clases el lunes y moriré (?) Ahora que estoy terminando el otro fic que tenía en publicación, podré dedicarme de lleno a este.

Disclaimer: Bleach de Tite. La comida y Renji son mios (?)

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo siete: <span>Visita al cementerio<span>**

_Después de haber perdido todo, o descubrir que nunca tuviste algo, piensas que arriesgarte sin importar nada es todo de lo que puedes vivir. Al menos, yo pensé eso. Lo que nunca consideré fue el hecho de no haberme deshecho del temor a la muerte. Y cuando fui obligada a enfrentarla, me di cuenta de que anhelaba seguir viviendo._

Era domingo. Junio ya había llegado, y con él se acercaba el término de la primavera. Rukia se encontraba sentada en el sillón con un cuaderno en mano, escribiendo. A pesar del calor que la atacaba de noche, se había puesto un chaleco para que el frescor matutino no atentara contra su salud. Sin embargo, sus níveas piernas podían vislumbrarse gracias al short que llevaba por pijama.

_Él era un estúpido. Un creído. Malagradecido, lunático, atractivo… ¡Sí, atractivo! Porque a pesar de su frialdad, aquel temperamento que gozaba en presumir con los demás, yo podía ver a través de él. No por nada, era conocida por "ver a través del alma". Y aunque el saber su verdadera naturaleza no justificaba su buen parecido, atractivo seguía siendo una de sus cualidades. Para mi tortura, ya que me habían asignado para ser su compañera y trabajar con él durante los próximos días._

—_Pequeña, si quieres que te trate como mi compañera, mejor apresúrate y prepara el equipo —su voz rasposa me sobresaltó y me despertó de mis pensamientos._

—_Tú llámame así de nuevo, y afilaré mi espada en ti para después darle tus restos de comida a los lobos —solté a modo de amenaza, provocando una sonrisa en el hombre de considerable estatura._

_Que este espécimen fuera atractivo no sería una distracción para mí. En cuanto mi nuevo camarada supiera de mi extraña habilidad, saldría huyendo seguramente. Como todos. Ya que, nadie quería estar mucho tiempo con alguien que era capaz de restregarte en cara tu pasado, tus errores y temores. Sólo hacía falta tiempo, y luego él…_

—¿Qué diablos haces despierta tan temprano? —la morena casi tiró el cuaderno al piso cuando la voz de Ichigo se hizo presente en la sala.

—¡Idiota! —soltó la muchacha, recuperándose de la sorpresa.

Contrario a lo que ella creyó, el joven de anaranjado cabello no continuó con la disputa. En lugar de ello, se dirigió con sigilo a la cocina. Por supuesto que Rukia se extrañó de su actitud, ya que desde el día anterior el chico se comportaba extraño. Su mirada denotaba melancolía.

—Rukia… —musitó, de espaldas a ella mientras buscaba algo en la nevera— Voy a salir hoy, no te extrañes si no llego a dormir.

Alzó una ceja ante la declaración.

—¿Vas a ver a tu familia? —cuestionó. Varias veces el muchacho se quedaba en su antiguo hogar y volvía al día siguiente.

—Algo así —fue la escueta respuesta del joven.

Enviándole una mirada significativa, prefirió no preguntar más. De todas maneras, si lo hacía, sabía bien que su compañero evitaría responder. Podía aprovechar su salida y visitar la tumba de su hermana, después de todo solía visitarla los diecisiete de cada mes. Usualmente, Renji siempre la acompañaba.

Fue así que, en silencio, el chico preparó un pequeño bolso y se marchó despidiéndose. En todo momento, tuvo precaución de no dejar ver su mirada.

—Qué le pasará a éste… —murmuró Rukia, con un deje preocupado.

No logró volver a concentrarse después de que su compañero se marchara. Por ello, decidió quedar con su amigo de la infancia para visitar a su hermana. Ese día tanto Homura como Shizuku se encontraban ocupados. Quizás la visitaran más tarde, pero para ese entonces ella ya habría vuelto.

…

Todos los diecisiete de Junio, la familia Kurosaki se reunía. Pero no era precisamente una celebración el motivo de su junta, sino la visita a la tumba de la que alguna vez fue esposa y madre. Ese año, no sería la excepción.

En primer lugar, Ichigo había acordado juntarse con su familia en su casa, y de allí todos partirían al cementerio que no quedaba excesivamente lejos de su hogar. Una vez pisó el umbral, su padre lo recibió con una patada voladora que él por fortuna logró esquivar, devolviéndole el ataque y provocando que su progenitor quedara estampado en la pared.

—¡Maldito viejo, deja de saludar de esa forma! —recriminó el joven de anaranjado cabello.

—No creo que te haga caso, Ichi-ni —comentó una adolescente de cabellera negra atada en una coleta.

—¡Es porque casi no vienes a vernos, hermano! —profirió una muchacha de castaño cabello, atado en dos coletas.

Ambas féminas no tenían rasgos visibles de semejanza, pero no dejaban de ser mellizas. No sólo su apariencia era distinta, sino también su personalidad. Karin, quien era la joven de cabello oscuro como su padre, poseía un carácter que se había afianzado con los años. Igual de huraña que su hermano, la joven poseía un sarcasmo de cuidado. Por otro lado, Yuzu, quien había heredado el cabello castaño claro de su madre, también hacía gala de una personalidad dulce y maternal. Las dos, habían cumplido dieciocho años el mes pasado.

—¡Eso es cierto, hijo ingrato! —espetó el adulto de cabello oscuro, ya recuperado del ataque de su primogénito— ¡Ni siquiera nos has presentado a tu compañero de habitación!

—Estoy segura que es una chica —comentó siempre perspicaz la morena—. De otra manera, Ichi-ni no se molestaría tanto en cubrirla.

—¡Así se hace, hijo mío! —exclamó con el pulgar en alto Isshin Kurosaki— ¡Debes mostrarle a esa jovencita de lo que está hecho un Kurosaki!

Golpeó al hombre antes de que se atreviera a formular otra insinuación sobre él y su compañera de piso.

Con el mismo ánimo, la familia se dispuso a emprender rumbo hacia el cementerio. Subiendo una gran colina, caminaron en silencio hasta que unas cuantas acciones del mayor de los Kurosaki los interrumpía. Los árboles que se alzaban alrededor del sitio, permitían que el ambiente fuera más campestre, alejado del bullicio de la ciudad. Una vez llegaron hasta su destino y atravesaron las rejas que los separaban de las tumbas, Yuzu se detuvo un momento.

—Me pregunto qué hará ella por aquí… —murmuró la castaña, mirando de reojo a una muchacha caminando alrededor de las lápidas.

—Lo mismo que hacemos nosotras, Yuzu —contestó con ironía su melliza—. Visitar a alguien.

—Ya sé —aclaró la joven, haciendo un mohín—, pero creo que la conozco de algo.

—¿Qué tanto susurran ustedes? —espetó el hermano mayor, dirigiendo su mirada a la persona que su hermana trataba de identificar. Se paralizó en cuanto la reconoció.

—¡Hijos míos, no se queden allí parados! —gritó Isshin para llamar la atención de sus retoños.

La exclamación soltada por el hombre fue tan ruidosa que la joven morena que caminaba a unos cuantos metros de la familia, se volteó sujetando su sombrero veraniego. Ante ese acto, dejó en evidencia unos ojos violáceos y una blanquecina piel.

—¡Rukia-chan! —chilló emocionada la castaña, corriendo hasta tomar a la muchacha de las manos.

—¿Yuzu-chan? —musitó sorprendida la aludida.

Abrazó fuertemente a la morena, ante el rostro curioso de sus familiares, exceptuando Ichigo que tenía la incredulidad marcada en su expresión.

—No esperaba verte antes de la próxima exposición —sonrió amablemente la joven Kuchiki.

—¡Yo tampoco! —respondió sin perder su energía la adolescente— ¿Acompañas a alguien o…? —se detuvo al formular la pregunta pensando que estaba siendo muy entrometida.

Dudó por un momento en responder a su pregunta, pero luego musitó con voz pausada.

—Visito a mi hermana.

—Oh… —articuló la muchacha de cabello castaño— Yo a mi madre…

—¿Ichigo? —interrumpió atónita la fémina.

Detrás de Yuzu, el susodicho se encontraba a un metro de ellas con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Por qué no me dijiste que venías al cementerio? —inquirió, sin rodeos.

La pregunta la desarmó por unos segundos, permitiendo ver su rostro de sorpresa. Sin embargo, pronto su expresión cambió a una retadora y se dispuso a debatirle al chico.

—Tú tampoco me dijiste nada —espetó ella, cruzándose de brazos—. Y desde ayer que estás distraído, tampoco me hubieras escuchado.

—¿Conoces a mi hermano, Rukia-chan? —cuestionó con interés la castaña.

—¿Es tu hermano? —esta vez fue el turno de la morena para expresar su incredulidad, alternando su mirada entre los dos parientes.

Pestañeó varias veces para entender la razón por la que su compañero de piso había ido hasta el cementerio, y cuando la adolescente reparó en el hecho de que venía en visita de su madre, comprendió todo. El extraño comportamiento del chico probablemente se debía a esta visita.

—Rukia, tengo que irme, pero te llamaré un taxi o si me desocupo antes vendré a recogerte, sólo no te quedes hasta muy tarde sino los hermanos… —el pelirrojo que había aparecido y se dirigía a la morena, notó de pronto la presencia de un chico de facciones familiares— ¿Qué haces aquí, Ichigo?

—Lo mismo me pregunto de ti —espetó el joven de anaranjado cabello.

—¡Ichigo! ¿No nos presentarás a tu amiga? —el hombre cabeza de la familia no resistió el impulso de ser parte de la conversación.

Una sonrisa divertida surcó el rostro de la morena. Ichigo tuvo un mal presentimiento.

—Buenos días, señor —hizo una leve reverencia tomando ambos lados del vestido que traía puesto—. Mi nombre es Rukia, comparto el departamento con Kurosaki-kun.

No supo si temblar por las palabras de la joven, o por el grito que propinó su padre.

En cuanto Renji se despidió, su familia y él se separaron de la morena. Cada uno dirigiéndose a visitar su pariente correspondiente. De camino a la tumba de su madre, Ichigo descubrió que su hermana castaña conocía a Rukia por unas exhibiciones de un conejo llamado Chappy que hacían semestralmente, y a las cuales asistía desde los catorce. El disque animal era una caricatura infantil que promocionaban ahora con todo tipo mercancía. Ahora entendía la taza de conejo que su compañera poseía y de la cual se había burlado al descubrir pocos días después de mudarse con ella, ganándose una patada en su estómago. Debía admitir que la morena pegaba fuerte.

—Mamá —articuló Karin en cuanto estuvo frente a la lápida—. Nuestro hermano está creciendo, ya vive con una chica.

—¡Y es muy linda! —agregó Yuzu, apoyando a su hermana antes de que el joven se arrancara sus mechones anaranjados.

—¡Masaki! —chilló el hombre moreno— ¡Pronto nuestro hijo nos dará nietos!

Fue el detonante para que la víctima de los comentarios encestara a su progenitor en el piso. Pronto, el ambiente bromista se tornó melancólico. Ambas mellizas se posaron frente a la tumba y presentaron sus respetos a su madre. El mayor de los hijos, se mantuvo unos pasos detrás de ella observándolas. Isshin, aún no se recuperaba del golpe y se hallaba inconsciente en el piso.

Este era el noveno aniversario desde que la familia Kurosaki había perdido a la mujer que era el centro de su mundo. Efectivamente, Masaki Kurosaki había sido una madre cálida, llena de amor por su familia. Siempre sonriente y cariñosa.

Ichigo desvió la mirada en cuanto su hermana de castaño cabello hipó, ahogando un llanto. Odiaba que alguien llorara frente a él. Principalmente, porque nunca sabía qué hacer para impedir que las lágrimas siguieran derramándose. Dirigió su vista hacia abajo, las hileras de lápidas estaban distribuidas sobre un cerro y desde la altura en la que se hallaba, podía distinguir una mata de cabello moreno que estaba seguro pertenecía a su compañera de piso. Se preguntó si, al igual que su hermana, estaría llorando.

—Hermano —musitó sutilmente la adolescente de cabello claro, con la voz quebrada por retener las lágrimas—, si quieres ve a ver a Rukia-chan… —a pesar de su estado lastimero, podía ver la preocupación que reflejaba por la morena— Yo tengo a Karin-chan.

Dudó por un instante al ver la tranquilidad que intentaba transmitirle su hermana en una sonrisa.

—Ve, Ichi-ni —secundó la melliza de oscuro pelo, con determinación en su mirada.

Enviándoles una mirada a sus hermanas, se dispuso a bajar la escalera hasta alcanzar el lugar donde se encontraba la muchacha. Corrió los primeros escalones para después ir con un ritmo pausado, evitando así llamar su atención. Ya cuando estuvo a una distancia prudente, leyó claramente el nombre en el grabado de la lápida.

—Hisana-san —escuchó la voz de su amiga, arrodillada frente a la tumba—, me pregunto si Kou hubiera nacido… ¿Qué hubiera pasado conmigo? —sin entender a qué se refería la muchacha, Ichigo se mantuvo de pies escuchando su monólogo— Estuve pensando en hablar con Homura y Shizuku… Renji me lo recomendó, para de alguna forma ampliar su mundo… —meditó un rato aún con sus palmas juntas— Si algo me sucediera, temo pensar que ambos…

—No te sucederá nada —no logró evitar que aquellas palabras salieran de su boca, provocando la sorpresa en la fémina, quien inmediatamente se volteó y se encontró con la presencia del joven Kurosaki.

—Ichigo… —articuló aún incrédula.

Las orbes violáceas se enfrentaron a las castañas. Él, podía apreciar en aquellos ojos el reflejo de una fortaleza de la que había sido testigo. Ella, percibía un pesar que estaba segura llevaba años manteniendo.

—Deberías estar con tu familia —soltó de pronto la morena, levantándose para quedar frente al muchacho.

—Yuzu… —articuló, rascándose la cabeza— estaba preocupada por ti.

Alzó una ceja ante la declaración, cuestionándose si la hermana castaña del chico era la única preocupada.

—No voy a llorar, Ichigo —dijo en un suspiro, comenzando a andar por el mismo camino que el joven había usado para llegar hasta ella—. Vamos, te acompañaré donde tu familia y luego me despediré de Hisana-san.

La siguió en silencio ignorando el modo formal con el que la morena se había dirigido a su pariente, puesto que comenzó a recriminarse el hecho de que pareciera él quien era confortado. Se había separado de sus hermanas para cerciorarse del estado de su amiga, preguntándose qué pasaba por la cabeza de la muchacha. En lo personal, para él, resultaba incómodo visitar el cementerio. En aquel lugar, revivía la muerte de su madre. Un hecho no precisamente grato.

Subieron las escaleras, Rukia iba al frente. Había realmente pocas personas en el lugar, siendo alrededor de las cuatro de la tarde, por lo que fue fácil para la morena distinguir a la familia Kurosaki.

—¡Date prisa, Ichigo! —ordenó dando un vistazo por sobre su hombro, provocando que la molestia emanara en su expresión.

—¡Tú eres la que camina lento! —espetó en defensa.

La muchacha no alcanzó a responder porque en cuanto llegó a la altura en la que se encontraban los parientes del chico y dio un paso para acercarse, un hombre de oscuro cabello se le lanzó encima.

—¡Tú debes ser mi nuera! —comentó encantado.

—¿Eh? —fue todo lo que articuló la interrogada.

Antes siquiera de que pudiera responder, Isshin fue lanzado de una patada de vuelta al piso, cortesía de su primogénito.

Durante el resto de la tarde, Rukia compartió con la familia Kurosaki. Charló un buen rato con la castaña porque tenían un interés en común, pero también unió fuerzas con Karin para molestar al joven de anaranjado cabello. Por supuesto que el padre de la familia no perdió tiempo en indagar en la relación que llevaba su hijo con la morena, consultando desde las cosas más sencillas hasta las más comprometedoras. Sin embargo, la conversación estuvo desviada en todo momento acerca de los familiares que habían venido a visitar al cementerio, respectivamente. Después de todo, era un asunto delicado.

—Rukia-chan, ¿quieres acompañarnos a casa? —preguntó esperanzada la adolescente castaña— ¡Estoy segura que mamá estaría encantada!

La invitada sonrió nerviosamente ante el argumento.

—El chico ese pelirrojo dijo que tendrías que irte sola en taxi —comentó perspicazmente Karin—. Podrías pedirlo en casa para no esperar sola.

Obviamente, Isshin se sumó a la petición, no dejándole salida a la morena. Ichigo, por otro lado, observaba atento el comportamiento de su familia, pero en silencio. Sabía que tendría que presentarla ante ellos porque de lo contrario sus parientes no dejarían de hostigarlo, sin embargo, nunca imaginó que aquel encuentro sucedería en un cementerio, frente a la tumba de su madre.

—Iré a despedir a mi hermana —suspiró la morena, ante la insistencia.

Con los destellos del atardecer en el horizonte, la joven Kuchiki se reunió con la familia de su compañero de piso, después de brindarle unas últimas palabras a la tumba de su hermana, y por supuesto, presentar sus respetos en la de Masaki.

Como si de un miembro de la familia se tratara, Rukia los siguió hasta llegar a su hogar: una casa que también hacía el papel de clínica. Con gran hospitalidad, fue invitada a entrar y pronto fue testigo de las muestras de cariño entre el mayor de los Kurosaki y su primogénito, quienes se comunicaban por medio de golpes. También, notó un gran poster pegado en la sala, con la foto de una mujer realmente hermosa. No tardó mucho en deducir que se trataba de la madre de la familia por el título "Masaki forever".

Renji llamó a su amiga de la infancia avisándole que no podría ir a recogerla, pero que llamaría un taxi. Al oír eso, ella respondió que se encargaría del taxi por sí misma y que iría con Ichigo, ante la insistencia de la familia para no dejarla viajar sola de noche. El pelirrojo pareció quedarse más tranquilo al descubrir que iría acompañada. Así que, después de unos momentos más de agradable plática con los Kurosaki, partió junto al muchacho a su departamento.

Durante todo el trayecto, Ichigo se mantuvo callado. Incluso cuando entraron por el portón del recinto, sólo emitió palabra para saludar a los conserjes. Luego, ambos subieron hasta el tercer piso.

—¿Qué te sucede? —interrogó harta de la inexpresividad del joven.

Por respuesta, el universitario se sentó en el sofá y echó su cabeza hacia atrás sobre el respaldo, mirando el techo. Frunciendo el ceño, Rukia lo imitó y tomó asiento, pero en vez de recargar su cabeza como el muchacho, lo observó de soslayo.

—No importa cuántos años pasen, el cariño que sientes por los que ya se fueron parece no debilitarse —pronunció, cerrando los ojos momentáneamente—. No debes permitir que ese cariño sea opacado por la tristeza de no tenerlos a tu lado, Ichigo.

Brevemente, la morena logró sentir la mirada penetrante del muchacho. Sin embargo, aquella intensidad pronto fue rota por sus crudas palabras.

—Tú no tienes idea —murmuró, encorvando su cuerpo y echando su cabeza hacia adelante para esconder su mirada—. Es mi culpa que mi madre muriera.

—Tú no la mataste, Ichigo —susurró, segura de sus palabras.

—¡Es como si la hubiera matado! —gritó el chico, dirigiéndole una mirada que cargaba culpa.

Sin saber qué había sucedido, el joven de anaranjado cabello sintió que le faltaba el aire. Y cuando se percató de lo que había ocurrido, fue consciente de que Rukia le había dado un golpe en el estómago.

—¿¡Qué diablos te pasa! —exigió saber el agredido, indignado.

—¿¡De verdad crees que ella estará contenta mientras te las haces de culpable! —le gritó, cogiéndolo del cuello de su ropa— ¡Dudo mucho que la mujer por la que Yuzu-chan lloraba sea esa clase de persona!

—Yo… —balbuceó, intimidado por un momento debido a las palabras de la morena.

—No tengo idea de cómo habrá muerto tu madre —aclaró ella, soltándolo bruscamente y cruzando sus brazos—. Tampoco creo que seas capaz de contármelo —agregó, mirándolo directamente a los ojos—. Pero sí sé, que la mujer que crió a tus hermanas, y la que tuvo la paciencia de soportarte, no es una persona capaz de permitir que su hijo viva cargando con algo que seguramente estaba fuera de su alcance —concluyó, ante la atónita mirada del joven—. Vive seguro de ti mismo, Ichigo. Conviértete en un hombre del que tu madre estaría orgullosa. Y si alguna vez quieres hablar de ello, esperaré hasta que te decidas a contármelo.

En algún momento, mientras escuchaba el sermón que le dedicaba su amiga, los ojos del muchacho se abrieron desmesuradamente. Y cuando procesó sus palabras, su expresión se relajó. Observó atento a la morena frente a él, sintiendo que años soportando una gran carga pronto se aligeraban. Sin ser muy consciente de sus acciones, sólo dejándose llevar por la tranquilidad que sentía en su cuerpo, se inclinó hacia adelante y apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de la muchacha.

—Gracias… —murmuró imperceptiblemente.

Rukia no sabía cómo actuar ante el comportamiento del joven. De manera involuntaria, alzó una mano y la posó en el cabello anaranjado con intención de apaciguarlo, como lo hacía con Homura. Estuvo unos minutos acariciando las claras hebras hasta que sintió que era rodeada por dos fuertes brazos que se aferraron a su estrecha espalda. Para evitar ser empujada hacia atrás por el repentino acto, su mano derecha se afianzó del hombro masculino mientras su mano izquierda seguía acariciando el cabello de llamativo color.

—¿I…Ichigo? —se atrevió a formular, extrañada de la conducta del muchacho. El nerviosismo amenazaba con apoderarse de su cuerpo ante la situación.

El aludido no respondió de inmediato. En lugar de ello, refregó su cara en el hombro de la fémina provocándole cosquillas en su níveo cuello al sentir la nariz del chico. Después de un tiempo que a la morena le pareció eterno, despegó su cabeza de ella y se detuvo a escasos centímetros de su rostro.

Castaño se encontró con el mar índigo. Rukia se vio perdida en los ojos del joven, y al parecer éste se hallaba en el mismo estado pues tampoco pestañeaba al escudriñar cada recóndito lugar del pálido rostro.

Finalmente, atraídos como si la fuerza magnética estuviera presente entre ellos y fueran nada más que polos opuestos, sus rostros terminaron por juntarse a tal extremo que no se podía determinar dónde empezaba uno y seguía el otro. Sus labios se encontraron y ninguno supo con certeza en qué momento el otro cerró los ojos. Sólo sentían la presión sobre sus bocas, investigando con parsimonia, pero ansiando por un contacto de mayor profundidad.

* * *

><p>EH EH EH! QUIEN A PARTE DE YO ESPERABA POR ESTO? *_*<p>

**Akisa:** No te preocupes, para estas alturas de la historia uno empieza a volverse loca. Sino mírame a mí (?) Urahara dijo que Yua había perdido a sus dos hermanos. Yua no ha dicho que sus dos hermanos le hablaron de su padre, sólo mencionó que su hermana (que para estas alturas supongo que todos asimilan que hablaba de Homura) le dijo que su padre amaba a su madre. En ningún momento Yua dijo que su hermano también había muerto C:

**neko dani:** ¡Nueva lectora! :D Bienvenida y gracias por dejar comentario (: Aún queda para el reencuentro, pero Yua ya va a empezar a moverse *_* ¡Espero sigas tan entusiasta como yo escribiendo! :*


	9. Colisión inesperada

Wué horrible la vida capitalina o.o -wué es su nueva palabra, reemplaza el "qué" (?)- Antes de que se lancen a leer este capítulo y yo comience con mi tarea de Biología, les dejo un...

**Anuncio: **El capítulo 9 será publicado el próximo viernes, alrededor de las 10 hora chilena. A partir de ese capítulo, las actualizaciones serán todos los viernes alrededor de esa hora. Puede ser más temprano, o más tarde, pero serán los viernes. Viernes chilenos (?)

Este cambio en la actualización se debe a que comencé con mis clases. Y bueno, a parte de las clases de la universidad, tengo trabajos y tareas, además de mantener mi vivienda... decente -ve el desastre acumulado en el sillón lleno de libros y la cocina llena de platos- Sí, decente (?) Y mis momentos de ocio se vieron desplazados netamente al fin de semana. Ay, vacaciones, las extraño ;O;

El título fue Alice (?) Sino le mi vagancia le manda impactos (?)

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo ocho: <span>Colisión inesperada.<span>**

Una nueva semana había empezado, y con ella un nuevo día de clases o trabajo, dependiendo del ciudadano. Sin embargo, en un departamento de un acogedor edificio entre el límite de Karakura y el centro de Tokio, parecía que sus habitantes no eran conscientes de este hecho.

Detrás de la puerta que denotaba un 302, dos jóvenes se hallaban durmiendo plácidamente. A juzgar por el ambiente fuera del recinto, debían faltar pocas horas para que diera el mediodía. Y aún así el muchacho de anaranjado cabello se encontraba reposando sobre la morena, ambos sobre el sofá de la sala.

Repentinamente, la puerta del departamento se abrió de golpe.

—¡Vamos, Shizuku! —se escuchó una voz entusiasta— ¡Cuando Rukia llegue la recibiremos con un delicioso almuer... zo!

Tanto la rubia como el muchacho moreno se quedaron paralizados al presenciar la escena en la sala. Debido al ruido provocado por su entrada, el joven de anaranjada cabellera se había acomodado más sobre el torso de la chica dispuesto a seguir durmiendo.

—¿¡QUÉ CREES QUE ESTÁS HACIENDO!

El grito propinado por Homura causó la inminente caída de Ichigo del sillón debido al sobresalto, mientras, una Rukia perdida se incorporaba sentándose en el sofá y viendo a su alrededor buscando alguna posible de amenaza. El joven en el piso se quejaba del golpe que la caída le había provocado y la rubia avanzó enfurecida hasta él.

—¡TÚ! —apuntó la chica, ganándose una mirada desafiante de parte del universitario.

—¿¡Qué diablos te pasa! —espetó, indignado por su sueño interrumpido.

—¡Estabas sobre Rukia! —antes de que la joven de ojos verdosos se lanzara para agredir al muchacho, su hermano como siempre la detuvo antes de que causara un escándalo que llamara la atención de los demás residentes del edificio.

—¿Qué? —esta vez la expresión denotada por Ichigo fue de sorpresa. Dirigió inmediatamente su vista a la otra involucrada, que no se encontraba en menor estado de perplejidad que él.

—Ichigo —llamó el moreno, señal de advertencia para el aludido, puesto que Shizuku articulaba su nombre cuando trataba un asunto serio—, estabas durmiendo sobre Rukia en el sillón —más que una aclaración, fue una demanda para que el implicado explicara el hecho.

Las orbes castañas buscaron el iris de su compañera, en un intento de confirmar la veracidad de la afirmación dicha por el muchacho. Sólo unos segundos bastaron para que los recuerdos de la noche anterior embargaran a ambos. Habían hablado, se habían sincerado, la morena lo había consolado, y finalmente en un momento de intimidad, se habían besado. Si bien no habían llegado más allá de palabras y aquél roce de labios, puesto que la intensidad de las emociones vividas aquél día había provocado que se rindieran al sueño, aquél casto beso era suficiente para descolocar los sentimientos de ambos.

Incómodo por el recuerdo, el joven Kurosaki desvió la mirada y se rascó la nuca. Por fortuna, antes de que la paciencia de Homura se agotara y Shizuku la soltara para que se lanzara contra él, la muchacha sentada en el sillón habló.

—Anoche nos quedamos hablando hasta tarde —aclaró la morena, obteniendo la atención de ambos hermanos—. Nos dormimos sin darnos cuenta.

Sus palabras habían sido claras a pesar de la confusión que tenía en su mente por el momento que había compartido con su compañero de piso. La rubia, por otro lado, no dejaba de ver de manera amenazante al chico aún en el piso.

—Sólo nos dormimos, Homura —repitió Rukia, consciente de la clara desconfianza proveniente de la chica.

Shizuku pareció tranquilizarse después de las palabras de su tutora. Le dirigió unas cuantas palabras a su hermana hasta que ésta finalmente se resignó y confió en la palabra de la morena.

—¡Rukia! —exclamó con ánimo, ignorando olímpicamente al joven que se incorporaba del piso— Hoy te haremos el almuerzo ya que no trabajamos en la tarde.

—¿Almuerzo? —repitió extrañada la muchacha, provocando también la histeria de Ichigo.

—¿¡Qué hora es! —la pregunta formulada por el universitario se vio aclarada en cuanto observó el reloj de pared— Mierda…

Los hermanos parpadearon ante la reacción.

—Rukia —mencionó el moreno—, ¿no fuiste a clases?

La aludida tenía una graciosa expresión intentando pensar el motivo de haber dormido más de lo acostumbrado: su mano cerca de su boca para acentuar su reflexiva postura y su ceño levemente constreñido.

—¡TODO ESTO ES TU CULPA! —bramó Homura, dispuesta a lanzar un ataque al joven de anaranjado cabello.

Después de perseguir a Ichigo por todo el departamento, la rubia finalmente se tranquilizó. El agredido ya se había resignado sobre el hecho de haber perdido las clases de la mañana, pero tenía la esperanza de alcanzar las de la tarde. A Rukia, por otro lado, le habían cambiado el horario de los lunes así que no tenía clases en la tarde, tampoco las de literatura en la universidad de su compañero. Tendría que arreglárselas para conseguirse la materia de las horas de la mañana.

Mientras la joven de orbes verdes experimentaba en la cocina, siendo analizada por su compañero de piso, Rukia fue a su habitación en busca de su teléfono celular para contactar a algún compañero de la universidad. Shizuku, al notar su actuar, optó por seguirla. La morena cogió el aparato que buscaba y se sentó en su cama mientras observaba la pantalla. El muchacho de oscuro cabello se percató de su comportamiento distraído y su mirada se ensombreció en cuanto la chica, lejos de saberse observada, llevó la mano que no sujetaba el celular hasta su boca, acariciando sus labios.

—No puedo creer que me quedara dormida… —soltó en un suspiro, dejando caerse de espaldas en el colchón.

—¿Te gusta?

Rukia se incorporó al reparar en la presencia del moreno, pestañeando confundida ante su pregunta.

—Ichigo —aclaró en voz baja, acercándose hasta sentarse junto a ella—, ¿te gusta?

Los ojos de tonalidad índigo se abrieron desmesuradamente, meditando en las palabras que había oído. Después de unos segundos en que abría y cerraba la boca intentando formular alguna palabra, desvió la vista de los ojos penetrantes del chico y miró hacia el frente.

—Es mi amigo —no sabía si la respuesta iba dirigida a la persona sentada a su lado o a ella misma.

—Creo que recuerdo… —murmuró el chico, pensativo— que hace unos años entrenabas Kendo con un tal Kaien Shiba.

Rukia asintió en respuesta, intentando entender qué le trataba de decir el moreno.

—Lo conocimos poco después de llegar a la mansión de tu hermano… —se removió incómodo al rememorar su estancia en la casa. La residencia era enorme, y el hombre de temple altivo que recibía el nombre de Byakuya siempre le había intimidado con tan sólo su apariencia— Mi hermana siempre se ponía como loca cuando los veía… Me decía que estabas enamorada de él.

—Supongo que creí estarlo —habló la muchacha, dirigiendo su atención a sus pies que colgaban de la cama—. Realmente nunca he tenido una relación romántica con alguien como para asegurar que he estado enamorada, pero fue lo más cercano, supongo.

—Yo no lo entendía muy bien en ese tiempo, tampoco sé si ahora lo entiendo mejor… —continuó, viendo de soslayo a la puerta de la habitación para asegurarse que no era escuchado por terceros— Pero para mi hermana y para mí lo más importante es tu felicidad, Rukia.

Una cálida sonrisa surcó el rostro de la joven Kuchiki, enternecida por las palabras del adolescente.

—Ustedes son mi felicidad —declaró, provocando que el chico le respondiera con una tímida sonrisa.

—Pero si Ichigo llegara a ser parte de ella —agregó, mirándola con decisión—, me encargaré que mi hermana lo acepte.

Rukia sintió una extraña calidez recorrer su cuerpo, llevándose la habilidad de articular palabra. No sabía si se debía a las palabras de Shizuku o al pensamiento de que su amigo y compañero de piso resultara algo más que sólo eso. Aún estaba confundida por el beso que se habían dado, y lo que significaría en su relación de ahora en adelante. Además, también sabía que Ichigo estaba consciente de aquel hecho, puesto que su mirada lo había delatado en la sala.

—¡QUITA TUS MANOS!

Ambos morenos se sobresaltaron por el grito dado por Homura. La rubia hacía gala de unos potentes pulmones.

—¡Déjame usar la cocina si no puedes hacer una porción de almuerzo para mí! —esta vez la voz de Ichigo fue la que se dejó oír.

—¡Estás en mi camino! —alegó la fémina.

—Realmente tus habilidades culinarias deben ser bien nulas para tener un límite de tres porciones…

—¿¡Qué dijiste!

Cuando Rukia entró a la cocina, seguida por el joven de mirada melancólica, se encontraron a ambos muchachos de claro cabello luchando por el control de una sartén.

—Que no puedes hacer más de tres porciones —espetó Ichigo, repitiendo sus palabras en tono burlón.

—¿No puedo? —la chica cerró sus ojos un momento para contener su furia— ¡CÁLLATE Y OBSERVA!

La mujer de corta estatura observó atónita en el marco de la puerta cómo Homura agregaba más ingredientes a la olla en la que preparaba lo que parecía ser un curry, mientas se acercaba a la arrocera que tenía en la encimera de al lado y agregaba más arroz.

Rukia de verdad esperaba que no hace mucho la arrocera hubiera sido encendida, sino la diferencia entre el arroz cocido y el recién puesto sería notoria.

—Hermana, ¿te ayudo en algo? —preguntó servicialmente Shizuku al entrar en el sitio.

—¿Puedes poner la vajilla en la mesa? —pidió amablemente la rubia, provocando un marcado ceño fruncido en Ichigo ante la diferencia de trato hacia su hermano y con él.

Mientras el joven moreno buscaba algunos platos, su hermana seguía atenta a la olla que tenía un montón de especias. A su lado, el muchacho de llamativo cabello la criticaba de vez en cuando para molestarla.

Al ver la escena, Rukia no logró evitar que sus labios se curvaran en una rebosante sonrisa.

…

Después de un día de clases, Ishida se preparaba para ocupar el tiempo de receso en almorzar. Sin embargo, le desagradaba hacerlo dentro del campus porque principalmente no le agradaban muchos de los estudiantes de allí. Siempre se cuestionó en qué pensaba su padre al inscribirlo en aquella universidad con gente de alta sociedad. Esperaba que no fuera para que se contagiara con la actitud. Sin embargo, debía admitir que los profesores eran de los mejores y la universidad también tenía prestigio en lo que a su carrera se refería.

Con la disposición de salir un rato del campus para ir por una merienda, se dirigió a la puerta que conectaba el edificio con el exterior, sólo para encontrarse con un grupo de alumnos cuchicheando.

—¿Qué sucede? —cuestionó al ver un rostro conocido entre la gente, una compañera de clases.

—Ishida-kun —nombró una castaña de cabello particularmente corto—, hay alguien en la entrada del campus… Está ahí desde que el primer bloque de clases terminó y algunos estudiantes comenzaron a salir.

El joven de lentes alzó una ceja ante la información.

—¿Los guardias no han hecho algo al respecto? —interrogó, sabiendo que la universidad era un lugar muy custodiado, precisamente por tener a personajes de prestigiosas familias estudiando allí.

—No ha presentado ningún tipo de violencia, pero su sola apariencia lo clasifica como alguien de poca clase —fue el comentario de una mujer de semblante hipócrita.

—¿Estará esperando a alguien? —fue la sugerencia inocente de una voz femenina.

—¡Idiota! Nadie de esta universidad se podría relacionar con gente como esa.

Uryuu ignoró los comentarios de sus compañeros universitarios y cruzó el umbral de la puerta para distinguir la figura de un hombre apoyado en el poste frente a la entrada del campus. Su cabello de un llamativo celeste se vislumbraba erizado, mientras que su porte tosco le deba una apariencia intimidante.

—¿A quién buscas? —fue la pregunta lanzada por el muchacho de anteojos.

Una sonrisa divertida se asomó por el rostro del hombre.

—¿Irás a decirle que la estoy esperando si te digo? —interrogó sin borrar la diversión expresada en su rostro.

El moreno no respondió su pregunta, en lugar de ello esperó paciente hasta que su él fuera disipado de su duda. Pronto, la sonrisa del varón se fue borrando, dejando una expresión amenazante surcar sus facciones.

—Rukia Kuchiki —articuló el desconocido—. ¿Le dirás que se aparezca por la puerta? —más que una petición, fue una orden.

Frunció el ceño al reconocer el nombre de su compañera de universidad, y la joven con quien su amigo de anaranjado cabello vivía.

—Rukia no vino a clases hoy.

Una voz femenina se inmiscuyó, proveniente de una rubia cuyo cabello destellaba unos rizos levemente anaranjados, además hacía gala de unos exuberantes atributos y un porte seguro.

—Soy su compañera de clases y también su amiga —anunció la mujer, acercándose con una mano apoyada en su cintura mientras balanceaba sus caderas—. No creo que venga en la tarde puesto que no tenemos clases, pero si gustas puedes esperarla y asegurarte.

Otra sonrisa irónica surcó el rostro del hombre, carcajeando de repente ante la mirada perspicaz de Ishida y la retadora de la mujer.

—Entonces según tú la princesita no vino hoy.

—Así es —confirmó la fémina—, pero quizás debería decirle a Ikkaku y Renji que se den una vuelta por la universidad para venir a recogerla… —soltó con fingida inocencia— ¿Te parece buena idea, Grimmjow?

El aludido chistó y se giró sobre sus talones, abandonando los alrededores del campus. El muchacho de lentes observó de soslayo a la mujer, quien inmediatamente cambió su expresión a una preocupada y sacó su celular dispuesta a realizar un llamado.

…

Debía admitir que durante las clases de la tarde había estado bastante distraído. Y por supuesto, sus amigos se habían percatado de ese detalle. Al menos, agradecía haber podido almorzar después de la discusión que había tenido con la rubia al mediodía. Pero aún el tema de la noche pasada seguía rondando por su mente. Aún no lo discutía con Rukia, y tampoco se veía capaz. Después de todo, nunca había pensado en la morena como en algo más que una amiga. Al menos eso creía, pero incluso de eso ya no estaba seguro. Porque tampoco podía entender la razón de haberla besado si sólo la consideraba una amiga.

—Pienso que son problemas con chicas —soltó Mizuiro, quien caminaba justo detrás de él.

Ahora que recordaba, había estado caminando con sus tres amigos y se dirigían a la salida del campus. Aunque no supo en qué momento los había dejado atrás.

—Quizás sólo una —comentó Sado, participando en la conversación.

Ichigo alzó una ceja.

—¿Y si se acostó con Rukia-chan? —el cuestionamiento de Keigo provocó que detuviera bruscamente su paso.

Afortunadamente, el castaño no fue víctima del enfado de su amigo puesto que Orihime se acercó en ese preciso instante al grupo. La muchacha caminaba despreocupadamente y campante como siempre saludó a sus amigos.

—¡Orihime-chan! —soltó encantado el joven Asano— Pensamos que tenías tus clases de literatura.

—La verdad es que los lunes no me toca —sonrió dulcemente ella.

—¿Viste al chico en la entrada del campus?

El murmullo de una chica que iba caminando entre un grupo de féminas directo a un edificio del campus, llamó la atención del grupo.

—Es muy apuesto —comentó sonriente una joven.

—Yo creo que daba algo de miedo —aportó otra.

Estando a unos cuantos metros de la entra del campus, el grupo de amigos miró hacia el lugar, curiosos. Allí de pie y de brazos cruzados se encontraba un muchacho de pálida piel. Un mechón de pelo negro surcaba su rostro, donde se vislumbraban unos profundos ojos verdes. Su tez y su complexión delgada le daban una apariencia frágil.

—¿Quién será? —se cuestionó Keigo, extrañado de la presencia del tipo al igual que sus amigos.

—No lo he visto por el campus —aportó Mizuiro.

Y antes de que alguien más se atreviera a proferir acotación alguna, se dieron cuenta de que su amiga había avanzado los pocos metros que los separaban del forastero.

—¿Buscas a alguien? —inquirió con visible intriga, pero sin dejar su carácter amable.

El varón observó sin reacción alguna a la fémina. Manteniendo su mirada fija en ella, como si se estuviera cuestionando el por qué se le había acercado y le entablaba conversación. Orihime, ladeó la cabeza en un gesto de extrañeza al no obtener respuesta.

—Rukia Kuchiki —nombró finalmente, sin dejar entrever emoción alguna.

—¿Estás buscando a Rukia-san? —repitió con interés la chica.

Él, no volvió a proferir palabra alguna. Sin embargo, Ichigo había escuchado el nombre que había articulado el extraño, junto a sus compañeros. Con desconfianza, se acercó hasta quedar al lado de su amiga para enfrentar al tipo. Mientras el grupo tras él se mantenía a una distancia prudente pero donde podían oír la conversación.

—¿Qué quieres de Rukia? —espetó, claro y directo con su pregunta.

La persistente mirada que le retuvieron por un rato las orbes verdosas, le hicieron pensar al primogénito de los Kurosaki que no obtendría respuesta. Contrario a sus pensamientos, el forastero le contestó finalmente con su imperturbable semblante.

—Un vástago.

Inoue pestañó extrañada, no entendiendo el significado de aquello. A Ichigo sólo le bastaron unos segundos para comprender a qué se refería, cogiendo bruscamente al tipo del cuello de su camisa con la ira surcando su iris castaño.

—Parece que Rangiku-san tenía razón —cegado por la furia, el joven de anaranjado cabello no logró reconocer la voz hasta que la figura de Renji apareció justo detrás del moreno de ojos verdes.

—¿Abarai-kun? —aludió Orihime, desconcertada por su presencia.

El pelirrojo se acercó hasta su amigo, que para ese momento estaba a punto de golpear al tipo que agarrada de la camisa. Con absoluta paciencia, colocó su mano en el puño de Ichigo. Éste le devolvió una mirada cargada de rabia, sin embargo, cuando captó la expresión de su camarada, decidió soltar a su presa.

—Tú y tus malditos cómplices deberán pasar encima de mí y todos los vinculados a Byakuya Kuchiki antes siquiera de pensar en tocar un pelo a Rukia —anunció, retando con la mirada al moreno—. ¿Está claro, Ulquiorra?

El susodicho, seguía con su faz inquebrantable.

—

Llevaba caminando un buen tramo de tiempo. Definitivamente, había subestimado la energía de la pequeña Yua. Además, también estaba segura de que a su edad, ya no estaba para aquellas caminatas. Pero bien sabía que por su pequeña haría cualquier cosa. Ya casi eran cinco años desde que estaba vigilando las acciones de la muchachita. Aunque ahora concordaba seriamente con su madre en que tan sólo la acompañaba. Aquella niña era difícil de vigilar.

En un principio, sólo se encargaba de cerciorarse de que no se metiera en ningún apuro mientras su madre hacía trámites, cursos, o alguna que otra diligencia. Nunca quiso encariñarse con ella debido al apego que presentaban sus supuestos hermanos. Sin embargo, fue imposible no querer a esa pequeña.

—¡Vamos, Alicia! —animó Yua, deteniendo su paso un momento— ¡Ya casi llegamos!

—¿Segura que recuerdas el lugar, Petit? —inquirió casi sin aliento la castaña.

—¡Imposible olvidar dónde está mi hermana! —repuso ella, con determinación.

La mujer sonrió enternecida.

La siguió por el cementerio por unos minutos más hasta que abruptamente la muchachita se detuvo. Alicia, desconcertada, le iba a preguntar la razón de su actuar, pero la morena se le adelantó y la arrastró de la mano hasta unos arbustos.

Ni tiempo le dio a cuestionar su extraño comportamiento puesto que Yua le hizo un gesto para que guardara silencio y apuntó hacia adelante.

Allí, frente a ellas, se hallaban dos hombres parados frente a una lápida.

—Aún no lo puedo creer —articuló el varón de anaranjado cabello, a quien Alicia reconoció de inmediato y tuvo que llevar una mano hasta su boca para ahogar su sorpresa.

—Ya van a ser casi dos años —acotó un hombre moreno.

La mujer de castañas hebras no logró distinguir al segundo varón, sin embargo, Yua estaba casi segura de saber su nombre.

—¿Por qué la enterraron aquí? —cuestionó el de llamativo cabello— ¿De verdad no piensan volver a Japón?

—Cambiar la tumba de lugar no es un problema —dijo el de pelo oscuro, no contestando específicamente pregunta alguna—. No hay un cuerpo humano allí.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—El cuerpo de mi hermana no está ahí, sólo alguna de sus pertenencias y quizás un mechón de cabello —explicó, cerrando los ojos—. Ella pidió que su cuerpo fuera donado al hospital.

—¿Homura? —profirió incrédulo el hombre de hebras anaranjadas— Me cuesta creerlo.

—Mi hermana cambió cuando dejamos Japón, Ichigo —anunció el moreno, enfrentando a su acompañante—. Ambos lo hicimos.

El aludido dirigió una última mirada a la lápida a sus pies. Aún asimilaba toda la información que había recibido ese día.

—¿Ella también? —a pesar de tener la vista clavada en el piso, el varón de oscuro cabello comprendió a quién se refería.

—Tendrás que comprobarlo tú mismo.

Finalizada la conversación, ambos hombres se marcharon. Mientras, las mujeres en los arbustos salían de su escondite. Alicia estaba realmente confundida por el diálogo que había presenciado. Yua, seguía parada observando el lugar por el que se habían marchado los visitantes.

—Hermano Shizuku… —murmuró, siendo escuchada claramente por la mujer castaña— ¿Por qué conoces a Ichigo?

La inquietud de la niña fue llevada por el viento que en ese instante alzó varias hojas regadas por un árbol cercano, permitiendo que la pequeña y Alicia fueran rodeadas por una brisa de otoño.

* * *

><p>Bien, aquí empieza la acción. Los Arrancar comenzaron a moverse, y además, Yua descubre que Ichigo conoce a Shizuku. Amo a esa niña.<p>

**Basi: **BASI QUERIDA 3 Uy me sentí acosada por ti con tus reviews tan seguidos :$ AWWWWWW ;O; Sí, Alice me mencionó que Leña ahumada salió entre los comentarios :$ y yo brillaba por mi ausencia WSUUAUJAUJAUJAQUJ XDD también me comentaron los aportes de ela (?) y después me preguntan por qué mi monasterio mental está tan cagao... WUAUUJAUJAQU BASI LINDA ES UN AGRADO LEERTE 3 TE ADORO UN MONTON!

**Akisa: **SIII! UN BESOO! Y SE VIENEN MAS 1313 Y TAMBIEN SE VIENE ****** JAJAJAJAJAJAJ XDDD ¡Que bueno que te hayas aclarado! :DD Ya sabes, cualquier cosa que no entiendas me preguntas ;D Que así no me enredo tampoco con lo que escribo jajajajaja


	10. Revelaciones en un bar

¡AAAAAAAAAAAH! -grita- Esta semana sólo tuve clases en la mañana y a penas logré terminar un capítulo y empezar otro. Realmente, espero poder tener más ánimo para estudiar y poder llevar el fic, que igual tengo unas inmensas ganas de escribir.

Este capítulo, fue como una bomba escribirlo. Digo, aparecieron tantos personajes, nombré a tantos. La carga emocional, la tensión... ¡Uff! En fin, ¡léanlo! Realmente, espero que les guste. Ahora mismo estoy escribiendo en un cuadernillo lo que tengo planeado para los próximos capítulos (idea de Alice), para poder organizarme. Y hasta ahora, tengo hasta el capítulo 14 planeado. Espero no se estén aburriendo porque... ¡Este fic tiene aún para rato!

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Tite, aunque te enfermes no es excusa para no darme los derechos de Renji (?) Bleach de Tite, obvio.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo nueve: <span>Revelaciones en un bar.<span>**

Decir que la presencia de Renji aquel día lunes había sido oportuna, era expresar poco. Por los comentarios que sus amigos le habían dicho, seguramente hubiera otorgado un espectáculo a todo el campus de no haber sido detenido. Y aún quería descargar su ira con el moreno de tez pálida. Porque a pesar de haber transcurrido días desde el incidente, todavía recordaba perfectamente las palabras articuladas por el tipo cuando le había cuestionado qué quería de Rukia.

Una vez el hombre al que el pelirrojo había llamado Ulquiorra se marchó del sitio, Ichigo había atacado inmediatamente con preguntas al joven de rostro tatuado. Éste, sin embargo, no soltó nada. Sólo le advirtió que si volvía a ver a ese sujeto, no le permitiera acercarse a la morena de corta estatura. Como si pensara dejar que se le aproximase.

Estaba enojado con el amigo de infancia de Rukia. Quería golpear al moreno de ojos verdes. Pero a pesar de todo, no le había comentado a su compañera de piso nada del suceso. También se había encargado de que sus amigos no hablaran de ello frente a la chica. Y, por sobre todo, se había dedicado a vigilar las acciones de la muchacha.

—Hey, Ichigo —escuchó una voz masculina en cuanto entró por la puerta del edificio en el cual habitaba.

Un moreno de cabello erizado había sido quien había hablado. A su lado, se hallaba sentado un joven rubio. Ambos estaban tras el mesón que representaba conserjería.

—Hisagi-san —nombró a modo de saludo—. ¿No se supone que le toca los turnos de la mañana?

Normalmente, cuando regresaba de la universidad, siempre se encontraba con la muchacha de cabello claro peleando con el hombre de barba y cabello puntiagudo.

—Bueno, sí —soltó, con su codo apoyado sobre la encimera y su rostro reposando en su mano—. Kiyone nos atrapó yendo a visitar a Rangiku-san y nos dijo que necesitaban que la cubrieran a ella y Sentarou para que pudieran acompañar al Jefe Ukitake.

—¿Ukitake? —repitió el joven de anaranjadas hebras, extrañado de escuchar aquél apellido.

—¿No conoces al Jefe? —cuestionó con la intriga en su tono, intercambiando una breve mirada con su compañero rubio— Juushirou Ukitake es quien está a cargo de todo este edificio.

—Aunque rara vez se aparece porque es algo delicado de salud —agregó el chico de cabello claro con un aspecto tímido.

El joven Kurosaki quedó asombrado por la información entregada. Intercambió un par de palabras más con ambos guardias, enterándose que el nombre del chico que acompañaba al moreno era Izuru Kira. Y justo antes de partir, el hombre de cabello oscuro lo llamó.

—Saldrás esta noche, ¿cierto? —alzó la voz para que Ichigo lo escuchara, puesto que se dirigía al pasillo que conducía las escaleras.

—Con Rukia iremos a un bar para juntarnos con unos amigos —le respondió, volteándose antes de subir al segundo piso.

—¡Dile a Rangiku-san que llegaré tarde! —soltó, antes de perder de vista al muchacho.

Veces anteriores se había encontrado a Shuuhei Hisagi fuera del edificio. Era amigo de Renji, y además compañero de copas de Rangiku Matsumoto, amiga y compañera de Rukia. Pero además, el último tiempo lo había encontrado más a menudo puesto que habían coincidido en el sitio de entrenamiento del pelirrojo.

Después de ver el despliegue de habilidades aquella noche cuando su compañera de departamento y el muchacho de rostro tatuado habían practicado Kendo, quedó curioso. Varias veces había podido tratar con el joven Abarai sin estar la morena presente, por lo que se había enterado de su lugar de entrenamiento. Lejos de parecer un dojo, aquel lugar asemejaba un verdadero matadero. Dirigido por un hombre de temple imponente, no sólo su gran estatura, sino su agresivo carácter y su ansia de lucha. Kenpachi Zaraki definitivamente era una persona de cuidado.

Hace unos días, en vista de la presencia de Ulquiorra en su universidad, y su infalible instinto que le aseguraba que la aparición del sujeto era sólo el comienzo, Ichigo se decidió a pasearse más a menudo por el sitio a cargo de Kenpachi. Esto, bajo el completo desconocimiento de Rukia.

—Ya llegué —anunció una vez llegó al tercer piso y giró el pomo de la puerta, esquivando inmediatamente un cojín que amenazó con estamparse contra su cara.

—¿¡Por qué te llevas a Rukia! —chilló una escandalizada rubia con otro cojín en mano dispuesta a lanzarlo nuevamente a su víctima.

—Hermana… —trató de calmar Shizuku, a su lado.

El joven que se hallaba en el umbral de la puerta avanzó despreocupado hasta su habitación para dejar sus pertenencias, esquivando otra almohada en el proceso, que si no hubiera sido por el moreno terminaba derribando una lámpara.

—Homura —habló una voz femenina desde la cocina—, ya te dije que no dejan entrar a menores de edad.

—Pero Rukia —la voz de la aludida inmediatamente cambió a una de ruego—, en unos meses cumplo los veinte…

Cuando el muchacho de cabellera anaranjada volvió nuevamente a la sala, se encontró sólo con el moreno allí parado, puesto que la chica de ojos verdes había ingresado a la cocina para ayudar con la comida a su tutora.

—Cuida de Rukia —murmuró el adolescente, lo suficientemente audible para que sólo el varón junto a él lo escuchara.

—No tienes que decírmelo —replicó Ichigo.

El moreno no acotó nada más.

…

Si bien el local Black Cat no era uno de los más populares del sector, su concurrencia era bastante frecuente. Curiosamente, sus clientes eran conocidos entre ellos y no era de extrañar que cuando alguien nuevo se integraba al lugar, las miradas de todos se clavaban en aquella persona.

No era el caso de cierta mujer de exuberante figura y rizos con reflejos anaranjados.

—¡Renji! —saludó la fémina al pelirrojo, acercándose a la barra donde un hombre de tez oscura y anteojos agitaba fervientemente un jarro— ¿Aún no llegan tus amigos? —cuestionó en un puchero, tomando un sorbo de un vaso con licor.

—Son los amigos de Ichigo —se encogió de hombros mientras recibía un vaso del barman—. Gracias, Tessai —el aludido, que gozaba de una prominente estatura, asintió y continuó con su tarea preparando distintos tragos—. Le recomendé que trajera a sus amigos para que se distrajera del asunto de la otra vez, y también para despegar un poco a Rukia de los hermanos.

—También aparecieron por la universidad de Karakura, ¿no? —mencionó la mujer, tomando asiento junto al joven— ¿Rukia aún no sabe nada?

El muchacho de cabello rojizo tomó un sorbo antes de contestar a la fémina.

—Es un asunto entre empresas —soltó el varón, frunciendo el ceño—. El Jefe Kuchiki quiere mantener a Rukia lo más alejada de esto. Dice que su tiempo aún no llega.

—¿Soy la única que piensa que hay gato encerrado en el hecho de que ella esté con planes de ser escritora pero su hermano esté seguro que ella heredará la compañía en un futuro? —espetó la fémina de llamativa figura.

—Únete al grupo.

Su conversación se vio interrumpida por el repentino silencio que embargó al lugar. Lo cual, sólo podía significar dos cosas: alguien nuevo había entrado, o por el contrario, alguien que no era bienvenido entre los clientes.

En la puerta del bar se podía apreciar un grupo de seis personas, de la que sobresalía notoriamente una cabellera anaranjada.

Al distinguirlos, Renji alzó una mano para indicarles dónde se encontraba, provocando que los recién llegados se movieran hasta la barra.

—Creí que tendría que ir a buscarlos —soltó el pelirrojo a modo de burla.

—Nos tardamos en reunirnos —explicó Ichigo, tomando asiento junto al chico en la barra.

—¡Rukia! —chilló la mujer de exagerada delantera— ¡Creí que ya no te vería más por estos lados!

—Rangiku-san —se quejó la aludida en cuanto sintió que la mujer la estrechaba en brazos.

Mizuiro y Tatsuki fueron los únicos que habían advertido con anterioridad su inasistencia a la junta nocturna. El moreno tenía otros planes, mientras que la karateka debía levantarse temprano al día siguiente para dar unas clases. Milagrosamente, el joven de anteojos se les había unido esta vez en la salida. Keigo, se hallaba embelesado por la fémina que se encontraba sentada junto al pelirrojo. Seguramente debido a sus llamativos atributos. El joven de tez morena, fiel amigo de Ichigo, también se les había unido. Y la fémina que no se perdía una reunión con sus compañeros, se hallaba en ese momento siendo acaparada por Rangiku.

—Vaya, es nuevo verlos por aquí como en los viejos tiempos —soltó una mujer de tez morena y ojos dorados, ubicada detrás de la barra limpiando unos cuantos vasos.

—¿Yoruichi-san? —articuló extrañada la morena de corta estatura— No sabía que estaba en Japón.

—Llegué hace unas semanas —respondió la aludida—. Decidí darme una vuelta y ayudar a Tessai —explicó—. Escuché de tus planes de ser escritora.

Una espontánea conversación dio inicio entre ambas mientras cerca de ellas Rangiku alejaba a un hiperactivo castaño que se esforzaba por llamar su atención. A su lado, Orihime se divertía por la personalidad de la estrafalaria mujer.

El pelirrojo dirigió al resto del grupo a una mesa algo apartada de la barra, donde las féminas y Keigo se hallaban. Al darle una ojeada al sitio, los varones lograron percibir cierta hostilidad entre los habitantes. Sin embargo, no comentaron nada del asunto. Aunque era curioso que varios grupos se encontraran distribuidos entre las dos salidas que había en el sitio, y otros más ubicados en el centro del recinto. Todos, vigilando constantemente a su alrededor como si esperaran alguna acción sospechosa.

Ichigo distinguió a dos hombres en un grupo cerca de la puerta principal. Recordaba haberlos visto en algún sitio. O quizás simplemente le llamó la atención por el brillo que provocaba la cabeza perfectamente rapada de uno de ellos y las plumas que el tipo a su lado lucía en su ojo derecho. Se preguntó cómo se colocaba aquel accesorio.

—Aquí todos nos conocemos —explicó de pronto Renji cuando los cuatro tomaron asiento—. Black Cat no es muy popular entre los de nuestra edad, por eso no es de extrañar que los que concurrimos aquí a menudo nos conozcamos de otros lados.

—Parece que no somos bienvenidos —comentó Ishida, ajustándose sus lentes.

—No creo que se deba a ustedes —contradijo el pelirrojo—. Como dije, aquí prácticamente nos conocemos todos, y creo que para nadie pasó desapercibido que son conocidos míos, de Rukia y Rangiku-san. Los tres, venimos a menudo por aquí.

—¿Rukia también? —soltó intrigado el joven de anaranjado cabello.

—Sí —confirmó—. Aunque este año casi no se había aparecido.

Ese aspecto extrañó a Ichigo. Definitivamente no imaginaba a la morena en ese tipo de sitios. Aunque por lo poco que conocía a la mujer de exagerados atributos que era amiga de su compañera de piso, le daba una idea de quien posiblemente la arrastraba hasta el lugar.

Comenzaron un diálogo trivial. Ninguno de los morenos había tratado mucho con el pelirrojo. A diferencia de su amigo, quien estaba acostumbrado incluso a iniciar discusiones con el joven.

Pronto, el muchacho de llamativo cabello notó que el hombre de cabeza rapada que anteriormente había divisado en el bar, se acercaba a ellos. Extrañado, detuvo su conversación, alertando a sus compañeros en la mesa. Sin embargo, en cuanto el tipo estuvo cerca de Renji, éste lo saludó casualmente y tomó asiento con el grupo. Fue en ese momento en que lo reconoció.

—¿Ikkaku? —articuló, sorprendido.

El aludido se volvió hacia él y al parecer también en ese momento fue que lo reconoció.

—¿Ichigo? —profirió, extrañado— ¿Qué haces aquí?

Hasta hace unas semanas conocía al hombre sin cabello. Después de todo, era uno de los más fieles aprendices de Kenpachi.

Un carraspeo detuvo el particular intercambio de nombres.

—¿Algo de lo que deba enterarme? —cuestionó en voz baja el pelirrojo, como si estuviera hablando del clima y sin dirigirse a nadie en específico.

—Arrancar —musitó el hombre que se había integrado, justo antes de recibir un vaso con refresco de un mesero que iba pasando.

Ichigo y sus dos amigos desde el instituto, observaron extrañados las palabras intercambiadas por ambos varones. En cuanto vieron el ceño de Renji fruncirse, la curiosidad les ganó.

—¿Qué quiere decir con eso? —espetó un indignado Kurosaki al sentirse excluido del tema.

—¿Son de confianza? —musitó el recién llegado, analizando a los dos morenos, y dirigiéndole una breve mirada al joven de anaranjado cabello.

—No los metas en esto, Ikkaku.

—Bueno, yo sólo decía —soltó el susodicho—. Además no puedo hablar mucho con Rukia-chan a unos metros de nosotros.

Una mano se estrelló contra la mesa, que de no haber sido opacada por un grito de Keigo al ser lanzado por Rangiku en un acto de reflejo y defensa propia cuando el castaño intentó abrazarla, todo el bar lo hubiera oído.

—Guarda silencio, Ichigo —advirtió el pelirrojo, provocando los nervios del chico.

—¿Qué pasa con Rukia? —murmuró lo suficientemente audible para que el grupo en la mesa lo escuchara.

Ikkaku alzó una ceja ante la demanda.

—¿Tienes alguna relación con ella? —cuestionó intrigado.

—Vive con ella —susurró Renji, ahorrando explicaciones.

El rostro de sorpresa en el hombre de cabeza rapada no se hizo esperar, sin embargo, logró recuperar la compostura. Intercambió un par de miradas con el pelirrojo y observó a su alrededor disimuladamente. Antes de que Ichigo perdiera la paciencia, el joven Abarai habló.

—Sólo te pido que no reacciones exageradamente ante nada de lo que diga —luego se dirigió a ambos morenos que mantenían silencio, expectantes—. A ustedes también les pido discreción.

—Suéltalo —ordenó impaciente el joven de cabello extravagante.

—"Arrancar" son llamados los hijos adoptivos de las empresas que le llevan la competencia a la compañía Kuchiki —narró el pelirrojo—. Todas dirigidas por Sousuke Aizen.

—Esto de las empresas es una verdadera mafia —chistó Ikkaku—. Los Arrancar no son más que peones de Aizen, por más que les digan hijos adoptivos.

—Aizen quiere deshacerse de la empresa Kuchiki —prosiguió el muchacho de tatuajes antes de que fuera interrumpido—. Pero ahora último está tras otro objetivo: la heredera de toda la autoridad de los Kuchiki.

—Rukia —musitó Ichigo, comprendiendo ahora el papel que cumplía su amiga en la historia.

—Exacto —afirmó Renji—. Sin embargo, hasta ahora los únicos que han intentado acercársele han sido Grimmjow y Ulquiorra. Por ahora, Ikkaku y yo montamos guardia cerca de los lugares a donde va Rukia…

—¿Grimmjow? —cortó inesperadamente Uryuu, reconociendo de inmediato el nombre.

Todos los integrantes que rodeaban la mesa dispusieron su atención en el moreno de lentes, quien no tardó en notar que había acaparado las miradas.

—¿Lo conoces, Ishida? —cuestionó el joven de anaranjado cabello, expectante.

—El lunes estuvo esperando en la entrada del campus de mi universidad —respondió mientras llevaba su mano hasta su barbilla.

—Preguntando por Rukia, ¿cierto? —completó el pelirrojo. El chico asintió— Rangiku-san lo entretuvo y después me llamó avisando que estuviera atento. Desde entonces, no se han mostrado tan visiblemente.

Ichigo quedó atónito mientras escuchaba las últimas palabras de Renji. En cuanto el moreno de anteojos había nombrado el día, inmediatamente rememoró la escena con el tipo de ojos verdes y rostro pálido. Asociando ahora que pertenecía a los "Arrancar", sintió que la ira comenzaba a recorrer su cuerpo cuando la frase que había rondado por su cabeza desde aquél suceso cobraba sentido. Y aún con la furia contenida, se atrevió a formular su pregunta.

—¿Por qué quieren a Rukia?

El silencio reinó en la mesa, pero no así en el bar, cubriendo la interrogante del chico entre los murmullos de los clientes y las propias risas de las féminas que aún se hallaban en la barra.

—Creemos que en vez de exterminar la compañía, ahora quieren apoderarse de ella —informó el pelirrojo.

—La unión entre Kuchiki-san y uno de los Arrancar les daría esa oportunidad —concluyó Ishida.

Ichigo apretó los dientes.

En ese preciso instante, el ambiente en el bar cambió de súbito. La tensión se apreciaba claramente y el bullicio disminuyó abruptamente. Fue cuando el grupo dirigió su atención a la barra que comprendió el origen del asunto: un hombre de cabellera celeste se acercaba a la caja. Rukia se hallaba sentada a casi un metro de distancia, aún charlando con las dos mujeres de exagerada delantera mientras Yoruichi atendía al cliente.

Sado fue el responsable de evitar que Ichigo se levantara bruscamente de su asiento en el momento en que Grimmjow se inclinó y le susurró algo a la morena, aprovechando una distracción de la encargada.

—Cálmate, Ichigo —susurró Renji, apenas audible—. Todo el bar está atento a sus movimientos. Un paso en falso, y Rukia puede salir perjudicada.

La advertencia del pelirrojo fue opacada por el sordo ruido que causó la silla en la que anteriormente se ubicaba la menuda mujer. El objeto quedó tendido en el piso producto de la caída mientras el hombre de erizado cabello fue obligado a dar un paso atrás por la repentina patada propinada en su estómago.

Todo el local se mantuvo expectante. Sólo la mirada airada de Rukia y su postura firme era la fehaciente prueba de que ella misma se había encargado de hacer retroceder al tipo.

Enfurecido, Grimmjow derrapó y se lanzó hasta la morena dispuesto a devolverle el gesto. Sin embargo, un pálido brazo frenó nada sutilmente su contraataque en el preciso instante en que Yoruichi apareció delante de la menuda fémina y Tessai tras los Arrancar, junto a la mitad de los habitantes del bar que se habían puesto en pie.

—Lo siento —expuso la mujer—, peleas estrictamente prohibidas.

La inexpresiva faz de Ulquiorra retó a la encargada. Luego, con extrema cautela, situó en la barra justo al lado de Rangiku unos cuantos billetes. Y con un chasquido del hombre de cabello celeste, se dirigió a la salida en cuanto Tessai les dejó libre el paso.

Ichigo no logró levantarse de su asiento aun cuando sintió la calma volver al lugar. Su mirada fija en su compañera de piso. A lo lejos escuchaba a su amiga Orihime preguntándole a la morena si se encontraba bien, o a la mujer de ojos gatunos comentándole algo parecido, sin embargo, sus ojos seguían clavados en Rukia. Su mirada segura, su sonrisa tranquilizadora para que su amiga de cabello claro no se preocupara, su ceño fruncido cuando Rangiku le acercaba algún vaso con dudoso licor. Y hasta ese momento, fue que incluso reparó en su vestimenta. Ella siempre solía llevar atuendos bastante aniñados, pero en aquel momento, ese short que dejaba a la vista sus piernas hasta que las botas cubrían sus pies no le parecía para nada infantil. Ni tampoco la camiseta que le quedaba algo grande y que se deslizaba hasta su brazo dejando al descubierto su hombro así como porción de su cuello.

—¡Ichigo!

Su nombre en un grito logró despertarlo de su ensoñación, observando a la persona que lo había llamado: Shuuhei Hisagi. En ese preciso instante el joven de anaranjado cabello recordó no haberle entregado el recado a Rangiku de parte del varón.

Después de una reprimenda de parte del recién llegado, lo abandonó para ir en busca de la mujer de prominente delantera. Ichigo volvió su atención a la mesa sólo para descubrir que allí quedaban Sado y el moreno de lentes.

—¿Ya despertaste? —cuestionó un perceptivo Ishida, alzando una ceja.

—¿Eh? —fue todo lo que salió de la boca del Kurosaki.

—Tenías la boca abierta, Ichigo —fue la acotación de Sado.

En la barra, parecía que Rukia discutía con su amigo de la infancia. Orihime los miraba curiosa mientras Tessai batía enérgicamente un jarro y servía a cada uno un vaso. Sólo escuchó el grito justo después de que la morena se volteara a verlo con la mirada retadora.

—¡Ichigo! —profirió audiblemente la fémina, encargándose de que todo el bar se enterara del asunto— ¡Trae tu presencia aquí en este instante!

Con su ceño fruncido inmediatamente remarcado, y a regañadientes, se paró de su sitio y se encaminó hasta su compañera. Enterándose así que había comenzado una batalla de quién soportaba más tragos de alcohol entre ella y el pelirrojo. Además, en un acto de absoluta democracia, el joven anaranjado cabello había sido nombrado jurado.

—Rukia, no seas tonta —espetó el chico, haciendo uso de razón—. No creo que puedas ganarle a Renji.

—¡Claro que puede! —declaró la mujer de exuberante figura, sentada junto a un derrotado Hisagi con la cabeza sobre el mostrador. A su lado, Kira no estaba en mejor estado— ¡Rukia tiene el don de la sobriedad! —rió la fémina, su actitud graciosa producto de los varios tragos que había tomado.

Minutos más tarde, ante la incredulidad de Ichigo, el pelirrojo había terminado durmiendo sobre la barra mientras que una victoriosa morena se balanceaba con autosuficiencia. Definitivamente, aquella mujer no dejaría de sorprenderlo.

Sonrió divertido al ver que la muchacha giraba y Rangiku se le unía a su espontáneo baile de victoria.

Dos meses habían pasado desde que se había cruzado con la morena. Discusiones, confesiones, reprimendas, alegrías, rabias, y un montón de sentimientos había vivido en tan poco tiempo como una ráfaga que lo había sacudido hasta tambalearse. Ella lo había confortado, con una voluntad sincera ella había logrado calmar el abatimiento que sentía cada diecisiete de junio. Había compartido tan naturalmente con su familia que por un momento temió que uniera fuerzas con Karin para hacerle la vida imposible. Pero por sobre todo, se sentía comprendido. Sentía que una mirada de aquella implacable muchacha bastaba para transmitirle un mensaje. Un sólo gesto lo desarmaba, bastaba con recordar aquel sutil contacto de labios que habían compartido.

—¿Te gusta?

Por segunda vez en aquella noche, Ichigo se vio devuelto de entre sus pensamientos abruptamente. Esta vez, había sido su amigo de lentes quien lo había interrumpido.

—¿Qué? —articuló, perdido.

—Te dije que no te convenía acercarte a ella —suspiró—. Pero tú nunca haces caso —agregó, manteniendo su tono bajo para no involucrar a terceros en la conversación—. Te gusta Kuchiki-san, ¿cierto?

Hasta ese momento, no había considerado esa posibilidad. Ahora que el moreno lo insinuaba, había quedado pasmado con la idea, recorriendo su vista desde la muchacha que aún seguía riendo con Rangiku hasta el chico a su lado que había arrojado la pregunta.

—No sé —salió finalmente de sus labios. Al menos, había sido sincero.

…

Debido al estado de la morena, había terminado llevándosela del local. Sado se había ofrecido en acompañarlos hasta el edificio, mientras que Ishida se había comprometido a llevar a Orihime a salvo a casa. El resto de sus conocidos, estaban con las cabezas apoyadas en la barra en un intento de recuperar su sobriedad, o en el caso de Keigo, esperaba que el alcohol le diera ventaja con la mujer de exuberante delantera.

Cuando atravesó el portón y pasó por conserjería con Rukia en brazos, notó que la muchacha de cabello claro y su compañero de gracioso peinado y barba estaban dormidos sobre el mesón. Grandes guardias, pensó. Sin embargo, se ahorró las explicaciones y continuó con su trayecto hasta llegar al departamento que compartían. Por fortuna, no se encontró con los hermanos allí dentro. De haberse presentado ese caso, ya estaría discutiendo con Homura.

Una vez se adentró en el recinto, y después de cerrar la puerta con el pie, se dirigió hasta la habitación de la chica para que descansara mientras ésta se revolvía incómoda entre sus brazos.

—Me recriminas porque bebo dentro del departamento y tú no eres capaz ni de mantenerte en pie —espetó en un susurro el muchacho, ganándose una queda de parte de la morena.

En cuanto entró en el cuarto de la fémina y divisó el peluche de conejo gigante sobre su cama, rodó los ojos. Aquel animal de felpa le había causado una discusión que había terminado con una agresión en su cuerpo, cortesía de la menuda chica. Con gran cuidado, la recostó sobre la amplia cama, observando que los párpados femeninos se abrían para dejar paso a sus ojos de color tan peculiar.

—Siento mi cabeza retumbar —musitó llevando su mano izquierda hasta su cabeza.

—Te dije que no era buena idea hacer esa competencia con Renji —reprochó en un suspiro, tomando asiento en la orilla de la cama.

—Cállate —articuló ella frunciendo el ceño.

Ichigo la observó por un rato. Había vuelto a cerrar los ojos en un intento de volver a encontrar su consciencia.

—Iré por algo para la resaca —anunció dispuesto a levantarse con dirección a la cocina. Mas, sintió que algo tiraba de su camisa impidiendo que se incorporara.

Con la sorpresa reflejada en su rostro, volteó para encontrarse con una nívea mano que cogía su prenda para evitar así su retirada. La mirada que Rukia le dirigió lo paralizó. Por un momento creyó que la morena lo escaneaba.

La muchacha no sabía bien la razón que la había llevado a realizar ese acto, pero simplemente no sintió deseos de separarse del chico. Su presencia, de alguna manera, la confortaba.

—¿Rukia? —mencionó él, acomodándose con una rodilla sobre la cama para ver claramente el perfil de la fémina.

No supo si fue el alcohol u otra razón la que provocó que viera a Ichigo como si se estuviera tambaleando y su atención se desviara hasta la boca masculina donde los labios se abrían de vez en cuando en un intento de articular palabra. Lo siguiente que supo, es que había rodeado el cuello del muchacho con su brazo y ahora éste estaba prácticamente encima de ella con una mano apoyada a un lado de su cuerpo para no aplastarla, aún sentado en la cama.

Hipnotizada, y el joven no en mejor estado, se encargó de cerrar la distancia entre sus rostros y atrapar por segunda vez desde hace días aquellos labios, extasiándose de la calidez que de ellos sentía.

El chico inhaló profundamente y cerró sus ojos ante el contacto, sintiendo que ahora ambos brazos de la morena se aferraban a su cuello y lo atraían irremediablemente al cuerpo femenino. Se estremeció en el instante que sintió a la morena abrir su boca y dar paso a su lengua dentro de su propia cavidad. Perdiéndose ante la sensación, y con la respiración cada vez más agitada, se dejó caer por completo sobre el cuerpo.

Una lucha comenzó entre ambos por mantener el control de la afanosa unión hasta que finalmente debieron separarse por queja de sus pulmones. Ichigo se retiró unos centímetros de su rostro para ver el estado de la morena: su boca entreabierta para dejar pasar el aire y sus ojos clavados en los de él. Se incorporó torpemente al darse cuenta de lo que había sucedido, no por primera vez. Le dio la espalda a la muchacha y volvió a su posición inicial, sentado a la orilla de la cama. Esperó unos segundos por un reclamo de parte de ella. Sin embargo, todo lo que escuchó fue que la respiración de la fémina se acompasaba, para posteriormente volverse regular y casi imperceptible. Volteó con cautela, sólo para encontrarse con el rostro tranquilo de la chica. Se había dormido.

Se recriminó por no saber si sentirse aliviado o decepcionado. Pero en cuanto reparó en la faz de la morena, sus pensamientos se calmaron. Fue en ese momento en que todo lo golpeó de súbito. Aquella muchacha sobre la cama le fascinaba. Se perdía sólo con probar sus labios y no sabía qué estragos haría en su cuerpo besar cada parte de su nívea piel. Pero por sobre todo, quería saber más de ella. Poder conocer aquellos aspectos que la morena le ocultaba. Y en ese instante un fuerte deseo nació desde lo más profundo de su ser: protegerla.

* * *

><p>VAMOS ICHIGO! MANOS A LA OBRA!<p>

¿Y mi Mary come uñas dónde se fue? -mira para todos lados- D:

**Karume: **Awwwww ;O; Me emociono realmente al saber que de repente aparecen lectores a quienes le recomendaron el fic -sí, soy un alma sensible para estas cosas (?)- ¡Y fue Akisa! Ya se me hizo costumbre leer su nombre en los reviews y me hace muy feliz que ahora también su hermana se una a la lectura de esta historia. ¡Hey! ¿Quién es la mayor? Yo sólo tengo un hermano a quien a penas le pude pegar Bleach -y le cae mal Inoue (?)- pero es muy joven para entender mi amor por los fics (?) JAJAJAJJAAJ ¿¡Leíste todos mis fics! -se conmueve más aún- Yo... Te aprecio ;O; -sí, es un alma sensible (?)- ¡Muchas gracias por tomarte el tiempo de leer esta historia, Karume! ¡En serio! Que la Naranja Suprema te acompañe en tu camino IchiRukista -voz de predicadora-

**Basi: **¡BASI QUERIDA! Bueno, que sepas que todo a su tiempo 1313 O sea, primero que se confundan este par y de ahí que salten encima del otro 13136969 :$ JAJAJAJJAJAJAJ ¡Re emocionada tú con los Arrancar! -se los lanza- Weona, te juro que la Naranja Suprema tiene en cuenta tu buena voluntad de dejar comentarios tanto aquí como en el foro ;O; Aún espero el dibujo de la noria de Liquidando pretendientes (?) WUAUQUJAQJUAQAQ ¡Tranquila, linda! Lo hago para trollearte (?) Es que vieras tú, es increíble que me acuerde de eso siendo mi pésima memoria... De verdad, que la selectividad de mi memoria está bien dañada. ¡Te adoro Basi querida! ;O;

**Akisa: **AKISAAAAAAAAAAAAAA 3 Bueno, sí, de verdad que Homura tiene una personalidad bien especial XDDD ¡Se viene lo más sabroso! 1313 AJAJAJJAJA Oh, bueno, con respecto a la duración del fic, realmente no podría decirte que en qué capítulo exactamente se reencuentra Ichigo con Rukia. O sea, por lo que he narrado ya puedo hacer público que va a hacer en la firma de libros. Ahora, ¿públicamente? ¿En privado? Eso se verá cuando lo narre 1313 Pero, como voy ahora, me parece mucho que eso sucederá alrededor de los capítulos veinte. Y con respecto a Yua, también sucederá alrededor de esos capítulos. La verdad es que, esta historia tiene tantos puntos de tensión en los que crees que aclaraste algo y luego sale una nueva disyuntiva que... AAAAAAH -hasta yo me emociono al pensar en todo lo que puede pasar- Pero, me aseguraré de mantenerte ocupada para que en el momento en que Yua sepa quién su padre, ya tengas tantas preguntas en la cabeza que vas a querer seguir leyendo :D O al menos, intentaré que eso ocurra ;D ¡Gracias por comentar, Akisa! 3 ¡Cuídate un montón!

¡Nos leemos el próximo viernes! :D  
>¡Los adoro! (:<p> 


	11. Entre recuerdos y avances

****Bien, este capítulo lo subí algo tarde porque he andado de rebelde estos días (?) Estoy siguiendo los pasos de mi Twin y fui por el carrete (?) Ahora debo estudiar para salir mañana sin cargo de consciencia, así que... No tengo mucho que decir por ahora.

Nada más, que disfruten este capítulo (:

**Disclaimer: **Bleach de Tite. Renji mío -aún sigue soñando- Ah, y el IchiRuki: escondido bajo la cama de Tite 1313 El material, porque esos dos ya están en el armario (?)

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo diez: <span>Entre recuerdos y avances.<span>**

Hoy no había tenido sus clases de literatura en la tarde, desde que las tenía tres veces a la semana le quedaban algunas tardes libres antes de que su compañero de piso llegara. Últimamente, el muchacho de anaranjado cabello llegaba más tarde de lo regular. Sin embargo, nunca lo había interrogado para saber la razón. Después de todo, ambos necesitaban su espacio, ¿cierto?

Sacudió su cabeza en el momento que se percató en que estaba divagando más de lo normal. Nuevamente, se acomodó en el sillón colocando sus pies sobre el mueble para usar sus piernas como apoyo de su cuaderno mientras jugaba con el bolígrafo en su mano.

_Corría con todas sus fuerzas. Sentía sus pies dolerle a cada paso mientras el cuero de sus zapatos rozaba con la tela de sus calcetas. Ignoraba su aliento entrecortado y la punzada en su costado izquierdo exigiéndole que se detuviera un momento para normalizar su respiración. Todo lo que quería hacer era huir. Algo que se había prometido nunca más volver a hacer. Y lo que más la frustraba, es que no huía de ningún enemigo. No. Escapaba de los recuerdos. Específicamente: de los recuerdos de aquel hombre._

—_Esto… —articuló en un jadeo, sin detener su carrera— debe ser una broma —concluyó apretando los dientes en un intento de ocultar su impotencia._

_Imágenes del varón que había estado acompañando desde que los habían asignado como compañeros rondaron su mente. Golpes, insultos, maltratos, traición, decepción. Lo peor del asunto, no era sólo ver el pasado de los demás. El hecho que la tenía histérica era que había sentido cada emoción de aquel recuerdo como si fuera propio. Cada palabra, le había dolido; cada azote, la había torturado. Cada sentimiento la había recogido._

Detuvo el lápiz a mitad de camino sobre la hoja. Llevándose el objeto hasta apoyarlo en su boca, miró el escrito, perdiéndose en las palabras.

—Huir del pasado… —murmuró, mirando al techo permitiendo que los recuerdos la embargaran.

Dejó el cuaderno a un lado y estiró sus piernas, causando que éstas chocaran con algo posado sobre la mesa de centro que adornaba la sala.

—¿Uh? —pronunció, sentándose para poder observar con qué había chocado.

Una sonrisa se vislumbró en su rostro al reconocer el libro allí recostado. Imágenes plasmadas en las fotografías recorrían las páginas del álbum. En ellas, claramente se distinguía a una morena de nívea piel junto a una muchachita rubia y un chico de tez pálida con cabello oscuro. Aquel álbum era un mundo de recuerdos que ella había recopilado con los hermanos años atrás. Había olvidado por un momento que mientras Homura había estado acompañándola un rato aquella tarde, había husmeado en su habitación en busca de su baúl de los recuerdos.

—Realmente han pasado unos años —habló para sí misma en cuanto tomó el libro entre sus manos y comenzó a ojearlo, sonriendo ante cada fotografía y dejándose llevar por su mirada melancólica.

Acarició una imagen que mostraba a cuatro niños. Se trataban Renji, los hermanos y ella hace diez años atrás. Los rostros infantiles dejaban vislumbrar la poca preocupación que le daban a la vida, sólo enfocados en mantenerse siempre juntos. Sólo un inocente deseo.

Esa fotografía era la única que conservaba de sus días en el orfanato con las personas que aún estaban junto a ella hoy en día. Además, era una de las pocas que poseía que había sido tomada en el lugar donde había crecido junto a sus amigos. Cerrando los ojos, le permitió a su mente vagar en los recuerdos que tenía de su infancia.

No tenía recuerdos de su familia. Tampoco sabía si tenía algún familiar perdido por el mundo. Lo único que supo, a sus escasos ocho años por una conversación que accidentalmente escuchó de dos mujeres a cargo del orfanato, es que una honrada mujer la había traído argumentando de que la había encontrado abandonada cerca de su sector. Fue así, como había llegado al que sería su hogar de niñez. No recordaba mucho de sus primeros años de vida, sin embargo, recordaba que siempre su amigo pelirrojo había estado junto a ella, también podía escuchar la voz de Renji burlándose de ella por anécdotas de sus primeros años que ni siquiera ella recordaba.

En el orfanato, no todo estaba bajo la vigilancia de sus cuidadores. De vez en cuando, algún niño intentaba abusar de los más pequeños. Algo que Rukia nunca había soportado era ese hecho. Su amigo pelirrojo, que era unos años mayores que ella, siempre se había encargado de cuidarla porque a menudo se metía en problemas por tratar de defender a otros más pequeños de chicos mayores que ella.

Había sido un día lluvioso cuando conoció a los dos hermanos. A sus nueve años, guardaba muy reservadamente el temor de que la separaran de su amigo de la infancia. Y cuando aquellos dos pequeños aparecieron en el orfanato, definitivamente comenzó a temer el día que tuviera que separarse de ellos. En ese entonces, Homura tenía siete años y Shizuku unos cinco.

Algunos sucesos en el transcurso de la vida son realmente cuestionables. ¿Por qué pasó esto? ¿En qué momento? Sinceramente, nunca se preguntó la razón, simplemente lamentó no haberse despedido de los hermanos el día que abandonó el orfanato. Pero no dudó en ningún momento en que aquellos hermanos que tanto habían significado para ella los dos años que estuvo a su lado, se preguntaran constantemente por qué se habían separado. El día en que Byakuya Kuchiki reparó en su paradero, comenzaron los trámites para su adopción. Rukia no quería dejar el orfanato. Le explicó a su amigo pelirrojo que estaban interesados en adoptarla, y éste sin pensarlo mucho la animó, argumentando que las oportunidades que tendría de sobrevivir en un futuro serían más grandes que si se quedaba en el orfanato hasta que pudiera enfrentar el mundo ella sola.

Días antes de abandonar el orfanato, los hermanos desaparecieron. Y ella, preocupada, dejó su hogar de niñez haciendo prometer a Renji que él se encargaría de ubicar a los dos infantes.

El sonido del teléfono de su apartamento la despertó de sus recuerdos. Inmediatamente, se levantó antes de que el aparato sonara por quinta vez.

—¿Hola? —mencionó en cuanto descolgó el auricular.

—¡Querida tercera hija! —contestó una voz masculina.

La morena tembló ante su sospecha de la identidad del hombre tras la línea.

—¿Kurosaki-san? —cuestionó atenta a una respuesta.

—¡Llámame papá!

Rió nerviosamente mientras oía que el teléfono le era arrebatado al varón y en su lugar una dulce voz se dejó oír, la cual reconoció inmediatamente como la de la castaña.

…

Desde ya hace una semana había estado visitando a menudo el dojo de Kenpachi. Allí, pasaba las tardes después de la universidad cuando no tenía trabajo o exámenes. Lo cual debido al periodo universitario en el que se encontraba, era poco frecuente.

Sus habilidades tanto físicas como perceptivas, se estaban ampliando paulatinamente. Claro que con lo bruto que resultaba el entrenamiento en aquel sitio era increíble que aún siguiera vivo. Definitivamente, no tenía idea cómo Renji había sobrevivido allí por años ni cómo Ikkaku aún podía continuar entrenando a los pocos valientes que osaban a hacer acto de presencia en el sitio. Ahora, no le extrañaba que Hisagi hubiera abandonado a los pocos meses.

No le había mencionado a Rukia sobre ese asunto.

Aunque sinceramente, no era que lo estuviera ocultando. Simplemente prefería ahorrarse el interrogatorio de por qué había comenzado a frecuentar el lugar y confesarle descuidadamente a la morena que ella era indirectamente la razón del cambio. Por fortuna, la muchacha tendía a respetar su privacidad. Al menos que interfiriera con su estado de ánimo, y al paso que iba, seguramente la chica terminaría percatándose de su cansancio físico o éste podría expresarse mediante un malhumor.

Siguió su trayecto adentrándose en la entrada del edificio, encontrando en conserjería a un joven de extravagante apariencia con dos plumas adornando su rostro. Le tardó unos minutos percatarse de que lo había visto en el bar que había visitado con la morena y sus amigos varios días atrás. Sin embargo, el hombre a su lado no le sonaba de nada. Con una pañoleta cubriendo su oscuro cabello que le llegaba hasta los hombros, y su fruncido entrecejo, gozaba de una cómica apariencia.

—Deberías tener un semblante más elegante si no quieres espantar a los inquilinos —espetó el joven de llamativa apariencia con accesorios de plumas en el rostro.

—Cállate —se quejó el varón junto a él—, no estoy aquí por gusto.

Ichigo prefirió ignorarlos y sólo hizo un gesto de saludo con la cabeza, el cual los conserjes ignoraron puesto que estaban más ocupados en insultarse mutuamente.

Admitía que durante el transcurso de su estancia en el edificio, se enfrentaba a situaciones peculiares semanalmente. Y últimamente casi todos los días. Después de todo, en el momento en que decidió mudarse con Rukia, fue abriéndose paso sin darse cuenta a un mundo que no acostumbraba a tratar. Él había entrado a la universidad con el deseo de convertirse en un empresario exitoso. También, con la esperanza de poder abastecer con equipamiento a varias clínicas y quizás hospitales. Desde que su padre era médico, vio frecuentemente cómo varios de sus pacientes fallecían producto del escaso instrumental que poseían. Pero terminar formando una amistad con la hermana política de un renombrado empresario fue lo último que esperó para sus años universitarios.

Ciertamente, sentía que cada vez descubría más cosas sobre la morena. Sabía que cuando le reclamó por su apellido y el hecho de habérselo ocultado, su amiga había omitido varios detalles de su vida. Sin embargo, se había encargado de recalcarle que era hermana política del famoso empresario. Además, de que si fuera por voluntad de ella jamás heredaría nada que tuviera que ver con el mundo de los negocios, por lo que esperaba ilusa que su hermano viviera eternamente. Y a pesar de que le había narrado el hecho de que su única hermana era la que se había casado con Byakuya y por ello habían terminado ambas en aquella familia, jamás le aclaró que su hermana estuviera muerta. Se enteró justamente el día que la vio en el cementerio.

Rukia era una muchacha reservada, lo tenía claro. Los meses que había compartido con ella había podido conocerla y ser víctima de su rudo carácter un sinfín de ocasiones. Pero además, conocía aquel lado maternal de la joven cuando estaba con los dos hermanos.

Ella era mandona, de actitudes bruscas y directas, pero también era poseedora de una personalidad altruista, a veces con toques de inocencia y otras veces aires de madurez.

Llegó hasta el tercer piso y entró en el departamento, chocando con una caja en el proceso y soltando una maldición.

—¿Rukia? —llamó, cerrando la puerta y corriendo con el pie el objeto que interrumpió su paso.

Caminó por el pasillo y vio que la morena no se encontraba ni en la sala ni en el comedor. De paso, tampoco en la cocina. Lo que sí acaparó su atención fue el cuaderno posado sobre el sillón con unos garabatos. Perdiendo contra su curiosidad, cogió el cuadernillo.

—¿Qué diablos…? —murmuró, no sorprendido por la escritura, sino por los dibujos de lo que parecían ser conejos disfrazados plasmados en el papel.

Parecían dibujos hechos por algún infante. Pero no lograba entender el hecho de que aquellos conejos asimilaran supuestamente a personas, producto del traje que vestían los animalejos.

—¡Hey! —el reproche femenino tan conocido por él se escuchó justo a su lado, al tiempo que sintió que le arrebataban el cuaderno.

Volteó y se encontró con la muchacha mirándolo fulminantemente.

—¿Homura estuvo por aquí? —cuestionó intentando ignorar el enfado de la fémina.

—¿Cómo lo supiste? —le devolvió la pregunta intrigada.

En respuesta, el joven de anaranjado cabello apuntó los dibujos trazados en las hojas, provocando que la curiosidad surcara el rostro de la morena.

—¿Qué tienen los dibujos? —murmuró perspicaz.

—Deberías tener cuidado de que haga esos horribles garabatos en tu cuaderno…

No alcanzó a terminar su frase cuando sintió que la muchacha le pegaba en la cabeza con el mismo cuaderno que tenía plasmados los dibujos insultados, provocando lastimeros quejidos y varios improperios de la boca masculina.

—Serás idiota —farfulló la chica.

Ichigo vio cómo la morena se acercaba a la puerta y corría con un poco de esfuerzo la caja que había, obstruido su paso al llegar, hasta alejarla del pasillo de entrada al departamento. Al agacharse para mover el objeto, el muchacho se percató de que llevaba una falda que se subió producto de su movimiento, otorgándole una visión de la nívea piel de sus muslos.

—¿Qué es supone que haces? —espetó bruscamente, desviando su mirada del panorama que la fémina sin querer le mostraba.

—Llegó un encargo para Rangiku-san —anunció en cuanto estuvo de pie y colocó ambas manos posadas en su cintura.

Ichigo la miró extrañado.

—¿No podían dejarlo abajo en conserjería?

—Bueno, desde que Hisagi-san toma a menudo algunos turnos, no podrían —anunció la muchacha, volteándose para enfrentar al chico—. Si se entera de que es para Rangiku-san concluirá en seguida que se tratan de botellas con licor.

El joven rodó los ojos. Sabía bien que el moreno de cabello erizado era el compañero de tragos de la mujer de exuberante figura.

—No me extrañaría que tuviera un bar completo en su departamento —comentó el muchacho.

—Oh, de hecho lo tiene —sonrió divertida la fémina—. Lo que me sorprende es que tenga cada licor clasificado. Recuerdo que cuando nos reuníamos para su cumpleaños, el whisky era infaltable.

—Lo que a mí me sorprende es tu resistencia al beber —murmuró el joven de orbes castañas, provocando que su compañera frunciera el ceño.

—Por lo menos me mantengo sobria —argumentó cruzándose de brazos, haciendo alusión a la vez que el chico había invitado a sus amigos y habían estado bebiendo en el departamento.

El primogénito de los Kurosaki ahogó una risa.

—Rukia, no podías mantenerte en pie —se burló, desviando la mirada para evitar que la morena presenciara la risa que intentaba ocultar.

—Bien, quizás me tambalee un poco —masculló, aún de brazos cruzados—. Pero eso no justifica que me hayas tenido que cargar hasta el departamento.

Ante eso, el muchacho pestañeó repetidas veces, volviendo su completa atención a la chica.

—¿Recuerdas eso? —articuló.

Desde aquella noche en el bar, ninguno había hablado ni de lo sucedido en Black Cat ni en el departamento. En primer lugar, porque el joven no quería confesar en un descuido lo que le habían contado sobre los Arrancar. Y el otro asunto, era que aún después de semana y media, podía sentir el sutil tacto de los labios de la morena sobre los suyos. Algo de lo que había evitado reflexionar cada vez que se encontraba con ella, puesto que Rukia parecía no recordar aquel hecho. Sin embargo, ahora con lo dicho por la fémina, ¿sería posible que fuera consciente de su comportamiento aquella noche?

—El alcohol nunca me ha provocado amnesia, idiota —espetó ella, frunciendo el ceño—. Me trajiste en brazos hasta el departamento, me llevaste hasta mi habitación y…

Se detuvo bruscamente ante la atónita mirada del joven, sintiendo un calor en sus mejillas que esperaba no se visualizara externamente. Recordaba todo. Desde que su mano había detenido al muchacho de abandonar la habitación, hasta el cuerpo del varón sobre el de ella mientras sus lenguas se enfrascaban en una apasionante lucha.

Ahora, se preguntaba por qué no lo había recordado antes con tanto detalle. Quizás de verdad había bebido mucho esa noche.

—Rukia, tú… —detuvo su frase al tragar sonoramente, nervioso de la respuesta de la muchacha.

Evitando mirar al joven a los ojos, la fémina mantuvo su mirada en el piso practicando diferentes morisquetas antes de atreverse a alzar la vista.

—¡Tú empezaste! —lo apuntó, con su ceño fruncido.

—¿Qué…? —articuló incrédulo el universitario, luego compitió con la expresión de la morena— ¡Tú fuiste la que me arrastró encima suyo!

Por un momento, creyó que la joven Kuchiki abrió los ojos atónita. Luego, volvió a debatirle con una sonrisa divertida.

—Si mal no recuerdo, no es la primera vez que te aprovechas de la situación —su porte altivo por un momento lo intimidó—. De alguna manera siempre te las arreglas para terminar encima de mí, ¿no, Ichigo?

—No digas estupideces —espetó éste, huyendo de su mirada—. Ni que fueras irresistible.

La expresión de molestia en la fémina no se hizo esperar.

—¿Qué dijiste? —pronunció calmadamente, advirtiendo su tono de reto.

—Que no te creas tan irresistible—repitió, aún sin encararla con la mirada.

Las pequeñas manos llegaron hasta el cuello de la camisa, del cual tiró fuertemente hasta que el rostro del chico estuvo a escasos centímetros del suyo. De milagro, Ichigo no perdió el equilibrio por el brusco movimiento. Pero ahora se encontraba observando la airada expresión de su compañera. Sus ojos destellaban, sus cejas juntas para remarcar su enojo. Y ante todo, aquellos labios que se entreabrieron para proferir palabra con el objetivo de callarlo.

—Veamos qué tan ciertas son tus palabras, Kurosaki.

Cerró la distancia entre sus rostros y ante el desconcierto del muchacho, se alzó de puntillas para besarlo.

El joven no se recuperaba del repentino acto, pensando que sería sólo un choque de labios para intimidarlo. No obstante, se encontró a sí mismo cerrando los ojos y respondiendo efusivamente al contacto. Sintió los brazos femeninos aferrarse a su cuello mientras él intentaba pegarla más a su cuerpo, rodeando la estrecha espalda. Ladeando su cabeza, profundizó el beso hasta que la batalla por mantener la supremacía en el otro provocó que la morena soltara un suspiro que más se oyó como un gemido.

Ya cuando ambos necesitaron aire, se separaron mínimamente, sintiendo que la agitada respiración de uno chocaba en el rostro contrario y las orbes intensas enganchadas; intentando entender lo que había sucedido.

Ninguna palabra fue dicha.

Ichigo se inclinó nuevamente y estrechó el menudo cuerpo contra el suyo, permitiendo a sus labios acariciar los de la fémina mientras volvía a explorar su cavidad.

La cabeza de la morena daba vueltas, no por intentar procesar cómo había acabado en los brazos del muchacho, sino por el mar de sensaciones que la embargaba el íntimo contacto. Él, había olvidado completamente las palabras que antes le había dedicado a su compañera y las que ella misma había proferido. Ahora, ambos se hallaban perdidos en el tacto del otro. Concentrados sólo en el aroma que sentían emanar de su acompañante.

Un vívido tono comenzó a sonar por todo el departamento, permitiendo escucharse claramente una infantil melodía que citaba "¡Chappy! ¡Chappy! ¡El conejo Chappy!".

El joven se paralizó ante el estridente sonido y abrió sus ojos para encontrarse con las orbes femeninas observándolo inocentemente.

—¿Qué mierda…? —articuló separándose de la morena y remarcando su habitual ceño fruncido.

Rukia pestañeó como si se estuviera acostumbrando a no tener los brazos del muchacho rodeándola, incorporándose lentamente mientras la canción aún retumbaba por el sitio, esta vez coreando "¡Tiene orejitas blancas y mullidas! ¡Chappy! ¡Chappy! ¡Haz feliz a quien te abrace!".

—¡Mi celular! —exclamó, despertando de su letargo y corriendo hasta la mesita de la sala donde el aparato vibraba sin cesar.

Observó a la morena contestando el artefacto mientras sentía un tic en su ojo derecho. Por la conversación que inició la fémina, supo que hablaba con su amiga Rangiku que probablemente llamaba para preguntar por su encargo de bebidas alcohólicas.

Ni siquiera cuando la joven cortó el celular reinó el silencio, puesto que la puerta del departamento se abrió abruptamente dejando paso a una sonriente Homura y su hermano Shizuku siguiéndola con un par de bolsas en las manos.

—

Con las manos en los bolsillos y el bullicio de la gente a su alrededor, mantenía su andar pausado mientras se acercaba hasta su destino. Su mente vagaba entre los recuerdos de los años pasados que lo habían llevado a lo que era hoy en día. El pensamiento entre el contraste de la mente, tan racional; y la confianza, tan emocional, lo había impulsado a su encrucijada actual. ¿Qué era abandonar a tu supuesto amor de la vida cuando iba a enfrentarse a la muerte, por argumentos bien redactados que te hicieron dudar de sus sentimientos? Kaien Shiba lo sabía. Y ahora mismo, se hallaba parado en la entrada del hospital donde estaba internada la mujer que había dicho amar.

—Vaya, me extrañaba que no viniera.

No había dado ni unos cuantos pasos por el pasillo cuando se encontró con una mujer de facciones amables y cabello recogido en una larga trenza que lucía cayendo sobre su pecho. Llevaba un delantal blanco y en sus manos cogía una carpeta.

—Doctora Unohana —mencionó el moreno que había ingresado en el hospital.

Sin dejar su expresión amable, la funcionaria habló.

—Su situación se mantiene estable —comunicó, haciéndole un gesto para que la siguiera por el pasillo—, durante la mañana se logró realizar la biopsia y esperamos tener los resultados cuanto antes.

Continuaron caminando, subiendo al ascensor hasta llegar al piso correspondiente. Durante todo el trayecto el varón se mantuvo callado, sólo escuchando los tecnicismos médicos que la fémina profería. Finalmente, llegaron hasta una habitación, a la cual el hombre ingresó sólo después de unas palabras de la mujer.

—Ya sabe el horario de visitas —dijo en tono suave, haciendo luego una breve reverencia con la cabeza antes de marcharse.

En interior del cuarto, sólo había una cama. La paciente allí sentada tenía el cabello largo y oscuro. Su atención estaba dispuesta en el paisaje que apreciaba desde la ventana, donde se alzaban los grandes edificios.

—Tu silencio siempre oculta tus sentimientos de pesar.

Kaien alzó la mirada sólo para encontrarse con unos ojos de un profundo café, haciendo juego con un rostro de rasgos delicados. La sonrisa que surcaba los labios de la fémina era sutil.

—¿Cómo te has sentido? —cuestionó, rompiendo el silencio que se había manifestado en la habitación.

—Las fuerzas aún no me abandonan, a pesar de no saber contra qué estoy luchando —anunció con un semblante tranquilo—. ¿Cómo está Kuchiki-san?

El rostro del moreno expresó su incomodidad. Aún parado frente a la puerta y sin acercarse mucho a la cama, se removió en su sitio.

—Miyako, yo…

—Llegaste el año pasado, ¿cierto? —interrumpió sin perder su temple sereno— Supe que desde hace meses has estado viniendo pero no te habías atrevido a entrar.

La sorpresa en la expresión del hombre no se hizo esperar.

—¿Quién te dijo? —inquirió, observando que la fémina cerraba los ojos brevemente y su sonrisa se ampliaba.

—La misma mujer por la que viniste a Londres —informó calmadamente.

El varón sacudió su cabeza intentando comprender lo que había oído.

—Parece que no sabes mucho de tu prometida, querido —sonrió divertida al ver el ceño fruncido en el moreno.

* * *

><p>¿Todos vivos? o.o Alice casi me mata cuando leyó esto (?) WIUAUJAQUUJAUJAUJAUJAJU Pero sí, cada personaje en esta historia tiene sus razones para actuar, como siempre he pensado de cada persona con la que trato y cada personaje que veo en seriespelículas/doramas/manga/anime

**Karume: **AJAJAJJAJAJJAJAJAJ Sí, los "Kurosaki-kun" de Inoue llegan a ser exasperantes D: Que lindo que las dos hermanas sigan el fic ;O; Me siento conmovida. Pero a ver si esto resulta para todas las edades :$ (?) Rangiku a mí me recuerda a Twin... En personalidad y porque toma mucho (?) WUAUUJAUJAQUQU XD -huye antes de que Twin lea esto-

**Akisa: **Si yo estuviera en vacaciones... escribiría todo el día este fic *_* Awwwww! Lo menos que puedo hacer es responderles ya que se toman el tiempo de dejar comentario (: ¡Es la única manera en que les puedo expresar mi gratitud! A parte de seguir escribiendo esta historia *_* NARANJAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAS! *_* -se las roba y huye-


	12. Ordenando sentimientos

Siento mucho no haber contestado los comentarios privados como lo suelo hacer semanalmente ): En unas horas, cuando me levante, responderé los reviews antes de ponerme a hacer un trabajo de química.

**Disclaimer: **Bleach de Tite.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo once: <span>Ordenando sentimientos.<span>**

Se hallaba sentado con los brazos apoyados en la mesa de la sala. Aquella enorme casa, que prácticamente se podía clasificar de mansión, estaba realmente vacía a esas horas de la tarde. Principalmente porque quienes vivían con él llegaban de noche. Pero aquel asunto no le extrañaba en lo más mínimo. Después de todo, Ulquiorra no tenía ningún lugar a dónde ir ni tampoco personas con las cuales reunirse.

Pasos se escucharon por la antes desierta casa, llamando la atención del pálido varón. En la puerta de la sala se asomó la figura de una mujer rubia y de ojos turquesa.

—Nnoitra perdió el rastro de Nelliel —pronunció la fémina, manteniendo su posición en el umbral.

El muchacho no perdió la compostura. Con su rostro inexpresivo, dirigió su atención a la rubia.

—Ese pedazo de inútil da igual —una voz masculina resonó por la sala. La figura de un varón de cabello erizado y celeste se adentró por el sitio, sentándose en la mesa para coger una manzana del frutero que allí reposaba—. Mientras no se atraviese por mi camino, que la busque todo lo que quiera.

La mujer no volvió a proferir palabra. Con sus brazos cruzados bajo su exagerado busto, permaneció en su sitio.

—Nosotros debemos enfocarnos en la misión que se nos fue dada —anunció de pronto Ulquiorra—. Cualquier traidor recibirá su merecido.

El silencio reinó en la sala mientras el sonido de las mordidas de Grimmjow a la fruta era lo único que se escuchaba.

—Le perdió el rastro en Tokio —agregó de improviso la fémina.

—En ese caso —una sonrisa perversa surcó el rostro del varón de ojos azules—, la mataré si la encuentro.

La rubia decidió retirarse después de que su colega articulara la frase. Sin embargo, no logró avanzar siquiera unos cuantos pasos antes de que la voz del moreno la detuviera.

—Halibel —pronunció, con su tono neutro—, ¿Aizen-sama sabe de esta situación?

A pesar de que su caminar se vio interrumpido, la mujer no parecía tener prisa en contestar. Su única acción fue voltear ligeramente su rostro, sin moverse de su sitio.

—Es problema de Nnoitra —opinó, la seriedad reflejada en su rostro continuaba inquebrantable—. Grimmjow dijo que se encargaría de Nelliel. Yo, me ocupo de lo mío.

Con aquellas simples palabras, se retiró. Pronto, la siguió el varón de agresivo comportamiento, ya inquieto de estar sin algo que hacer.

Nuevamente, Ulquiorra quedó solo en la sala.

…

De alguna manera, todo parecía impedir que mantuviera una conversación con Rukia acerca del beso que se habían dado hace unos días. Principalmente, la razón tenía dos nombres. Los inquietos hermanos no habían dejado de ir en las tardes, durante la noche, incluso el fin de semana se habían ido a dormir al departamento. Homura, en especial, tenía el talento indiscutible de aparecer en el momento menos indicado. Así que, cualquier diálogo que haya estado dispuesto a iniciar con la morena, se había aplazado.

—¡Itsygo! —una voz chillona y de singular acento se oyó por el campus.

El joven de anaranjado cabello volteó y lo primero que distinguió fue una mata de cabello verdoso, para después sentir que era estrujado en un fuerte abrazo.

—¿¡Qué…! —logró articular, intentando recuperar el aire que el estrangulador apretón le estaba quitando.

—¡Cuánto tiempo, Itsygo! —exclamó con gran emoción la mujer, sin soltar a su presa— ¡Creí que ya no te vería por la facultad! —lloriqueó.

Luchó por unos segundos más hasta que la fémina lo soltó y logró respirar nuevamente.

—Nel… —musitó, una vez recuperó el aliento— ¿Cuándo volviste?

—¡La semana pasada! —contestó la aludida, sonriente.

Nel era una estudiante de intercambio. A pesar de que Ichigo no sabía con certeza qué carrera cursaba, o si sólo tomaba algunas clases. De hecho, tampoco sabía exactamente su edad. Recordaba que la última vez que se lo había preguntado ella le había soltado un sermón de "no se le pregunta la edad a las damas" y estuvo buenos minutos escuchando diferentes advertencias de qué se debe y no decir a una dama, entre ellas algún comentario sobre el peso.

La había conocido hace unos años, se había perdido buscando una sala en la facultad y él la había guiado. Desde entonces habían entablado una singular amistad. Si bien la muchacha tenía un cuerpo escultural y aparentaba ya una mujer adulta, su actitud cuando trataba con el joven era bastante infantil.

Sin embargo, paulatinamente Nel comenzó a frecuentar cada vez menos la universidad, hasta que finalmente Ichigo le perdió el rastro.

—¿Dónde estuviste todo este tiempo? —cuestionó directo, provocando una expresión de sorpresa en la muchacha.

Inmediatamente, la joven sonrió pícara.

—¿Me extrañaste, Itsygo? —soltó encantada, dispuesta a lanzarse nuevamente para darle otro abrazo.

—¡No, espera! —espetó él, intentando zafarse.

Los ojos de Nel comenzaron a brillar producto del llanto que amenazaba con soltar, dramáticamente.

—Itsygo ya no me quiere —hipó—, ¡eres muy cruel conmigo!

El acusado soltó un suspiro. Sinceramente, cada vez que trataba con la fémina, sentía que le hablaba a un niño. Ni sus hermanas eran tan emocionales.

—Bueno… —articuló. De verdad que estaba feliz de ver a su amiga nuevamente, pero quería aprovechar si alcanzaba a Rukia antes de que los hermanos se le adelantaran en el camino—Es que iba camino a casa.

—¡Oh! —se compuso inmediatamente la muchacha, con una sonrisa alegre— ¡Te perdono si me dejas acompañarte!

Alzó una ceja ante la ocurrencia de la fémina. Durante todo el tiempo que llevaban de conocerse, ella nunca se había mostrado interesada en acompañarlo a casa. De hecho, se veían en la facultad y ella solía despedirse precipitadamente diciendo que había olvidado algo o tenía algún compromiso. Y ahora, después de meses de ausencia, aquel comportamiento le parecía extraño.

—Verás, ya no vivo con mi familia… —comentó, no sabiendo bien cómo evitar que lo siguiera.

Si la llevaba hasta su actual residencia, sospechaba que la fémina insistiría en quedarse. Su naturaleza era muy curiosa. Sin embargo, no estaba seguro si a Rukia le parecería bien que llevara a una desconocida. Después de todo, el departamento le pertenecía a ella. Además, si de casualidad los hermanos se le habían adelantado, no quería ni imaginar la reacción de Homura al ver a Nel. La rubia era muy territorial y a penas se había acostumbrado a ver su grupo de amigos.

—¿Ahora vives solo? —cuestionó intrigada, ladeando la cabeza.

—Comparto departamento —declaró, encogiéndose de hombros.

—¿Con un amigo? —volvió a indagar.

—Amiga… —dudó por unos segundos. Últimamente se estaba cuestionando demasiado su amistad con la morena. Debido a los recientes acontecimientos, su relación parecía algo más que amistad.

La sonrisa pícara en la mujer ojos grises no pasó desapercibida.

—¿Orihime? —preguntó. Había conocido también a la muchacha años atrás debido a que cursaban unos cuantos ramos juntas. También sabía que era amiga del chico.

—No —negó él, alzando una ceja—, con Rukia.

A pesar de que inconscientemente le dijo el nombre, dudaba mucho que Nel la conociera, puesto que había estado varios meses fuera. No obstante, el rostro curioso de la fémina fue remplazado primero por la incredulidad, para después adoptar una actitud seria que Ichigo contadas veces le había visto.

—¿Nel? —llamó, preocupado de su reacción.

Pero como desde hace días, una voz conocida lo interrumpió. Volteó inmediatamente a la entrada del edificio para ver a una furiosa rubia corriendo, seguida de cerca por un moreno de pálida tez.

—¡No te dejaré adelantarte para ir con Rukia! —soltó Homura, en cuanto llegó a su lado dispuesta a enfrentarlo.

—¡Hermana, espera! —intentaba tranquilizarla Shizuku.

El muchacho de anaranjado cabello se vio atacado por la adolescente, quien no dejaba de soltarle comentarios directamente a su cara. Palabras que el chico poco entendía, puesto que su voz se mezclaba con la de su hermano y no permitía oír nada coherente.

—¿Ichigo? —una voz masculina llamó su atención en el momento en que los hermanos dejaron de alegar y guardaron un breve silencio.

Renji estaba en la entrada del campus. Divertido por el ajetreo que el joven Kurosaki debía soportar.

—Ustedes dos, necesito hablarles de un asunto —posó su mano en cada hombro de los adolescentes, permitiendo que éstos le dirigieran su atención.

Mientras el pelirrojo intentaba convencer a los hermanos, Ichigo se dispuso a reanudar diálogo con su amiga. Bastante extraño era que ninguno de sus conocidos, que habían interrumpido su conversación con Nel, le preguntaran sobre ella.

Escudriñó a su alrededor, pero no la encontró por ningún lado.

—Oye Ichigo —lo distrajo el Renji—, me llevaré a estos dos.

El aludido sólo asintió, buscando disimuladamente a su alrededor por si encontraba a su amiga. Oyó que Homura refunfuñaba mientras era guiada por el pelirrojo y seguida por su hermano. Después de unos segundos, se rindió y decidió emprender camino al departamento.

Oculta tras un árbol, se hallaba una fémina de cabellos largos y ondulados, de tonos verdosos. Su espalda estaba apoyada contra el tronco mientras observaba al joven de llamativo cabello alejarse del campus.

—No… —musitó, sus ojos denotando preocupación— ¿Cuántas Rukias pueden haber en Tokio?

…

Soltó un suspiro mientras observaba por enésima vez el escrito en su cuaderno. Tenía la mesita de la sala llena de bocadillos y hojas sueltas, donde tenía datos de la historia que intentaba escribir. Pero desde hace ya media hora se encontraba bloqueada. ¡No entendía cómo el tiempo podía avanzar tan rápido! Quizás, había estado escribiendo durante muchas horas y su mente necesitaba un descanso.

Volvió a suspirar.

De repente, su atención se vio desviada por la puerta que se abría sutilmente. Lo más probable es que Ichigo hubiera llegado, o alguno de los hermanos.

—¿Rukia? —la voz del muchacho le confirmó que se trataba de la primera opción.

En cuanto el joven avanzó por el pasillo que le obstruía la vista de la sala y vio a la morena, tragó saliva. Ya varias veces la había visto en shorts debido a que estaban en época de verano, pero ahora sentía que aquella camiseta de tirantes le quedaba muy ceñida. Además, estaba la típica posición de la fémina en el sillón cuando se dedicaba a escribir: sus pies sobre el mueble y el cuaderno sobre sus muslos, dejando a la vista sus esbeltas piernas.

Sacudió su cabeza en cuanto observó que su compañera volvió su atención al cuaderno después de saludarlo. Definitivamente, hace meses no se habría detenido a pensar en asuntos tan triviales. Pero ahora parecía que un simple movimiento de la menuda chica captara su interés de inmediato.

Rehusado a dejarse vencer por un detalle tan insignificante como lo era su atuendo, fue a dejar su bolso a su habitación y luego se sentó en el sillón junto a la morena.

—¡Cuidado! —alegó ella, al sentir que el sofá se movía producto de la acción del joven, sin levantar su mirada del cuaderno.

En respuesta, le dedicó una mirada rápida, analizándola brevemente. Luego, maldijo por lo bajo al percatarse de que le estaba prestando demasiada atención.

—¿Sigues con el libro? —preguntó, intentando entablar conversación y distraer sus pensamientos.

—¡Por supuesto! —exclamó la muchacha— Nada más que no sé bien cómo relatar esta escena…

—¿Cuál? —inquirió él, acercándose para leer las palabras retratadas en la hoja.

—Bueno —dio vuelta una hoja y apuntó un párrafo—, después de que ella descubre el pasado del chico, se supone que debe comenzar a ser más empática cuando trate con él. Pero aún no sé cómo expresar el cambio de sentimientos que va teniendo… No es como si a partir sólo de ese hecho ella decidiera tratarlo mejor, sino que… —frunció el ceño al no saber cómo explicarse— Creo que estoy igual de perdida que la protagonista.

Ichigo meditó la disyuntiva de la muchacha. Luego de unos segundos de silencio, se atrevió a hablar.

—¿Por qué no describes una serie de situaciones donde tengan necesariamente ambos que acercarse y a partir de eso te guías para escribir sus sentimientos según la escena? —inquirió, no muy seguro de lo que acaba de sugerir.

Sin embargo, la morena pareció considerar la idea, puesto que pestañeó varias veces mientras observaba la hoja y luego sonrió satisfecha.

—Podría intentarlo—concluyó, volteándose para agradecerle a su compañero.

No alcanzó a proferir más palabras. En el instante en que se giró, fue consciente de la cercanía del joven. Sus rostros estaban a escasos centímetros y si se inclinaba un poco, podría rozar sus labios. Al parecer, él también se dio cuenta del hecho puesto que la mirada que le dedicó, alertó a su raciocinio.

—¡Creo que he escrito suficiente por hoy! —se incorporó rápidamente, poniéndose de pie y dejando el cuaderno donde anteriormente se hallaba sentada.

A Ichigo le tomó unos momentos despertar del trance al que había sido inducido por los ojos índigo. Luego, notó que la morena cogía el desastre que tenía en la mesita de la sala y se dirigía a la cocina para botar algunos papeles.

—Mierda… —susurró en cuanto se alejó la muchacha.

Era el primer instante, desde hace días, en el que había estado a solas con la fémina. Y había descubierto, que existía una tensión palpable entre ellos. La cual posiblemente no se resolviera sólo hablando.

Rukia tragó al tiempo que dejaba unos platos en el fregadero. Durante los últimos días había agradecido internamente el no haber tenido oportunidad de discutir aquel hecho que la estaba perturbando, y que no sabía si también rondaba por la cabeza del joven.

Ciertamente, desde que conoció a Ichigo había comenzado a desarrollar más sus ideas y eso le había ayudado enormemente a su escritura. No podía olvidar, además, que fue el muchacho el que le facilitó tomar las clases con el autor que ella respetaba. También había notado que Homura y Shizuku eran más tolerables con él, sobretodo la rubia. Pero, ante todo, sentía que su carácter se estaba sensibilizando con él. Después de todo, el muchacho sabía cosas de ella que sólo quienes la habían visto crecer gozaban de ese conocimiento.

Resultaba muy sencillo mantener aquella confidencia con el varón. A pesar de que solían discutir a menudo, tenían una comprensión mutua que se había fortalecido al paso de los meses. Y si bien el chico era terco y de un carácter impulsivo, también era poseedor de una sinceridad y empatía que la morena pocas veces había visto.

Sin embargo, no podía olvidar que últimamente ese entendimiento mutuo se había transformado en algo más.

—¿Rukia? —el muchacho que ocupaba sus pensamientos apareció por la puerta de la cocina.

Abrió la boca un par de veces, como intentando comunicarle algo. Pronto, sólo desvió la mirada y se rascó la nuca. La morena se extrañó ante el claro indicio de nerviosismo presente en el chico.

—¿Quieres ver una película? —sus palabras salieron sin detenerse a reflexionar mucho en ellas.

Realmente, la fémina no sabía tratar con ese tipo de situaciones. Principalmente porque nunca se había visto inmiscuida en una relación más que amistosa. Hasta que no subiera claramente las palabras que dedicarle al joven, prefería evitar la conversación.

Ichigo pestañeó ante la repentina pregunta.

—Iba a ver una película —aclaró, señalando el bol con palomitas de maíz posado en la encimera de la cocina.

—Claro —contestó luego de una pausa.

Observó que la morena abandonaba la cocina y se dirigía a su habitación. Sabía que ella era consciente de la tensión entre ellos, pero conociendo la relación que tenía, también comprendía que ambos necesitaban estar en un ambiente confortable para poder sincerarse y no actuar por la presión de la situación.

—¡NO! —el grito angustiado proveniente de la habitación de la muchacha, lo alertó inmediatamente.

En un par de segundos se halló en la puerta de su habitación, encontrándose con una incrédula morena observando la pantalla del televisor.

—¿Qué pasa? —inquirió él, alzando una ceja.

—¡Se suponía que el especial empezaría ahora pero está terminando! —alegó la chica, señalando la pantalla— ¡No puedo creer que anotara mal la hora!

Ichigo frunció el ceño y dirigió su atención al aparato, encontrándose con los típicos créditos que pasaban cuando una película terminaba. En este caso, el especial del programa de Chappy: el conejo tan adorado para su compañera.

—Rukia… —llamó, con un tic en el ojo— ¿Me ibas hacer ver… esto?

Se ahorró el insulto que tenía reservado para el animalejo, protegiendo su integridad de la furia de la muchacha. Ésta, se encontraba aún maldiciendo mientras veía las últimas letras aparecer por la pantalla antes de que cambiara la programación. Ahogando una burla, el varón caminó por la habitación y se sentó a la orilla de la cama, cogiendo en el proceso unas cuantas palomitas del recipiente.

—Debe haber algo bueno a esta hora —comentó el joven, tomando el control remoto y acomodándose en la gran cama para cambiar los canales.

—¡No te comas todas las palomitas! —regañó ella, defendiendo sus bocadillos de manos del chico.

Después de unos minutos en los que Ichigo estaba resignándose a no encontrar algo que acaparara su atención en la televisión, finalmente se decidió por una película de acción. No pasó mucho para que ambos se interesaran completamente en los acontecimientos en la pantalla y comenzaran a discutir de las peleas que presenciaban.

—¡Mira, detrás suyo! —apuntó la fémina al televisor— ¿¡Cómo no puede darse cuenta de que lo estuvieron siguiendo!

—Diablos, ahora lo van a atrapar —masculló el varón, tomando otro puñado de palomitas—. Por cierto, Rukia —mencionó, distrayéndose un momento de los sucesos en la pantalla.

—¿Qué? —articuló ésta, sin despegar su mirada de las escenas que se ejecutaban a través del aparato.

—Me encontré con Rangiku-san cuando venía subiendo —informó—. Dijo algo sobre que no olvidara lo de este fin de semana, ¿tienes idea a qué se refería?

Maldiciendo por los comerciales que aparecieron repentinamente, interrumpiendo la película, la morena dirigió su atención a su compañero.

—Quedamos en ir a Black Cat el sábado, para celebrar tu cumpleaños —confesó, sorprendiendo al chico—, creo que Rangiku-san contactó con Inoue así que tus amigos también irán.

—¿Seguro que no me usan como excusa para irse a tomar? —inquirió, alzando una ceja.

—Bueno, Rangiku-san realmente no necesita una excusa para ello —sonrió divertida al recordar a su amiga—. Ahora que recuerdo —soltó repentinamente, posando su mirada en el varón—, tu padre llamó hace unos días.

—¿El viejo? —la extrañeza en Ichigo fue evidente— ¿Qué quería?

La morena desvió su mirada, provocando la curiosidad en su compañero de piso. Tratándose de su padre, esperaba cualquier cosa. Pero especialmente le inquietaba las palabras que le había dedicado a la chica, la cual había proclamado como "tercera hija".

—En realidad, después Yuzu-chan le quitó el teléfono… —rememoró con una sonrisa nerviosa— Pero quería asegurarse de que el viernes iríamos a cenar con ellos.

—El viernes es quince de julio —concordó el varón. Su hermana acostumbraba a realizar una cena cuando alguien de la familia estaba de cumpleaños.

—Y el próximo fin de semana la exposición semestral de Chappy —sonrió ilusionada la fémina.

Ichigo rodó los ojos. Seguramente el viernes la morena y la adolescente castaña discutirían el resto de la noche sobre aquel hecho. Al menos, estaría Karin para apoyarlo con el asunto puesto que su hermana de oscuro cabello tampoco era fan del personaje.

—¿Cumples veintidós? —cuestionó la muchacha, ganando su atención.

El joven de anaranjado cabello asintió, llevándose más palomitas a la boca. En ese momento se percató de que no sabía cuando la chica cumplía años.

—¿Tú…?—mencionó, no alcanzando a formular su pregunta.

—Catorce de enero.

Sonrió de medio lado mientras observaba que la morena volvía su atención a la televisión cuando los comerciales cesaron. Si no fuera por el hecho de que vivían juntos y habían aprendido a conocerse tan bien, podría jurar que la fémina leía la mente.

Rukia miró de soslayo a su compañero en cuanto se aseguró de que éste estaba atento al desarrollo de la película. Eran estos momentos en que se sentía a gusto con su compañía. Podían discutir a menudo, pero era su forma de tratarse. Y era un alivio saber que no habían perdido estos acogedores momentos a pesar de que se atraían físicamente.

Abrió los ojos de súbito ante aquel pensamiento. ¿Realmente lo que existía entre ellos era sólo una atracción física? Llevó su mano hasta su boca y cerró los ojos fuertemente, intentando reflexionar es un nuevo descubrimiento. Acaso… ¿Sería posible que sus sentimientos hacia el chico de verdad hubieran madurado hasta ese aspecto? La única vez que creyó estar enamorada, no se acercaba ni en lo más mínimo a la confusión que sentía en esos momentos. A Kaien ella lo había admirado enormemente, su presencia era como estar bajo el sol, cálida y confortable. Pero con Ichigo, ella se alteraba, lo regañaba, y él tampoco se abstenía de cualquier comentario que tuviera que decirle. Él la trataba con absoluta familiaridad, y era directo con ella. Y su sólo contacto le provocaba una explosión en su interior que se intensificaba con su roce, pero también se apaciguaba.

—¿Rukia, estás bien? —la voz se oyó tan cerca suyo que la morena pegó un brinco.

—Por supuesto —confirmó con altivez, encubriendo su nerviosismo al coger un puñado de palomitas de maíz.

Notó que el varón le dedicó una mirada poco convincente, sin embargo, luego le restó importancia y volvió su atención al televisor.

Rukia de verdad esperaba que sus pensamientos no estuvieran acertados. Porque, de lo contrario, lo más probable es que saliera herida. Después de todo, se había resignado hace tiempo a no poder tener ningún tipo de relación amorosa.

* * *

><p>UUUUUH! Nel igual aparecerá más adelante 1313<p>

**Akisa: **Uy, ¿qué me quieres preguntar? :$ JJAJAJAJAJJA XD Mi correo es ivi_chik(aquí va el hotmail punto com (?), pero no lo puse junto porque fanfiction no me deja ponerlo) Si es alguna teoría que tengas del fic... Te digo de antemano que cualquier lector que expresas sus dudas ante mí, termina con más teorías de las que tenía antes (?) Alice es la viva experiencia WUUJAUJAJUAJUJA XDD Gracias por estar siempre comentando, Akisa (:

**Karume: **Los lemmon que captan los sentimientos son los mejores ;O; JAJAJAJAJAJ Sí, de no haber sido por el celular... Oh, hay que culpar a Rangiku que fue quien llamó XDDD

**Nami: **YUAAAAAA *_* Wn nadie que no haya leído el fic no se enamora de Yua ;O; Es que, ella es tan... Y ama los muffins *_* Es una niña que sabe de comida (?) JAJAJAJAJ ISSHIN TENIA QUE HACER ACTO DE PRESENCIA! XDDD Y poco a poco se van a ir revelando más cosas (:


	13. Ansiado deseo

¿Qué pasó? ¡Pero si en mi país es aún jueves! ¡Pero si en mi país es tan sólo viernes entrando a la madrugada! ¿¡Por qué hay capítulo de Páginas rasgadas!

Bueno, sí, yo... Puedo explicarlo (?) Resulta que... Maldición, tengo un examen crucial para mi existencia el próximo jueves. O sea, en una semana. Y en honor al estudio, vendrán unos amigos y unos compañeros mañana viernes y seguramente se queden a dormir porque acá en la capital, de noche no es recomendable salir (?) Además, abrazaré la anatomía todo este fin de semana hasta que vomite materia como lo hace mi profesora (?)

¡Resumiendo! Se me hacía imposible publicar un capítulo mañana. Así que, decidí hacerlo hoy.

Ahora, mátenme porque este es el último capítulo que tengo escrito, y del capítulo trece sólo llevo 3 páginas. Que por cierto, son mortales (?) Sino pregúntenle a Alice AJAJAJAJ XDD

¿Saben? Mejor no me maten y recen o rueguen a todos sus dioses, naranjas supremas y entidades metafísicas divinas... para que pueda hacerme un tiempo de escribir el capítulo y poder publicarlo la próxima semana o_o

Bueno, querids lectors... ¡Los adoro un montón! Perdón por no haber respondido sus reviews como lo hacía antes ): Pero sepan que siempre los tengo presentes, y ahora respondí algunos, al que no le respondí que me alegue :D

**Disclaimer: **Rukia de Ichigo, Ichigo de Rukia. Bleach de Tite. (?) -cofcofRenjicofcofesmíocofcof-

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo doce: <span>Ansiado deseo.<span>**

Había llegado el viernes. A penas había salido de sus clases de literatura y en esos momentos la morena se hallaba en la cafetería con su amiga. Quien, alegremente, le hablaba de un asunto que para esas alturas Rukia desconocía. La fémina cambiaba de tema constantemente y seguir el hilo de la conversación resultaba todo un desafío. Sin embargo, ver la sonrisa radiante de Inoue le confirmaba lo grata que le era su compañía.

—¡Y entonces decidí que lo mejor era combinar el helado y la salsa de soya! —terminó el relato la muchacha.

La morena sonrió. Aquel comportamiento inocente de parte de la chica a menudo lograba enternecerla. Si bien Orihime tenía una apariencia exuberante, la cándida actitud era parte de su naturaleza.

—Por cierto, creo que Kurosaki-kun ya terminó sus clases —comentó, llevándose una mano hasta su barbilla para dar un aire pensativo.

—¿Tú crees? —cuestionó la menuda fémina, observando a su alrededor por si veía asomarse al susodicho.

—Bueno, normalmente sale a esta hora —explicó, alzando su dedo índice como si estuviera dando una importante lección—. ¿Le dijiste que estarías en la cafetería?

Asintió en respuesta al tiempo que su amiga se cruzaba de brazos y expresaba intriga en su rostro, mirando atenta la entrada al sitio en espera de ver una cabellera anaranjada.

—Ahora que lo pienso, Rukia-san —agregó de pronto Orihime, cayendo en una nueva disyuntiva—. Es raro que esperes a Kurosaki-kun. Siempre se van por separado —reflexionó, con la curiosidad advirtiendo su tono de voz—. ¿Es por su cumpleaños?

—Sí —aclaró la morena—, vamos a su casa a cenar.

Si la joven Kuchiki no hubiera estado concentrada en la taza de té que había bebido en ese instante, hubiera reparado en la mirada preocupada de la universitaria.

—¿A su casa? —logró sonar intrigada, a pesar de que jugaba con sus manos bajo la mesa.

—Una de sus hermanas me conocía desde hace ya tiempo —explicó calmadamente, sin reparar en el estado de la fémina—. En cuanto supo que vivía con Ichigo, me invitó.

—Oh… —articuló Inoue, tranquilizándose— ¿Yuzu-chan? Ella siempre ha sido muy amable.

—Sí —una sonrisa adornó el rostro de la fémina al recordar a su compañera en las exposiciones de Chappy.

La joven Inoue correspondió el gesto al percatarse del cariño que la morena le tenía a la castaña.

Recordaba claramente sus últimos años de instituto cuando celebraban el cumpleaños del chico de cabellos naranjas en su casa, con sus familiares. De entre todos, había sido Tatsuki la que era más cercana a la familia por ser amiga de la infancia del ahora universitario. Sin embargo, Orihime también había entrado en aquella acogedora residencia, contadas veces, pero lo había hecho. Y había sido testigo de la calidez con la que Yuzu trataba a las personas, la indiferencia pero cordialidad de Karin, y la excentricidad del cabeza de los Kurosaki.

Ella había soñado con pertenecer algún día a esa unida familia. Sentir la calidez de un grupo con aquél. Volverse a sentir parte de una familia, desde que había perdido a la suya. Pero por sobre todo, añoraba tener una relación con Ichigo.

—Rukia-san —murmuró, causando que la muchacha alzara su mirada hasta ella.

Al ver en sus ojos de tonalidades violetas y azules la intensidad de la atención que le dispuso a lo que estaba por decir, Orihime sonrió sin poder evitarlo. A pesar de que no hace mucho tiempo conocía a la morena, ella siempre había estado dispuesta a escucharla, con su expresión comprensiva. Además de animarla con el chico que ella amaba, aun cuando Rukia no sabía de quién se trataba.

—¿Sucede algo? —la preocupación en el tono de la joven escritora no se hizo esperar.

La morena de verdad apreciaba la amistad que le ofrecía desinteresadamente la muchacha de extravagante figura.

Durante toda su vida, desde que había muerto Hisana y se había enterado de que la mujer que tanto parecido guardaba consigo había sido su hermana, la joven Kuchiki no compartía ninguna amistad que no fuera con personas involucradas en el trabajo de Byakuya Kuchiki. Tenía a Renji, y a los hermanos que la habían acompañado desde su infancia. Vivía por ellos, porque eran todo lo que tenía.

Sabía que varios contactos de su hermano la vigilaban para velar por su seguridad. Pero con algunos no había podido evitar entablar amistad, como lo había hecho con Rangiku. Aquella mujer de voluptuosa figura que cursaba varios ramos con ella por capricho, puesto que tenía la edad de su amigo pelirrojo y también un trabajo. Y aun así, disfrutaba de acompañarla a clases y arrastrarla al bar Black Cat.

Nunca en toda su vida Rukia había sentido que formaba amistades por ella misma.

Cuando conoció a Ichigo, su mundo definitivamente se había ampliado. Incluso, se sentía como una universitaria normal a la que no le esperaba un destino ya pactado, que al pasar los años sólo hacía que ella se acercara a cumplirlo.

Por ello, sentía que su relación con la muchacha frente a ella, era realmente valiosa. La joven no la juzgaba a pesar de ya saber su procedencia, como le sucedía en su universidad. Ella la trataba con una amabilidad sincera, sin intenciones ocultas.

—Yo… —se removió incómoda, dirigiéndole una mirada insegura— Mañana… en la fiesta de cumpleaños de Kurosaki-kun… quería declararme, pero…

—¿Te le declararás al chico misterioso? —desde que la morena no sabía la identidad del afortunado, había decidido llamarlo así.

No había tratado mucho con la fémina cuando estaban reunidas con el grupo, por lo que ni sospecha tenía de quién sería el tipo. Y si bien estaba curiosa al respecto, respetaba la confianza que Orihime le otorgaba, por lo que había evitado insistir en el nombre del varón.

—Verás… —juntó sus manos nerviosa— No sé si sea buena idea, él…

—Sería un idiota si te rechazara, Inoue —colocó una de sus níveas manos en las de la muchacha, para transmitirle calma—. Eres una chica maravillosa.

—Rukia-san... —los ojos de la fémina brillaron ante sus palabras, sin embargo, luego su rostro denotó una expresión seria— Tú…

La susodicha la observó intrigada ante su repentino cambio.

—¿Cuál es tu relación con Kuro…?

—¡Rukia! —una voz masculina hizo presencia junto a la mesa de las jóvenes, advirtiendo la presencia de un varón de anaranjado cabello— Maldición, te estaba llamando para que me esperaras en la puerta principal.

Orihime parpadeó ante la figura del muchacho y por un momento se mantuvo en silencio reflexionando en la pregunta que había estado a punto de formular.

—Insolente —atacó la morena, cruzándose de brazos al tiempo que paraba de su asiento—, habíamos quedado en reunirnos aquí.

—Dejaste tu celular en silencio cuando empezaste tus clases y luego olvidaste cambiar el modo, ¿cierto? —espetó el joven, alzando una ceja.

—Cállate —una mirada fulminante fue dirigida a su compañero de piso, acompañada de un codazo en las costillas.

La estudiante de idiomas observó perpleja a la pareja mientras ésta se despedía de ella. Rukia le dedicó una sonrisa y un "nos vemos mañana" mientras que el joven le hizo un gesto a modo de saludo.

En cuanto se alejaron, su mente no dejaba de preguntarse si lo que le había dicho la morena era verdad. Y entonces, sospechó que Ichigo probablemente sí sería lo suficientemente idiota como para rechazarla.

…

Habían quedado en pasar al departamento a dejar sus bolsos, cambiarse, y luego ir a la casa de los Kurosaki para cenar. Rukia aún se debatía en cómo le diría a los hermanos sobre su ausencia aquella noche. Si bien sabían que iría al bar el sábado, desconocían el hecho de que cenaría con la familia del joven de anaranjados cabellos. Y aunque ambos tenían más tolerancia con la presencia del chico en sus vidas, no consentían del todo que pasara mucho tiempo con Ichigo. Sobre todo Homura, que siempre había sido aprehensiva.

Pero además, la morena había sugerido volver al departamento con otra intención en mente.

—¿Estás lista? —la voz del varón se oyó por la sala, esperando a su compañera sentado en el sillón.

Mentiría si decía que no sentía una inquietud en su interior al pensar que la fémina cenaría con su familia. Si bien anteriormente había llevado muchachas a su casa, aunque hubieran sido sólo sus amigas Inoue y Tatsuki, sentía que ese día su compañera de vivienda se acercaría a él de un modo que ninguna otra chica lo hubiera hecho antes. Aunque ciertamente Rukia ya había formado parte importante de su vida como ninguna otra.

—Ichigo —la voz de la morena hizo acto de presencia, apareciendo por la puerta de su habitación ataviada con un vestido que caía por sus muslos como una falda tableada de las que usaban las colegialas. La parte de arriba del atuendo consistía en unas tiras que se afianzaban a sus hombros y dejaban ver un escote que la fémina había cubierto con una camiseta manga larga color crema que usaba bajo el traje.

El varón no logró evitar que su mirada vagara hasta el trozo de piel en los muslos de la chica que no estaba oculto por las calcetas que iban a juego con el vestido, puesto que éstas cubrían sólo hasta unos dedos arriba de sus rodillas.

—¡Ichigo! —el aludido despertó de su trance al percatarse que la muchacha estaba parada frente a él con una caja en sus manos cuidadosamente envuelta.

—¿Eh? —articuló, realmente agradecido de que su compañera no se había dado cuenta de la razón de su despiste.

—Quería entregarte esto antes de que fuéramos a tu casa —confesó, refiriéndose a la caja para después apartar la vista—. Feliz cumpleaños.

Pestañeó repetidamente antes de asimilar las palabras de la chica. Tomó el obsequio mientras una sonrisa se asomaba por su rostro. En silencio, y bajo la atenta mirada de la morena que lo observaba de soslayo, desenvolvió el papel y abrió la caja que escondía un atuendo negro que parecía ser un kimono. Sobre él descansaba un llavero metálico con forma de espada.

—Esto… —pronunció el joven, reconociendo la vestimenta negra.

—Es un Shihakusho**1** —explicó ella, sosteniendo su mirada con las orbes castañas—. Renji y yo lo usamos en nuestros entrenamientos, y también lo usan en el dojo de Kempachi Zaraki.

Ante su resolutiva respuesta, el varón se asombró de que supiera acerca del sitio al que había estado frecuentando las últimas semanas.

—Tú…

—Ya lo sabía —cortó con aire altivo la fémina, como si el esconderle algo a ella resultara imposible para él—. Hay algunos de los miembros del dojo que son bien cotillas y conozco a varios. Pero imaginé que si no me decías, tendrías tus razones.

Cuando sus ojos se toparon con los de la morena para dedicarle una intensa mirada, ésta apartó su rostro.

—Supuse que no tenías uno y que te serviría en el entrenamiento, pero…

—No tenía —admitió, dejando la caja en la mesita y parándose de su cómodo sitio en el sillón para quedar frente a la muchacha.

—Vi que llevabas la llave del departamento suelta así que imaginé que podría servirte un llavero… —agregó, evitando que sus iris índigo se toparan con los castaños. Mas, curiosa por las acciones del varón, terminó alzando la vista.

La diferencia de estatura era notoria. Aún así, sentía la absoluta atención del chico de anaranjados cabellos sobre su menudo cuerpo.

—Rukia —la masculina voz provocó que su cuerpo temblara involuntariamente—, gracias.

Antes siquiera que la susodicha se atreviera a responder, la puerta del recinto se abrió estrepitosamente, anunciando la llegada de dos adolescentes.

—¡Rukia, podemos ver una película hoy! —la voz alegre la rubia se cortó inmediatamente al ver a su querida tutora parada frente al joven de extravagante cabellera.

Para ninguno de los hermanos pasó desapercibido el hecho de que ambos jóvenes se hallaban muy arreglados para sólo pasar un viernes en casa. Además, el bolso de la morena colgado en el respaldo de una silla delataba la pronta salida que estaba por hacer.

—¿Van a salir? —cuestionó Shizuku con el ceño levemente fruncido.

—Estábamos esperándolos para avisarles —anunció Ichigo, escondiendo sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón.

El rostro de Homura expresó todo el desagrado que le provocaba la noticia. Si bien había aprendido a tolerar la presencia del chico en la vida de Rukia, aún la recorría ese tremendo pánico que sentía al pensar que él le podía quitar a la morena. Y precisamente en momentos cuando ellos dos salían con sus amigos, era que se sentía más excluida por su tutora.

—Creí que mañana saldrían —comentó la muchacha, demasiado tranquila. Su voz sonaba tan neutro y su rostro expresaba tanta frialdad que en seguida alarmó a la joven Kuchiki.

—Es el cumpleaños de Ichigo, por eso… —la universitaria se detuvo al percatarse de las manos empuñadas de la rubia.

Shizuku observó a su hermana con su mirada melancólica reflejada en sus ojos. A diferencia de su pariente, quien se negaba a ver el evidente lazo estrecho que compartían ambos jóvenes, él sabía muy bien que su relación había cambiado. Se habían vuelto más cercanos. Y aun cuando le había advertido innumerables veces al chico de anaranjado cabello sobre su trato con la fémina, también tenía miedo que ella los desplazara paulatinamente por la presencia del varón.

—Entonces… —la voz del Kurosaki despertó a los hermanos de sus pensamientos— ¿Vienen con nosotros?

—¿Qué? —articuló desconcertada la adolescente, pestañeando repetidas veces y reflexionando si había escuchado bien.

Al igual que los jóvenes a su cargo, la morena observó intrigada a su compañero de piso. Cuestionándose sobre sus intenciones.

—Sé que Rukia es muy importante para ustedes —soltó, llevándose una mano tras la cabeza—, y que mi presencia tan repentina aquí no les hizo mucha gracia, pero… —la mano del varón colgó hasta adentrarse nuevamente en el bolsillo de su pantalón y dirigir su mirada determinada hasta ambos hermanos frente a la puerta— Yo no planeo alejarlos de Rukia —aseguró con sinceridad—. Ella es su familia, y yo no vine a vivir aquí con la intención de dividir una familia.

—Ichigo… —el murmullo que salió de la morena pareció no ser escuchado por el interlocutor. Sin embargo, Homura desvió su vista de ella hasta el joven alternadamente.

—Mañana no pueden ir al bar con nosotros porque aún no tienen edad suficiente, pero no veo problema en que nos acompañen hoy —concluyó con una sutil sonrisa ante la mirada de desconfianza que le dirigía la joven de ojos verdes—. Yuzu seguramente hizo mucha comida.

Una sonrisa se asomó por el rostro de Rukia. Observó cómo la adolescente de ojos verdosos comenzó a discutir precavidamente con el universitario acerca de la sospechosa invitación mientras Shizuku vigilaba atento todas las acciones del chico para comprobar la seriedad del asunto. Luego, Ichigo revolvió el cabello rubio de la fémina provocando que ésta comenzara a quejarse.

—Rukia —se volteó el chico, buscando la mirada índigo.

—Sí —respondió ésta, sin abandonar la sonrisa en su rostro—, vayamos abajo para que se alisten y salgamos antes de que tu padre comience a llamar.

La morena cogió su bolso mientras el varón se acercó rápidamente a la mesa de la sala para coger su llavero recién obsequiado. Después de unas cuantas réplicas provenientes de la muchacha de cabellos rubios, los cuatro salieron del departamento rumbo al de los hermanos, con próximo destino a la casa de los Kurosaki.

…

Describir la reacción de su familia cuando los hermanos se presentaron como "hijos" de Rukia, era realmente algo digno de relatar. Sobre todo la expresión de Ichigo en el preciso instante en que su padre lo acusó de precoz al haber engendrado nietos sin su conocimiento.

No había forma de convencer a Isshin de que era imposible que aquella rubia y el muchacho moreno fueran sus nietos. Incluso cuando toda la familia había creído que al médico le había quedado clara la imposibilidad de que los hermanos fueran descendencia del primogénito de los Kurosaki debido a la edad, aún continuaba proclamando a los adolescentes como sus nietos. Desde que había decidido que Rukia era su tercera hija y nuera, nadie lo convencería de lo contrario. Hasta que un comentario sobre la vida sexual de su hijo le ganó un golpe que lo dejó noqueado.

Ahora las mellizas se dedicaban a cuestionar a los invitados, mayoritariamente Yuzu puesto que Karin sólo hacía un comentario de vez en cuando, mientras éstos las observaban con desconfianza. Más alejados, se encontraban el cumpleañero y su morena acompañante. La fémina estaba preocupada por el comportamiento de los jóvenes a su cargo, puesto que no estaban acostumbrados a tratar familiarmente con personas. Sin embargo, cuando vio que la rubia se rió al oír una anécdota de un Ichigo adolescente, se relajó. Quien era tema de conversación, por otro lado, estuvo pronto a intervenir si no hubiera sido por su compañera de piso.

—Tus hermanas son increíbles —murmuró, para que sólo el varón lo escuchara. Éste llevó su mano hasta su nuca, esperando que la chica terminara su acotación—. Nunca había visto que Homura se riera así con alguien que no fuera Shizuku o yo. Incluso con Renji es bastante arisca.

El muchacho de anaranjado cabello se rascó la cabeza.

—Bueno… —articuló, frunciendo el ceño— No le encuentro el chiste a que tu padre te pegue un cartel en la espalda que diga "Hazme heterosexual". No quiero recordar los miles de comentarios que recibí ese día, maldición.

Rukia se giró para que el muchacho no vislumbrara su rostro de burla y la risa que intentaba aguantar.

—Tú… —resopló molesto el chico, percatándose de la actitud de la fémina.

—¡Ichigo! —un hombre de cabello negro apareció tras la morena, observando con severidad a su hijo— No debes hablarme así a una dama —advirtió, para después dirigirse a la muchacha—. Sé que mi hijo es un bruto, pero, ¿te ha tratado bien?

La joven sonrió nerviosa cuando el mayor de los Kurosaki la tomó de las manos. El chico de anaranjados cabellos le dedicó una mirada fulminante a su progenitor.

—Hey —pronunció, con la intención de llamar la atención del hombre para que se alejara de la fémina.

—Eh… —balbuceó la morena— Sí…

—Se están cuidando, ¿cierto? —susurró, pero Ichigo lo oyó perfectamente.

—¡No le metas ideas raras en la cabeza! —espetó el varón, separando a su compañera de Isshin.

La inmiscuida parpadeó repetidamente, asegurándose de que había entendido bien el significado de las palabras del hombre. Por la cara del joven de llamativa cabellera al discutir con su padre, supo que había comprendido bien. Inmediatamente se revolvió incómoda y ocultó un sonrojo que amenazaba con visualizarse en su rostro. A pesar de que no habían intimado hasta ese nivel, siempre que un acercamiento de ese tipo surgía entre ellos, eran interrumpidos. Por lo que jamás había pensado hasta dónde podrían llegar en ese aspecto.

El resto de la reunión transcurrió de forma tranquila. Una vez todos se ubicaron para cenar, surgió una conversación espontánea en la que Karin y Homura confabularon increíblemente para lanzarle de vez en cuando unos comentarios de burla al joven universitario. Si Ichigo pensó que su hermana era sarcástica con sus acotaciones, en esos momentos deseó nunca haber conocido el dúo que formaban ambas adolescentes.

—¿Una consola de videojuegos? —inquirió la rubia.

Karin les estaba contando a los hermanos acerca de su nueva adquisición gracias a su trabajo de medio tiempo. Ahora podía a jugar a su juego deportivo favorito, además de practicarlo de vez en cuando.

—¡Ya sé! —exclamó Yuzu, encantada— ¡Les daremos un recorrido por la casa!

Dejando al cabeza de la familia a cargo de los platos sucios, no sin antes éste replicar y ser vencido por la severidad de las mellizas, subieron hasta la segunda planta porque los invitados ya conocían la sala y la cocina.

Increíblemente, tanto Shizuku como su hermana, se entretuvieron en la habitación de las mellizas, donde la morena adolescente les mostró su consola de videojuegos. Y, ante la insistencia de su hermana castaña, terminó prendiéndola para enseñarles a usarla.

Rukia observó el escenario desde la puerta de la habitación, con una sonrisa en su rostro. Luego, se decidió a dejarles espacio para que interactuaran con las hermanas de su compañero de piso y decidió caminar hasta la siguiente habitación que tenía un número quince colgado de la puerta.

—Esa es mi habitación —aclaró una voz a su espalda, encontrándose con el joven de orbes anaranjadas.

La morena observó cómo el chico abría la puerta para dejarle el paso libre. Ella, entró curiosa a ver el sitio en el cuál había pasado el varón su adolescencia. Dentro, el cuarto estaba decorado bastante sencillo: había una cama y un escritorio, además de un televisor. Pero lo que más llamó su atención fue una pequeña caja envuelta, sobre la cama del muchacho.

—¿Ichigo? —llamó, apuntando al objeto que captó su interés— ¿Qué es eso?

Con sutileza, el joven se acercó. Tomó la caja y leyó una nota que había sobre ella, remarcando inmediatamente su usual ceño fruncido y maldiciendo al tiempo que se acercaba hasta el armario de su habitación para lanzar dentro la caja.

La morena alzó una ceja curiosa.

—Regalo del viejo. No preguntes —soltó el varón, desviando la mirada.

Rodó los ojos y como nunca, optó por no discutirle. Caminó hasta alcanzar la cama y se sentó en ella, bajo la atenta mirada del muchacho.

—Gracias, Ichigo.

La observó confuso, intentando comprender a qué se refería. Una vez que se percató que no explicaría aquél repentino agradecimiento, se acercó hasta sentarse junto a ella.

—Por dejar que Homura y Shizuku vinieran —agregó, cerrando sus ojos y recordando las expresiones afables de los hermanos.

—Rukia… —murmuró, inclinándose ligeramente hacia adelante para observar el rostro de la fémina.

—Realmente aprecio lo que dijiste antes en el departamento, Ichigo —confesó, permitiendo que sus párpados dejaran ver sus ojos de un profundo índigo, que se clavaron en las orbes castañas.

El varón le dedicó una penetrante mirada. Preguntándose qué tenía aquella joven para desarmarlo con tan sólo unas palabras. Qué tenía que hacía brotar en él un intenso deseo de tenerla entre sus brazos. Y con esos pensamientos rondando por su cabeza, se agachó ligeramente para dejar su rostro a la altura de la morena. Deseando con todas sus fuerzas que la sensación que lo abrumaba fuera correspondida.

Atenta a cada movimiento de su compañero, la joven Kuchiki no se movió ni un centímetro. Sólo alternaba su vista de los ojos varoniles hasta los labios mientras el cumpleañero se aproximaba paulatinamente sin despegar su mirada de ella.

Maldijo mentalmente que su cuerpo anhelara fehacientemente que el joven acortara de una vez por todas la distancia. Pero no sólo su cuerpo lo pedía, toda ella deseaba nuevamente aquél reencuentro entre sus bocas. Lo necesitaba. De una manera en la que nunca había ansiado algo. Y volvió a maldecir internamente el tener aquellos sentimientos, siendo que tenía muy claro que en un futuro tendría que hacerse cargo de la compañía de su hermano, transformándose en una rival del chico.

—Ichigo… —musitó, culpable de sus propias emociones que probablemente algún día pondrían en un aprieto al varón.

En respuesta, el aludido suspiró sobre su boca y ahuecó el níveo rostro entre sus manos. Hasta que finalmente acallaron sus pensamientos fundiéndose en el tan anhelado beso.

* * *

><p><strong>Shihakusho<strong>**1****:** Desconozco si realmente es una vestimenta tradicional japonesa, pero así encontré que se le dice al traje de shinigamis. Obviamente, al ser ésta una historia alterna, le nombré al traje que usan para entrenar en el dojo de Kempachi.

…

**Akisa: **Oh, sí, Akisa. Tú lo dijiste. Definitivamente, Nel tendrá un desarrollo sustancial en la historia BUAJAJJAJAJA Fue imaginado en mi mente troll repentinamente una mañana de sábado (?) ¡Estoy a tu disposición, Akisa! (: ¿Tienes mi correo, cierto? ivi_chik(arroba hotmail punto com) Te lo escribo textual porque sino, no me deja ponerlo xDD En todo caso, me puedes encontrar en el foro StopRain, cuyo link está en mi perfil. Estoy también como "Shiroi Kimiko"  
>¡Un besote, Akisa! :DD<p> 


	14. Un paso más cerca, Parte I

¡Hola! De los 5 ramos que tenía pasé 4 y ahora estoy con mi última oportunidad para pasar el ramo que me queda ;_; Así que mis vacaciones... no son tan vacaciones porque debería estar estudiando. De hecho, estoy estudiando jeje pero paso a pasito. Igual no tengo clases así que tengo tiempo para escribir eaeaeaea

Ahora bien, este capítulo me peleó mucho. De hecho, me salieron 22 páginas. Y yo comúnmente subo un capítulo con 9 páginas, a lo mucho 11. Así que decidí dividir este capítulo en 2 partes. Creo que todos esperan la segunda (?) -cofcoflemmoncofcof-

Sinceramente me tuve que leer todo el fic de nuevo porque no recordaba bien qué había dicho y qué no. Así que espero ustedes no anden tan perdidos como yo.

**Disclaimer: **Bleach de Tite. Y por ese simple hecho le da el derecho de hacer lo que quiera con la historia... Por eso una se desquita escribiendo fics 1313.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo trece: <span>Un paso más cerca.<span>**

**Parte I**

Después de acompañar al hombre de anaranjados cabellos al cementerio, volvió a su habitación provisional en el edificio donde se hospedaba.

Hace poco más de un año que no visitaba la tumba de su hermana. Al igual que no veía a las dos mujeres importantes que le quedaban en su vida. Desde aquel día en que Homura había fallecido, semanas después de que Rukia cumpliera los veintiocho años, los días en el departamento que compartía con la morena y su hija habían sido realmente difíciles. Por un momento creyó que los tres habían derramado suficientes lágrimas como para haber secado sus cuerpos, mas, la tristeza que los acongojaba sólo había sido consolada por el apoyo que se habían transmitido. Como la familia que eran, habían compartido el dolor.

Aún tenía las palabras grabadas de su hermana que, en un momento de delirio días antes de morir, le había rogado que no permitiera que Rukia se casase. Que debía protegerla a ella y a la infante; no permitir que nadie intentara adentrarse en la familia que habían construido desde que habían llegado a Londres ocho años atrás.

En un principio, no había comprendido por qué Homura estaba tan preocupada por el hecho de que la morena se casara. Hasta que en su viaje por ir a buscar al hombre que sabía le ayudaría a protegerlas, Renji Abarai le aclaró el asunto.

—¿Cómo te trató Japón? —una voz femenina se dejó oír en el umbral de la puerta, causando así que Shizuku se volteara para descubrir la identidad de su visita.

Yoruichi Shihouin se hallaba de pie en el marco de la puerta con los brazos cruzados frente a su pecho.

El día en que decidió ir en busca de su objetivo fue el mismo en que apareció Kaien Shiba en Londres. Aquel día, les dedicó una carta a cada morena antes de marcharse. A Rukia, le había especificado que volvería cuando se asegurara que nadie las lastimaría y estuvieran a salvo. Mientras que a Yua, le había prometido que le haría honor a la memoria de Homura y protegería la familia que eran.

—Fue un viaje productivo —anunció, sin despegar su vista de la ventana.

Shizuku sabía que tanto Yoruichi como Urahara estaban al tanto de la situación de la morena. Pero con el tiempo que había compartido con ellos en la ciudad inglesa, también comprendía que si ellos le hubieran confesado lo que el pelirrojo amigo de la Kuchiki le había dicho, seguramente no lo hubiera creído.

—Kisuke me dijo que llegaste ayer —comentó la mujer. El hombre de cabello rubio había sido el que había ayudado al moreno a emprender su viaje—, ¿por qué volviste tan repentinamente?

Guardó silencio unos segundos antes de voltearse lentamente para responder.

—Encontré a Ichigo.

La mujer de ojos dorados se quedó pasmada. Ciertamente, ella junto con Urahara habían decidido ayudar al varón en su búsqueda del joven Kurosaki para que detuviera a Rukia, puesto que el dúo sabía muy bien la situación en que se encontraba la morena. Sin embargo, temía qué tan directo pudo haber sido el joven en su encuentro con el ahora empresario.

—¿Por qué volviste si lo encontraste? —cuestionó precavida.

Nuevamente, Shizuku se tomó su tiempo para responder. Siempre había sido bastante diplomático a la hora de expresarse, motivado por su carácter reservado. Pero durante el último tiempo, aquel retraimiento se debía también a la pérdida de su hermana.

—Lo seguí hasta aquí —confesó, tranquilo—. Hace unos días Ichigo llegó a Londres.

—¿Qué…? —la sorpresa reflejada en el tono de voz de la mujer fue evidente.

Cerrando sus ojos momentáneamente, el varón se dispuso a explicarse.

—Hace años Ichigo descubrió que Rukia se hallaba en Londres —aclaró, recordando su plática con el pelirrojo en Japón—. Desde entonces se dispuso a llevar a cabo un proyecto en esta ciudad con otra empresa, para que finalmente pudiera viajar personalmente y afinar los últimos detalles.

—Ese chico… —musitó la fémina, entendiendo la razón de por qué el hombre de anaranjados cabellos había dispuesto su atención en la ciudad inglesa.

—Efectivamente la razón de su viaje es reencontrarse con Rukia —concordó—. Dentro de lo poco que hablamos, me dijo que necesitaba cerciorarse que estaba bien para saber cómo seguir con su vida de ahora en adelante.

Llevando su mano hasta su frente, Yoruichi recostó su cuerpo en la pared para ordenar sus pensamientos. Ciertamente, sabía que el Kurosaki buscaría a la escritora para aclarar las cosas entre ellos. Pero conociendo la impulsividad en el hombre, también sabía que una vez se encontrara en la ciudad, no tendría idea por dónde comenzar a buscar. Y sus días en Inglaterra comenzaban con la cuenta regresiva.

—¿Arreglaste un encuentro con Rukia? —preguntó la mujer de cabellera oscura.

—Aún no —contestó el varón, clavando su mirada en el piso—. No he tenido contacto con Rukia desde hace mucho…

—No puedes simplemente aparecer y decirle que se reúna contigo, ¿cierto? —terminó la fémina de tez morena.

El silencio inundó la habitación mientras cada uno estaba sumergido en sus pensamientos, intentando hallar una solución a la situación.

—Ichigo no tiene manera de contactarla —dijo Yoruichi, ordenando sus ideas—. Debemos arreglar una reunión antes de que él se entere sobre Yua.

—Tarde o temprano se enterará —soltó bruscamente el varón.

—¿Y tú le dirás quién es su padre? —espetó ella, con calma— Realmente, ¿hay alguien que sepa quién es, a parte de Rukia?

—Había alguien —susurró el moreno, siendo escuchado perfectamente por la mujer—. Mi hermana.

Yoruichi chistó al darse cuenta que sus esperanzas cada vez se limitaban más. Sabía muy bien que Rukia nunca diría quién era el padre de su hija. La conocía desde que había sido adoptada por los Kuchiki, por lo que sabía lo diligente que era la chiquilla aun hace ocho años atrás.

Incluso Kisuke le había confesado que nada podía asegurar. Desde que habían tres hechos que pudieron haber causado la concepción de Yua: la relación de la morena con Ichigo, el secuestro de los Arrancar, y la borrachera de Kaien.

—

Se hallaba sentada en el sillón blanco acariciando las rubias hebras dispersas sobre su regazo. El rostro durmiente de Homura expresaba una tranquilidad y una plácida sonrisa tan difícil de asociar con su usual carácter huraño con las demás personas, que Rukia no pudo evitar sonreír cálidamente mientras su mano continuaba mimando a la adolescente.

Era consciente de la dependencia de los hermanos hacia ella. Y estaba dispuesta a hacerse cargo de ellos hasta que ambos lo estimaran pertinente. Por lo mismo, al ser aquellos jóvenes tan importantes para ella, la pasada noche había sentido como algo se recogía en su interior al ver la consideración que Ichigo había tenido con ellos al invitarlos a su casa.

—¿Qué se supone que deba hacer? —murmuró, al tiempo que detenía momentáneamente sus caricias en la rubia cabellera y la fémina se acomodaba más en su regazo.

El día anterior no habían tenido la oportunidad de hablar sobre lo sucedido desde que fueron casi sorprendidos besándose en el cuarto del chico. Algo que a la morena incomodó en demasía, en el momento en que visualizó que alguno de los hermanos o la familia de Ichigo los podrían haber descubierto.

Tanto Homura como Shizuku los habían acompañado de vuelta al departamento que compartían los universitarios. Esa noche habían dormido con Rukia, por lo que tampoco habían tenido oportunidad de cruzar palabra. Sin embargo, la tensión en ellos era palpable. Mucho más fuerte que hace semanas atrás puesto que ahora estaban asumiendo el lazo que los unía; aquella fuerza que los hacía atraerse sin consentimiento de sus mentes.

Sacudió su cabeza intentando disipar sus pensamientos. Mas, todo lo que podía hacer era cuestionarse si las emociones que la embargaban se parecerían a las que sentiría la protagonista de su historia al descubrir que se había enamorado de su enigmático compañero.

—Será mejor alistarme para ir al bar… —soltó en un suspiro, centrando su atención en la muchacha que reposaba en su regazo.

Apoyado en una pared cercana, fuera del campo de visión de la morena, se hallaba un muchacho de pálida tez. Sus brazos cruzados y su mirada melancólica dirigida a la fémina sentada en el sillón, daban a entender que hacía ya un tramo de tiempo estaba estudiando sus acciones. Ante todo, en su cabeza rondaba la orden del pelirrojo acerca de no dejarla sola. En ningún instante. Y en cuanto su hermana le había exigido saber la razón del mandato, ganándose el silencio de Renji, Shizuku temió que la seguridad de su querida tutora estuviera en peligro.

De ser necesario, él y su hermana la protegerían con sus vidas.

…

Desde el preciso instante en que había llegado al bar Black Cat, había sido rodeado por sus amigos y recientes conocidos que llenaban el sitio. Rangiku se había encargado de llevarlos personalmente hasta el lugar de reunión, por lo que Ichigo y su compañera habían cruzado tan sólo unas cuantas palabras antes de marcharse del departamento. Sin embargo, sus ojos expresaban lo que no podían decir con sus voces cada vez que se encontraban durante la noche.

El varón de cabellera anaranjada estaba en esos momentos con sus amigos de instituto, observando con cautela los movimientos de la morena. Anhelaba un instante en el que pudiera hallarse a solas con la muchacha y poder conversar de su situación. Quizás incluso obviar las palabras y dar rienda suelta a sus sentimientos.

Era la primera vez que una sensación así lo embargaba. Lo único que deseaba era poder estrechar el menudo cuerpo de la fémina y expresarle con acciones todo lo que no podía con palabras.

Ambos sabían que su relación hace mucho tiempo había cambiado. Pero ahora habían llegado al punto del no retorno. La misma noche de junio en que se habían besado por primera vez, sus emociones habían surgido. Ya no podía considerar a la fémina como una amiga que lo apoyaba y reprendía. Seguían siendo compañeros, pero sabían bien que hace tiempo habían pasado a ser algo más que amigos.

—¡Ichigo! —oyó una voz escandalosa cerca suyo, proveniente de su amigo castaño— ¿Por qué estás tan callado? ¡Estamos celebrando tu cumpleaños!

El aludido distrajo su atención de la chica de iris tan atrayente para dar un vistazo a su alrededor.

Si bien el bar estaba distribuido en mesas para sus clientes que deseaban algún trago o simplemente una amena charla con sus amigos, también el sitio poseía de un escenario con una pista de baile. A veces se presentaban grupos en vivo, y otras simplemente los encargados del lugar se hacían cargo de poner música como hacían aquella noche.

La mujer de exuberante figura, amiga de Rukia, había optado por bailar. Siendo seguida por Shuuhei y halando a un chico rubio de nombre Izuru. Había varias personas en la pista. Algunos los había visto, otros los desconocía. Y cuando Renji había arrastrado a su amiga de la infancia para seguir los pasos de Rangiku, una alerta sonó en su cabeza.

—Para que no estés parada sin hacer nada —sonrió divertido el pelirrojo—, recordemos viejos tiempos cuando salíamos con Rangiku-san y los demás.

—¡Te dije que no quiero bailar! —espetó la morena, siendo vencida por la fuerza del varón— Estaba hablando con Inoue y Arisawa…

Su amigo dejó de empujarla por un momento y apuntó el lugar donde anteriormente la muchacha conversaba con las dos féminas. Rukia volteó y observó cómo las jóvenes corrían el mismo destino que ella pero a manos de la mujer amante del trago.

Mientras, Ichigo observaba atento todos los movimientos de los jóvenes. No percatándose que su amigo moreno, perspicaz, fue consciente del interés que el varón le dedicaba a la escena. Mizuiro sonrió de medio lado en cuanto una idea surcó por su mente, al tiempo que un animado Keigo se acercaba a la barra.

—Hacen buena pareja, ¿no? —soltó el joven con cautela, esperando la reacción de su amigo.

Éste, alzó una ceja y lo escudriñó con intriga.

—¿De qué hablas? —espetó.

Por respuesta, el varón de oscuro cabello apuntó con su barbilla a la pareja que bailaba en la pista. Más bien, al pelirrojo que obligaba a la fémina a moverse, mientras ella le respondía con quejas y regaños.

—No digas tonterías —demandó el joven de anaranjados cabellos—. Son sólo amigos.

—¿Eso lo dices para convencerte a ti mismo? —interesado por la actitud de su amigo, Ishida se unió a la conversación.

El muchacho de lentes se ganó una fulminante mirada.

Ichigo sabía bien la relación que tenía su compañera de piso con el joven de cabello rojizo. Era consciente de la confidencia que se profesaban, después de todo, se conocían desde casi dos décadas. Imaginaba que habían crecido como familia puesto que ambos a penas pasaban los veinte. Sin embargo, a pesar de los comentarios de sus amigos con respecto a Rukia y Renji, no sentía celos de ellos.

—¡Vamos, Rukia! —animó la mujer de exuberante figura que en esos instantes le indicaba a Orihime seguir su ritmo.

—Antes bailabas conmigo —comentó el joven Abarai, haciéndose el ofendido por la poca participación de su amiga de la infancia.

—Tenía unos diez años —se justificó ella—, y sólo lo hice en un par de ocasiones en algunos de tus cumpleaños.

Definitivamente el universitario no estaba celoso. Pero no lograba evitar la molestia que sentía en aquellas ocasiones. Después de todo, Renji Abarai conocía a Rukia desde mucho antes que él. Sabía más de ella, y seguramente la muchacha confiaba más en su amigo que en su compañero de piso.

—¡Ichigo, bebamos! —el repentino brazo que el varón sintió alrededor de su cuello provocó que frunciera el ceño, identificando al dueño de esa voz como la de su amigo castaño.

Dispuesto a reprocharle aquel comportamiento, el aludido volteó para expresarle su desagrado al muchacho. Sin embargo, no alcanzó a proferir palabra alguna puesto que Rangiku oyó perfectamente el verbo usado por Keigo y dejó su lugar en la pista de baile para dirigirse al grupo.

—¡Tiene razón, Ichigo! —secundó la fémina— ¡Debemos celebrar el acontecimiento!

Antes de que el festejado se diera cuenta, había sido rodeado nuevamente por sus conocidos y amigos. Quienes curiosos por la emocionada mujer de grandes atributos, se acercaron para enterarse de qué hablaban.

El joven Kurosaki captó de inmediato que una muchacha prefirió no reunirse con el grupo, sino que se acercó a la barra para entablar conversación con Yoruichi. Ésta, le seguía el diálogo mientras organizaba algunos asuntos del bar.

Sin proponérselo realmente, el varón no supo en qué momento terminó en el asiento junto a la morena que mantenía una amena charla con la encargada del recinto.

—¿Crees que Urahara podría estar interesado en mi libro? —fue la interrogante de Rukia, atenta a la respuesta de la mujer de tez morena.

—Pienso que a Kisuke le encantaría leer un trabajo tuyo —declaró ella con una sonrisa cómplice, para luego dirigir su mirada al varón sentado al lado de la joven—. Felicidades, Ichigo.

En ese preciso instante, la fémina de corta estatura se percató de la presencia de su compañero de piso.

—Gracias —respondió simplemente el festejado. Se mantuvo unos segundos en silencio y sólo volvió a hablar cuando Yoruichi los dejó solos y desapareció para ayudar a Tessai—. ¿Quién es Urahara? —cuestionó, dando un sorbo al vaso que la fémina de mirada afilada le había dejado antes de esfumarse.

Rukia lo observó con cautela. No era que desconociera la curiosidad del chico y su actitud directa para preguntar las cosas, pero después de los últimos acontecimientos y su reciente reflexión antes de llegar al bar, estaba más atenta al comportamiento del joven.

—Es un amigo de Yoruichi —aclaró, sonriendo ligeramente—, me enteré que es editor y quería saber su opinión respecto al libro que estoy escribiendo.

—Ya veo… —musitó él, sintiendo que se le acaba el tema de conversación.

El silencio reinó. Ninguno sabía realmente cómo continuar la conversación debido a la tensión que se mantenía entre ellos. Ambos sabían de la presencia del otro a su lado, sin embargo, no se dirigieron la mirada. Eran conscientes que si hacían contacto visual, quedarían atrapados en el otro y no era el lugar adecuado para darles sospecha a sus conocidos y amigos sobre su situación actual.

—¿Acaso no pueden estar un minuto separados? —una voz femenina con tono pícaro llamó la atención de los jóvenes— Veo que no se aburren de verse diariamente —terminó con una sonrisa la mujer.

—Rangiku-san —nombró Ichigo al reconocer a la fémina.

—Deberías estar disfrutando de la fiesta —comentó ella, señalando al grupo que intentaba calmar a un escandaloso Keigo.

—Yo… —articuló el varón, mirando de soslayo a la morena que también había volteado a ver a los demás.

Antes de darse cuenta, el joven era empujado hacia el sitio en el que se hallaban reunidos sus amigos por una insistente mujer de onduladas hebras.

—¡Tu cumpleaños es una vez al año! —soltó Rangiku, mientras veía a su compañero de copas Hisagi comentarle algo al joven de anaranjado cabello— Aunque podemos celebrárselo miles de veces —terminó guiñándole un ojo a la muchacha de hebras oscuras.

Rukia parpadeó repetidamente, extrañada del comportamiento de su amiga al notar la insistencia de que Ichigo se reuniera con el grupo. Y fue en el momento que la mujer tomó el asiento que anteriormente era ocupado por el chico, que comprendió sus intenciones.

—Tienes algo que decirme, ¿cierto?

En respuesta, la fémina sonrió al tiempo que le daba un sorbo a su infaltable trago.

—¿Te ha pasado que cuando vienes a Black Cat olvidas lo que estás tomando? —cuestionó, dándole un vistazo a su vaso mientras que apoyaba su rostro en su mano libre— Creo que es un truco de Tessai y ese licor negro especial del bar…

Paciente, la morena esperó que su amiga terminara el contenido del vaso y se dispusiera a contarle lo que tenía en mente. Realmente estaba intrigada de qué podía ser, puesto que se había asegurado de que Ichigo no estuviera presente cuando de se lo dijera.

—Estuve hablando con Orihime —soltó, mirando al frente ante la mirada atenta de la joven Kuchiki.

Luego, la fémina de voluptuosa figura volteó para mirar fijamente a su amiga.

—¿Sabías que esa valiente niña se confesará esta noche? —indagó perspicaz, esperando la reacción de la morena.

—Sí —respondió sonriente la chica, deseándole éxito a su amiga de universidad.

Rangiku podía ser una mujer extrovertida y amante de los chismes. Pero tenía una gran intuición para saber los sentimientos de las jóvenes adolescentes, más aún si eran amigas suyas. Por ende, fue de las primeras personas en notar la estrecha relación que cada vez se fortalecía entre la morena y su reciente compañero de departamento. Además, también había tratado con Orihime Inoue. Y no fue difícil adivinar que a la fémina de inocente personalidad le gustaba cierto muchacho de ceño fruncido.

—¿Tienes idea de quién es el chico? —cuestionó precavida la mujer de exagerada delantera.

—En realidad creo que tengo sospechas de quién puede ser.

Aquel comentario la alertó. En particular el modo tranquilo en que se había expresado Rukia. ¿Acaso se había equivocado respecto a ella?

—¿No te importa? —articuló sorprendida de que su instinto femenino hubiera fallado.

La morena le lanzó una mirada interrogante.

—Bueno… —musitó, pensando cómo expresarse— Inoue es una buena chica, así que… Más vale que él la respete.

—Vaya… —bufó Rangiku— Qué aburrido —agregó, recostándose sobre la repisa del bar—, creí que Ichigo y tú tenían un amorío secreto.

Rukia, que en ese instante había optado por beber un trago, escupió inmediatamente el líquido al escuchar las palabras de su amiga. Comenzando a toser repetidamente.

—¿Qué tiene Ichigo que ver en esto? —interrogó una vez se recuperó del ataque de su licor.

—¿Qué tiene que ver? —repitió las palabras de la chica de ojos índigo— Rukia, ¿sabes a quien se le va confesar Orihime?

—Pues… —dudó por un momento la joven— Creí que era Ishida…

Al ver el rostro de la mujer, la morena comprendió al instante la situación. Y en ese momento, sintió que su cuerpo se revolvía y su corazón daba un vuelco. Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par e incluso su boca se entreabrió ligeramente debido a su estado atónito.

—Rukia… —murmuró su amiga, comprendiendo que le había dado a la morena una información que desconocía.

—¡Rangiku-san!

La joven escritora seguía asimilando la situación y no se percató del momento en que Shuuhei se llevó a Rangiku y quedó sola sentada en la barra del bar. Tampoco hizo caso a los intentos de atraer su atención de Yoruichi. Ella, simplemente, mantenía su vista en el mesón.

El muchacho del cual su amiga Inoue le había contado tantas maravillas, era también el chico con el que compartía techo. Además, el joven por el que tenía sentimientos que aún no lograba descifrar enteramente. Pero por sobre todo, sentía una enorme culpa por haber animado a la muchacha siendo que ella estaba involucrada de alguna manera con Ichigo.

Se llevó las manos hasta su cabeza y afirmó sus codos en la barra, pensando qué hacer. ¿Cómo podría mirar a la cara a Orihime? ¿Qué le respondería Ichigo si Inoue se le declaraba? ¿Acaso la rechazaría por ella? Por un instante, Rukia de verdad quiso saber los sentimientos que el joven de anaranjado cabello guardaba por ella.

Entonces recordó que si tuviera una relación con el joven Kurosaki, no le causaría más que tropiezos. En cambio, si él estuviera con Orihime, podría llegar a tener una vida tranquila.

—¿Rukia?

La voz que escuchó muy cerca de su oído provocó que despertara de sus pensamientos. Miró por sobre su hombro para encontrarse con el rostro preocupado de su amigo pelirrojo.

—Renji…

Sin esperar otra palabra de parte de la fémina, el varón se sentó a su lado. Sabía que algo ocurría con ella. La conocía desde bastante tiempo como para saber que aquella actitud despistada y ausente con el entorno se debía a un problema del que la morena no encontraba salida. Además, estaba el comentario que le había dicho Rangiku sobre la declaración que Inoue planeaba al festejado. La mujer había tenido cuidado de que sólo él escuchara aquella información. Y sospechaba que ese hecho era el que tenía a su amiga de la infancia en el estado que mostraba ahora.

Había tratado mucho con el muchacho de anaranjado cabello. También, se había percatado de las miradas que éste le lanzaba a la joven Kuchiki. Quizás podían discutir a menudo, pero sus ojos expresaban fiereza cuando hacían contacto y para nadie pasaba desapercibido el fuerte lazo que unía a esos dos. Como si fueran capaces de entender al otro cabalmente y que las palabras no fueran necesarias para su comunicación.

—No te veías tan mal cuando descubriste que la chica que tanto admirabas estaba enamorada de Kaien Shiba —soltó el chico, provocando la completa atención de Rukia.

Pensó que la fémina volvería su atención a la barra, pero en cambio, se dignó a proseguir con la conversación.

—Miyako-dono siempre fue muy amable conmigo —recordó la morena—. Además Kaien-dono también estaba enamorado de ella.

La preocupación en su amiga era evidente en su tono de voz. ¿La razón? No estaba del todo seguro.

—Pero Ichigo no está enamorado de Inoue, ¿cierto? —indagó perspicaz.

Al ver a Rukia fruncir el ceño y coger rápidamente un vaso con licor para llevárselo hasta la boca, supo que había dado en el blanco.

—No te angusties —dijo para tranquilizarla—, estoy seguro que Ichigo no le corresponderá.

—Debería aceptar sus sentimientos —espetó ella de inmediato, apretando el agarre del vaso en su mano—. Inoue es una buena chica.

—¿Qué? —articuló incrédulo el pelirrojo— ¿Y qué hay de ti?

La morena evitó hablar por un instante. Permitiendo que el ruido de la música llenara el ambiente de lo que anteriormente se trataba de una charla. Renji frunció el ceño mientras le daba vuelta a las palabras que había dicho su amiga.

—No puedo tener ese tipo de relación con Ichigo.

Aquella revelación tomó por sorpresa al pelirrojo. Sabía lo obstinada que podía ser la morena, sin embargo, le llamó la atención el hecho de que ella no negara que tuviera alguna clase de sentimientos hacia el varón que los podrían implicar amorosamente, sino que había declarado directamente la imposibilidad de concretar una relación.

—¿Por qué no? —cuestionó, presintiendo que algo raro había acerca de la preocupación de la chica.

—Cuando herede la compañía, sabotearé los proyectos de Ichigo —confesó. La seriedad reflejada en su rostro desconcertó al joven—. Por su bien es mejor que nos distanciemos.

—Qué… —musitó el pelirrojo.

Realmente se había perdido en la conversación. Sin embargo, ante aquel comentario de la fémina, inmediatamente asoció el hecho de la seguridad que su hermano expresaba con respecto a que ella siguiera con la compañía. Además, estaba el hecho de que la morena estaba dedicada a su afán de ser escritora, y conocía el carácter de su jefe lo suficiente como para saber que él velaba por el bien de su hermana política según él estimara conveniente, por lo que la joven debía acatar ciertos parámetros.

—Rukia —llamó, obteniendo la completa atención de la chica—, ¿cómo es que heredarás la compañía si quieres dedicarte a escribir?

El ruido de la música opacaba por completo la seriedad de la situación. Pero aún así, las palabras llegaban completamente claras hasta su destino.

—Lo prometí —anunció la fémina.

Inmediatamente, Renji ató cabos y fue llevado hasta la conclusión de con quien había realizado aquella promesa era Byakuya Kuchiki.

—Acordaste que heredarías la compañía a cambio de algo —más que una pregunta, fue una aseveración.

—Él me tomaba en serio con lo de ser escritora y yo heredaría la compañía en mi trigésimo cumpleaños —aclaró la fémina—. El trato se extendió hasta incluso lograr mi independencia y permitirme arrendar un departamento, además de asistir a la universidad para tener el título en literatura.

Pronto, el pelirrojo comprendió la situación. Enfadándose en seguida porque la morena había apostado su felicidad. Pero a pesar de ello, aún no veía inconveniente en que existiera una relación entre ella y el muchacho de anaranjado cabello.

—Ichigo entendería si se lo explicaras —objetó, intentando hacerla entrar en razón—. Siendo los dos propietarios de las acciones, podrían incluso realizar un proyecto juntos —sugirió—. Estás inventando excusas para no estar con él.

—No creo que termináramos bien como para luego trabajar juntos —contradijo de inmediato ella.

—¿Quién dice que romperán? —rebatió su amigo— Sé que estamos hablando de muchos años a futuro, pero ten fe en ambos. ¿Y si luego Ichigo termina llamando al jefe "cuñado"?

Una sonrisa divertida asomó por el rostro de la morena, provocando la esperanza en el pelirrojo.

—Eso sería imposible —contestó determinada—, Ichigo no se llevaría bien con mi esposo.

Nuevamente, Renji sintió que ambos hablaban de temas diferentes. Luego, pensando en la anterior declaración de que Rukia estaba dedicándose a la escritura por un trato con su hermano, también recordó la oposición que había demostrado Byakuya con respecto a que la morena obtuviera la tutoría de Homura y Shizuku.

Había comenzado a trabajar con el cabeza de los Kuchiki poco antes de cumplir la mayoría de edad, y había demostrado un desempeño tal que el empresario lo había contratado. Por lo que sabía los problemas por los que había pasado su amiga de la infancia para que el hombre aceptara a los hermanos. Y además, le intrigaba el hecho de que poco tiempo después, el familiar político de la chica había ayudado con los papeles de la tutoría e incluso había arrendado otro departamento en el mismo edificio para que vivieran los adolescentes y no molestaran a la hermana e su difunta esposa.

—Rukia, no me digas… —esperaba realmente que sus sospechas fueran erróneas. De lo contrario, sabía lo furioso que se pondría al asimilar lo que su amiga había hecho con su vida.

—Para tener la tutoría de Homura y Shizuku… —comenzó a explicar, ante la incredulidad del varón— Acepté casarme con un renombrado empresario que me ayudara a llevar la compañía y además le diéramos un heredero a nii-sama, el cual pudiera seguir con el legado.

Abrió los ojos absortos y tardó en asimilar la información que por tanto había buscado y que sabía su amiga le había ocultado. Pero no fue hasta que la morena le dedicó una mirada de soslayo y al ver su atónita expresión, desvió su vista y se paró de su asiento, que el pelirrojo cayó en la cuenta de la situación en la que se encontraba la morena y el por qué de su incertidumbre con respecto al joven Kurosaki. Sumado al hecho de que rememoró la discusión que la fémina había tenido en el pasillo de su edificio con Kaien Shiba, quien estaba involucrado en el ámbito empresarial.

—Nos vemos, Renji —se despidió la fémina, desapareciendo mientras la canción de fondo daba las tonadas de su término, para dar inicio a otra melodía.

El aludido no dudó en seguirla.

* * *

><p>Me costó decidir dónde cortar el capítulo para dividirlo. Pero creo que aquí quedó perfecto C: Espero no se confundan mucho por la información sobre el trato. Aún hay muchas incógnitas para aclarar así que decidí ya explicar una.<p>

¡En seguida responderé los reviews de capítulos anteriores!

Por cierto, la actualización de la segunda parte de este capítulo la subiré el miércoles. Sí, cuando salga Bleach (?)

¡Les deseo un buen fin de semana y que empiecen esta que viene con el pie derecho! (:


	15. Un paso más cerca, Parte II

¡Hola! Yo creo que nadie va a querer leer mis acotaciones e irán directo a leer este capítulo jajajjajaja

Antes que nada, agradecer infinitamente a quienes continuaron leyendo esta historia a pesar de los meses de infinita presión en los que desaparecí y no pude avanzar con el fic.

Este capítulo lo leyeron tres personas antes de que lo publicara, debido a que estaba muy segura con la narración del lemmon... So... Ellas saben quiénes son, pero les dejo públicamente escrito aquí que les envio una naranja a cada una (L)

**Akisa:** EOKKFOERKFGO ¡Extrañaba leerte! ;O; Ya estaba fijándome si entre los reviews estaba algún comentario tuyo y ¡sí había! *_* jajajajjaja ¡Sí po! Secuestro, borrachera, de todo hay aquí porque hay que ponerle drama (?) Más encima que le estoy aplicando mis clases de biología así que con el padre de Yua quedarás bien loca... prepárate cuando escriba lo del secuestro, y ten algo a mano para abanicarte de la sorpresa jajajajaja ¡Saludos a tu hermana! :D Espero que le haya ido bien en su examen de admisión, si es que ya lo dio x3 ¡Cuídate y nos estamos leyendo!

**Guest: **¡Esta historia seguirá! Aun cuando la universidad me carcoma y la anatomía me haga sufrir, ¡seguirá! ¡Aun si me encierran en el manicomio, allí seguiré escribiendo! (?) jajajajajja ¡Me alegra que te hayas animado a leer! :D ¡Saludos!

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Bleach pertenece al delicado de salud en estos momentos, Tite. Que espero se mejore y le mando mucha vitamina C para que aprenda a combatir esos resfríos de verano y no se le pasen a neumonía D:

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo trece: <span>Un paso más cerca.<span>**

**Parte II**

Rukia avanzó entre la gente dispuesta a irse por la puerta trasera del local, que originalmente sólo era para los trabajadores del bar. Sabía que muy probablemente su amigo la buscaría para pedirle explicaciones, pero ya había hablado mucho por esa noche. Además, se sentía enfadada consigo misma por haberle revelado a su amigo un hecho que se había prometido ocultar de cualquier persona. Era un acuerdo entre su hermano y ella. Nadie tenía el derecho de juzgar sus decisiones. Ya había tenido suficiente con Kaien, quien no había dudado de reprenderla por sus acciones.

Pero en su intento por ir hasta la puerta que era su salida, se encontró con algo que realmente no esperaba.

—Inoue, yo… —el tono de voz en Ichigo demostraba la duda que estaba sintiendo.

A pocos pasos de la morena, se hallaba su compañero de piso hablando con Orihime. Por la postura que tenía la joven, se deducía que estaba nerviosa e impaciente. Y para Rukia no representó un reto adivinar la causa de su comportamiento.

—Esto… —tartamudeó la fémina de larga cabellera— Sé que es un poco repentino… —comenzó a jugar con sus manos y evitó la mirada castaña por un momento— Pero… es verdad. Estoy enamorada de ti, Kurosaki-kun.

Un hecho era considerar la posibilidad de que la joven estudiante llevara a cabo su confesión, pero otro muy diferente era presenciarlo. Definitivamente, la morena descubrió al ver la expresión de Ichigo, que hubiera sido mejor nunca ser testigo de aquel acontecimiento. La impotencia que sentía en esos momentos no sabía a qué atribuirla. Pero definitivamente le provocaba ganas de salir huyendo, aunque sus pies no colaboraran con sus intenciones.

—¡Rukia! —el grito proveniente a sus espaldas fue fácilmente identificable al recordar que era seguida por su amigo pelirrojo.

La aludida abrió sus ojos absorta, no por el reciente llamado de Renji, sino porque al momento en que la voz del varón captó la atención de ambos jóvenes de hebras anaranjadas, las orbes violetas se encontraron con las castañas. Con la mirada expresaban su confusión con respecto a la situación, y la conexión visual que lograron en ese preciso instante sólo fue interrumpida cuando el chico de cabello rojizo alcanzó a Rukia y la volteó para que lo enfrentara cara a cara.

—¿Por qué no me dijiste antes? —soltó, agarrando de los hombros a su amiga— Maldición, Rukia, estaba contigo cuando se te ocurrió aceptar ese trato —apretó los dientes en un intento de contener su frustración—. ¿Por qué no recurriste a mí?

—Yo… —a la morena le costó trabajo comprender lo que su amigo de la infancia trataba de decirle. Aún era consciente de la presencia de Ichigo a un par de metros— Tenía que hacer algo por ellos, Renji —contestó finalmente, con sinceridad. Exactamente eso fue lo que pensaba cuando había aceptado el trato con su hermano. En la seguridad de los hermanos que ella tanto quería.

El joven de anaranjado cabello estaba confuso por la situación que se había presentado. Orihime, por otro lado, estaba expectante al desenlace, olvidando momentáneamente su anterior incomodidad debido a su declaración.

—Siempre hemos sido una familia, Rukia —el pelirrojo escondió su mirada de la fémina y miró hasta el piso, cerrando los ojos fuertemente— ¿Cuándo comenzaste a dejarme de lado?

A la morena le dieron vuelta las palabras del muchacho. Ciertamente, siempre se habían apoyado mutuamente para sobrevivir. Incluso cuando llegaron Homura y Shizuku al orfanato, Renji la apoyó en su decisión de hacerse cargo de ellos aunque Homura no se llevara bien con el chico.

—¿A qué se refiere, Rukia?

Ichigo no soportó mucho tiempo el ser excluido de la situación. Estaba claro que el pelirrojo sabía algo de la joven escritora y él no, lo que parecía ser un asunto de gran carga emocional a juzgar por la reacción de Renji y el mutismo por parte de la morena.

La muchacha evitó el contacto con su compañero por unos segundos. Luego, cuando alzó la vista su compañero de piso tuvo que enfrentar una de las miradas más gélidas que había visto en la expresión de la joven Kuchiki.

—Sólo es un desacuerdo que tuvimos —mencionó con increíble serenidad, apartándose del contacto de su amigo de la infancia quien aún la sujetaba de los hombros—. Lamento que los hayamos interrumpido —el pelirrojo apretó los dientes fuertemente y empuñó sus manos, tragándose los reproches que tenía hacia la muchacha para no espantar a Orihime que en esos momentos expresaba angustia en su rostro, al percibir la tensión en el ambiente.

—¿Rukia-san? —articuló preocupada su amiga, captando en seguida la atención de las orbes índigo.

Al percatarse del estado de la chica, la aludida relajó sus facciones. Pero además, volvió a sentir aquella molesta culpa que la embargaba al darse cuenta del momento tan importante que había interrumpido para la joven estudiante. Fue así que, intentando poner una expresión más afable que tranquilizara a la muchacha, Rukia se dispuso a salir del sitio para dejarles privacidad, evitando también las explicaciones que Ichigo le pedía con la mirada.

—Hablaremos de esto luego, Renji.

Con esas palabras, la morena se dispuso a retirarse. Ignorando el llamado que le propinó el joven de anaranjado cabello para que detuviera su paso.

Estaba completamente extrañado por el comportamiento de su compañera de piso. Así que se dispuso a seguirla para comprender la situación. Sin embargo, la voz del pelirrojo lo paralizó. Más bien, la pregunta formulada por el varón.

—¿Cuáles son tus intenciones con Rukia?

Sólo balbuceos salieron de su boca al comprender el significado de las palabras que le habían dirigido. Se mantuvo unos segundos en silencio al tiempo que se volteaba para enfrentar el rostro serio del amigo de la morena, sin percatarse que otro par de ojos estaban atentos a su respuesta.

—¿A qué te refieres? —soltó. Por el simple hecho de que aún intentaba encontrar la respuesta a la pregunta.

La mirada seria que le dirigió Renji, provocó que adoptara la misma postura para no dejarse intimidar por el muchacho que era unos centímetros más alto que él.

—Si quieres una relación con Rukia, te recomiendo actuar lo antes posible —el pelirrojo se abstenía de comunicarle su reciente descubrimiento sobre la morena, puesto que sabía bien que aquel asunto ella debía hablarlo con Ichigo. No obstante, le era imposible quedarse de brazos cruzados pensando que su amiga podía estar comprometiendo su felicidad—. Antes de que sea demasiado tarde.

—¿Qué…? —la advertencia tomó por sorpresa al joven de ojos castaños. Muchas cosas podía ser Ichigo Kurosaki, pero su intuición nunca le fallaba. Y presentía que algo no andaba bien— ¿Qué me estás ocultando, Renji?

El aludido cerró los ojos un momento y cruzó los brazos, dispuesto a dar por terminada la conversación.

—No soy yo el que oculta cosas —confesó, enfrentando al chico con la mirada—. Pero ten en cuenta que tu estadía con Rukia no es permanente —agregó, observando el ceño fruncido que se remarcó con sus palabras—, mañana podrías no estar viviendo con ella y dejarían de ser tan cercanos como piensas que son.

—Las condiciones de nuestra relación no son asunto tuyo, Renji —no sabía el porqué, pero aquel comentario lo había ofendido.

El joven Abarai notó que el muchacho de anaranjado cabello se puso a la defensiva. Intentando dejar que toda la frustración que había acumulado cuando su morena amiga le había dado la noticia sobre su posible matrimonio con un renombrado empresario, soltó un bufido y posó una mano en el hombro del varón antes de disponerse a retirarse.

—Te estoy ayudando, idiota —comunicó, parado al costado del chico, evitando así que tuviera visión a su rostro—. Quizás puedas hacer que Rukia entre en razón.

Con aquel último susurro que fue perfectamente audible por Ichigo, el varón se retiró. Dejando al universitario confundido.

—Esto… Kurosaki-kun… —la voz dubitativa de Orihime llamó la atención del joven. A pesar de que sus ojos estaban fijos en ella, su mirada perdida denotaba que su mente se hallaba en otra parte.

La muchacha escondió su mirada en el suelo, en un intento de escapar del inminente enfrentamiento a la realidad. Puesto que la situación era obvia aunque quisiera negarlo: no era correspondida. Y para darse cuenta de ello bastaba con aludir la expresión con la que el joven Kurosaki observaba a la morena.

Desde sus años en el instituto, había sido testigo de algunas relaciones adolescentes que el chico había tenido. Claro que se había sentido desanimada por aquel hecho, puesto que Orihime no había sido capaz de confesarle sus sentimientos a su amigo. Sin embargo, Tatsuki siempre estuvo a su lado apoyándola y las relaciones del Kurosaki no solían durar mucho. Así que después cuando el varón salía con alguna chica, dejó de preocuparse en demasía.

—Inoue… —la voz masculina la despertó de entre sus pensamientos, provocando que alzara la vista y se encontrara con la mirada seria del muchacho.

Cuando supo que el joven estaba conviviendo con una chica, se angustió. Pensando que se trataba de una relación formal. Pero en cuanto supo las causas, y conoció a Rukia, fue su perdición. No sólo se había encontrado con una muchacha que podría cambiar la vida de su amigo. Sino que le era imposible odiar a la morena. Todo lo contrario, la joven de semblante tan maduro se había convertido en su amiga y confidente.

—Te gusta mucho, ¿cierto? —soltó sin pensar mucho en sus palabras, causando una expresión de desconcierto en Ichigo.

—¿Qué…?

—Rukia-san es una chica maravillosa —sonrió honestamente, recordando las palabras de la misma morena para describirla a ella y que ahora utilizaba para describir a su amiga—. Y creo… —añadió con duda, pensando en la expresión de la joven cuando apareció— que deberías ir con ella.

Ichigo no supo si aquellas palabras hacían referencia a la situación en específico o si su amiga aprobaba sinceramente una relación con la morena. La sonrisa que le dirigió Orihime le dio a entender que cualquiera fuera la razón, ella de verdad apreciaba a Rukia y pese a los sentimientos no correspondidos que tenía en ese momento, se preocupaba por la Kuchiki.

Definitivamente, la muchacha era una gran amiga.

—Gracias, Inoue —le ofreció una significativa mirada a la fémina—. De verdad aprecio tus sentimientos.

Ella esperó hasta que el chico se retirara y la dejara sola para permitir que sus lágrimas fluyeran. Sabía bien que ese "gracias" no sólo se debía al hecho de aceptar a la morena como su posible pareja, sino también era una disculpa por no poder corresponder sus sentimientos. Y a pesar de que apreciara enormemente a Rukia, eso no aminoraba el dolor que estaba sintiendo al ser rechazada por el chico del que había estado enamorada por cinco años.

…

Después de huir ante la inminente respuesta que Ichigo le daría a Inoue por su confesión amorosa, se dispuso a retirarse del bar. Por fortuna, se encontró con Yoruichi sacando su vehículo y la mujer le ofreció un aventón hasta su departamento, lo cual Rukia agradeció enormemente ya que no le apetecía esperar un taxi a esas horas de la noche.

Caminó mecánicamente desde que salió del auto hasta adentrarse en el edificio, y sólo espabiló cuando se halló frente a la puerta de su departamento. Reaccionó que debía sacar las llaves de su chaqueta y entró finalmente a su hogar, arrastrando sus pies hasta sentarse en el sillón. Lanzó un suspiro y reflexionó todo lo que había ocurrido minutos antes en el bar.

Primero el hecho que aún no asimilaba sobre Orihime enamorada de su compañero de piso. Luego, estaba su declaración a Renji sobre el trato que había hecho con su hermano. Y después ya todo era un conjunto de emociones entre su recriminación por contarle a su amigo de la infancia sobre el acuerdo con Byakuya, la mirada de Ichigo cuando la vio interrumpir la confesión de la joven de exuberante figura y la preocupación en los ojos de la muchacha al notar la presencia de la morena.

Tenía emociones tan mezcladas que apenas podía identificar algunas. Se hallaba tan sumergida en sus pensamientos que no se percató de cuánto tiempo estuvo en la misma posición, ni menos del ruido que provocó la puerta al abrirse hasta que una voz la sacó de su estupor.

—¿R-Rukia? —pronunció el varón de anaranjado cabello, con la voz agitada.

Gracias a sus amigos en el bar que habían visto a la muchacha salir, logró deducir que había regresado al departamento. Pero además, el pelirrojo que había discutido anteriormente con la fémina, le ofreció su coche para que no tardara en esperar un transporte, en vista de que el universitario no había bebido durante la noche y Renji estaba ahogando su frustración por la situación de su amiga con alcohol, por lo que prefirió no conducir su propio vehículo.

—Rukia —llamó nuevamente, con la voz ya clara. Acercándose hasta quedar frente a la aludida que tenía la cabeza gacha.

—No deberías estar aquí.

A juzgar por el comportamiento de la morena, Ichigo pensó que tendría una expresión perdida. Creyó que al enfrentar a la muchacha, estaría nervioso puesto que no sabría qué decirle. Pero no se esperaba la mirada que recibió en ese instante. La profundidad del iris índigo parecía regañarlo. Y a pesar de que el varón no sabía con certeza a qué se debía esa intensidad en su mirada, prefirió guardar silencio y sentarse junto a la fémina. Esperando una reacción.

—Debiste haberte quedado con Inoue —susurró audiblemente la morena.

El joven se extrañó al percatarse que algo similar le habían dicho en el bar. Orihime le había señalado que fuera junto a Rukia. Y ahora la muchacha a su lado le recriminaba que debió haberse quedado en el bar con la joven de larga cabellera.

Su ceño se constriñó más de lo usual. Ichigo era capaz de tomar decisiones sin que le estuvieran diciendo qué hacer. Y precisamente en ese instante, al observar de reojo a la menuda fémina a su lado, supo dónde quería estar.

—Estoy seguro que Inoue encontrará a quien sepa valorarla como se merece —comentó sinceramente, dándole a entender a Rukia cuál había sido su respuesta con respecto a la declaración de la muchacha.

No obstante, la morena no profirió palabra alguna. Su ceño se arrugó y se mantuvo en silencio bajo la atenta mirada del varón. Por la mente de la joven aún se cruzaba el pensamiento de que no era buena idea involucrarse sentimentalmente con el chico a su lado. Puesto que tomando en cuenta la posición que ocuparía en la empresa de su hermano más adelante, y los planes de Ichigo con respecto a su porvenir, sentía que podía representar un obstáculo en el prometedor futuro de su compañero.

—Quizás tendrás tus razones —articuló el universitario, captando la completa atención de la joven. Quien lo observó atenta a su palabras, no comprendiendo en un principio qué era lo que trataba de comunicarle el varón—. Y probablemente no seas capaz de contármelo ahora mismo —hizo una nueva pausa mientras la morena abrió los ojos sorprendida al recordar que ella misma le había dicho algo parecido al chico en algún momento—, pero esperaré. Y cuando sientas que quieres hablar de ello, estaré dispuesto a escucharte.

A penas terminó su diálogo, Ichigo volteó para dedicarle una mirada penetrante a la fémina. Ésta, se hallaba desprevenida producto de las anteriores palabras del chico. Y en cuanto sus ojos observaron los castaños frente a ella, todo se volvió confuso.

De repente Rukia ya no sabía por qué era un inconveniente el hecho de que ambos terminaran en el área empresarial. Sintió de pronto, que incluso el joven podría convertirse en el hombre que se mantuviera a su lado cuando le tocara asumir la promesa que le había hecho a su hermano. Y el momento en que desvió su atención de su mirada hasta sus labios, tampoco fue claro para ella. Sólo la recorría la sensación de comodidad que sentía cada vez que estaba cerca del muchacho. Cada vez ansiando más de esa cercanía y deseando olvidarse de todo para ser consciente solamente de la presencia del varón.

El joven de anaranjados cabellos tampoco estaba en mejor estado. Hace tiempo que había descubierto la atracción que sentía por la morena, y que no quería admitir. Pero pronto ni sus negaciones fueron suficiente porque sus acciones lo llevaban inevitablemente hasta ella. Y durante los últimos acontecimientos, sentía que se estaba alejando de ella en vez de acortar la distancia entre ellos y conocer las preocupaciones de la fémina. Incluso esa misma noche se había sentido desplazado cuando Renji le había reclamado acerca de algo a la morena. Hecho que el joven Kurosaki desconocía, pero que en el momento le había molestado no poder servirle de apoyo a su compañera.

—_Si quieres una relación con Rukia, te recomiendo actuar lo antes posible —las palabras del pelirrojo lo desconcertaron, sembrando la inseguridad y provocando que se sintiera amenazado—. Antes de que sea demasiado tarde._

Tan claro como si lo estuviera oyendo en ese mismo instante, la advertencia del que poco a poco se había convertido en un camarada, resonó en su cabeza. Y lo que provocaron los sentimientos que lo embargaron en ese preciso instante al tener a la morena frente a él con sus orbes índigo observándolo con detenimiento, fue lo inevitable.

De un momento a otro, Rukia sintió la intrusión en su boca mientras una mano sujetaba su espalda para que no cayera sobre el sillón debido al ímpetu del beso. La fémina sólo se dejó llevar por las sensaciones que el tacto de Ichigo le provocaba a su cuerpo. Él, nublado por la calidez que sintió al percatarse que la morena le correspondía rodeando sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, profundizó el beso al tiempo que una de sus manos se desplazaba por la espalda femenina hasta posarse en la estrecha cintura.

Cuando alejaron sus rostros levemente para enfrentar al otro, ambos distinguieron el deseo en la mirada contraria.

—No sé cómo terminé fijándome en un idiota como tú —soltó Rukia, al tiempo que la comisura de su labio se curvaba en casi una sonrisa.

Ichigo le correspondió el gesto sarcástico, acercándose nuevamente a la chica para susurrar en su oído.

—¿Quieres averiguarlo? —tentó, bajando hasta posar sus labios en el níveo cuello.

Habían sido varios encuentros comprometedores entre ellos que las insinuaciones ya se habían transformado en retos.

—Convénceme —articuló la morena, echando su cabeza hacia atrás para permitirle más acceso al joven.

Él no desperdició la invitación. Bajó el camino de besos desde su cuello hasta su hombro, provocando ligeros suspiros en la fémina mientras ella comenzó a enredar sus dedos en el cabello anaranjado. Ambos sólo enfocados en las sensaciones que el otro les hacía sentir, permitieron que sus acciones expresaran todo lo que no podían decir claramente con palabras. Se comunicaban con la mirada, y ahora su interacción se había extendido hasta el lenguaje de sus cuerpos.

Con los ojos cerrados, Rukia buscó el rostro del joven al tiempo que era recostada sobre el sillón y el cuerpo del varón era abrazado por sus piernas. Sus delicadas manos se posaron en ambas mejillas y su compañero le ayudó en su cometido acortando la distancia entre ellos para fundirse en un casto beso que producto de la respiración agitada que comenzaba a hacer presencia en ambos, fue tornándose en uno más exigente.

Las manos de Ichigo comenzaron a recorrer todo lo que tenía a su alcance, con parsimonia, como si quisiera grabar en su memoria a través de ellas la figura de la morena. Su exploración ascendió hasta que llegó a uno de sus senos, el cual no dudó en masajear por sobre la ropa. Aquel tacto logró que la morena soltara un gemido y llevara sus manos hasta el borde de la camiseta masculina, promoviendo el atrevimiento de los actos en el varón quien le ayudó en su cometido sacándose la prenda, dejando a la vista su torso desnudo. La camiseta cayó al piso sin que los jóvenes le prestaran mayor atención, dispuestos a seguir en lo suyo.

A medida que sus respiraciones se hacían más pesadas, el deseo por el contacto entre sus pieles aumentaba. Mientras devoraba la boca de su compañera, el joven de anaranjado cabello se dispuso a quitarle la camiseta para estar en igual de condiciones. Ella, para facilitarle su tarea, alzó los brazos permitiendo que la prenda fuera despojada sin muchos miramientos. Sin embargo, a medida que levantaba la ropa, el varón reparó en un detalle que le hizo remarcar su ceño fruncido: una camiseta de tirantes pegada al cuerpo de la muchacha.

Como si hubiera sido capaz de leer los pensamientos del chico con tan sólo ver la expresión en su rostro, Rukia sonrió divertida.

—Dejaba… muy al descubierto mis hombros —articuló la morena, en medio de un suspiro para recobrar su respiración.

Alzando una ceja ante la explicación de la muchacha al llevar dos camisetas, volvió a esconder su rostro en el cuello blanquecino para así poder susurrarle al oído.

—Quítatela —demandó, provocando una jovial sonrisa en su acompañante. Acto seguido, se dispuso a torturar su cuello con besos pausados y húmedos.

Gemidos más audibles provenientes de la morena eran causados por las caricias del Kurosaki. Antes de que sus pensamientos volvieran a nublarse, la joven decidió hacer caso al mandato de su compañero. Vez única en la que se comportaba obediente con el varón, considerando sus discusiones por insignificantes cosas que siempre terminaban con un golpe por parte de ella, o interrumpidas. Pero siempre ambos con su orgullo intacto. Bueno, casi siempre.

—Ichigo… —llamó para obtener su atención. El aludido le respondió con un monosílabo que fue ahogado por la piel que se encargaba de besar en ese instante, causando un estremecimiento en la chica. No obstante, se abrazó al cuello del varón en un intento de parar por un instante sus caricias— Siéntate —soltó en un suspiro. El cual supo que oyó su compañero puesto que inmediatamente se incorporó, mientras la sujetaba de la cintura.

Evitando que el joven siguiera con sus mimos, Rukia posó sus manos en el borde de su propia camiseta para así quitarla de su cuerpo de una vez por todas. Y aprovechando la posición de la fémina, Ichigo deslizó sus manos hasta su espalda en busca de la última prenda que cubría parte del torso femenino.

Cegada por el deseo, la morena ni tiempo tuvo para considerar el pudor de saberse casi desnuda frente al joven. Éste tampoco le dio oportunidad, puesto que sintiendo cómo el bulto de sus pantalones crecía más, abrazó a la muchacha contra su cuerpo y sin detenerse a pensar cómo, se levantó del sillón cuando la joven enrolló sus piernas en la cintura de él. Una de sus manos aprovechó para acariciar los glúteos de la fémina que aún estaban cubiertos por su short mientras avanzaba por el pasillo que conectaba las dos habitaciones, de las cuales la suya estaba más cerca así que allí se dirigió con su compañera a cuestas.

Rukia sólo se aferró al cuerpo del varón sin mediar palabras en el breve trayecto. Dando cortos besos en el cuello del joven hasta que sintió que detuvo su camino al momento en que se agachó y la recostó con delicadeza sobre el colchón.

Arrodillándose con una pierna a cada lado de la fémina, Ichigo se inclinó para atender ahora la zona recién descubierta de la morena, provocando gimoteos cada vez más audibles. Y mientras su boca se dedicaba a jugar con los botones que adornaban los blanquecinos montículos, sus manos se ocupaban de acariciar todo el largo de sus esbeltas piernas. Eso, hasta que la joven comenzó a jalar con sus pies el pantalón del varón, causando que él sonriera divertido y desplazara sus manos hasta el borde del short que ella llevaba.

—No, Ichigo —soltó exaltada la morena, intentando comunicarle que no era su prenda la que quería despojar.

Sin embargo, él no hizo caso a su réplica y ascendió su recorrido de besos hasta encontrarse con sus labios, fundiéndose en otro profundo contacto. Entretanto sus manos ya habían desabrochado el botón que cerraba el short de la morena y a tirones logró deslizarlo por sus piernas hasta finalmente lanzarlo a su suerte.

La joven Kuchiki no se quejó hasta que sintió una intromisión en la zona que cubría la única prenda existente en su cuerpo, arqueándose e interrumpiendo el beso con unos sonoros gemidos. La sonrisa en el varón se amplió al darse cuenta que la ropa interior de la fémina estaba húmeda y cuando palpó aquella región tan sensible en la morena, ésta abrazó su cabeza mientras tiraba de las hebras anaranjadas. Como pudo, retiró el último trozo de tela que cubría el cuerpo de la joven dueña de todos sus sentidos.

En cuanto se percató de su completa desnudez ante el muchacho, tembló. Sin embargo, no se debió a sentimientos de inseguridad. Sino a la emoción de anticipación a lo que sabía que vendría. Y cuando divisó la mirada castaña, supo que nada impediría que terminaran con lo que habían empezado. Aquellos iris que la miraban embelesado, mientras sus rostros se acercaban hasta fundirse en un beso que no tardó mucho en volverse uno ansioso. En el que la morena aprovechó para recorrer la piel de la espalda de su compañero y flexionar sus piernas para luego aferrarse a la cadera del chico, quien gruñó al instante al percibir la intimidad de la morena cerca de la suya.

—Rukia… —tragó saliva al observar con detención la imagen de la joven bajo su cuerpo. Él deseaba memorizar cada rincón del cuerpo femenino, recorrerlo todo sin dejar ningún lugar que no haya sufrido sus caricias. Pero cuando la joven comenzó a frotarse contra su ingle, todas sus intenciones volaron hacia algún lugar lejano y sólo quedó el profundo deseo de hundirse en su interior.

Requirió de un gran esfuerzo quitarse los pantalones puesto que unas esbeltas piernas se hallaban entorpeciendo su cometido. Y en cuanto se deshizo de toda ropa sobre su cuerpo y la fémina se frotó nuevamente contra él, ambos gimieron al unísono.

Nublados por las sensaciones que les provocaba el contacto de sus pieles, continuaron con los roces hasta que se distanciaron mínimamente para intercambiar un mensaje con la mirada. Bastaron unos segundos para que Ichigo enterrara su rostro en el cuello de la fémina y posicionara su cuerpo para penetrarla. Rukia se abrazó a la espalda del chico en cuanto sintió la intrusión y él comenzó a dejar un camino de besos fugaces por todo su rostro para apaciguar los pequeños quejidos que comenzó a proferir la muchacha.

El sentirse atrapado por las paredes de la menuda fémina casi le hace perder la poco cordura que le quedaba. Y cuando la morena comenzó a moverse bajo suyo, creyó que estallaría.

Intentando distraerse de lo bien que se sentía estar dentro de ella para no terminar en seguida, el joven se dedicó a estrujar los senos de la Kuchiki. Ésta se arqueó y al momento en que Ichigo sintió sus paredes contraerse, supo que sería su perdición.

Con un grito, y seguida de un gruñido por parte del varón, ambos se dejaron llevar por la corriente que sintieron producto del clímax y dejaron que el orgasmo que los atacó hiciera estragos en sus sentidos para luego poder ir recobrando el ritmo de sus respiraciones.

Tendido sobre el cuerpo de la morena, se perdió en las sensaciones recién vividas y cerró los ojos mientras aspiraba el aroma de la chica que se había metido en cada rincón de sus pensamientos y emociones. Ella, pronto comenzó a sentir el peso del varón sobre ella y fue consciente del frescor de la noche.

—¿Rukia? —mencionó el joven de anaranjados cabellos en cuanto sintió a la joven removerse mientras jalaba de las sábanas bajo ella.

Por toda respuesta, la fémina le dedicó una mirada y luego acercó el rostro del chico hasta ella para que sus labios se encontraran en una breve caricia.

Momentos después ya ambos se encontraban bajo el edredón, muy cerca el uno del otro a pesar de las dimensiones de la amplia cama. Ichigo se encargó de pasar uno de sus brazos alrededor de la cintura femenina mientras ella apoyó su cabeza en el varonil hombro. Antes de que la morena se rindiera al sueño, el joven a su lado sintió la necesidad de posar sus labios en el oscuro cabello mientras una sonrisa sincera atravesó su rostro.

Rukia respiró hondamente antes de dormirse con el pensamiento de que una relación con el joven que la abrazaba podría funcionar. Puesto que Ichigo le transmitía una confianza tan plena que sentía una calidez en su interior que estaba segura le haría triunfar en cualquier aspecto que quisiera.

* * *

><p>Me costó muchísimo escribir el lemmon ;O;<p>

El siguiente capítulo, que me emocioné escribiendo y hasta me dio nostalgia, lo publicaré el viernes 10 de agosto. Esto, para darme tiempo de afinar unos detalles y avanzar más capítulos. El jueves de esa semana tengo mi examen con el que termino el semestre, así que durante la otra semana andaré enfocada netamente al estudio (más me vale)

Pero, para que tengan una idea de por qué es medio sentimental y para que esperen ansiosos la actualización (hay que dejar el suspenso latente 1313), aquí les va un fragmento del capítulo:

**_Capítulo 14: El pasado del otro._**

Mientras observaba el rostro de su madre, sintiéndose completamente a salvo a su lado, la figura materna se tornó borrosa. Luego, el acogedor recinto cambió de súbito para dar lugar a una calle lluviosa con gente refugiándose en sus respectivos paraguas.

—¡ICHIGO!

Un grito ensordecedor; luego la sirena de una ambulancia. El niño sólo oía los murmullos de las demás personas y al momento en que deseó voltease para buscar a su madre con la mirada, sintió que alguien lo atrajo en un abrazo y escondía su rostro contra un abrigo que olía a cerezos.

—Señora… debemos volver… —una voz nerviosa fue opacada por el bullicio.

Ajena al llamado de la muchacha que la acompañaba, la mujer estrechó al niño contra su cuerpo mientras susurraba palabras de consuelo.

—Tranquilo, pequeño… —pronunció con un cálido tono— Volverás a ver a tu madre.


	16. El pasado del otro

¡Tarde pero lo subo! Hoy terminé con un examen que supuestamente lo tenía que dar ayer... Así que estoy muerta.

Subiré esto rapidito para cumplir con la fecha prometida, y probablemente mañana les agradezca por mensaje privado sus review de cada quien C: ¡Muchas gracias por leer esta historia!

Antes que nada, quiero decir que este capítulo va dedicado a Cielo. ¡Sorpresa, Cielito! (?) Ya sabes que era por tus cumpleaños -sí, en plural porque no sé cuantos te debo- ¡Te amo!

**Disclaimer:** Bleach pertenece a Tite. Yo dejo volar mis fantasías en esta historia.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo catorce: <span>El pasado del otro.<span>**

Para evitar las miradas curiosas de cualquiera que pudiera reconocerlo fuera de su área de trabajo, Byakuya Kuchiki decidió citar al pelirrojo en su oficina. También debido al grado de confidencialidad que requería el caso a tratar. Dentro de aquellas paredes se aseguraba no tener oyentes indeseados.

Renji, por otro lado, se extrañó al ser mandado a llamar por su jefe un día domingo y antes de mediodía. Más aún, porque desde la noche anterior había llegado a la conclusión, a pesar de su evidente borrachera, que debía hablar con el cabeza de los Kuchiki sobre cierta morena que se hallaba en una situación delicada. Definitivamente fue una suerte que el hombre llamara temprano a una hora prudente y no la noche anterior cuando hubiera sido imposible ocultar su estado de ebriedad.

Cuando se halló frente a la oficina de su superior, tocó la puerta en señal de respeto hasta esperar que lo invitaran a pasar. Una vez obtenido el permiso, entró decidido a reclamarle a su jefe.

—Buenos días —saludó, cerrando la puerta. Byakuya le respondió con un gesto de cabeza.

—Necesito información —directo como siempre, el empresario juntó sus manos y miró fijamente al pelirrojo.

El varón de rostro tatuado se extrañó ante la repentina orden que no podía esperar hasta el lunes. Así que, pensando que podría hablar sobre Rukia después de que el moreno aclarara su mandato, decidió enfocarse en los datos que debería conseguir para él.

—¿Sobre qué? —indagó con cautela.

Vio que el hombre cerró los ojos por un momento. Y con la elegancia que emanaba, los volvió a abrir para pronunciar dos palabras.

—Ichigo Kurosaki.

…

Hace años que no descansaba plenamente. Y precisamente, fue el hecho de encontrarse con la guardia baja, que su subconsciente tomó la oportunidad de hacerle revivir aquellos momentos de su vida en los que más seguro se sentía.

—Ichigo, recuerda ponerte tu impermeable —una voz cálida retumbó en su cabeza.

Un niño de anaranjado cabello entró por la puerta que daba inmediatamente a la cocina. Allí, una bellísima mujer de cabellera larga y rostro amable lo esperaba con una sonrisa en el rostro. Al ver el rostro resplandeciente de su madre, al joven se le iluminó su expresión y corrió hasta ella, siendo recibido por un cálido abrazo.

—¿Seguro que no prefieres quedarte y dormir con tu padre? —interrogó curiosa.

El chiquillo arrugó el entrecejo y luego respondió decidido.

—¡Quiero ir contigo, mamá!

La mujer sonrió y tomó la mano del niño para salir de la casa. Éste, antes, cogió un paraguas y se lo entregó con una sonrisa a su progenitora.

Mientras observaba el rostro de su madre, sintiéndose completamente a salvo a su lado, la figura materna se tornó borrosa. Luego, el acogedor recinto cambió de súbito para dar lugar a una calle lluviosa con gente refugiándose en sus respectivos paraguas.

—¡ICHIGO!

Un grito ensordecedor; luego la sirena de una ambulancia. El niño sólo oía los murmullos de las demás personas y al momento en que deseó voltease para buscar a su madre con la mirada, sintió que alguien lo atrajo en un abrazo y escondía su rostro contra un abrigo que olía a cerezos.

—Señora… debemos volver… —una voz nerviosa fue opacada por el bullicio— Kuchiki-sama debe estar esperando…

Ajena al llamado de la muchacha que la acompañaba, la mujer estrechó al niño contra su cuerpo mientras susurraba palabras de consuelo.

—Tranquilo, pequeño… —pronunció con un cálido tono— Volverás a ver a tu madre.

Todo se volvió negro. Sólo oía los gritos de personas que desconocía y agitaba su cabeza para intentar silenciarlos. Huyendo del recuerdo, se removió en la cama mientras negaba en voz alta todo lo que su mente le obligaba a presenciar nuevamente. Hasta que el calor de una mano logró que se incorporara y sus ojos enfocaran de a poco el rostro preocupado de una morena dueña de una mirada índigo.

—¿Rukia? —consiguió articular, estrechando el cuerpo de la fémina contra el suyo.

La aludida permitió que el varón se aferrara a ella como si de un salvavidas se tratara. Percibiendo su desesperación y meditando en sus anteriores exclamaciones cuando era víctima de su pesadilla: no me dejes.

No tenía idea precisamente de cómo actuar. Se había levantado hace unos minutos para ir por algo de ropa. Había cogido una bata y un atuendo que se pondría luego de darse una ducha. Pero no llegó hasta su cometido cuando se percató de que Ichigo se revolvía entre las sábanas y su expresión denotaba angustia, aun entre sueños.

Cuando notó que el muchacho se fue calmando, se separó levemente de él para mirarlo a los ojos.

—Te haré un chocolate caliente —anunció, recordando la obsesión del chico—. Podrías ponerte algo encima mientras —esto último lo dijo desviando ligeramente la mirada.

El joven agradeció en silencio el gesto de la morena. Apreciaba enormemente la comprensión de la fémina y su apoyo al no presionarlo para contarle su pesar. Y con esa idea en su mente, buscó una camiseta manga corta y unos pantalones hasta las rodillas que generalmente usaba para dormir. Reflexionando, sentado nuevamente en su cama hasta que los pasos de la Kuchiki lo despertaron de su aturdimiento.

Cuidadosamente, sin derramar el líquido que llevaba en la taza, la morena se hincó sobre la cama. Ichigo se percató de que había cambiado su bata por una camiseta que le quedaba larga de mangas y que también cubría parte del short.

—Gracias —articuló en cuanto cogió la taza que la fémina le tendía, obteniendo un movimiento de cabeza por parte de ella.

Observando de soslayo cómo bebía el varón, Rukia se dispuso a idear una forma de confortarlo. Aunque ciertamente estaba más tranquilo que hace minutos atrás. Pero la morena sabía perfectamente que él seguía abrumado por algo. Tal como ella recordaba haberlo estado cuando fue adoptada por los Kuchiki y su mente sólo procesaba los numerosos lugares donde podrían hallarse los hermanos a los que tanto cariño había cogido.

Fue cuando el universitario dejó la taza vacía en el velador que la fémina recordó las serenas palabras de la mujer que tanto parecido guardaba consigo. El recuerdo más claro que tenía de Hisana, fue el de la primera vez que le contó sobre Homura y Shizuku. Las suaves manos que acariciaban su cabello mientras apoyaba su cabeza en el regazo de la joven donde era capaz de percibir el aroma a cerezos que emanaba de ella.

Guiada por aquella sensación de lo reconfortante que había sido aquel gesto, agarró al varón de la camiseta y lo jaló.

—¿¡Qué…!? —no alcanzó a soltar una maldición cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba recostado de espaldas, su cabeza sobre el regazo de la fémina.

Desde su posición el joven podía ver perfectamente a su compañera de vivienda. Y la expresión curiosa que adornó su rostro, cuestionando su actuar, provocó que ésta le lanzara una mirada indignada.

—¡No me veas así! —soltó, víctima del nerviosismo de su acción impulsiva— Hisana-san solía hacer esto cuando yo estaba angustiada.

El muchacho se sorprendió al oír su explicación. Conmovido por su deseo de animarlo a pesar de que él no había aclarado siquiera el origen de su preocupación.

—No sueles hablar mucho de tu hermana —comentó, dejándose llevar por la calidez de la fémina y alzando una mano para coger el mechón oscuro que surcaba el pálido rostro, concentrado en observar cada facción.

A Rukia le extrañó el hecho que resaltó el joven. Ciertamente, en lo que refería a su familia era muy reservada. No acostumbraba siquiera nombrarla frente a quienes la conocían desde hace años. Sobre todo a su hermana, de quien hablaba sólo con Renji y la conversación surgía cuando iban al cementerio.

Viendo la incertidumbre en la muchacha, Ichigo llevó sus manos hasta su frente y suspiró. Aquella postura llamó la atención de la Kuchiki, quien no sabía muy bien dónde posar sus propias manos.

—Ella murió un día lluvioso —murmuró, cerrando los ojos y tapando su expresión con un brazo mientras el otro descansaba sobre su torso.

No le llevó mucho tiempo a la morena saber que el chico se refería a su madre. Atónita porque él se encontrara dispuesto a confiarle un recuerdo que le causaba dolor, comenzó a acariciar las hebras anaranjadas mientras que su otra mano se enlazó con la de él.

—Mis hermanas y mi papá estaban durmiendo, así que quise acompañarla a comprar para que no fuera sola —continuó con su relato, afianzándose a la unión de sus manos—. Íbamos a cruzar un semáforo cuando un hombre empezó a forcejear con ella y le quitó su cartera —apretó los dientes antes de proseguir—. No me di cuenta que el semáforo comenzó a parpadear…

La fémina cerró los ojos al darse cuenta del final de la historia. Conocía a Ichigo, y no dudaba que en la inocente mente del muchacho de aquél entonces, sólo cruzaba el pensamiento de ayudar a su madre. Además, suponía que el ladrón había cruzado hasta la otra vereda y no volteó a ver la catástrofe que había dejado atrás.

—Quise alcanzar al hombre, pero lo último que recuerdo es a mi madre gritando mi nombre y que me jalaron para sacarme de la calle mientras las bocinas de los autos no paraban de sonar —narró, con el dolor cargado en su tono de voz—. Luego una señora que me abrazó para impedir que viera a mi madre hasta que mi padre llegó.

De pronto Ichigo sintió una mano, pequeña en contraste con la suya, apartando su brazo con el que se encargó de cubrir su rostro durante todo el relato. Seguidamente, vio que la morena se agachó para reposar su frente sobre su cabello anaranjado y sintió su respiración chocando contra su oreja.

—Mi madre se había lanzado para alejarme del coche que finalmente terminó colisionando contra ella… —agregó con la mirada perdida, intentando ignorar las emociones que le provocaba aquel recuerdo.

—No es culpa tuya —interrumpió la morena, en un susurro perfectamente audible para el varón debido a la distancia en que se hallaban—. Eso sólo prueba que tu madre estaba dispuesta a todo con tal de protegerte.

Frunció el ceño y se mantuvo en silencio por unos segundos. Aquellas palabras le recordaban un sermón que su padre le había dedicado un diecisiete de junio cuando ya había comenzado sus estudios universitarios. Con la esperanza de que su hijo dejara de cargar una culpa que no le correspondía, y se dedicara a la oportunidad de rehacer su vida.

—Mi madre era el centro de nuestra familia, y yo…

—No intentes ocultar el dolor que sientes por su pérdida con un sentimiento de culpa —cortó bruscamente la morena al incorporarse y lanzarle una dura mirada, causando que el chico se paralizara—. ¿Por qué quieres cargar con ese peso extra?

Ante el reclamo de la fémina, el rostro del varón se tornó serio. Precisamente, él creyó que tomando la responsabilidad de la muerte de su madre, podría dejar de cuestionarse el porqué tuvo que ocurrirle eso a ella. Sin embargo, nadie de su familia lo culpó. Nunca sintió alguna mirada que lo acusara por la pérdida de Masaki. En lugar de eso, había recibido un abrazo consolador de su padre y había sido testigo del llanto incesante de sus hermanas. Aun después de nueve años, percibía el sufrimiento de las mellizas cuando meditaban sobre la ausencia de su progenitora. Y él, nunca supo confortarlas. En lugar de ello, se refugió en el pensamiento de que la aflicción de las menores era por causa suya.

—No eres el único que sufre, Ichigo —el aludido vio claramente el pesar en el rostro de la morena, como si el articular aquellas palabras fuera un suplicio para ella—. El mejor consuelo para dos almas afligidas es compartir el dolor. Así, hasta la pena es capaz de transformarse en un valioso recuerdo.

—Rukia… —atónito por sus palabras, sólo logró balbucear su nombre.

La emoción del momento se esfumó cuando la cabeza del Kurosaki rebotó contra el colchón producto de que la fémina se incorporó bruscamente anunciando que tomaría una ducha. El joven, luego de refunfuñar por el repentino golpe a su cabeza, aunque dolor fue lo último que le causó, se levantó y prefirió imitar a su compañera y darse una ducha. Después de todo, había dos baños en el sitio.

Mientras llevaba a cabo su objetivo, se dispuso a pensar en la actitud que ambos estaban teniendo aún después de lo ocurrido la noche anterior. Resultaba curioso que su trato con el otro no hubiera cambiado aún después de haber compartido aquel íntimo momento. No era que evitaran hablar del tema ni fingieran que nada había pasado. Al contrario, sabía que Rukia estaba tan consciente como él cuando se entregaron a sus sentimientos. Más que un cambio en su relación, habían dado un paso para llegar al otro. Algo inevitable, consideraba Ichigo, teniendo presente el singular lazo que los unía. Y tenía la ligera impresión de que su compañera pensaba igual.

Cuando terminó de asearse y colocó nuevamente su reloj en su muñeca, vio que la fecha marcaba diecisiete de julio. Sin poder evitarlo, a su mente vino una información que Renji le había otorgado hace tiempo acerca de las visitas mensuales de la morena al cementerio.

—¡Ichigo! —el llamado desde la cocina interrumpió sus pensamientos— ¿Quieres huevos revueltos?

En lugar de responder, el varón caminó directo al sitio donde se hallaba la fémina. Allí, la vio preparando lo que parecía ser el desayuno. El pan con rostro de Chappy que ella tanto amaba ya había saltado de la tostadora.

—¡Hey, Ichigo! —repitió el grito, en vista de que no obtuvo respuesta.

—Podríamos ir al cementerio.

Rukia se sobresaltó al escuchar la voz del joven tan cerca suyo. Y en cuanto reflexionó acerca del significado de sus palabras, volteó extrañada mientras apagaba el fuego de la estufa.

—¿Al cementerio? —inquirió, perspicaz.

Efectivamente ella visitaba cada diecisiete la tumba de su hermana. Mas, debido a la conversación que había tenido anteriormente con el universitario acerca de la muerte de su madre, no creía correcto mencionarle aquel detalle. Por eso, la sorpresa la invadió cuando él fue quien propuso la idea.

—Visitas la tumba de tu hermana cada mes —recordó él, llevándose una mano tras su cabeza—. Yo… quiero que… —balbuceó lanzándole una fugaz mirada a la fémina— Visitaré a mi madre —concluyó finalmente.

Rukia pestañeó repetidamente y por un momento creyó que el chico le pediría que lo acompañara a la tumba de su madre. Pero no deteniéndose a pensar mucho en ello, asintió.

—Iremos luego de desayunar.

Dicho y hecho, una vez sus estómagos fueron atendidos, tomaron un taxi que los llevó directo a su destino.

Ante la insistencia de Ichigo, se dirigieron primero a la tumba de Hisana Kuchiki. No sin que la morena le recordara que después irían a visitar la de Masaki, señalando que no se marcharían hasta que el varón se disculpara con su madre por su comportamiento durante los últimos nueve años. Y finalmente, a regañadientes, el joven aceptó.

Cuando estuvieron a unos metros del sitio donde reposaban los restos de su hermana, Rukia detuvo repentinamente su paso. Lo último que su acompañante presenció fue que la fémina corrió hasta llegar frente a la tumba. Él no dudó en seguirla, y en un par de segundos estuvo a su lado sólo para darse cuenta que la lápida estaba cubierta por flores de cerezo rodeando un recipiente con su fruto. Las cuales, dedujo el varón, no eran naturales puesto que la época en que los cerezos florecen ya había pasado. Y cuando se agachó para dar un vistazo, comprobó que estaban detalladamente elaboradas, pero aún eran artificiales, no así las cerezas en el recipiente también adornado con pequeñas flores.

—Nii-sama estuvo aquí —pronunció con evidente sorpresa la muchacha.

Ichigo se extrañó ante la reacción.

—¿Byakuya? —para él, no era extraño que el hombre visitara a su difunta esposa.

Tan aturdida estaba porque su hermano hubiera estado en el cementerio, que obvió el hecho de que el joven llamó al famoso empresario por su nombre de pila.

—De todos los meses que he venido a visitarla, nunca había encontrado que alguien le dejara algún presente —explicó la fémina, con la voz pausada—. Hisana-san me contó que plantó un cerezo en el patio de la casa. Pero falleció antes de verlo florecer.

El joven de anaranjado cabello fijó su atención en los adornos en la tumba, cuestionándose si aquellos frutos rojos serían del árbol que mencionaba Rukia. Luego, su mente comenzó a divagar en el aroma a cerezos que había percibido en su sueño.

La morena le dedicó unas cuantas palabras a su hermana y el joven Kurosaki le presentó sus respetos. Cuando emprendieron marcha para ir ahora donde la madre del varón, Ichigo habló de pronto, con el pensamiento aún presente de la mujer que le había impedido ver el estado de su madre luego del accidente que le causó su muerte aquella mañana lluviosa de julio.

—¿Sabes? —mencionó— ¿Recuerdas la señora de la que te hablé, la que me abrazó ese diecisiete de junio?

Extrañada, la joven escritora asintió. Captando de inmediato que el chico se refería al incidente que cobró la vida de su madre.

—Olía a cerezos.

—¿Eh? —articuló confusa la fémina, no comprendiendo bien a qué se refería el varón.

—La mujer —concretó él—, olía a cerezos —repitió sin darle mucha importancia—. Raro, ¿no?

Si Ichigo se hubiera volteado, podría haber sido testigo de la mirada desorbitada en la morena, cuando se perdió entre sus recuerdos. Evocando una escena de un día lluvioso, poco después de que Hisana cumpliera un año de casada, recordó que su hermana había salido esa mañana. Cuando volvió, y vio a Rukia que se hallaba paseando por los pasillos de la gran casa, se abalanzó sobre ella, llorando.

Aquella imagen, fue la única que la Kuchiki tenía de su hermana derramando lágrimas. Sollozando mientras la estrujaba contra su empapado abrigo, sin saber cuál era la causa de su angustia.

En ese momento, se planteó la posibilidad de que la mujer que vagaba en los recuerdos de su compañero, fuera aquella joven que tanto cariño le había otorgado. Y de haberlo sido, ¿habría estado ella llorando por la pena que le causó la separación de aquella madre y su hijo o acaso habría sido porque temía perder a su pequeña hermana? Cualquiera haya sido la razón, la morena sintió que descubría una parte de Hisana de la que no se había percatado mientras compartió con ella. Además, le dio la impresión que su hermana la había querido más de lo que le había demostrado.

—¿Rukia?

Despertó de su ensoñación cuando Ichigo le lanzó una mirada preocupada. Incorporándose inmediatamente, tranquilizó al varón y le ordenó que se apresurara para visitar a su madre.

Cuando estuvieron frente a su tumba, la morena se puso en cuclillas y saludó a Masaki. Al verla, el varón junto a ella la imitó. Momento que la fémina aprovechó para situar al chico de rodillas y obligarlo a inclinar su cabeza ante los constantes reclamos por parte de él.

—Traje a su hijo para que se disculpara por actuar como un idiota en vez de sonreírle cada vez que viene a verla —explicó la fémina, como si estuviera hablando con alguien que pudiera responderle.

—¡Hey! —se quejó el joven Kurosaki, alzando su cabeza pero permaneciendo aún arrodillado.

La Kuchiki volvió a ponerse de pie y cruzó sus brazos, esperando la reacción del universitario. Éste, en vez de continuar de rodillas, imitó a la fémina y se incorporó. Pero antes de que ella le reclamara, habló.

—¡Lo siento! —prácticamente gritó con la mirada gacha, causando la sorpresa en la morena— Haré que estés orgullosa de mí —alzó la vista, permitiendo apreciar la decisión en sus ojos.

Una leve sonrisa se asomó por el rostro de Rukia.

—Ya lo está —susurró, no sabiendo bien si el joven logró escucharla.

El camino de vuelta en el taxi se tornó silencioso. No precisamente porque reinara la tensión, sino porque no había nada necesario que decir y ambos se sentían cómodos en compañía del otro.

Sin embargo, Ichigo recordó de pronto el día en que encontró a la fémina en el cementerio. Ella le hablaba a la tumba de su hermana y mencionó un nombre que le llamó la atención pero había olvidado interrogarla acerca de él. Mas, reflexionando acerca de todos los acontecimientos vividos, creyó que podría hostigarla.

—¿Sucede algo? —perceptiva como siempre, la morena notó la inquietud en el comportamiento del chico.

—Bueno… —titubeó él, no sabiendo si sería adecuado preguntarle—El mes pasado… —comenzó, provocando que Rukia frunciera el ceño ante su duda— mencionaste a alguien cuando le hablabas a Hisana-san.

—¿A quién? —cuestionó ella, intrigada.

—Creo que era Kou… —el joven volteó para ver la reacción de la fémina, apreciando la seriedad en su mirada. Inmediatamente agregó— Si no quieres contarme, no importa. Creo que hoy ya hemos revivido suficientes recuerdos y…

—Fue mi sobrino que murió antes de nacer.

Ahora sí Ichigo sintió que la tensión se respiraba en el ambiente. Pero antes de que se disculpara por su imprudente cuestionamiento, sintió una presión en su brazo. Al mirar a su lado, notó que la morena había recargado su cabeza en su cuerpo.

—Al principio creímos que eran síntomas de embarazo —narró, cerrando sus ojos mientras sentía que el varón entrelazaba sus manos para expresarle apoyo—. Pero los desmayos no son algo frecuente aun en mujeres embarazadas. Así que nii-sama la mandó a analizar y finalmente le diagnosticaron una enfermedad autoinmune que le hizo perder a su hijo… Aunque era aún muy temprano para saber el género del bebé, ella estaba segura que sería niño.

El joven Kurosaki apretó el agarre de sus manos, transmitiéndole el apoyo que no podía con palabras.

Una vez llegaron al edificio y saludaron a los guardias en turno, se dispusieron a subir hasta el departamento. Donde la morena fue recibida con un abrazo por parte de Homura.

—¡Rukia! ¡Alguien te dejó un regalo! —anunció, indicando la canasta cubierta sobre la mesa.

Ichigo fue quien se acercó y observó el presente, distinguiendo una tarjeta que abrió intrigado ante los reclamos de la rubia por entrometerse en obsequios que no eran para él.

—Es de Byakuya.

Los hermanos se tensaron al escuchar aquel nombre. Homura no se soltó del abrazo que le había dado a Rukia incluso cuando ella avanzó hasta la mesa para ver qué le había enviado su hermano.

Cuatro rostros intrigados estuvieron atentos hasta que el contenido del cesto fue revelado.

—¿Cerezas? —mencionó la adolescente de ojos verdes.

El joven Kurosaki le tendió a la morena la carta que venía con el obsequio, permitiendo que ella leyera en su mente aquella minuciosa caligrafía.

"_Los primeros frutos del cerezo"_

Simples palabras que ella comprendió de inmediato mientras la imagen de su hermana se fijaba en su mente. Imaginando su rostro dichoso al ver el árbol florecer y dar sus primeros frutos. Además, con la presencia allí de los hermanos que ella tanto adoraba, recordó las palabras de aliento de Hisana, diciendo que ella encontraría a esos niños para darle felicidad a la pequeña morena. Siendo su confidente, la joven mujer cumplió su promesa antes de morir, pidiéndole en sus últimos días de vida que tuviera paciencia con su marido. Que él, terminaría aceptando finalmente a los dos infantes.

Y con ese pensamiento, Rukia se giró hacia los hermanos.

—¿Alguna vez les conté cómo los encontré después de que nos separáramos?

Ambos la observaron expectantes a sus palabras, mientras Ichigo sonrió cuando la fémina comenzó la historia de la esposa de Byakuya, y su hermana: Hisana.

* * *

><p>Juro que cuando empecé a escribir este capítulo, me dio mucha pena. Y cuando terminé, fprnekjgre<p>

Se aprecia la confianza que adquirieron Ichigo y Rukia para apoyarse mutuamente. Y seguramente ustedes siguen preguntándose cómo fue que llegaron a separarse si hasta ahora todo se ve tan bien... Ya viene el misterio 1313

Por cierto... Sería para mí fantástico subir el próximo capítulo el viernes 17... Aunque llevo avanzado bien poco, pero tengo un feriado y quizás sea posible que lo publique para esa fecha... Mi plan es actualizar todos los viernes ;D Se me hace una fecha apropiada tomando en cuenta mi horario, así que... ¡A ver si puedo!

**Akisa:** ¿El único capítulo que no te confundió? AJJAJAJAJAJ AKISAA! XDDDD La ascendencia de Yua se sabrá en su momento 1313 Aún no me mates sino no sabrás todo! D: jejejejeje y sí, acertaste en tu relación de los cerezos con los Kuchiki (: ¡Un gusto leerte, Akisa! ¡Como siempre! *_* ¡Cuídate un montón! Saludooooos :DD

UN ABRAZOTE A TODOS LOS QUE LEAN ESTE FIC! 3 ¡Que la naranja suprema los acompañe!


	17. Sensaciones profundas

Siendo las 1:20 en mi país, ya pasado el viernes... Me digno a actualizar. ¿La historia? Me enfermé jeje... Pasé la semana pasada entre evaluaciones y moqueando por toda la facultad y ahora mismo estaba haciendo una tarea para quedar más liviana el fin de semana y a ver si avanzo el próximo capítulo que tengo como 3 páginas 1313.

Primero que nada, agradecer a dos personitas especiales que amo :$

**SMorphine: **Rescatando a su querida esposa de un bloqueo extremo y hablando con ella pude sacar este capítulo, para no empezar directo con lo que es el clímax. ¡Un millón de gracias, esposa! ¡Saldrás bien en tus exámenes! Recuerda, si yo lo logré, aún con la nota mínima RJEOGIJEROGP XDD ¡Tú puedes! ;D

**Cielo: **Se apiadó de mi alma y me beteó el capítulo porque estaba muy insegura con respecto a lo escrito jejeje. Cielito de mi alma :$ Te dedicaré mil y un canciones~ ¡Gracias por salvarme en skype cuando me abandonaron! ;O; Y gracias en serio por seguir esta historia. De verdad que tu opinión es muy valiosa para mí. Más porque fuiste la que me rescató del árbol 1313.

Al rato, cuando duerma y luego despierte, responderé a los comentarios en privado como siempre lo hago (:

¡Muchas gracias por pasarse a leer y seguir esta historia! Mientras haya alguien que le guste, yo seguiré escribiendo tan eufórica como siempre :$

**Disclaimer:** Tite, Bleach es tuyo... Pero aún espero la autorización firmada para que Renji sea mío ):

Por cierto...

YUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA 3 EXTRAÑÉ ESCRIBIR DE TI ;O;

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo quince: <span>Sensaciones profundas.<span>**

Hace poco Alicia la había ido a buscar a la escuela, y ahora estaba en su hogar merendando con su madre. Aquella mujer a la que tanto se parecía a excepción por la tonalidad de su iris. De la que le enorgullecía ser hija pero temía ser reconocida públicamente debido al trauma de perder a otra persona importante para ella.

Sin duda alguna, cuando empezó a ir al colegio y le preguntaban el nombre de su madre, ella no vacilaba en presumir su ascendencia japonesa. Pero con el tiempo, comenzó a temer que alguien asociara el nombre de Rukia a la famosa autora S. White Snow. En primer lugar, porque su madre se había encargado de no revelar su verdadera identidad. Lo cual a su mente infantil le había fascinado porque se sentía una especie de agente secreto al ser cómplice de su progenitora. Pero cuando su hermana Homura había fallecido, ya no le gustó el juego.

Bajo la carga emocional que significaba aquella pérdida, Yua comenzó a sacar sus propias conclusiones. Enterándose así, que su madre le había prometido a su tío Byakuya casarse con un hombre que siguiera la compañía, otorgándole así un heredero que lo procediera más adelante. Y cuando su hermano Shizuku se marchó prometiéndole que protegería su familia, supo que alguien quería separarla de su madre. Inmediatamente, tomó como enemigo a aquel hombre que se presentó como su prometido: Kaien Shiba.

—¿Sucede algo? —aquel tono de voz tan cálido que ella siempre oía cuando su madre la llamaba, captó su atención.

—Eh… —pensó en algo rápido para que no intentara leer sus pensamientos. Algo que creía seriamente como una capacidad de su madre— Tu firma de libros es el miércoles, ¿cierto?

—Comienza a las dos y media, sí —puntualizó, tomando un sorbo de su té.

—¿¡Qué!? —se levantó súbitamente, por fortuna no tambaleando la mesa. Pensaba que sería después de que terminara sus clases en la escuela.

La morena de ojos índigo la miró extrañada.

—Estaba en el pase VIP que te di —recordó, ahora mirándola de manera sospechosa—. ¿Lo perdiste?

Ante el tono de acusación, Yua se llevó una mano tras la cabeza y rió nerviosamente.

—Es que… —rápidamente inventó una excusa para que su madre no se enterara que lo había regalado a su amigo de cabello anaranjado— Lo guardé en mi habitación y olvidé dónde…

Suspiró ante el despiste de su hija. Luego, le dedicó una sonrisa cálida.

—Le pediré a Urahara que te de otro —solucionó, luego observó de soslayo a la niña—. Recuerda que el pase es para que los encargados del edificio te permitan subir hasta la habitación del hotel.

—Sí, y que estarás firmando en la librería al frente del hotel —repitió las palabras que su madre le venía diciendo hace días—. Entrarás por la puerta trasera para evitar que alguien te siga y nos reuniremos en la habitación.

—Y que Kaien-dono te cuidará.

—Sí, sí, también que Ka… —detuvo sus palabras cuando se percató de lo que significaban— ¿¡Qué!? Pero, ¿ y Alicia?

Rukia sonrió divertida ante las reacciones de su hija.

—Tiene otro compromiso a las cuatro y media —explicó, dándole un muffin a la pequeña para calmar sus nervios—, así que en cuanto te recoja de la escuela, te llevará a la sala del hotel para que esperen hasta que yo llegue al cuarto que Urahara reservó.

En vista de que el rubio había dejado la habitación que hacía papel de oficina a nombre de Rukia, por seguridad los encargados del hotel no permitirían que nadie subiera hasta que la morena se hallara en condiciones a recibir visitas. Además, para mayor cautela con respecto a quien pedía visitarla, Kisuke se había recurrido a unos pases VIP.

—Pero a mí no me agrada ese hombre —replicó con sinceridad la pequeña morena.

Lanzando un suspiro, la mujer de mirada índigo corrió su silla hacia atrás y le hizo un gesto a su hija. Ella, comprendió al instante y sin dudar dio la vuelta a la mesa con su muffin en mano, para sentarse en el regazo de su madre.

—¿Por qué no te agrada Kaien-dono? —cuestionó en tono amable, con el que siempre se dirigía al tratarse de la niña— Si me caso con él, podremos ir a Japón. Tú siempre has querido conocer mi país de origen, ¿cierto?

—Él no es mi padre —señaló Yua, desviando la vista.

Entendiendo la molestia de su hija, Rukia llevó sus manos hasta el cabello ordenado de la chiquilla, y desató sus coletas permitiendo que sus mechas se desparramaran por su cuello.

—Tú siempre tendrás un padre —le aseguró, mientras la niña le daba un mordisco a su golosina—. Pero eso no quiere decir que Kaien-dono puede llegar a tomarte cariño y cuidarte como yo lo hago.

—¿Por qué no te casas con mi papá? —indagó curiosa, sorprendiendo a su madre por la repentina pregunta.

Reinó el silencio después del inocente cuestionamiento de Yua, perdiendo a la fémina de mirada índigo entre sus pensamientos. Habían pasado tantos años, en los que debió mantenerse firme por el bienestar de su hija. Sin embargo, aún con todos los sucesos de ese último tiempo, Rukia jamás podría olvidar aquella noche en la que Homura fue testigo, cuando se enteró de que existía la posibilidad de estar embarazada.

—

La noche de aquel diecisiete de julio, Ichigo recién fue a caer en un detalle de su pasional noche con la morena. Fue en el momento que los hermanos cayeron rendidos al sueño y la fémina se sentó con su computador portátil para escribir algunas páginas de su libro.

El rostro del varón lo decía todo. Balbuceos salieron en vez de palabras mientras se recriminaba el hecho de no haber tomado en cuenta la caja de condones que su padre le había obsequiado para su cumpleaños. Sin embargo, Rukia en lugar de compartir su preocupación, tuvo que aguantar las ganas de reírse en su cara.

Cuando el joven de anaranjado cabello fue informado sobre el hecho de que la chica tomaba pastillas anticonceptivas, se relajó. Momentáneamente. Luego, comenzó a pedirle explicaciones de por qué se estaba cuidando hasta que la morena se hartó de sus insinuaciones y le gritó que hace un año Rangiku le había recomendado visitar un médico para que le recetara las píldoras en vista de que su período era bastante irregular y venía acompañado de fuertes dolores.

Fue un milagro que ninguno de los dos adolescentes durmientes se despertara producto del alboroto.

Así, poco más de una semana había transcurrido. A pesar de que los días después de aquella noche habían sido realmente alborotados. Primero, estaba el hecho de que Tatsuki se había peleado con Ichigo. Lo cual él atribuía no porque se había retirado la noche del dieciséis y había olvidado saludarla por su cumpleaños al día siguiente, sino porque había encontrado a su mejor amiga Orihime con los ojos rojos producto de las lágrimas que él no se enteró, había derramado.

Luego, estaba el hecho de que Renji no se había aparecido, según palabras que le había dicho a su amiga de la infancia: porque estaba ocupado con el trabajo. Algo que el joven Kurosaki no habría tomado en cuenta si no es porque la morena le menciona el hecho.

—¿Fuiste al médico? —preguntó el varón de llamativo cabello.

Otro hecho que había revolucionado al grupo que rodeaba a los compañeros de vivienda, fue que éstos formalizaran su relación.

Si bien no habían llegado un día y dicho: estamos saliendo. Para todos fue claro debido al contacto que comenzaron a expresar en público. Quizás no muestras de afecto apasionadas, pero sí se notaba una conexión más profunda y lo demostraban en su trato con el otro.

—Sí —contestó la morena—, me atendió Isane-san.

—¿La hermana de Kiyone-san?

Asintió mientras volvía a tomar de su refresco. En vista de que habían decidido salir un rato de la rutina y pasar a una cafetería cerca del trabajo de Homura.

—Me dijo que tuviera cuidado con algunos medicamentos que pueden interferir con el efecto de las pastillas.

Ichigo asintió, comprendiendo la información otorgada.

Desde su primera noche juntos, no había llegado a tener tal contacto debido a que acordaron diagnosticar el uso de las pastillas en la morena. Por fortuna, la joven era bastante rigurosa al tomarlas y también Isane estuvo de acuerdo en que continuara con su uso. Además, aprovechó para hacerse algunos exámenes de sangre.

El tiempo pasó entre el intercambio de palabras y una que otra disputa. Cuando terminaron de beber sus refrescos, emprendieron marcha hasta el sitio de trabajo de la rubia.

—¿Dónde dijiste que trabajaba? —indagó de camino Ichigo.

—En un supermercado, de cajera —aclaró la fémina, mirando a su alrededor para cerciorarse que iban por el lugar correcto.

—¿De cajera? —repitió el varón, imaginando la arisca joven tratando a sus clientes.

—Homura puede ser amable con las personas —comentó la morena, adivinando los pensamientos de su compañero al ver su rostro— Diferente es que se muestre extrovertida y les sostenga una conversación no liada con trabajo.

Le dio la razón a la joven. Pensando en lo antisocial que era la chica de ojos verdes.

Su recorrido continuó sin mayores tropiezos, ya estaban a unas cuantas cuadras de su destino. Sin embargo, al doblar en una esquina apreciaron a un pequeño apoyado en la pared de un negocio, mirando tímidamente a las personas que transitaban. En primer instante, Ichigo pensó que estaría esperando a sus padres que habían entrado al local. Luego, se percató de que el niño se deslizaba por la pared hasta sentarse y escondía su rostro entre sus brazos.

—¿¡Estás bien!? —de un paso el varón se halló frente al infante, quien se estremeció al escuchar su voz y ocultó aún más su rostro.

Rukia negó con la cabeza y se acercó hasta situarse junto al muchacho.

—Si le hablas así, sólo lograrás asustarlo —recriminó la fémina, agachándose hasta quedar en cuclillas frente al chiquillo.

—Pero… —articuló bajo el joven de anaranjado cabello, viendo que era ignorado por su acompañante.

—Hola —saludó la morena, esperando a que el infante le prestara atención. Al ver que éste asomaba su rostro entre sus brazos para verla, prosiguió— Me llamo Rukia, ¿y tú?

El pequeño guardó silencio por un instante, luego observó curioso a la muchacha frente a él, quien le sonreía sutilmente.

—Yahiko —respondió suavemente, tomando confianza por el tranquilo hablar de la Kuchiki.

—Eh… —expresó ella con interés, limpiando las lágrimas acumuladas en los ojos del niño con su manga— Es un bonito nombre.

Una sonrisa afable se vislumbró en el rostro del niño de pelo castaño. Ichigo, observaba la escena en silencio.

No pasó mucho para que el pequeño simpatizara con la morena. Ella, se encargó también de que no se sintiera intimidado por Ichigo. Y cuando el niño comprendió que el joven tenía buenas intenciones, se atrevió a explicarles que se había separado de su madre cuando volvían de un centro comercial. Así que, pensando que su madre podría ir luego a una tienda que siempre frecuentaban, había querido esperarla allí, pero se había perdido al buscarla.

Los universitarios se miraron, transmitiendo un mensaje con los ojos de que estaban dispuestos a reencontrar al infante con su madre. Primero, buscando por los lugares que Yahiko había pasado con su progenitora según sus descripciones de los sitios.

—¿Se te hace conocido este lugar? —cuestionó Rukia, mirando al niño que estaba sentado cómodamente sobre los hombros del Kurosaki.

Por un momento el pequeño dudó, pero en cuanto divisó un disfraz de un oso gigante, sonrió eufórico.

—¡Pasamos por allí cuando regresábamos!

Una sonrisa de alivio se vislumbró en ambos jóvenes, pues al parecer estaban más cerca de su objetivo.

Cuando el ocaso hizo presencia, vieron que sus opciones de encontrar a la madre del pequeño se agotaban. El ánimo de Yahiko se apagaba mientras apretaba sutilmente las hebras anaranjadas de su ahora medio de transporte.

—Quizás debamos avisar en una comisaría —habló Ichigo—, si se hace de noche será más difícil buscar… ¡Oye, eso duele! —se quejó el varón al sentir que le jalaban el pelo.

Al niño no le agradó para nada el comentario del universitario. Y como muestra de rechazo, comenzó a patalear para que lo bajaran. De inmediato, el agredido tomó al niño dispuesto a dejarlo en el suelo, pero su morena compañera lo interceptó en el camino.

En cuanto el infante se percató de que se hallaba en brazos de la Kuchiki, se abrazó a su cuello y escondió su cabeza en su hombro.

—¿Me van a dejar, Rukia-neechan? —murmuró con un hilo de voz perfectamente audible para la susodicha.

Ante el inocente cuestionamiento, la morena se conmovió. Sus brazos sujetaron el pequeño cuerpo en un cálido abrazo.

—No descansaremos hasta encontrar a tu madre —aclaró decidida.

Ichigo quedó atontado por la imagen frente a él de la fémina abrazando al niño. Recordando el lado maternal de la joven que mostraba con los hermanos.

—¡Yahiko!

Un llamado seguido de otros más, captó la atención de los tres aventureros. En la vereda de enfrente, se hallaba una mujer de cabellera castaña con expresión preocupada. Fue cuando el pequeño en brazos de la morena alzó su vista y visualizó a su madre, que su mirada se iluminó.

—¡Mamá! —gritó con sus ojos llenándose de lágrimas.

La Kuchiki se cercioró que no venía ningún vehículo, y trotando cruzó la calle hasta donde se encontraba la mujer. Quien, al ver a su hijo, sonrió aliviada.

Mientras, el joven de anaranjado cabello observó cómo la fémina le entregaba el pequeño a su madre y que éstos se abrazaban eufóricamente. Estaba seguro que Rukia estaría sonriendo por el reencuentro. Y tan concentrado se hallaba mirando la escena, que no se dio cuenta de una presencia a su lado.

—Kuchiki-san sabe manejarse con los niños.

Se sobresaltó al escuchar la voz junto a él, se volteó sólo para encontrarse con un joven de cabello oscuro y anteojos.

—¿Ishida? —articuló sorprendido— ¿Qué haces aquí?

Ante la pregunta, el varón alzó una ceja.

—Hola para ti también, Kurosaki —saludó, provocando que el ceño fruncido de su amigo se remarcara. Además, alzó unas bolsas que traía en su mano para darle a entender que había salido a comprar materiales.

Ichigo prefirió ignorarlo, y soltando un bufido, volvió su atención a la morena en la vereda de enfrente que en ese momento recibía un abrazo del niño que era cargado por su madre.

—Pareciera que ella tuviera una facilidad para llegar al corazón de las personas —acotó el estudiante de diseño, acomodándose sus lentes con un dedo.

—Creo que también está acostumbrada a tratar con niños por su infancia —expresó el varón de singular cabello, viendo como nuevamente la madre de Yahiko hacía una reverencia hacia la Kuchiki, y esta vez se volteaba para inclinarse frente a él también, provocando que se sintiera incómodo e imitara el gesto.

—Yo no hablaba del niño —indicó Uryuu, mirando de soslayo a quien fue su compañero de instituto. A veces creía, que ni Ichigo era consciente de sus fuertes sentimientos hacia la morena.

Notó en seguida que su camarada no estaba atento a la conversación y que seguía viendo cómo la fémina se despedía del infante y su progenitora.

Él estaba hipnotizado por la imagen de Rukia cargando al infante. Era consciente del instinto maternal de la joven debido a su comportamiento con Homura y Shizuku. Sin embargo, ellos ya eran grandes. Y ver a la fémina con un niño, le llevó a pensar ciertas situaciones que hasta ese entonces no había considerado entre ellos.

—Si ustedes tuvieran un hijo, espero de verdad que se parezca más a Kuchiki-san que a ti —aquel comentario por parte del joven de lentes, logró llamar la atención de su amigo.

Al comprender el significado de aquello, el Kurosaki comenzó a removerse incómodo mientras un notorio sonrojo se apreciaba en su rostro. Si bien ya habían practicado lo básico para concebir, y no dudaba que lo harían de nuevo, el hecho de considerar a la morena como la madre de sus hijos lo había desarmado completamente. Más aún porque el estudiante de diseño había leído sus pensamientos.

—Yo no… —estaba dispuesto a contradecirlo, pero su atención se desvió a la fémina que había cruzado la calle nuevamente y ahora se acercaba hasta ellos.

En cuanto vio a su compañero de universidad, le hizo un saludo con la cabeza. Luego, se dirigió al joven de ojos castaños y le mencionó que Homura debería estar terminando su turno. Contra todo pronóstico, mientras se dirigieron al lugar donde trabaja la rubia, Uryuu decidió acompañarlos.

Durante el trayecto Ichigo se dedicó a observar a su compañera, disimuladamente. Reflexionando en las palabras que le había dicho Ishida. Definitivamente, la morena había llegado hasta su corazón cuando entró en su vida. El momento en que sucedió no lo sabía con certeza. Lo que sí tenía claro es que deseaba seguir junto a ella.

No tardaron mucho en llegar hasta el supermercado. Entraron y saludaron con un gesto a la rubia que se hallaba de cajera, atendiendo en ese momento algunos clientes. También el estudiante de diseño aprovechó la oportunidad y compró algunos víveres que le hacían falta.

Cuando se dirigieron a la caja para pagar, notaron que había un chico hostigando a Homura. La expresión en la muchacha no era para nada amable, y la sonrisa del tipo dejaba clara sus intenciones.

—¿Cuándo acaba tu turno? —cuestionó divertido— Podría acompañarte.

—Pague y váyase —soltó fríamente la chica de ojos verdosos, provocando que el cliente perdiera la paciencia.

—Gritaré a tu superior que no me estás tratando bien si no aceptas ir conmigo —rebatió seriamente.

Un golpe en el mesón de la caja llamó la atención de ambos. Una lata de fruta reposaba allí, siendo seguida por variadas provisiones. Quien las colocaba era un joven de anaranjado cabello que tenía una expresión desdeñosa. Más alejada de él, se hallaban ambos morenos. Rukia había dado un paso cuando vio al tipo, dispuesta a ponerlo en su lugar. Sin embargo, fue el varón de ojos castaños quien se le adelantó.

—Hey —se quejó el interrumpido—, aún estoy hablando con ella.

Ichigo lo ignoró y continuó posando su compra en el mesón, fastidiando al chico.

—¿¡Quién te crees que eres!? —bramó el tipo, malhumorado. Causando que algunas personas que realizaban sus compras voltearan a ver la escena en la caja— ¡No creas que tu cabello teñido me asusta!

La expresión en el rostro del varón aludido, se tornó a una de enfado. Le dedicó una mirada al tipo frente a él y sonrió sarcástico.

—Si no vas a comprar nada, lárgate —soltó, mostrando los dientes.

A pesar de la apariencia del Kurosaki, el chico decidió que no se dejaría intimidar. Y guiado impulsivamente, le lanzó un puñetazo que su adversario logró bloquear con su mano. Intentó soltarse pero Ichigo apretó su puño provocando quejidos en el tipo.

—¿Q-qué pasa aquí? —articuló un joven de corta estatura y cabello oscuro— ¡Ah! —exclamó con miedo al ver el escenario frente a él— ¡Por favor, suéltelo!

El universitario parpadeó al ver el muchacho que parecía trabajar en el local a juzgar por su vestimenta. Inmediatamente soltó a su prisionero y el chico que había estado jalando en un intento de recuperar su mano, cayó de espaldas.

—Esto… —pronunció el trabajador al cliente en el piso— ¿Se encuentra bien?

Por toda respuesta, el tipo se levantó y miró con rabia al joven de ojos castaños.

—¡Me las pagarás!

Y dicho eso, salió corriendo del supermercado. Dejando los murmullos de la gente que se hallaba dentro, quienes miraban con precaución al varón en la caja.

—Disculpe… —el muchacho de cabello oscuro se dirigió hasta el Kurosaki— Tendré que pedirle que se retire…

—¿Qué? —soltó extrañado el joven, provocando que el empleado cubriera su rostro con sus manos, asustado.

Ante aquella reacción, el varón se llevó una mano hasta su nuca. Pronto sintió una mano en su brazo y volteó para encontrarse con una mirada índigo que le transmitía confianza.

—Está bien, Hanatarou —habló la fémina, dirigiéndose al chico frente a ella.

—¿Eh? —el aludido se incorporó al reconocer la voz— ¿Rukia-san? —mencionó al ver a la joven escritora junto al Kurosaki.

—Ichigo, ¿te importaría esperar afuera? —preguntó la muchacha a su acompañante, quien le lanzó en seguida una mirada reprobatoria.

—Pero, Rukia, no hice nada… ¡Oye! —se interrumpió a sí mismo al sentir un codazo en las costillas.

—Sólo hazlo.

Antes de que comenzara a replicar nuevamente, el universitario de anteojos que los acompañaba, se le adelantó.

—Kuchiki-san, ¿podrías pagar esto por mí? —pidió Ishida, entregándole dinero a la morena y señalando una bolsa de pan junto con otros víveres.

La aludida asintió y vio que el estudiante de diseño se llevaba arrastrando a su compañero de piso. Hanatarou vio intrigado la escena, mientras que una fila en la caja comenzaba a formarse con clientes dispuestos a pagar por su mercadería.

Después de que una joven llegara para reemplazar a Homura, ella y su tutora se dispusieron a irse del local por la puerta trasera para los empleados. No habían tardado demasiado, sin embargo, debido a los acontecimientos de aquel día, ya había anochecido.

—Ichigo es un idiota —comentó la rubia, cargando dos bolsas producto de las compras.

Rukia sonrió. La conocía bien y sabía que se sentía agradecida con el varón por ayudarla, pero que su personalidad no le permitiría darle las gracias.

Abrieron la puerta que daba a la salida en un callejón y se dispusieron a dar vuelta en la esquina para encontrarse que los jóvenes que deberían estar esperando en la entrada del supermercado. No obstante, una conversación llamó la atención de ambas y las hizo detenerse a medio camino.

—De verdad está interesado en ella, ¿cierto? —la voz clara de Ishida fue escuchada por ambas féminas. Seguida de un silencio sepulcral hasta que el joven retomó la palabra— Esas fueron las palabras de Arisawa cuando nos reunimos hace una semana y el tema sobre ti fue inevitable que surgiera.

El rostro de la morena se tornó serio mientras la rubia a su lado fruncía el ceño.

—¿Qué harás si ella de verdad decide seguir con la empresa de su familia? —oyeron nuevamente hablar al muchacho de lentes— Nunca te preocupaste de lo que dijeran de ti en el instituto, pero eso cambia en el mundo de los negocios , Kurosaki. La gente habla…

—No estoy saliendo con la empresa de su hermano, Ishida —interrumpió bruscamente el varón— Además, ella tiene claros sus sueños y yo pienso apoyarla —agregó convencido—. No soy un cobarde que se hará a un lado ante el primer problema que tengamos como pareja.

Uryuu no pudo evitar sorprenderse y que sus ojos se abrieran absortos. A pesar de que todos sabían que la relación entre los compañeros de piso había pasado a un nivel más íntimo, era la primera vez que escuchaba al Kurosaki decirlo con sus propias palabras. También, la decisión en su mirada no concordaba con el tema que estaban hablando a juzgar por la personalidad que conocía de él. Sabía que si hubieran tocado este tema época atrás, el joven de anaranjado cabello se habría sonrojado o habría evitado el tema. Ahora, defendía fieramente su relación con la morena.

—Vas en serio con ella —más que una pregunta, fue una conclusión.

Rukia se tensó, ansiosa por las palabras que articularía ahora el varón de ojos castaños. A su lado, Homura empuñaba sus manos.

—Sé que Rukia es autosuficiente y que no va a pedir ayuda aún cuando la necesite —hizo una breve pausa antes de proseguir—, pero quiero protegerla. También a Homura y Shizuku.

La chica de ojos verdosos quedó pasmada. Mientras que la morena no logró evitar que una sonrisa se vislumbrara en su rostro. Pensando que ya era muy tarde para considerar una vida sin el varón de ojos castaños, como lo había hecho antes pensando en cómo terminarían su relación cuando ella debiera tomar el cargo en la empresa de su hermano.

—¿A los hermanos también? —indagó el estudiante de diseño— Creí que habías dicho que tu relación era con Kuchiki-san, no con los demás.

—Ellos son su familia —aclaró el joven, desviando la mirada—. Cómo decirlo… Pareciera que en vez de vivir sólo con Rukia, viviéramos los cuatro juntos… Creo que ya me acostumbré a ellos…

—Quién diría que Kurosaki tendría su lado paternal —se burló su amigo—, ya los consideras tus hijos. Pronto serán una gran familia feliz.

—Cállate —espetó Ichigo como respuesta.

Ante esa última palabra, la Kuchiki decidió que era momento de hacer presencia. Tomó la mano de la joven rubia para despertarla de su aturdimiento. En cuanto notó que tenía su atención, le dedicó una sutil sonrisa. Luego, ambas avanzaron hasta encontrarse con los muchachos que las esperaban.

Contrario a lo que creyó la morena, Homura fue la primera en reaccionar y comenzó a reprochar la actitud que el Kurosaki había tenido en el supermercado. Y entre reclamos, los cuatro se dispusieron a volver a sus respectivas viviendas.

La conversación que había oído hace rato atrás aún seguía rondando en su cabeza. Cuando llegaron al edificio donde residían, su mirada examinó la figura del varón. Sus pensamientos no eran los que la perseguían, más bien, eran las emociones que estaba sintiendo por su compañero de piso.

Una calidez la recorría, algo que sabía no había sentido desde hace años. Una sensación de seguridad, como si aquellas palabras la hubieran transportado a un sitio de completa paz. Se sentía en casa.

Ichigo se extrañó cuando llegaron hasta el departamento y Homura se despidió de ellos. Pensó por un instante que la rubia entraría y se quedaría a pasar tiempo con Rukia. No obstante, no tuvo mucho tiempo para meditar en ello cuando, después de cerrar la puerta, sintió que era jalado hacia abajo. Sus ojos se desorbitaron producto de la sorpresa al percatarse de la opresión en su boca y de los labios que se movían de manera pausada sobre los suyos.

No tardó en reaccionar. Incómodo por estar agachado, cogió de la cintura a la morena y la alzó para acorralarla contra la pared. Causando así que la fémina rodeara la cintura masculina con sus esbeltas piernas.

El contacto de sus pieles quemaba, y en el momento en que sus respiraciones se hicieron cada vez más entrecortadas, se perdieron irremediablemente en el sabor del otro.

* * *

><p>UUUUUUUUUUY :$ Lo que pasó ahí, ustedes ya saben 1313<p>

Y pensar que Isshin le regaló una caja de condones a su hijo u.u Ay, Ichigo, pero qué despistado.

Con esto mato alguna que otra teoría de que Rukia haya quedado embarazada en ESE instante XDDDDDDD -huye-

**SECCIÓN DE 'CONOCE MÁS A LA AUTORA'** -improvisacióntotal-

¿Se han dado cuenta que los títulos de los capítulos suelen ser muy flojos? Bien, no tengo imaginación con respecto a eso... Generalmente me largo a escribir la escena que se reproduce en mi cabeza y no le coloco título... Así que es realmente difícil pensar en algo que contenga todo lo que escribí jeje

En serio, para animar más la cosa antes de que llegue el cofcofsecuestrocofcof pueden realizar cualquier pregunta si tienen alguna curiosidad de mí, o de la historia, o de mis naranjas (?) Detrás de quien escribe, también hay una persona con gustos, anhelos, disgustos, sueños... Y detrás de cada review hay alguien que se toma el tiempo de compartir unas palabras. Alguien que también tiene una vida, alguien diferente de cada uno (?)

Oh, what... creo que son secuelas del loco de mi profe de dibujo.

**PREGUNTA PARA LOS LECTORES:** ¿Te has comido un moco? ¿Lo comes con sal? -what- Ok, eso no.

¿Cuál es tu día favorito de la semana?

En lo personal, me gustan los viernes -qué hago respondiendo una pregunta que dirigí a los lectores, bueno, para que vean cómo soy xD- Y la razón de que me gusten los viernes, es simple: ¡VIERNES DE SUSHI! Establecí este día para comer sushi porque era mi auto recompensa por el 'esfuerzo' de la semana. También amo los viernes porque tengo mis clases de dibujo 1313 y después del viernes viene el sábado :$

A RESPONDER REVIEWS :D claro que los que no tienen cuenta en porque los demás saben que los respondo por privado :$

**Akisa: **Lindaaaaaaaaaa 3 En el próximo capítulo planeo revelar la razón de que Byakuya le pidiera información del naranjota a Renji ;D Créeme que estoy planeando mucho IchiRuki antes de la separación 1313 ¡No son cosas feas! Sólo aplicaciones a lo que me han enseñado en la u (?) LA NARANJA SUPREMA NO ME ABANDONÓ AKISAAAAAAAAAA *_* ¡Aprobé todos mis ramos! :D Quedé dos días bien idiotizada porque aún no me lo creía jajajajjajaja ¡Cuídate un montón, Akisa! Nos estamos leyendo ;D

**hollyblack: **Me alegra tanto que te guste *_* Espero que el desenlace sea de tu agrado, y lo que se viene más adelante igual :$ ¡Gracias por pasarte a comentar! Cuídate muchos y saludotes 3

**Diva kuchiki: **Me alegra que estés siguiendo la historia (: Prometo portarme bien para que no me mates jajajajajaja Tanto Byakuya como Kaien sólo quieren lo mejor para Rukia. Sobre todo para Byakuya, Rukia es muy importante. Lo que te puedo decir, es que causantes directos de la separación IchiRuki, ellos no lo son. Ya queda poquito para llegar a ese momento así que ahí se verá todo. Y luego veremos cómo se reúnen nuevamente ;D Lo del secuestro... efectivamente representará un gran shock en lo que es la relación entre ellos, y no quiero adelantar mucho así que sólo te diré que dentro d capítulos, sabrás todo sobre el secuestro.

¡POR CIERTO! Espero de verdad poder actualizar el viernes 31 QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE ¿¡Se fue agosto!? REGKPOEKGPO


	18. ¿Qué es lo correcto?

¡Hola! Aquí subiendo un nuevo capítulo, espero sea de su agrado. Estoy intentando darle más emoción a la separación que se avecina. Porque ahora todo parece ir de maravilla, en este capítulo verán un poco de la opinión de Kaien al respecto de la relación entre Ichigo y Rukia. Los hermanos, ya se acostumbraron a la relación. ¡En fin! Todo parece ir bien. Mientras, algunas personas comienzan a moverse...

**Disclaimer:** Bleach y sus personajes son de Tite. Yua es de Rukia y -insertemisterioaquí-. Otros personajes originales son de mi cabeza, y toda la comida que describa en este fic es mía. El alcohol, de Twin (?)

SECCIÓN DE PREGUNTAS~ YEII! -emocionada-

Parece que todas aman los viernes 1313 Es comprensible. FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS ESPOSO MÍO (L)

**Sakura-Jeka **preguntó: ¿Te gusta leer? Y si es así, ¿cuales son tus libros favoritos?

Realmente amo leer. No sólo los fanfics. En vacaciones podía encerrarme en mi pieza o desvelarme hasta las 6 de la mañana leyendo algún libro. Es difícil escoger entre los libros que he leído cuál sería mi favorito... Cada uno me ha maravillado, pero creo que la que me ha atrapado más y me tuvo como una semana para ponerme al día con todos los libros de la saga ha sido Dark Hunters. Y en específico, escojo ciegamente el libro de Talon "Abrazo nocturno". O el de Acheron... Igual amo a Tory... -colapsa- NO. El de Talon C: Aunque el de Kyrian igual es genial... Oh, maldición.

**Kureimy** preguntó: ¿Cuál es la carrera que seguirás para trabajos futuros?

¿Una carrera? Pues bien, siempre me ha llamado la atención el área de la salud. Pero descubrí que no puedo ver a gente sufrir por alguna enfermedad porque revivo una serie de pérdidas físicas importantes en mi vida. Así que, me gusta el área de la investigación clínica para diagnosticar si hay algo malo en la salud de una persona, en base a fluidos del cuerpo como sangre, orina, etc. Bueno, de eso trata la carrera que estoy cursando actualmente. Estudio Tecnología Médica, puede que no te suene porque en otros países recibe otro nombre o su trabajo está repartido en otras carreras. Pero me encanta (:

¿A quién amas más, Renji o Ichigo?

OJOJOJOJOJOJOJ Bueno, puedes pensar que me complicaste la pregunta, pero no podrías estar más equivocada. ¡YO ME LANZO CIEGAMENTE A LOS BRAZOS DE RENJI! Mi obsesión en ese pelirrojo raya la locura. Si bien Ichigo ha tenido una gran evolución, no entro en convulsiones cuando lo veo o algo... Aunque cuando lo veo junto a Rukia, es otra historia. Pero Renji... Desde que empecé a ver Bleach, allá hace como cinco o seis años... He tenido a mis amigas mareadas con mis babosadas por Renji, en serio. JAJAJAJAJA XDD

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo dieciséis: <span>¿Qué es lo correcto?<span>**

Colgó el teléfono luego de realizar la llamada. Ordenó algunos papeles y luego tomó una chaqueta dispuesto a dejar la oficina para salir a pasear un rato.

Aún podía escuchar aquellas palabras del joven que vio aquel día en el edificio donde vivía la que alguna vez fue su subordinada en Kendo. Hace una semana atrás había ido a buscar a su hermano en su trabajo de medio tiempo en un supermercado. Lo que no consideró nunca fue que mientras esperaba en la puerta que daba la salida a los empleados, fue ver salir a Rukia Kuchiki junto con una chica rubia que también conocía.

Por un momento pensó en ir a saludarlas, aun cuando su relación con la morena no estaba en buenos términos luego de su mediocre proposición cuando se enteró del acuerdo con su hermano político sobre heredar la compañía, hecho que Ukitake le comentó con la clara intención de que él tomara cartas en el asunto.

Sin embargo, las palabras que oyó junto a ambas féminas, le hicieron inferir cosas. Ejemplificando, que la menor de los Kuchiki tenía una relación con el joven de anaranjado cabello. La cual, por lo que escuchó, no era un amorío pasajero. Además, la decisión en el tono de voz del varón lo había convencido para apartarse del camino de la menuda mujer.

Había alguien que estaba dispuesto a protegerla.

Con la sinceridad de aquella declaración, emociones que Kaien había estado reprimiendo desde que su compromiso con la mujer que amaba había terminado abruptamente, surgieron y no lo abandonaron por el resto de los días.

—Miyako… —suspiró, pensando que de verdad era necesario reencontrarse con ella y aclarar las cosas.

…

Hace poco más de dos semanas que no tenía contacto con sus amigos. A excepción de la llamada telefónica que le había dirigido a Rukia para justificar su ausencia. Después de todo, cuando su jefe le ordenaba algo, él obedecía y no paraba hasta terminar con su trabajo.

Esta vez no había sido la excepción. Aun a pesar de la singular petición del cabeza de los Kuchiki. Él había cumplido con averiguar todo lo posible sobre su amigo Ichigo. Así, le había informado al empresario desde el origen familiar del varón, hasta sus amigos y la carrera que cursaba. Detalle que según se percató, intrigó en demasía a su superior, puesto que comenzó a realizar preguntas como qué año cursaba, sus calificaciones, etc.

Aún podía recordar la conversación hace unas horas atrás, cuando había dado por realizada su misión.

—Jefe —le había dicho, con una duda rondando su mente desde que lo que había mandado a investigar sobre su amigo— ¿Por qué me pidió información sobre Ichigo?

—Limítate a tu trabajo, Renji —había sido la respuesta de Byakuya.

Y por un atisbo de esperanza, en un deseo de ayudar a su amiga de la infancia, expresó su siguiente inquietud.

—¿Podría Ichigo ser quien se case con Rukia cuando ella deba heredar la compañía?

Aquello sí llamó la atención del Kuchiki. Quien dejó de revisar los papeles relacionados con la vida académica del joven de anaranjado cabello, para otorgarle su atención al pelirrojo.

—Nunca acordamos que yo escogería el empresario con quien se casara.

Esa sencilla oración fue la que desató la tranquilidad en el varón. Su jefe no sólo había obviado el hecho de que él estaba enterado sobre su acuerdo con su hermana política. Sino que había dado la abierta posibilidad de que la morena persiguiera su felicidad. Y a pesar de que el altivo hombre le había revelado su conocimiento sobre su pariente viviendo con el Kurosaki, no había dado señales de hacer algo en contra de ello.

Renji Abarai conocía bien a su superior. Podía hasta jurar que el empresario estaba recolectando información del que tenía visto como su futuro cuñado, para asegurarse que era alguien adecuado para su hermana.

Sonriendo con una calma que no sentía desde el día en que su amiga le había confesado sobre su futuro planificado, se dirigió hasta el edificio donde ella vivía con su compañero para visitarla.

Nada más traspasó el portón del recinto y vio a los que se hallaban en conserjería, alzó una ceja.

—¿Ikkaku? —mencionó extrañado de verlo allí.

—Sin comentarios —se adelantó el varón de cabeza rapada.

A su lado Yumichika sonreía de manera extravagante. Efectivamente, el pelirrojo no logró preguntar nada más puesto que unos pasos apresurados se oyeron para luego dejar ver a una fémina de largo cabello con destellos anaranjados y de prominente delantera.

—¡Tenemos problemas! —soltó angustiada a los guardias en turno— ¡Faltan dos de mis diez botellas de ron!

Las miradas que le dirigieron los tres presentes a la mujer, fue suficiente para tacharla de loca.

Mientras ella discutía con los dos guardias en turno sobre hacer algo al respecto para encontrar su valioso licor, el varón de rostro tatuado soltó un suspiro y se dispuso a retirarse para no involucrarse en el drama de la fémina. Sin embargo, al dar un paso para continuar su trayecto e ir directo al departamento de su amiga, la presencia de una joven morena detuvo su andar.

—Rangiku-san, creo que Kiyone fue la que tomó tus dos botellas de ron…

Al distinguir la figura de su amigo de la infancia, sus palabras se cortaron. Hace semanas que no sabía de él, y precisamente la última conversación que habían tenido cara a cara, no se caracterizaba por ser amena. Puesto que le había confesado al chico sobre el pacto que tenía con su hermano.

—Renji…

La Kuchiki fue interrumpida por su amiga de grandes atributos quien le pidió explicaciones sobre el paradero de sus botellas de alcohol. Luego de enterarse quién había sido la responsable, desapareció por los pasillos del edificio dispuesta a reclamar por sus preciadas adquisiciones.

—Yo… —intentó tomar la palabra el pelirrojo para excusarse con su amiga, sabiendo que la última vez que se habían visto en el bar había actuado impulsivamente y la llamada en que le avisó de su paradero días atrás había resultado bastante trivial.

—¿Mi hermano te encargó mucho trabajo? —cortó ella, evitando el tema por la sensación de incomodidad que estaba presente entre ellos.

—Bueno, sí… —respondió él, desviando la mirada.

El silencio volvió a hacer presencia entre ellos. Ninguno sabiendo bien cómo abordar el tema de aquella noche.

—Rukia, está todo listo y debemos ocultarnos para… —un muchacho de anaranjado cabello irrumpió en la escena, posicionándose junto a la morena y reparando en el varón frente a ella— Renji.

Su nombre fue pronunciado de manera particular, como si estuviera asimilando la presencia del pelirrojo.

—Qué tal —fue el saludo del Abarai.

La morena creyó que la situación se volvería aún más incómoda con el joven que acababa de llegar. Mas, cuando sintió un brazo rodeando sus hombros y que la atrajeron hasta un cuerpo cuyo aroma conocía a la perfección, se desconcertó.

—Rukia y yo estamos saliendo.

Aquella declaración provocó que el joven de rostro tatuado abriera los ojos absorto. Pero luego, al comprender la situación en que se hallaban sus amigos y lo que Ichigo quería demostrarle con esa aclaración, sonrió con sinceridad.

—Más te vale que la cuides —advirtió cauteloso, aún sabiendo que tratándose del Kurosaki dichas palabras estaban de más.

—No dudes de ello —devolvió el gesto el varón—. ¡Maldición! ¡Eso duele! —se quejó posteriormente al sentir una agresión en su costado.

El pelirrojo evitó con todas sus fuerzas ahogar una carcajada ante el golpe que le había lanzado la morena a su ahora pareja.

—Te lo mereces por soltar eso tan de repente —soltó la morena, intentando esconder el rubor evidente en sus mejillas por aquella confesión pública. Aunque sólo tres personas la habían oído.

Detrás del mesón que separaba la conserjería, Ikkaku y su compañero sonrieron divertidos ante el panorama del que eran testigos.

—¿¡Por qué tardan tanto!? —una voz chillona se hizo escuchar, dejando ver a Homura que venía corriend— ¡Rukia, Ichigo!

Los nombrados reaccionaron y le dijeron al pelirrojo que los siguiera. A pesar de que Renji no tenía la menor idea de qué ocurría, fue guiado por ellos por las escaleras y subieron hasta el segundo piso, donde encontraron a Shizuku que iba cargando unas cajas. Inmediatamente el joven de anaranjado cabello fue a socorrerlo y lo ayudó con su tarea. Así, los cinco subieron no hasta el departamento de su amiga como Abarai creyó, sino hasta la azotea del edificio. Donde encontró todo decorado con globos y unas mesas cuidadosamente arregladas. Había comida, y todo detallado, sin embargo, no había personas allí. O eso creí hasta que detrás de una mesa salió Rangiku y los apresuró para que se escondieran.

Aún extrañado, el varón siguió al grupo hasta su escondite. Y cuando se hallaron agachados para evitar ser vistos, se atrevió a preguntar.

—¿Por qué nos ocultamos?

Se ganó un gesto por parte de todos para que se mantuviera en silencio.

—Es una fiesta sorpresa —explicó la morena, provocando que Renji alzara una ceja ante la obvia respuesta—. De cumpleaños.

—Para Hisagi-san —completó Ichigo, atento a la entrada de la azotea para asegurarse que aún no llegaba nadie—, Kira acordó traerlo y llamó hace poco diciendo que estaban cerca.

Aquello no hizo más que aumentar la curiosidad en el pelirrojo.

—¿Su cumpleaños no es por el festival Obon? —indagó curioso, recordando que el moreno siempre alardeaba que el país celebraba su día de nacimiento— Eso no es hasta dentro de diez días.

—¿Qué? —articuló una confusa Rukia ante la recién otorgada información.

Pero ni tiempo le dio para replicar puesto que la puerta de la terraza se abrió despacio, permitiendo ver la figura de un hombre rubio junto a uno de cabello erizado y oscuro. Ante la intriga de Shuuhei por el singular espectáculo que se le presentó, unas voces se dejaron oír, guiadas por la mujer de exuberante figura.

Sonriendo nerviosamente debido a la sorpresa, el moreno avanzó hasta reunirse con el grupo que lo recibía. Allí se encontraban desde sus antiguos compañeros del Dojo de Kenpachi, hasta los amigos del Kurosaki que habían sido invitados por la ocurrente organizadora.

—¡Apuesto a que no te lo esperabas! —soltó Rangiku cruzándose de brazos mientras sonreía orgullosa— Sé que tu cumpleaños fue ayer, pero no pudimos hacer nada porque era jueves. Así que, ¡decidimos organizarte algo hoy!

—¿Mi cumpleaños? —repitió el varón, extrañado.

Rukia, quien se hallaba junto a los hermanos y los dos jóvenes de cabello llamativo, soltó un suspiro al reparar que parecía ser cierto lo que el pelirrojo había contado.

—¡Sí! —contestó entusiasta la fémina de ondulado cabello— El cuatro de agosto, ¿no?

—En realidad nací el catorce de agosto, justo para la celebración de Obon...

—¿Eh? —articuló la mujer.

Un silencio se mantuvo entre los presentes mientras el bochorno de la equivocación inundaba a cada uno. Por supuesto que Matsumoto no resistió por mucho aquella situación.

—Oh… ¿En serio? —expresó ella, restándole importancia— Bueno, ya que tenemos tantas botellas disponibles para vaciar, sería una lástima desperdiciarlas…

Claro que la fémina no rechazaba nunca una fiesta, sobre todo si en ésta iba incluido el alcohol.

Así, entre risas y bromas fue acercándose la noche. Durante ese tiempo, Ichigo había arreglado las cosas con sus amigos. Orihime quería demasiado a la morena que ahora era pareja del varón, prevaleciendo ese sentimiento por sobre su amor no correspondido. A Tatsuki no le quedó de otra que confiar en su amiga y pensar que su corazón sanaría. Y no podía negar que se alegraba que su amigo de la infancia por fin tuviera una relación seria, a pesar de que cierta fémina hubiera salido lastimada, la paz que emanaba del Kurosaki cuando se hallaba junto a la joven de corta estatura, era innegable.

—Rukia, ¿qué es esto? —la voz curiosa de Homura, se hizo oír para su tutora. Ambas se hallaban junto a una mesa a unos metros del Kurosaki y el grupo con el que hablaba.

—No bebas eso —advirtió la morena, viendo el vaso con alguno de los tantos licores que había provisto su amiga de exuberante figura.

—¿Qué? ¡Pero Rukia, ya cumpliré los veinte! —se justificó la rubia.

Con una sonrisa en el rostro, Shizuru observaba la escena frente a él, mientras cogía un bocadillo. Se sentía completamente aliviado porque aquellos momentos entre ellos no habían cambiado a pesar de que la Kuchiki se hallaba en una relación con su compañero de piso.

Si bien ya había notado la conexión que existía entre los universitarios, desde el día en que Ichigo se había mudado a vivir con la fémina que consideraba como su madre, cuando les había anunciado su relación formal con la morena, mentiría si decía que no temió ante el inminente cambio que aquello significaba. Sin embargo, todo parecía seguir el mismo curso. Ninguno había modificado su trato hacia él o su hermana. Es más, parecía incluso que las peleas recurrentes entre la pareja, habían disminuido.

Y cuando Homura le contó sobre las palabras que oyó del Kurosaki aquel día que la habían ido a buscar a su trabajo, sintió que podía confiar completamente en el varón. Porque después de todo, él compartía el profundo deseo de proteger a Rukia. Y sorprendentemente, también a ellos.

Más alejados de ellos se encontraban Kiyone y Sentarou bebiendo junto a una caja llena de botellas, seguramente proporcionadas por la organizadora de la fiesta. Ambos hablaban incoherencias e ignoraban completamente la presencia de un varón de cabello oscuro cubierto en una pañoleta. Ganju en un principio se quedaría en conserjería para hacer guardia, pero en cuanto escuchó que tenían una fiesta en la azotea, fue de inmediato a probar los bocadillos. Por supuesto que quien lo había reemplazado en su turno no había estado muy feliz.

Ahora, observaba a la gente a su alrededor y reparó en una rubia de ojos verdes que distinguió como su compañera de trabajo en el supermercado. Y antes de poder seguir inspeccionando curioso a su alrededor, sonó su teléfono celular. Contestó inmediatamente en cuanto se apartó para oír qué le decían.

—¿Hermana? —articuló, sorprendido de la llamada al identificar la voz.

Su hermana mayor, Kuukaku Shiba, trabajaba desde el año pasado en Londres. Se dedicaba al periodismo, en contraste a su hermano mayor quien había heredado la empresa de la familia.

—Oye, ¿tienes idea de qué le pasó a Kaien? —fue el cuestionamiento de la mujer.

—También me da gusto saber de ti…—contestó con una mueca ante la falta de saludo— ¿Le pasó algo a mi hermano?

El silencio en la otra línea provocó que el nerviosismo se apoderara de su cuerpo. Sin embargo, antes de volver a insistir en su pregunta, escuchó la voz de su pariente.

—Estoy con Miyako.

Quedó estupefacto por la mención de aquel nombre. Pero más aun, le extrañó el hecho de que su hermana estuviera con ella.

—¿Por qué Miyako-san está en Londres? —preguntó extrañado.

—Idiota, yo estoy en Japón —recriminó de mal humor la fémina—. Dejé un mensaje, ¿no lo viste? Llegué hoy.

—Oh… ¡Es cierto! —intentó fingir que lo había olvidado, cuando ni siquiera había visto el mensaje del que le hablaba Kuukaku.

—No lo viste —escuchó que farfulló por el teléfono—. En fin, estaba con Miyako hablando de un asunto cuando Kaien la llamó a su celular —explicó—. Nos extrañó a ambas que quisiera establecer contacto tan repentinamente, por eso quería saber si ocurrió algo.

—Bueno, ahora que lo mencionas… —titubeó, recordando el comportamiento de su hermano los últimos días— Ha estado algo raro últimamente… Desde el día que me fue a buscar al trabajo, creo… —meditó con cuidado.

Recordando los acontecimientos de ese día, las palabras de su hermano aquella noche llegaron a su mente.

—"Parece que me preocupé de más" —citó, dudoso—. Estaba distraído cuando salí y le dije que podíamos irnos, entonces me soltó eso…

Nuevamente, el silencio se hizo presente en la otra línea. Dejando intrigado al moreno. Pero antes de que hablara nuevamente para asegurarse de que no había interferencia en la llamada, escuchó la voz de su hermana.

—Estamos en contacto, Ganju —mencionó, luego cortó la llamada.

Miró su teléfono y soltó un suspiro ante el comportamiento de su hermana. Bien sabía que ella sabía algo pero no le diría para evitar inmiscuirlo. Y qué decir de Kaien, quien había terminado sorpresivamente su compromiso con quien fue su novia por tres años y sin querer le había oído hablar sobre un asunto que concernía a la menor de los Kuchiki.

Con la morena en mente, giró su rostro y vio a la fémina riendo junto a la rubia. Luego vio que un joven de anaranjado cabello se acercaba y Homura comenzaba a discutir con él.

Realmente, esperaba que su hermano supiera lo que hacía.

Transcurrió el resto de la noche hasta que Rukia decidió que era hora de volver a su departamento. Sabía que siendo una fiesta en el edificio, Rangiku podría estar hasta que el sol saliera en la azotea. O hasta que los vecinos se quejaran.

Así que, evitando el verse inmiscuida en alguna extraña situación, bajó junto con los hermanos que ya daban muestras de sueño aunque quisiesen negarlo. También Ichigo los acompañó, después de despedir a sus amigos que decidieron retirarse a sus respectivas viviendas antes de que se hiciera más tarde.

Nada más entraron en el departamento, Homura se enganchó del brazo de la morena sin intención de soltarla. Ante el gesto de la rubia, ella sonrió. Luego volteó para decirle a Ichigo que dormiría con los hermanos. Él, no objetó. Conocía de sobra la insistencia de la chica de ojos verdes. Así que le deseó buenas noches a los tres y anunció que él apagaría las luces y cerraría la puerta.

Vio cómo desaparecían por la puerta de la habitación y cogió la llave para dejar la puerta con seguro. Se dispuso después a bajar los interruptores para apagar las luces, pero un cuaderno posado sobre la mesa llamó su atención. Al verlo, recordó que esa misma mañana Rukia escribió un poco mientras él preparaba el desayuno.

La curiosidad le ganó al ver tantas palabras tachadas y luego una frase encerrada en un círculo junto a dibujos de conejos con el pulgar alzado.

"_Dicen que el viaje comienza cuando uno nace. Pero para mí, el viaje comenzó el día en que lo conocí. "_

Pestañeó repetidamente al leer aquello. Y en cuanto adaptó esas palabras a su vida desde que la había conocido, fue inevitable que una sonrisa se vislumbrara en su rostro.

Con aquella sensación de calidez, dejó el departamento a oscuras y se dispuso a irse a dormir.

…

Grimmjow jugaba con un cuchillo entre sus manos, girándolo y lanzándolo al aire mientras su rostro expresaba impaciencia y se quejaba continuamente.

—Cuánto más piensa tardar —masculló irritado.

Alejado de él, y sentado pacíficamente en una silla mientras observaba por la ventana el resplandor de la luna, se hallaba un varón de tez pálida y ojos verdosos. Ignoró completamente la frustración de su compañero, y esperó paciente.

—Suficiente —soltó clavando la daga encima de la mesa y dispuesto a dirigirse a la salida.

—Aizen-sama ordenó que esperáramos —habló finalmente Ulquiorra, sin moverse de su sitio.

—Me está haciendo perder mi tiempo.

Se escuchó abrirse la puerta de la vivienda. Unos pasos se oyeron por el pasillo hasta llegar finalmente a la sala y permitir ver a una mujer rubia de voluptuosa figura. Pero no venía sola. Junto a ella venía una persona encapuchada, que por las curvas bajo su ropa se deducía era otra fémina.

Inmediatamente Ulquiorra se levantó de su sitio, mientras el hombre de cabello teñido observaba con molestia a las recién llegadas.

—¿Quién es ella? —demandó saber Grimmjow.

Por respuesta, la intrusa llevó sus manos hasta la capucha que tapaba su rostro y descubrió sus rasgos. Una fémina de largo cabello ondulado con destellos verdosos miraba inexpresiva a los dos hombres. Sus ojos pardos tenían atisbos de vacío, carentes de emoción alguna.

Impulsivamente, el varón de ojos azules cogió la daga y arremetió contra la mujer. Ésta detuvo su ataque, bloqueando su brazo y paralizando el cuchillo frente a escasos centímetros de su rostro femenino.

—¡Dije que si la veía, la mataría! —soltó el hombre, intentado atacar nuevamente.

Llevó unos minutos tranquilizar al joven y lograr que se sentara para que escuchara atentamente.

—¿Qué pasó con Nnoitra? —cuestionó Ulquiorra, perspicaz. Sabía bien que si Halibel había traído a la mujer, debía existir una razón de peso.

La rubia avanzó al centro de la sala y posó un bolso en la mesa. El moreno la siguió con la mirada hasta que la voz de Nel llamó su atención.

—Lo maté.

El silencio reinó en el recinto hasta que fue interrumpido por una carcajada.

—Al final resultó ser un inútil —comentó Grimmjow, que siempre había chocado con la personalidad de su compañero y nunca se habían llevado bien.

Un par de aplausos se oyeron rebotar por las paredes de la sala, provenientes de una figura que se dejó ver de entre las sombras tomando la forma de un hombre de aspecto refinado y cabello castaño peinado hacia atrás.

—Has cumplido, ¿Halibel? —indagó observando a la mujer que revisaba unos documentos que había colocado sobre la mesa.

—Sung-Sun ha tomado muestras del hospital y realizó el análisis que necesitaba —anunció la fémina—. Conseguí un seguimiento minucioso de la salud de Rukia Kuchiki y con ello podemos dar inicio a su plan, Aizen-sama.

Una sonrisa se vislumbró en el rostro del hombre.

—Perfecto —articuló, luego se dirigió hasta los dos varones en la sala—. Nelliel vino a mí días atrás, expresando su deseo de volver a vuestro lado —explicó, acercándose a la mencionada—. Años huyendo han sido suficientes para ella, así que le mencioné que no podía permitir que ella y Nnoitra trabajaran juntos debido a la posibilidad de que sus problemas personales interfirieran con nuestros propósitos.

Grimmjow bufó al darse cuenta que con Nnoitra fuera del camino, eso no dejaba imposibilidad alguna para que la mujer de largo cabello volviera con ellos.

—Bienvenida de nuevo a los Arrancar, Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck.

La voz de Aizen hizo eco en la sala, mientras la joven de ojos pardos con tonalidad grisácea se preguntaba si lo que hacía era lo correcto.

* * *

><p>LALALALALALA (8) Yo dije que Nel iba a salir más :$ ¡Viene lo interesante! EH EH EH<p>

Llevo dos páginas del próximo capítulo. Creo que es posible que lo tenga para el otro viernes (:

La razón de por qué hago preguntas ahora, es para animarlos a dejar review. Así conozco más de las personas que les gusta leer esta historia ;D

**PREGUNTA PARA LOS LECTORES: **¿Quieres que otro lemmon en el fic? OK ESO NO. -se imagina que la atosigan con los SÍ- XDDDDDD

¿Te gustan las naranjas? -que conste que esta pregunta es fundamental para ganarse mi aprecio(?)-

**Diva Kuchiki:** Bueno... Quizás... No sea alguien en específico quien los separó... Sino una serie de situaciones que los llevaron a alejarse... -la hace pensar- jojojojo ¡La naranja suprema te ha escuchado! :D Dice que se encargará de evitar que violen a Rukia. Pero dice que debes traerle una ofrenda -o sea, naranjas (?)- Waaaaaaa~ Bajo tu perspectiva de día favorito, ¡mejor sería que volviera todos los días mis días favoritos! *_* Me gusta el sushi :$ Hablando de sushi, tengo que ir a comprar ahora...

**Akisa: **¡Sí, Akisa! Eso es precisamente lo que estoy haciendo, dando una calma que se sienta en el aire para comenzar con la tormenta. AJJAAJAJJAJA Sí, generalmente cuando me preguntan yo termino dejándolas peor... -recuerda a Alice- ¿Ya saliste de la universidad? o.o ¿De qué te titulas? ¡Sinceramente pensé que eras de mi edad o más pequeña! Akisa, me engañaste :$


	19. Un Chappy engañoso

Bien, según lo que tengo planeado, de aquí en adelante comenzaré a narrar más de los sucesos en el presente, en Londres. ¡Porque se acerca la despedida, pero también el reencuentro!

Primeramente, quiero agradecer a Cielo por nuevamente darme su opinión respecto al capítulo. Ya en mi cabeza Cielito es mi beta oficial :$ (?)

También, ¡felicitar a mi esposa SMorphine por aprobar! ¡Estoy muy orgullosa! :D

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Bleach utilizados en esta historia, pertenecen a Tite. Menos Renji, él es mío aunque Tite me mande a la cárcel por robar derechos del autor (?)

¡Preeeeeeeeeguntas!

A quienes no le gustan las naranjas, van a mi lista negra. Ok, no XDDDDDDD

**Akisa** preguntó: ¿Por qué te gustan tanto las naranjas?

Yo... esto... creo... que es genético -piensa en su tía- En fin, es como una droga para mí o.o En serio, son fundamentales en mi existencia jajajajajjaa

**mega lex** preguntó: ¿De dónde sacaste la idea para este gran fic?

Ay... leí "gran" y me entró el bochorno -conmovida- Bueno, ya, hablando en serio... La idea de este fic comenzó porque quería hacer algo ambientado en un universo alterno... De ahí, entre tanto pensar a qué podían dedicarse Ichigo y Rukia, mentalicé el ambiente empresarial porque la familia Kuchiki debía tener un estatus importante, así como en Bleach. Luego, no sé bien en qué momento de la historia Rukia se convirtió en escritora, quizás porque de algún modo yo quería transmitir un mensaje a través de sus libros, como en el prólogo. Ya después tuve que unir todo porque sabía que por algún motivo de peso Ichigo y Rukia debieron separarse, y además, debía existir otro motivo mayor por el que Rukia mantuviera su identidad como escritora en secreto, y de ahí salió Yua.

A medida que iba escribiendo, fueron surgiendo todos los obstáculos para crear el hilo de la historia desde su primer encuentro hasta el presente en Londres. Hablé con varias personas sobre este proyecto, quienes me ayudaron a ordenar mis ideas y me orientaron para finalmente poder redactar esta historia como yo quería (:

YAAAAAAAAA! A leer. Que según fuentes confiables, este capítulo está interesante -apunta a Cielo-

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo diecisiete: <span>Un Chappy engañoso.<span>**

Sentado en la cama del hotel donde se hospedaba, Ichigo observaba con detenimiento aquel pase que le había otorgado la pequeña morena que conoció días atrás. En sus manos, tenía las llaves que le abrirían la puerta para reencontrarse con su pasado. Sólo quedaba un día y unas cuantas horas.

Los sentimientos que recorrían su cuerpo eran difíciles de explicar. Estaba ansioso, por supuesto. El sólo pensar en volver a verla provocaba que su pulso se acelerara. Pero también una parte de él estaba temeroso, de que ella lo hubiera olvidado. Después de todo, Rukia fue quien se marchó sin darle explicaciones. Mas, sí se había despedido, aunque muy a su manera. Por eso él mantuvo esa rabia consigo mismo, de no haberse dado cuenta aquella noche de su comportamiento. Sí le había extrañado, pero nunca pensó que después de eso ella se marcharía para no volver.

Además, ¿cómo reaccionaría ella en cuanto lo viera? La incertidumbre que sentía por ese pensamiento también inundaba su mente.

—¿Estás despierto? —una voz suave se dejó oír a través de la puerta.

El varón la identificó de inmediato. Posó la tarjeta que estaba viendo con anterioridad en el velador, y se dispuso a responder.

—Adelante.

La puerta se abrió y dejó ver a una mujer de cabello largo y rizado, con tonalidades verdosas. Unos profundos ojos pardos junto con la seriedad en su rostro le daban una apariencia madura. Llevaba puesto un camisón corto que lucía su voluptuosa figura.

—No puedo dormir —el tono con que habló no era para nada sugerente, al contrario, asemejaba una niña que había tenido un mal sueño.

Ichigo palpó el colchón, indicando que tomara asiento al lado suyo. Ante el gesto, la fémina dejó entrever una pequeña sonrisa. Caminó por la habitación hasta sentarse en la cama, provocando que el edredón se arrugara.

—¿Otra pesadilla? —cuestionó él, casi en un susurro.

Ella asintió, escondiendo su expresión bajo su flequillo.

—Han pasado tantos años… —su voz apenas audible—Y aún continúo viendo su cara retorcida en una sonrisa mientras se acerca con la intención de degollarme… Aunque al final es él quien termina con la daga clavada en su pecho.

De pronto, sintió que una mano se posaba en su cabello. Sabiendo que no se podía tratar de nadie más excepto la persona a su lado, sonrió mientras la tranquilidad la embargaba.

—No fue tu culpa, Nel —aclaró el varón—. Nadie te culparía por querer defender tu vida, teniendo en cuenta además que él siempre fue tras tuyo con intención de matarte.

—Con un propósito en vano cabe agregar —soltó con tristeza al pensar en la ironía del hecho—. Quise permanecer al margen porque no me interesaba hacerme cargo de la empresa de Aizen, y Nnoitra fue tras de mí para obtener mi parte de la herencia que aún me pertenecía.

—Al final fue Ulquiorra quien heredó todo cuando Aizen murió, pero no tuvo la intención de seguir con la empresa —prosiguió él, recordando el asesinato del famoso empresario hace cinco años atrás y cómo toda su compañía cayó porque ninguno de los Arrancar deseó seguir con el legado.

—Las cosas nunca salen como siempre se quiere, ¿no es así? —aquella oración fue acompañada por una sonrisa que enmascaraba las lágrimas que querían fluir de sus ojos.

El rostro de Ichigo se tornó serio, dirigiendo su atención al gran ventanal que daba hacia el balcón dejando ver las luces de la ciudad.

—Yo no puedo quedarme tranquilo y conformarme con el flujo de los acontecimientos.

Nelliel lo miró con un brillo en sus ojos, al percibir la determinación de quien resultaba ser su jefe.

—Lo sé —admitió, parándose súbitamente—. Por eso estamos en Londres, ¿no?

La mujer se volteó para que el varón apreciara la radiante sonrisa en su rostro. Él le correspondió el gesto, sonriendo sutilmente.

—Claro —afirmó, recordando con fiereza su objetivo.

—¡Bien! —la fémina dio un salto, recuperando su habitual ánimo— Repasemos el plan para la firma de libros.

Imitándola, se levantó de su sitio y posó una mano en su espalda.

—Tenemos todo mañana para eso —señaló—. Ahora vete a dormir.

—¿Eh? —se quejó ella, siendo arrastrada hasta la puerta de la habitación— Pero Ichigo…

—Buenas noches —cortó él, antes de que la mujer comenzara con un berrinche.

En cuanto escuchó que los pasos de Nel se dirigían por el pasillo, para llegar hasta su respectiva habitación, volvió a coger el pase que se hallaba posado sobre el velador y sonrió.

—No me rendiré hasta tener una respuesta tuya, Rukia.

Y con aquel pensamiento, apagó la lámpara y se metió bajo las sábanas de la cama.

…

Estaba realmente ansiosa. Por casi un mes había esperado para que llegara ese día. Desde que habían suspendido la exposición semestral de Chappy hasta ese fin de semana. Pero finalmente había llegado su tan preciado sábado. Sólo tenía que esperar a la hermana castaña de su pareja y podrían ir ambas fanáticas a su lugar soñado. Todo rodeado de artículos con el rostro o forma de aquel conejo. Sin duda era una caricatura muy popular. Increíblemente no sólo para niños, sino también para adolescentes. Aunque admitía que había encontrado mujeres de más edad que la suya y no precisamente acompañando a sus hijos. Incluso una vez encontró una pareja de varones.

—¿Podrías tranquilizarte? —pidió Ichigo, sentado en el sillón con un computador portátil sobre las piernas, el cual tenía en la tapa un diseño de conejo.

—Imposible —repuso ella, sentándose en una silla en un vano intento por calmarse.

Siempre que llegaba el día de la exposición semestral, no era dueña de sus emociones.

—Mejor ven aquí y explícame el pasado del tipo. Tengo la impresión de que mató a alguien —su ceño fruncido se remarcó mientras veía atento la pantalla del computador. La historia lo tenía realmente atrapado. Después de todo, la joven escritora había logrado combinar perfectamente la acción con el misterio y un toque de romance que sabía le fascinaría al público femenino.

Por un momento Rukia olvidó que le había pasado su laptop al varón, ya que por iniciativa de él, había querido leer lo que llevaba escrito hasta ahora de su futuro libro. Llevaba ya varias horas leyendo desde la mañana mientras la fémina esperaba que llegara Yuzu.

—Eres malo con los nombres —se burló la morena, dirigiéndose hasta el sofá.

—Tú eres la que piensa en nombres complicados —se defendió él—. ¿Por qué no mejor uno japonés? De todos modos, ¿cómo pronuncio esto?

Rodó los ojos ante el cuestionamiento del joven. Tomó asiento junto a él, inclinando su cuerpo para leer en qué parte iba.

—No me decidía por un nombre japonés —confesó, recordando su dilema para nombrar a los protagonistas—. Y se pronuncia Kyle, como style pero con k.

Ichigo volteó a verla, extrañado.

—No me digas que así se te ocurrió el nombre…

Un codazo en las costillas provocó que soltara quejidos y maldiciones en voz baja.

Por fortuna, el sonido del timbre provocó que la morena se incorporara de un salto y fuera a abrir la puerta, encontrándose con una joven de cabello castaño.

—¡Rukia-chan! —saludó ella, dándole un abrazo.

Inmediatamente la dejó pasar al departamento mientras ella iba a buscar sus cosas para salir. En cuanto el Kurosaki vio a su hermana, dejó el computador portátil sobre la mesa de centro y saludó a la castaña revolviéndole el cabello.

Yuzu hizo una mueca pero luego le sonrió a su hermano y le dio un abrazo. Luego, se dispuso a observar la residencia de su hermano. El lugar era acogedor. Sin lugar a dudas aquello era obra de la morena. Pero no podía negar que la presencia del universitario también se percibía allí.

La menor de los Kuchiki no tardó mucho, ya regresaba desde su habitación con una chaqueta y un bolso.

—Ichigo, le dije a Yuzu que se podía quedar a dormir —anunció la morena, recordando cuando le había sugerido la idea a la muchacha.

El varón asintió, considerando que así estaría más tranquilo al igual que su padre, evitando que su hermana viajara hasta Karakura cuando haya anochecido.

—Vengan directo cuando termine esa cosa —ordenó, acompañándolas hasta la puerta.

Rukia estaba tan emocionada que no recriminó su comentario. Su hermana le sonrió y luego apuró a la morena, argumentando que no alcanzarían el menú especial de la hora de almuerzo.

Así, el varón se quedó solo en el departamento. Batallando si debía adelantar materias de sus asignaturas, o continuaba leyendo la historia de la morena. Finalmente, ganó lo segundo.

…

Cuando ambas jóvenes llegaron al sitio de reunión, sintieron que entraron al paraíso. Fueron emocionadas a los diferentes puestos viendo los artículos que allí ofrecían. Además, fueron a uno de comida y pidieron el menú Chappy que gozaba de varias piezas con forma del conejo. Y así se pasaron varias horas, pensando en sus siguientes adquisiciones, hablando con otros fanáticos hasta que una conversación surgió entre ellas.

—¿Sabes, Rukia-chan?

—Dime —animó la morena con una sonrisa.

—¡Estaría encantada si fueras la novia de mi hermano! —confesó sonriendo radiante.

La fémina no pudo evitar que una expresión de sorpresa adornara su rostro. Había olvidado que la familia Kurosaki desconocía de su situación con el chico de anaranjado cabello.

Desde el primer momento que había visto a la Kuchiki interactuando con su hermano, supo que entre ellos había un lazo especial. Incluso lo había comentado con su melliza, quien ante varios intentos de evitar el tema porque no estaba realmente interesada en ser una chismosa, terminó declarando que también creía que algo había entre ellos, fundamentando con las miradas que había visto que el varón le dirigía a su compañera de piso y viceversa.

—Pues… —estuvo a pocos segundos de afirmarle que su deseo se había hecho realidad hace unas semanas, pero luego la curiosidad la venció— ¿Por qué eso te haría tan feliz?

Una sonrisa traviesa surcó el rostro de Yuzu.

—Porque te conozco hace unos años y sé que eres una buena chica —argumentó con decisión.

Le divirtió lo resolutiva que hizo sonar aquella razón. Y por primera vez desde que conoció al varón, tuvo curiosidad de sus anteriores relaciones amorosas.

—¿Ichigo salió con muchas chicas? —cuestionó, provocando la maravilla en la muchacha puesto que tomó aquello como un interés amoroso de la morena hacia su hermano.

—La verdad es que él no nos presentó nunca alguna chica con la que salió —confesó en un suspiro—. Pero Tatsuki-chan nos contaba que no duraba mucho saliendo con alguien ni tampoco las presentaba como novias.

—Eh… —soltó como a modo de asombro la fémina, recordando las palabras que había escuchado de su pareja cuando hablaba con Ishida, o la forma clara en que el varón había declarado que estaban juntos frente a Renji.

—Y cuando entró a la universidad se pasaba más tiempo estudiando y a veces salía con sus amigos… —recordó la menor, pensativa.

Rukia meditó lo que decía la chica. De alguna manera, se sentía especial para el varón. Bueno, no es que el joven no la haya hecho sentir diferente cuando estaba con él, pero al saber más de su adolescencia, le confirmaba que ella también había representado un cambio en él con respecto al resto de sus relaciones. Y no sólo por el hecho de que vivía con él.

—Yuzu-chan —llamó su atención, al percatarse de que seguía rememorando las acciones pasadas de su hermano.

—Dime, Rukia-chan —reaccionó ella, con su tono alegre de costumbre.

Con el pensamiento de la reacción de la chica al decirle que su anhelo ya se había cumplido, la morena tomó la palabra.

—De hecho Ichigo y yo estamos saliendo —observó cómo la castaña pestañeó ante la repentina declaración—, hace alrededor de un mes.

El grito de emoción por parte de la muchacha, no se hizo esperar. La morena se sobresaltó ante su reacción mientras ella la cogía de las manos y comenzaba a brincar. Inevitablemente, una sonrisa se vislumbró en su rostro ante el ánimo de Yuzu.

Alejado de aquellas féminas, un varón de cabello castaño las observaba cauteloso. Se hallaba de brazos cruzados y su rostro demostraba el fastidio que estaba sintiendo.

—Todo parece normal —susurró a su chaqueta.

—Desde mi posición también todo está tranquilo —escuchó una voz en su oído por medio del auricular que llevaba puesto.

—Repíteme de nuevo por qué tengo que usar una peluca —resopló de malhumor, escuchando leves risas por parte de su compañero—. No te rías, Renji.

Al otro lado del sitio donde se llevaba la exposición, pero también cerca de ambas muchachas que iban paseando, se hallaba un joven de cabello largo. Las hebras oscuras de su pelo liso caían bajo el sombrero que llevaba puesto y sus ojos estaban cubiertos por unas gafas.

—Lo siento, Ikkaku —respondió sincero, consciente de que su disfraz también contrarrestaba totalmente con su verdadera identidad—, pero ambos sabemos que si nos presentáramos sin esta apariencia, Rukia sospecharía.

Ciertamente, habían pasado casi dos meses desde el incidente en que los Arrancar comenzaron a rondar a la menor de los Kuchiki. Por supuesto que Byakuya se había enterado, y era esa la razón de que había ordenado vigilancia a la morena durante el último tiempo. Y aunque Renji había bajado la guardia porque la mayoría del tiempo Ichigo estaba con ella, ahora se hallaba en un lugar público y debían resguardar la seguridad de la fémina.

—Conejo gigante a la vista —anunció el hombre que ocultaba su cabeza rapada con un peluquín.

El pelirrojo dirigió su atención hasta su amiga de la infancia, percatándose que junto a ella y la castaña había aparecido una persona disfrazada de un conejo blanco. Sin duda ambas féminas estaban fascinadas. Aquel gran conejo se balanceaba de un lado a otro y las entretenía.

—Deben pagarle mucho a quien está dentro para actuar de esa forma —comentó Renji, viendo de soslayo otras personas que llevaban un traje similar. Ahora que reparaba en ello, el lugar tenía por lo menos un conejo gigante cada tres puestos—. O quizás todos aquí están locos.

Asintiendo, a pesar de que su camarada no podía verlo, demostró su acuerdo por la afirmación.

—Para ser la heredera de una gran compañía, Rukia-chan tiene gustos bien raros.

Le dio la razón a Ikkaku. Aunque ciertamente desde que conocía a la morena, tenía debilidad por las cosas que cualquier muchacha adolescente consideraría adorable. Algo realmente contrastante tomando en cuenta la personalidad de la fémina. Pero eso le demostraba que ninguna chica era indiferente a ese tipo de cosas. Y además debía admitir que aquel era un rasgo peculiar de la Kuchiki. Pues era irónico que si bien era capaz de darle una paliza a un varón que le doblara en peso y estatura, su debilidad eran cosas como un conejo llamado Chappy.

—Oye, Renji, mira hacia las doce en punto —nuevamente escuchó la voz de su compañero y obedeció de inmediato.

Sus ojos se abrieron pasmados. Frente a él estaba una fémina de voluptuosa figura, cabello largo que caía en rizos de tonalidades verdosas. Y a pesar de que sus ojos estaban escondidos por unas extravagantes gafas, sabía que poseía unos grandes ojos pardos.

—Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck —balbuceó en un susurro perfectamente audible para su camarada.

—Arrancar —acotó él, estrechando sus ojos—. Creí que estaba fuera del país por haber renunciado a la herencia de Aizen.

—Pues parece que volvió.

Renji desvió su vista ligeramente para comprobar a su amiga, quien seguía sonriente con Yuzu mientras el conejo gigante daba unos giros.

—¿Qué crees? —indagó Ikkaku— ¿Enemiga?

Meditó el acontecimiento por unos momentos. Ciertamente era demasiado sospechoso ver a la fémina en un lugar como ese. Sin embargo, mientras reflexionaba sobre el hecho, la mujer comenzó a ver emocionada un puesto donde habían diferentes artículos del famoso conejo.

—Debes estar bromeando —soltó el pelirrojo, desconcertado por el actuar de la fémina.

—¿Te crees eso? —cuestionó en el mismo estado el varón que usaba peluca.

Rodó los ojos dispuesto a responder, mas, una conversación que se desarrollaba cerca de él lo distrajo.

—¿Seguro que está bien? —una voz femenina se dejó oír, con un deje de preocupación— Eso ha sido muy descortés.

Alzó una ceja ante el diálogo que se le presentó. Miró de soslayo el lugar donde provenía y observó a un hombre con pantalones cortos junto con una camisa blanca luciendo un semblante desdichado.

—Lo sé, no pensé que hubieran personas aquí tan desesperadas que quisieran robarme el traje de Chappy que tanto me costó conseguir…

Sintió que todo su cuerpo se paralizó. Y no tuvo tiempo para voltear hasta su objetivo original porque Ikkaku le gritó por el auricular.

—¡La hermana de Ichigo está sola!

Efectivamente, cuando el pelirrojo enfocó su vista hasta donde anteriormente había estado su amiga de la infancia, sólo se encontró con la muchacha castaña que miraba de un lado para otro, como si buscara algo. Y en su rostro se reflejaba la preocupación.

La morena no se veía por ningún lado. Tampoco aquel conejo blanco.

—Nelliel desapareció —agregó Ikkaku.

Inmediatamente Renji comprobó que era cierto.

—Mierda… —susurró, apretando los dientes mientras recordaba el rostro sonriente de su amiga— ¡MIERDA! —gritó a todo pulmón mientras tiraba sus gafas al piso junto con la peluca negra, provocando que varias personas se alejaran— Rukia…

—Deja de lamentarte y comienza a buscar un conejo gigante —reprendió su compañero.

Apretando los puños, salió de su escondite y se dirigió sin dudar a la joven de cabello claro. Ella, al ver que se acercaba un varón de rostro tatuado, retrocedió unos pasos.

—Soy amigo de tu hermano Ichigo —se anunció, intentando transmitirle confianza a la menor—, ¿dónde está Rukia?

—Esto… —dudó Yuzu— Chappy señaló algo tras nosotras y volteamos a ver…

—Luego perdiste a Rukia de vista —masculló comprendiendo que no estaba equivocado con respecto a su teoría.

—Renji.

Al sentir la voz de Ikkaku en su auricular, pero además percibirla demasiado cerca, volteó y encontró al varón que se había quitado la peluca y dejaba al descubierto su cabeza rapada.

—Interrogué algunas personas —comunicó, su rostro mortalmente serio—. Vieron salir a dos personas acompañadas de alguien disfrazado de un conejo blanco… Las descripciones de los dos que iban con él concuerdan con Nelliel y Grimmjow.

—¿Y Rukia? —demandó saber de inmediato, su voz expresaba desesperación.

—Dijeron que el tipo de cabello erizado la llevaba en brazos, explicando a todo quien se le acercara que era su hermana y no se sentía bien así que la llevaba a casa…

El pelirrojo ya no escuchaba nada más de lo que decía su compañero. Sólo la imagen de la morena pasaba por su cabeza. Lo único que lo despertó de su ensimismamiento fue el lloriqueo de Yuzu, quien se había alterado al escuchar las palabras que le hicieron deducir la desaparición de su amiga.

…

Ichigo observaba extrañado el tazón roto en el suelo de la cocina. Nunca había quebrado nada desde que se había mudado a vivir con la morena. Y ahora veía los trozos del rostro de Chappy regados a sus pies, pensando en su inminente muerte en cuanto Rukia se enterara que su tazón había pasado a mejor vida.

—Tendré que comprarle algo para compensarlo —susurró resignado mientras recogía los pedazos.

Las horas pasaron y la noche cayó, causando la incertidumbre en el varón porque la morena aún no llegaba con su hermana. Cuando oyó el sonido del timbre, soltó un suspiro sin proponérselo al sentir la tranquilidad de que habían vuelto. De inmediato se levantó y se dispuso a abrir la puerta.

—¿Renji? —pronunció confundido, no esperando verlo. Pero en cuanto sus ojos se posaron en la muchacha que venía a su lado, quien intentaba limpiar sus ojos de los que no dejaban de brotar lágrimas, su expresión se tornó a una de enfado— ¿¡Qué le hiciste a Yuzu!?

El pelirrojo permitió que el Kurosaki lo cogiera del cuello de su camiseta, demostrando un rostro carente de emociones con mirada perdida.

—Hermano… —hipó Yuzu, lanzándose sobre el joven de anaranjado cabello quien se soltó a Renji para abrazar a la melliza— Rukia-chan…

Cuando oyó el nombre de su pareja con aquel tono desconsolado, sintió que su cuerpo flaqueaba.

—Los Arrancar se la llevaron, Ichigo —fue en ese instante en que el universitario notó la presencia de Ikkaku tras el pelirrojo.

Sintió que sus músculos se paralizaban mientras percibía el temblor de su hermana quien empapaba su ropa con lágrimas. No oyó nada más a pesar de que veía al varón de cabeza rapada mover los labios. En su mente, sólo una frase daba vueltas.

Rukia había sido secuestrada.

…

Ulquiorra se encontraba apoyado en una pared, de brazos cruzados. Hace casi media hora que estaba ignorando las quejas de su compañero de pelo erizado sobre la colaboración que ambos habían tenido que hacer en el plan de Aizen.

—Hey —llamó nuevamente el varón de aspecto intimidante—, ¿cuánto tardará esto?

Por primera vez, el moreno le prestó atención. Percatándose que hablaba sobre lo que estaba aconteciendo tras la puerta frente a ellos.

—Lo que Halibel se demore —replicó, observando de soslayo la figura de Nelliel que se recargaba en la pared, algo más apartada de sus dos compañeros.

Repentinamente la puerta se abrió, dejando ver la figura de la rubia con una bata blanca y una mascarilla como las que usaban los médicos para las operaciones. También, llevaba guantes y su pelo estaba recogido en un perfecto moño.

—Es el turno de Nelliel —anunció—. Ya está inconsciente.

Ambos varones expresaron desconfianza ante lo dicho, lanzándole una mirada cautelosa a la mujer de larga cabellera.

—¿Por qué no terminas tú el trabajo? —cuestionó con su habitual seriedad el moreno.

—Debo ir al hospital —dijo a modo de respuesta—, debo ser yo quien la atienda cuando la lleven al hospital.

—¿Y por qué habrían de llevarla al hospital? —demandó saber Grimmjow, en su tono expresando lo ridículo que le resultaba el asunto.

Halibel no tenía la intención de molestarse en responder a la pregunta, causando el malhumor en el de ojos azules, quien inmediatamente apretó los dientes.

—Las condiciones en las que encuentren a Rukia Kuchiki les hará pensar de inmediato en una violación —la voz de Nel se hizo escuchar—. Para asegurar su estado, deberán ir a un hospital de confianza.

Comprendiendo que la mujer rubia con título de médico debía ser quien se encargara de revisar a la morena cuando eso sucediera, Ulquiorra asintió. Después de todo, si alguien que no fuera su compañera hiciera ese trabajo, su plan sería delatado en seguida.

La fémina de tez oscura le hizo una seña a la de cabello ondulado. Sabía que tenía que entrar a la habitación y acabar con su trabajo, también era consciente de que si no hacía bien su parte, Halibel la delataría. Así que después de unos segundos en que dudó si continuar o retirarse y ser perseguida por traición, dio un paso y se adentró en el cuarto.

Su vista se posó en una muchacha de pelo oscuro y piel nívea. Debió hacer uso de toda su indiferencia para no expresar flaqueza. Allí, yacía la morena inconsciente, de apariencia tan frágil con las piernas sujetas por dos brazos de la silla especializada para su función mientras una sábana blanca cubría su intimidad. La misma postura que se requería cuando un ginecólogo examinaba a una paciente.

Antes de que no pudiera evitar apartar la mirada de la escena frente a ella por la culpa que sentía ante sus próximas acciones, su compañera rubia le tendió una bata junto a los implementos necesarios para el tratamiento. Pronto cuando estuvo con el traje adecuado, Halibel se dispuso a retirarse, no sin antes dedicarle unas últimas palabras.

—La muestra está en el estante —indicó, haciendo un gesto con la cabeza—. Recuerda que si no cumples, lo sabré.

Nel no se volteó para despedirse. En lugar de ello, caminó con parsimonia hasta la repisa señalada y abrió el congelador que estaba posado allí. Al meter su mano en el recipiente, sacó una jeringa que contenía un líquido viscoso y blanquecino.

Ya no había vuelta atrás. Si se retractaba, una muerte inminente le esperaba.

—Lo siento… Rukia —susurró mientras se acercaba con la jeringa en la mano dispuesta a quitar la sábana que cubría a la morena.

* * *

><p>Tengo que hacer una confesión. Quien iba disfrazado de Chappy, era Ulquiorra. Pero no quise especificarlo porque mataría el drama del asunto JAJAJAJJAJA XDDD<p>

Bien, quien no entendió qué pasó, explico con dos palabras: **Inseminación artificial.**

Antes de que quieran matarme. Cito a Acheron: "Algunas veces las cosas tienen que ir mal para terminar bien."

AHORA LOS REVIEWS :D

PREGUNTA PARA LOS LECTORES: ¿Conoces el foro IchiRuki Stop Rain? ¿Eres miembro del foro?

Quienes lo sean, me ofrezco a escribir un one-shot con la temática que me pidan (?) Puede ser un one-shot basado en esta misma historia, o uno IchiRuki, incluso de otra pareja, pero que yo conozca y tenga conocimiento de sus personalidades jajajjaja. ¡Hey! Para comprobar si son miembros, ¡deben decirme su nick!

-no se le ocurrió otra pregunta-

**Akisa: **Ciertamente el acuerdo entre Byakuya y Rukia era que ella se casa para su trigésimo cumpleaños, pero Rukia nunca se cuestionó que ella tendría veredicto para escoger a su esposo, posiblemente porque nunca encontró alguien por quien luchar en una relación. Pero todo eso parece haber cambiado, ¿cierto? ¡RUKIA, PELEA POR ICHIGO! JFUPGOIJREO Lo de Nel... pues está por verse 1313 Oye, no digas que eres niña grande que nos llevamos por dos años no más jajajjajaja ¡Yo también me hago jugo natural en las mañanas! *_* ¡Tú también cuídate Akisa!

**Diva Kuchiki: **¡La naranja suprema te ha escuchado! ¡Rukia no ha sido violada! Fue inseminada -huye- ¡Obvio que el lemmon será IchiRuki! ;D En dos capítulos más sabrás por qué se separan. Ya queda poco para que entre de lleno en la historia en Londres. ¡Intentaré escribir el capítulo siguiente hoy porque tengo una prueba el martes! D: Pero las actualizaciones son siempre los viernes (: a no ser que por motivos de fuerza mayor no haya terminado el capítulo.

**mega lex: **¡Habrá más lemmon! ¡Lo aseguro! Y me esforzaré para que sean lo que los lectores esperan (: ¡ESTÁS EN MI LISTA DE PERSONAS FAVORITAS POR DECIR QUE AMAS LAS NARANJAS! 3 -la une a su reino naranjoso-

¡Bien, nos vemos el próximo viernes!


	20. Incesante abatimiento

Este capítulo me salió larguísimo o.o Nadie lo ha leído, Cielito no me lo beteó porque lo terminé muy tarde D: Así que si hay algún dedazo por ahí... pues... eso xDDDD

¡En el próximo capítulo se viene la despedida y el reencuentro! Aquí pasarán muchas cosas. Demasiada información en un sólo capítulo. Espero no se mareen como yo lo hice para hacer calzar todo en este capítulo.

¡PREMIO PARA **HOTARU SATURN BLACK**!

Revisé, y efectivamente estás como miembro del foro. Pero eso que dijiste de tu cuenta me llamó la atención D: Si quieres hablo con una admin para que lo vea (: Bueno, de todos modos... ¡Puedes pedirme lo que quieras! :$ Pero lo que conozca (?) Jajaja Ya en serio, tengo tiempo esta semana así que si gustas aceptar un one-shot mío, te lo dedicaré. ¡Pero debes decirme acerca de qué!

**Akisa**, sinceramente te he cogido cariño de tanto leerte ;O; y bueno, al menos conoces el forito... ¡Así que tú también dime de qué quieres tu one-shot! :$

¡EH EH! SALIÓ UNA PREGUNTA

**amelie-ru14ku13** preguntó: Adoras a Renji, escribes ichiruki, ¿no te gusta la pareja que haría Renji y Rukia?

Yo soy fan del IchiRuki y el Renji x Shiroi Kimiko (?) jajajajaja. Ya en serio, realmente me gusta más una relación más familiar, como de amigos bien cercanos, entre Renji y Rukia. Si bien podría darse unos sentimientos amorosos de Renji hacia Rukia -que posiblemente hay y me niego a verlo-, ¡vamos! ¡Quién no cae ante Rukia! Yo por ella me hago lesbiana (?) Jajajajaja. Bueno, en mi cabeza no puedo pensar que Rukia vea a Renji como algo más que un amigo, así que no soy partidaria de ellos como pareja. Aunque si bien tampoco me molesta, pero no acostumbro a leer fics de ellos dos, a no ser que en un fic IchiRuki esté implícito la pareja RenRuki.

¿Si no es con Rukia, con quién te gustaría que lo fuera?¿O lo quieres para ti solita?

YO QUIERO A RENJI ENTERO PARA MÍ :$$$ Renji tampoco se imagina con otra chica que conmigo -what- ¡En serio, en mi cabeza Renji no está emparejado con nadie de Bleach! Jajajajaja

Disclaimer: Bleach de Tite. ¡Renji mío mío! IchiRuki de los fans :$ Por lo menos hasta que Tite lo haga oficial (?)

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo dieciocho: <span>Incesante abatimiento.<span>**

Sus ojos estaban fijos en la pantalla de la televisión ubicada en la sala del hotel mientras comía un muffin de chocolate. Allí, podía ver el alboroto provocado por los fanáticos que hacían fila para que les firmaran el libro que habían adquirido. La sonrisa radiante en el rostro de la pequeña morena era imposible de ignorar.

—Vaya… —una voz varonil la sacó de sus pensamientos, causando que frunciera el ceño—, de verdad hay mucha gente.

—¡Por supuesto! —repuso la niña— Se trata de S. White Snow —agregó con orgullo.

Los labios de Kaien se curvaron en una sonrisa. Si bien era cierto que no se sentía muy cómodo al cuidar a Yua, debido a la cierta enemistad que ésta abiertamente le profesaba, debía admitir que la morena sabía comportarse. Después de las palabras que habían cruzado días atrás, la pequeña parecía estar más tolerante con él, aunque seguía llevándole la contraria.

—¡Mira a esa señora! —exclamó repentinamente la chiquilla.

De inmediato, el varón obedeció y miró la pantalla, encontrándose con una mujer de voluptuosa figura y un largo cabello castaño oscuro. Sus ojos pardos brillaban de emoción mientras brincaba agradeciendo a Rukia por firmar el libro.

—Oye, quizás no esté casada —comentó de pronto el moreno—. Deberías decirle señorita, y si resulta ser señora, al menos se sentirá alagada.

—Es una mujer grande —replicó Yua—, es señora.

Soltó un suspiro ante la lógica de la pequeña. Se dispuso a seguir viendo la noticia de la firma de libros que acontecía justamente en la librería al frente del hotel. No le llamó la atención que la niña a su cargo no profiriera otro comentario, después de todo, acostumbraba a mantenerse en silencio cuando se hallaba con él.

No obstante, si Kaien hubiera estado más atento, se habría percatado de que Yua observó curiosa a través de la pantalla la retirada de la mujer, quien se alejaba entre la multitud y salía de la librería. Allí se perdió de vista en la televisión, sin embargo, la perspicaz infante notó que antes de que la fémina desapareciera de la vista de la cámara, se acercaba a un auto negro estacionado justo al frente del hotel en el que ella se encontraba.

Siempre que debía esperar a su madre, o en cualquier situación en la cual debiera mantenerse quieta, la morena se dedicaba a estudiar su entorno más de lo usual. Fue precisamente la razón que le hizo darse cuenta del vehículo oscuro estacionado frente al hotel, el cual podía ver desde su perspectiva en la sala. Vio claramente cómo la mujer rodeaba el auto y se dirigía a la puerta que no daba a la calle, es decir, a la que tenía perfecta visión la niña.

El simple hecho de seguir todo el recorrido de la mujer, le pareció interesante a Yua. Pero su atención se vio completamente robada cuando divisó una cabellera naranja en el momento que la fémina de pelo castaño abría la puerta del auto. Y cuando distinguió el rostro, sonrió. Decidida, miró de soslayo al moreno a cargo de vigilarla, asegurándose de que estuviera concentrado en la televisión. Luego, con cautela se dirigió hasta la puerta del hotel teniendo cuidado de no llamar mucho la atención de los guardias del edificio.

—Fue sencillo —murmuró en cuanto estuvo parada sobre la vereda, girando con precaución a ver si alguien estudiaba sus acciones.

Sonriendo victoriosa, en unos cuantos trotes llegó hasta el auto negro y tocó la ventana polarizada. No esperó mucho para que el vidrio bajara y dejara ver el rostro sorprendido de un varón de ojos castaños.

—¿Yua? —articuló, reconociendo de inmediato a la niña, pero extrañado de verla ahí.

—Estaba en el hotel —informó, señalando la entrada del edificio a unos metros de ella—, ¿puedo hablar contigo? —agregó de inmediato, con la seguridad resaltando su tono de voz.

Ichigo subió la ventana del automóvil y posteriormente abrió la puerta. Antes de subirse, la morena hizo un gesto con la cabeza a modo de agradecimiento, sorprendiendo al empresario por la cortesía de la pequeña.

Lo primero que visualizó la morena, fue a una mujer de ojos pardos y cabello ondulado con tonos verdosos. Yua pestañeó confundida al notar el parecido en las facciones de la fémina con la que ella recordaba haber visto subir al coche, pero la que ella había seguido con la mirada tenía el cabello castaño. Sacudiendo su cabeza ante el desvío de sus pensamientos, se dispuso a prestar atención al hombre frente a ella.

—¿Te dije que el pase VIP es para subir a la habitación en la que estará S. White Snow después de la firma de libros?

El Kurosaki asintió, su completa atención puesta en la niña.

—La firma parece que está terminando —habló la mujer desconocida para la chiquilla—, cuando iba saliendo de la librería noté que los guardias habían cortado la fila. Sólo faltan que le firmen los libros a los que ya están formados.

—Es cierto… —admitió la morena, observando la librería a través de la ventana.

—¿Quieres que cuando termine la firma vaya al hotel? —indagó el varón de cabello anaranjado.

—Sí… —concordó Yua, luego dirigió su vista hasta el suelo y jugó con sus manos— También quería preguntarte algo…

Una sutil sonrisa fue inevitable que se asomara en el rostro de Ichigo al ver la actitud de la niña.

—Dime —animó, notando que la morena dudaba en realizar su inquietud.

—Tú… —siguió ocupada moviendo sus manos, hasta que se atrevió a levantar la mirada— ¿Conoces desde antes a S. White Snow? Digo, como eres japonés…

La sorpresa no se hizo esperar en el interrogado, ante la certeza del cuestionamiento de la muchachita. Por supuesto que no iba a involucrar a la niña más de lo que ya lo estaba, pero tampoco podría mentirle siendo que ella le estaba dando la oportunidad de realizar su objetivo.

—Sí —admitió al fin, ante la intrigada mirada de Nel quien intercambiaba su atención entre su jefe y la morena—, conozco a Rukia desde antes que se mudara a Londres.

Un brillo singular se atisbó en los ojos azules. Yua intentó con toda su fuerza de voluntad no expresar su emoción y causar la sospecha en el varón. Pero la esperanza de haber encontrado un conocido de su madre, desde antes de su nacimiento, era alucinante.

—En ese caso —habló demasiado rápido, intentando ocultar su alegría—, ¿puedo pedirte un favor? —no le dio tiempo ni de asentir a Ichigo, ya que volvió a retomar la palabra— No, espera, primero te llevaré con ella y luego te pediré el favor —concluyó, sonriente—. ¡Sí, sí! ¡Nos vemos, Ichigo!

Ante un estupefacto varón, la pequeña abandonó el auto despidiéndose con una reverencia y volviendo a su ubicación original.

—Ichigo… —la voz de Nelliel lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad— ¿Quién era esa niña?

El aludido se encogió de hombros.

—Una amiga —respondió con una leve sonrisa.

—

En un par de horas, se cumpliría un día desde que no sabía nada de Rukia. La desesperación que lo acongojaba desde entonces era indescriptible. Tenía en su mente el llanto desconsolado de Homura la noche anterior cuando se enteró de lo ocurrido. La fémina se había lanzado en su contra argumentando que todo era culpa de él, para luego caer al piso derramando lágrimas mientras que su hermano la abrazaba, compartiendo su sufrimiento.

Había prometido que los protegería. A los tres. Y en lugar de ello, la morena había sido secuestrada. Tampoco había sido capaz de consolar a la rubia que sentía que le habían arrebatado su vida. Shizuku no demostraba agonía, pero la mirada en sus ojos bastaba para clarificar cuan afligido estaba por la ausencia de su tutora.

Apretó los puños, frustrado. Sólo cuando los rayos del sol se colaban por la ventana, los hermanos conciliaron el sueño, cayendo profundamente dormidos abrazados al peluche de Chappy que la joven escritora tenía en su cama. Ichigo, por otro lado, había pasado la noche en vela. Había comido sólo un emparedado en cuanto se percató de que no había merendado y la hora en la que comúnmente almorzaba ya había pasado. Al parecer la preocupación que sentía era más fuerte que su apetito.

Volvió a pasearse junto al teléfono en la sala. Controlando su impulso de salir para buscar a Rukia. Sabía bien que si él no estaba con los hermanos, no habría quien los cuidara, puesto que Renji junto a varios conocidos de los Kuchiki habían estado buscando desde el día anterior. El pelirrojo había insistido en que él se quedara por la posibilidad que la morena volviera al departamento, por eso había dicho que lo llamaría allí por alguna novedad, para cerciorarse que no se había movido del sitio.

El teléfono sonó, provocando que pegara un brinco. No alcanzó a dar el segundo tono cuando Ichigo levantó el aparato, sintiendo también ruido en la habitación donde dormían los hermanos, quienes probablemente se habían despertado.

—¿Renji? —llamó de inmediato, asumiendo que sería el varón.

A su lado llegaron Homura y Shizuku, atentos a lo que se le comunicara al chico de anaranjado cabello.

—Bien, al menos te quedaste en el departamento —escuchó oír al pelirrojo.

El Kurosaki no tuvo tiempo de responder cuando sintió que le arrebataron el teléfono.

—¡Habla si no quieres que salgamos a buscarla también! —soltó la rubia, demasiado enérgica para recién haberse despertado.

—Pásame a Ichigo —pidió el joven de rostro tatuado, sabiendo que la fémina de ojos verdosos no reaccionaría bien ante lo que tenía que decir.

—¡HABLA AHORA! —chilló angustiada.

Haciendo un gesto para que se tranquilizara, el universitario le quitó sutilmente el teléfono.

—Renji, ¿qué sucede? —preguntó, intentando mantenerse calmado.

Un suspiro se dejó oír en la otra línea hasta que finalmente el aludido se atrevió a hablar.

—Estoy en el hospital —empezó con prudencia.

—¿Hospital? —repitió él, sintiendo que sus fuerzas flaqueaban.

Al oír aquello, el rostro de Homura palideció. Shizuku tuvo que sujetarla para que no cayera al piso. No había razón de fuerza que hubiera llevado al pelirrojo hasta ese lugar. Sólo una posibilidad rondaba en la mente de los tres jóvenes, involucrando a la morena.

—Encontramos a Rukia —informó—, pero tenía las ropas sucias y rotas… —articuló con los dientes apretados— Así que la trajimos al hospital para revisarla.

—¿Qué hospital? —la seriedad en la voz de Ichigo fue impecable.

En cuanto el varón le indicó la dirección, los hermanos y él se marcharon hasta el sitio. Un espectral silencio los acompañó todo el camino. Un único pensamiento rondado por sus cabezas y el deseo sincero del bienestar de la morena los recorría. Por primera vez, el Kurosaki de verdad se sintió unido a los hermanos. En ese momento, compartían las mismas emociones y anhelos.

Cuando la edificación del hospital se vislumbró ante sus ojos, pagaron el taxi y corrieron con las fuerzas que habían adquirido al saber de Rukia. Allí, no les tomó tiempo ubicarse porque en la entrada los esperaba Ishida y Renji.

Los contactos de Byakuya Kuchiki no eran los únicos que se habían enterado del secuestro de la morena. También, sus amigos del instituto habían demostrado su preocupación y apoyo en todo lo que aconteciera. Ichigo no dudaba que dentro del hospital se encontraran la mayoría de sus amigos.

—¿Cómo la encontraron? —cuestionó de inmediato Ichigo, sorprendiendo a sus dos camaradas por la inflexibilidad que demostraba. La furia recorría cada parte de su cuerpo al pensar en el estado de su pareja, y la impotencia le hacía apretar sus puños al pensar que no estuvo ahí para defenderla.

—Ella dice que tiene recuerdos vagos de lo que le ocurrió… —narró el pelirrojo, recordando lo poco que había podido hablar con su amiga de la infancia— Dice que en un momento logró escaparse del cuarto en el que la tenía y forcejeó con un hombre hasta que sintió que una mujer le inyectaba algo. De ahí, Kaien la encontró inconsciente en una banca del parque.

La seriedad expresada en el rostro del varón ocultaba su sentimiento de impotencia por no ser él quien la rescatara.

—¿Rukia está bien? —interrumpió Homura— ¿Puedo verla?

—Ahora la está analizando una doctora para ver si puede dar con un rastro de abuso —explicó Uryuu, causando que la furia asomara en los profundos ojos verdes de la rubia.

Avanzaron hasta la sala en que se hallaban varios de sus amigos. Ikkaku estaba apoyado en una pared de brazos cruzados. Rangiku estaba sentada en una banca, con las manos empuñadas. A su lado estaban Orihime y Tatsuki. La primera llorando mientras su mejor amiga la consolaba. El empresario Shiba estaba un poco más alejado del grupo bebiendo una lata de café.

Ichigo se cuestionó por qué Byakuya no estaba allí presente.

—El jefe estuvo hace rato aquí —comentó el pelirrojo, como si hubiera leído sus pensamientos—. Habló con la jefa de enfermeras y le exigió que el mejor médico del hospital atendiera a Rukia —explicó, aclarando también que pidió una habitación privada para que la examinaran y por eso no transitaba mucha gente por el pasillo—. Creo que ahora está hablando con algunos contactos influyentes para meter preso a Aizen y sus hijos adoptivos.

El varón de anaranjado cabello tuvo que tragarse sus palabras. Parecía ser que había subestimado al Kuchiki.

La puerta del cuarto en que se encontraba la morena se abrió de pronto, causando que quienes se hallaban sentados se pararan de inmediato y los demás dispusieran su atención a la mujer rubia y de piel morena con en una bata blanca que acompañaba a la morena.

—¿Todos están aquí por Rukia Kuchiki? —indagó la doctora, sacando un lápiz del bolsillo de su uniforme.

Fue Renji quien tomó la palabra.

—Sería una pérdida de tiempo que le informara el diagnóstico a uno de nosotros en específico, porque igualmente él se lo comunicará al resto.

Cerrando los ojos por un instante, comprendiendo la situación. Se dispuso luego a dar el resultado de su diagnóstico.

—Los cortes en su ropa fueron hechos por algún arma blanca, no fueron rasgados con las manos —declaró, dando a entender que el estado de su ropa no estaba relacionado directamente con la violencia física que pudo haber sufrido la morena—, su cuerpo tampoco muestra signos de haber sido abusado, no presenta cortes ni hematomas. Por más que la examiné y le hicimos algunas pruebas rápidas, no encontramos nada que nos hiciera pensar que fue forzada. Pensamos que sólo intentaron asustarla.

—Aparentemente no fue violada, ¿eso intenta decir? —aportó el varón de anteojos.

La especialista asintió.

Un suspiro general se dejó oír. Si bien no era una afirmación en su totalidad, sintieron que los tranquilizaba de alguna forma.

—Le recomiendo descansar —nuevamente habló la mujer—, han sido muchas emociones fuertes —recordó. Luego, cuando divisó a una enfermera de cabello castaño y tez pálida, agregó— Sung-sun, ¿podrías llevar al laboratorio unas muestras para que las examinen?

Echando un rápido vistazo a los presentes en la sala, dirigió su atención al cuarto.

—Sí, doctora Halibel —articuló, mientras la rubia excusaba su retirada. Entró a la habitación y sacó lo que se le había pedido, ya después salió del cuarto despidiéndose de los visitantes para dejarles privacidad.

Ichigo de inmediato avanzó hasta quedar frente a la fémina que usaba una camiseta y pantalón que le quedaban ligeramente grandes. Por el estampado, supuso que la vestimenta se la había prestado Tatsuki.

Rukia había permanecido en total silencio al lado de la doctora mientras ésta tomaba la palabra. No sólo por todo lo acontecido las últimas horas, sino porque también el efecto de lo que sea que le hayan inyectado, no desaparecía por completo. Se sentía algo adormilada y débil, por eso agradeció cuando el joven de anaranjado cabello la acercó hasta su cuerpo para envolverla entre sus brazos. Podía sentir que le transmitía toda su preocupación con aquel gesto, y sin pensarlo demasiado, le correspondió aferrándose a su espalda y apoyando la cabeza en su torso.

Los demás, vieron la escena en total silencio. El alivio expresado en sus rostros.

…

Habían pasado unos cuantos días desde aquel incidente en el que había resultado secuestrada. Desde que se recuperó y asimiló todo lo que había pasado, comenzó a interrogar a Ichigo y Renji. Finalmente ellos le habían contado sobre los Arrancar y cómo hace dos meses parecían estar buscándola. Por supuesto que ambos colorines se llevaron un golpe en la cabeza, además de que los ignoró durante un día entero. Su compañero de piso se vio más perjudicado, por supuesto.

Desde que tenía uso de razón, Rukia nunca había rogado la protección de nadie. Y precisamente que sus amigos, no sólo su novio, sino que todas aquellas personas que la habían conocido por Byakuya, se hayan encargado de vigilarla en secreto para resguardar su seguridad… Era inaceptable. No era ninguna niña indefensa que necesitaba a todos pendientes de ella. Se sintió subestimada y tratada como inútil. Sin embargo, al recordar las palabras de su amigo pelirrojo, quien había argumentado "si te hubiéramos dicho, habrías hecho lo posible para que no nos viéramos involucrados", pensó en lo cierto que eran aquellas palabras. Quizás hasta habría puesto su vida en juego, preocupando más a quienes la rodeaban.

Recordó el rostro de los hermanos cuando volvieron al departamento con ella. Homura tenía los ojos hinchados, así que supuso que había estado llorando mucho de la preocupación. Shizuku, estaba más pálido de lo normal, y el alivio que habían expresado sus ojos en cuanto la vio a salvo, le hizo darse cuenta de cuan afligido debió haberse sentido.

Sacudió su cabeza intentando concentrarse a lo que iba. Ya había llegado al hospital, donde se dirigía para buscar unos exámenes que la doctora había mandado a analizar. Aunque no sabía si estarían listos porque la mujer no le había comunicado nada.

—¿Kuchiki-san?

Una voz conocida llamó su atención, provocando que se volteara para asegurarse de quién era. Allí, con una bata de médico, se hallaba Isane Kotetsu. Alguien de confianza para Rukia puesto que la conocía por ser familiar de su amiga Kiyone. La especialista, era muy amable con ella desde que era su ginecóloga. Aunque también había tratado con ella fuera de su lugar de trabajo, y su actitud agradable con ella no cambiaba.

—Doctora Isane —saludó con un gesto en la cabeza que asemejaba una reverencia—. Vengo por unos exámenes.

La mujer de cabello plateado le dedicó una mirada preocupada.

—¿Pasó algo malo?

Su mirada se ensombreció al recordar súbitamente los sucesos de hace unos días, angustiando más a la fémina. La morena tenía total confianza en ella, no sólo como profesional, sabía bien que también Isane era una excelente confidente. Fue esa la razón que impulsó a la joven a contarle lo ocurrido.

—Hace un par de días… me secuestraron —informó, viéndola a los ojos y notando que sus ojos se abrieron perplejos—. Realmente no recuerdo qué me hicieron, por eso me trajeron al hospital para asegurarse de que no… —se detuvo un momento al recordar el hecho, pero inmediatamente continuó guiada por su altivo carácter— que no fui abusada.

—¿Quién te atendió? —cuestionó la mujer, saliendo de su estupefacción.

Pareció que la morena lo pensó por un momento. Ciertamente le costaba trabajo rememorar aquel día por lo cansada que se sentía.

—Era una mujer de cabello rubio y corto. Su piel era morena… —describió, ante el escándalo en el rostro de Isane— La verdad es que no recuerdo mucho, pero su nombre me parece que no era japonés.

—¿La doctora Tier Halibel? —logró pronunciar la profesional.

—Sí, me parece que ese era su nombre.

Soltó un suspiro y observó a Rukia con la mirada inquieta. La joven estudiante le devolvió una expresión extrañada.

—Sígueme —pidió, llevándola a su oficina para que tuvieran privacidad en su conversación.

Lo que Isane Kotetsu le reveló en ese instante, era algo para lo que no estaba preparada.

Efectivamente Halibel era doctora de título. Sin embargo, sus antecedentes en cuanto a su profesión, no eran los mejores. La hermana de Kiyone le confesó que la rubia había sido despedida junto a la jefa de enfermeras, Sung-Sun. Quien al parecer practicaba algunos exámenes que estaban fuera del trabajo de una enfermera, dedicándose últimamente a los análisis en laboratorio. Suponían que ambas féminas trabajaban juntas en algo ajeno al hospital. Y después de una investigación de semanas, habían descubierto que Halibel estaba relacionada con los hijos adoptivos de Sousuke Aizen.

Para terminar la charla, Isane le había dicho que no confiara en nada de lo que Halibel le hubiera diagnosticado. Algo que aumentó la preocupación en Rukia puesto que si la rubia era parte de los Arrancar… ¿Qué le habían hecho cuando la habían secuestrado?

…

Estaba saliendo de su trabajo en el supermercado, aunque más temprano que de costumbre puesto que su reemplazo había faltado en la mañana y prometió hacer su turno de la tarde para quedar a mano. Su mente sólo reproducía la conversación que había tenido con Rukia el día anterior, después de que llegara de buscar sus exámenes.

Cuando Ichigo le había preguntado cómo le había ido con ello, ella le respondió que aún no estaban listos. Sin embargo, el varón no había podido apreciar la expresión en la morena porque él se hallaba en la cocina. Pero desde su puesto, sentada en el sillón, Homura había reconocido esa mirada. Aquella que le decía que Rukia estaba ocultando algo. Y no fue hasta que se hallaron solas, sin el joven de anaranjado cabello que había salido a comprar algunos víveres, que la rubia se atrevió a enfrentar a su tutora.

Después de mucho insistir y apelar a la confianza que la morena le tenía, finalmente se enteró de cuál era su preocupación. Y la rabia que le recorrió al pensar en qué podía haberle hecho aquellos bastardos durante su captura, la dominó por completo. Cómo había controlado su furia frente a la joven escritora, no lo sabía.

—Merecen morir —soltó, mientras apretaba sus puños. Todo aquel que atentara contra la seguridad de su querida Rukia, debía ser castigado.

Como si de una respuesta a su llamado se tratara, divisó en su camino una mujer de tez morena y cabello rubio que se adentraba en un callejón. Era imposible no reconocerla. Así que, guiada por sus emociones, se adentró en el oscuro sitio.

—¿Qué quieres? —oyó que pronunció la fémina, pensando por un momento que había sido descubierta.

—Lo sabes —escuchó una voz varonil, seguramente el hombre estaba oculto por las sombras del callejón—, quiero que me digas con qué maldita muestra inseminaron a la Kuchiki.

Los ojos de Homura expresaron todo el asombro que la recorría al oír aquella revelación. De la sorpresa, sus facciones acompañaron su rabia. Y sin mediar mucho en sus acciones, se lanzó contra la mujer de piel oscura.

—¿¡Qué mierda!? —aquel varón que se hallaba oculto, salió de su escondite, dejando ver un joven de cabello erizado y celeste.

Quizás sus ataques no eran tan certeros como los de su tutora. Pero cuando se dejaba llevar por su ira, eran poderosos. Fue precisamente lo que comprobó Halibel cuando sintió una patada en su estómago que la hizo derrapar. Sin embargo, la mujer en seguida se incorporó y observó a su atacante, intentado recordar dónde la había visto o si era sólo su imaginación.

Nuevamente Homura se lanzó contra su oponente, pero ésta interceptó su puño con su mano y la tiró al suelo. Sin la intención de seguir con su ataque, la doctora apreció cómo la joven se levantaba rápidamente. Grimmjow, por otro lado, ignoró completamente los ataques de la chica al encontrarla insignificante. Así que, se acercó hasta su compañera y se dispuso a demandar una respuesta de su parte.

—Te pregunté algo —recordó, con voz exigente—, ¿usaste la de Ulquiorra o la mía?

La patada que vino dirigida a su costado, fue sencilla de interrumpir para el varón, lanzando a la muchacha de ojos verdes directo contra la muralla, causando que soltara un quejido.

—Eso es confidencial —articuló Halibel, observando inexpresiva a la rubia que apenas se incorporaba.

—¡Y una mierda! —explotó— ¡Enviaste a una puta para tener una muestra de mi semen! —agregó, rabioso— ¡Habíamos quedado en que usarían la de Ulquiorra!

—Tenía que estudiar la calidad de la muestra —fue todo lo que dijo a modo de argumento la fémina.

Con un grito, y un palo en mano que había recogido cerca del basurero, Homura se impulsó para golpear primero al varón y luego ir contra la mujer. Sin embargo, no contó con que Grimmjow había perdido la paciencia ante la poca participación de Halibel. Lo último que divisó fue cómo el varón sacaba una daga y hacía el intento de apuñalarla con ella. La muchacha de ojos verdes sólo logró esquivar ligeramente el mortal ataque, pero se ganó un corte profundo en su costado izquierdo.

Los quejidos de dolor no se hicieron esperar mientras el varón bufaba y su compañera negaba con la cabeza.

…

Shizuku le traía una segunda taza de infusión para calmar sus nervios. Hace unas horas la habían llamado del hospital, explicando que Homura había sido llevada de urgencias. De inmediato se habían dirigido hasta allí, sólo para enterarse de que la estaban interviniendo y su estado era bastante grave, puesto que la hemorragia no cesaba. Estuvieron horas esperando para verla, sin embargo, poco después de que el sol se ocultara, les informaron que la muchacha había sido hospitalizada y por ahora no estaba en condición de recibir visitas. Así que se habían visto obligados a volver al departamento.

El sonido de la puerta abriéndose precipitadamente captó la completa atención de ambos morenos. A la sala entró un agitado Ichigo que de inmediato encontró la mirada índigo. Fue en ese momento en que Rukia recordó que no le había avisado al varón de lo sucedido.

—Yo le avisé —confesó Shizuku, sabiendo que su tutora estaba en tal estado de angustia que había olvidado avisarle a su compañero de piso.

Pero además de comunicarle el estado de su hermana, el adolescente le había confesado al universitario quién había sido el responsable. Y en un mudo acuerdo, ambos concluyeron que la morena no debía enterarse. No sólo por el hecho de su estado emocional que había sufrido varios golpes durante los últimos días, sino también porque ambos sabían que ella se culparía de saber que los Arrancar eran los causantes de la grave condición de la rubia.

—¿Alguna… novedad? —articuló entrecortadamente el Kurosaki. Se había quedado un momento en la biblioteca de su facultad cuando recibió el llamado de Shizuku. Y había llegado hasta el departamento en tiempo record, gracias a que se había encontrado con Renji y éste lo llevó hasta su destino.

El joven de tez pálida negó con la cabeza. Rukia, a su lado sentada en el sillón, daba un sorbo a su agua de hierbas. Para Ichigo no fue difícil reparan en el brillo de sus ojos. Apagado, como si en cualquier momento fuera a quebrarse pero su carácter no se lo permitía. Su orgullo Kuchiki jamás le permitiría que alguien la viera desmoronarse.

—Iré a buscar ropa para mi hermana y llevarla al hospital —anunció muchacho de oscuro cabello.

—Yo… —la joven escritora se incorporó rápidamente.

No alcanzó a decir nada más. La mirada que le devolvió Shizuku dejaba en claro un "quédate". La intensidad del mensaje la atravesó. No logró recordar ninguna vez en que el adolescente le haya dirigido aquella mirada.

—Renji debe estar abajo estacionando su coche —informó el Kurosaki, captando la atención del chico—, dile que te lleve.

En respuesta, el adolescente asintió.

Rukia volvió a dejarse caer sobre el sillón mientras divisaba al moreno que desaparecía tras la puerta. Luego, dirigió su vista hasta el suelo, perdiéndose entre sus pensamientos. Hasta que sintió una mano alzar su barbilla para que su iris índigo se encontrara con unos profundos ojos castaños que gracias a la luz de la sala, se podían vislumbrar con un brillo dorado.

—Se recuperará —aseguró el varón, arrodillado frente a ella para que sus rostros quedaran a la misma altura—. Homura es obstinada —le recordó, sonriendo de medio lado—, ya verás que en cuanto le den el alta estará aquí rondando y nosotros regañándola para que no se sobre esfuerce.

La seguridad con la que fueron dichas esas palabras, la conmovió. Sorprendiendo al muchacho cuando se percató de que los ojos de la fémina comenzaban a aguarse. Antes siquiera de que lágrimas bajaran por sus mejillas, Ichigo llevó la misma mano que había estado sujetando su rostro hasta su nuca, después cerrar la distancia entre ellos fue sencillo.

En el instante en que la morena cerró los ojos para corresponder el beso, las lágrimas que había estado aguantando resbalaron silenciosas por sus mejillas, siendo limpiadas de inmediato por las manos del varón. Seguidamente, dejó un camino de besos para borrar todo rastro de tristeza en su cara, provocando que la morena abriera sus ojos nuevamente y mirara a Ichigo con una expresión que él sólo correspondió por instinto.

La besó, no con desesperación. Sino con la noble intención de confortarla. Uniendo sus labios en un gesto de apoyo y comprensión. En el que pronto comenzaron a participar el resto de sus músculos cuando la joven enredó sus manos en los cabellos anaranjados de él, obteniendo por respuesta unos fuertes brazos que se enrollaron en su cintura, abrazándola.

Ambos otorgaban caricias repletas de sentimientos. Ella, dejándose llevar por la confianza que le transmitía el Kurosaki, comenzó a proporcionar roces más insistentes, dándole a él la libertad de profundizar el contacto recorriendo la piel bajo su ropa y masajear todo a su paso para así aliviar la tensión de su cuerpo producto de la angustia.

Ichigo supo que estaba funcionando cuando los suspiros que anteriormente profería la morena, comenzaron a transformarse en gemidos.

* * *

><p>No quería escribir directo un lemmon en este capítulo, porque se me alargaría demasiado... Además, en el siguiente también tenía planeado uno (?)<p>

Ya, ahora seguramente estarán preguntándose qué onda con Ulquiorra y Grimmjow o.o Creo que tendré que hacer una escena en el próximo capítulo con los Arrancar, para aclarar algunas cosillas.

Por cierto... ¿Alguien se dio cuenta que Rukia estuvo desaparecida por casi un día? ¿Qué pasó con su pastilla anticonceptiva?

¡TOUCHÉ!

Curiosamente hoy tuve mi primera clase de embriología así que les voy a poder rebatir más con este tema de la inseminación artificial, para que coincidiera con el ciclo menstrual, si acaso Rukia estaba ovulando cuando la inseminaron y bla bla 1313

-huye antes de que la quieran matar-

**Akisa: **¡Yo igual lo sentí intenso al escribirlo! ¡Y este aún más! Lo único que quería era terminarlo y llevaba 10 hojas y aún me faltaban cosas que narrar... ¡qué desesperación! ¿Me puedo comer tu cerebro de gajos de naranja? :$ Tranquila, la Naranja Suprema siempre escucha las plegarias de sus seguidores ;D Aunque lo de venir a Chile y tirarme naranjas suena tentador (?) jajjajajaja ¡No, el chocolate es bueno! ¡Sigue comiendo! D: Y como te dije, quiero escribirte un one-shot así que ahí me dices de qué lo quieres (:

**mega lex: **Con todo lo que ha pasado... Déjame decirte que no sabes más de lo que sabe Rukia sobre quién es el padre de Yua. ¡Pero eso se revelará a su tiempo! ¡Y llegó el viernes aunque algo tarde! ¡Pero subo el capítulo correspondiente! Espero sigas leyendo la historia (:


	21. Despedidas y reencuentros

Oficialmente morí escribiendo este capítulo... Fue tan... intenso... Y me pasé por 5 páginas de lo que normalmente escribo. Pero necesitaba poner todo lo que escribí para explicar algunas cosas y confundirlos un poco más (?)

En primer lugar, agradecer enormemente a Alice (**DiLaurentis**), quien me ayudó a organizar todo este embrollo que tenía de las compañías. Ahora estoy más clara buajajajajajajajajja C:

Luego agradecer a mi esposa **SMorphine** que siempre hace acto de presencia aquí indirectamente. Gracias a ella pude sacar el lemmon el miércoles -le fue llorando alegando que no sabía escribir lemmon y ella tuvo que calmarla- jajajajajjaja

**Disclaimer:** Bleach sigue perteneciendo a Tite aunque aún no ponga IchiRuki en el manga. Renji es mío :$ -cofalmenoscofenmisfantasíasc of-

POR CIERTO! Desde que la escena de la separación estaba en mi cabeza, me inspiré con la canción 'Losing your memory' de Ryan Star. Los invito a hacerle click al link y ponerle play a la canción en el momento que vean los asteriscos (***) que marcan el comienzo de la escena con la que intenté hacer calzar la canción.

www.#youtube#.com#/#watch?v=4tVuk0fZufQ

Sólo quiten los cuatro # , y en el momento que oigan la música sonar, comiencen a leer el texto a continuación de los asteriscos (***)

¡Esto sólo si quieren, por supuesto!

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo diecinueve: <span>Despedidas y reencuentros.<span>**

Yoruichi había decidido pasar al hotel en el que Kaien estaba cuidando a la hija de Rukia, para saber cómo iba todo por allá. Dejó a Soi Fong a cargo de su puesto como guardia en la firma de libros y le avisó a su amigo de cabello rubio cubierto por un sombrero rayado. Pero lo que no esperaba al cruzar la calle y divisar un auto negro estacionado algo alejado de la entrada del hotel, fue ver salir a Yua del vehículo. Más fue su sorpresa cuando distinguió un rostro familiar y una inconfundible mata de pelo anaranjado.

De inmediato se ocultó para que la niña no se percatara de su presencia. También, en un intento de asimilar que Ichigo Kurosaki se hallaba a pocos metros de ella. Y cuando recuperó la compostura, se las arregló para adentrarse al edificio. Allí, divisó a la pequeña morena sentada en el piso hojeando un libro cuya autora era su madre, mientras la persona encargada de vigilarla se hallaba cómodamente en un sillón viendo la televisión de la sala.

Soltó un suspiro al presenciar la eficiencia del Shiba. Luego, dirigió su atención a Yua que en seguida se dio cuenta de su presencia, dirigiéndole una leve sonrisa y una inclinación de cabeza. Realmente le sorprendía la madurez que aparentaba aquella niña en ocasiones. Entonces pensó en ella saliendo del auto de Ichigo, y comprendió que la única manera de averiguar qué sucedía, era preguntándole. Pero primero, debía asegurarse que Kaien no se enterara de la conversación.

—Kaien —habló, llamando la atención del aludido, quien desvió su vista de la televisión—. Puedes retirarte, yo cuidaré de Yua.

El varón alzó una ceja, intrigado ante la repentina información.

—Creí que yo la vigilaría hasta que se reuniera con Rukia —debatió.

Ante el argumento por parte del moreno, Yua dispuso todo su interés en el diálogo que se desarrollaba frente a ella. Esperando qué diría la mujer de tez oscura a continuación.

—Alicia terminó antes de lo previsto su trámite —anunció—. Además, tenía entendido que debías reunirte con Kuukaku hace media hora.

—¿¡Qué!? —de un salto el varón se puso de pie, viendo pasmado su reloj de muñeca y comprendiendo que Yoruichi estaba en lo correcto.

—Puedes ir tranquilo, yo me quedaré con ella hasta que llegue Alicia.

Con una rápida reverencia, el hombre de ojos claros abandonó el hotel. Y hasta que estuvo fuera de su campo visual, la fémina no estuvo segura de hablar.

—¿Es verdad que Alicia viene? —una vocecita curiosa atrajo su atención.

En el momento en que volteó, captó la insistente mirada azulada que le reclamaba por respuestas.

—No —admitió la mujer, provocando que Yua frunciera su ceño—. Pero tú, jovencita, debes responderme un par de cosas— ¿Cómo conoces a Ichigo?

De manera instantánea, el rostro de la niña trasmutó a uno de sorpresa. Pero la pregunta formulada después del cuestionamiento de Yoruichi, delató su situación.

—¿Conoces a Ichigo?

Como si se hubiera dado cuenta de su error, Yua se cubrió la boca con sus manos. La fémina de ojos dorados sonrió divertida. Y la conversación hubiera continuado de no ser por el sonido del intercomunicador que la mujer llevaba consigo.

—Yoruichi-sama —una clara voz se dejó oír, perteneciente a Soi Fong—. La firma ha concluido, procedemos al traslado.

—Perfecto, infórmame cuando se encuentren en el hotel —respondió al anuncio por el mismo medio, luego, se dirigió a la niña que aún seguía con el pasmo en su rostro—. Depende de lo que me digas, podría ayudarte.

En ese momento Yua supo que estaba atrapada. Debía reunirse con Ichigo, pero la insistente mirada gatuna de la fémina le decía que tardaría en reunirse con el varón.

—

Vagaba por los pasillos de la facultad que la había acogido por algunos años para realizar su postgrado. Reflexionando si acaso era hora de irse nuevamente al extranjero ahora que estaba a punto de sacarlo. Además, ahora planeaba desligarse completamente de los Arrancar. Después de lo que le había hecho a Rukia, no había podido ver nuevamente la cara de Ichigo. Pensando en las complicaciones que le había causado a la morena.

Nelliel sabía que su amigo de singular cabello estaba involucrado amorosamente con la joven Kuchiki. A pesar de que él no se lo hubiera revelado, el brillo en su mirada cuando hablaba de ella, lo delataba. También debía admitir que lo había visto caminando con la muchacha tiempo atrás después de que él le confesara que vivía con una chica. Y la forma en que se complementaban ambos, había resultado obvia para Nel.

Por otro lado, había decidido arriesgarse paseando por la facultad del varón, precisamente porque deseaba hablar con él y saber cómo se encontraba. La situación en la casa de Aizen tampoco era muy amena. Desde que Grimmjow estaba alterado por la posibilidad de que hayan usado su muestra para inseminar a Rukia. Varias veces se había puesto en su contra, pero la fémina se defendía argumentando que ella sólo había realizado la inseminación, y desconocía por completo a quién pertenecía la muestra. Increíblemente Halibel había apoyado su respuesta, eximiéndola de toda culpabilidad.

El sonido de su celular hizo que detuviera su andar. Inmediatamente buscó entre sus ropas y sacó el aparato, sonriendo al instante al apreciar quién la llamaba.

—¡Nel! —exclamó una voz demasiado animada— ¿Cómo estás? ¡He intentado contactarte desde aquella vez que me llamaste hace unas semanas!

La mirada en sus ojos expresaba calidez al oír la preocupación en su amigo.

—Pesche —susurró sin borrar la sonrisa en su rostro—, me da gusto escucharte.

—¡Neeel! —otra voz algo más ronca y más dramática, se dejó oír por el auricular— ¿Te fuimos de ayudaaa?

Una risita nació de la garganta de la fémina al distinguir a su otro amigo.

—Dondochakka —nombró con cariño—, muchas gracias a los dos. De verdad me fueron de mucha ayuda —confesó, provocando el vitoreo al otro lado del teléfono.

—¡Te extrañamos Nel, ya sabes!

La fémina de ojos pardos de verdad apreciaba a esos dos muchachos, a los cuales quería como hermanos. A decir verdad, en el tiempo en que estuvo en el extranjero, ambos se habían portado de maravilla con ella. Protegiéndola, cuidándola, y proporcionándole cualquier tipo de ayuda ya fuera sentimental o en sus estudios. Así fue como los tres se habían hecho inseparables. Y lo seguían siendo, a pesar de que se veían con menos frecuencia por el trabajo de ambos varones.

—Nel —el tono serio con el que Pesche pronunció su nombre, le hizo darse cuenta de la importancia de lo que diría a continuación—. No queremos cuestionarte el por qué necesitabas lo que nos pediste… Pero…

—Queremos que te alejes de la gente mala —terminó por él su camarada.

En seguida la joven se dio cuenta que se referían a los Arrancar.

—Lo sé… —suspiró ella— Pero era algo que debía hacer… —argumentó, intentando convencer a sus amigos de la misma forma que lo había hecho consigo misma.

—Ten cuidado —pidió quien la había llamado en primer lugar—, sabes que para cualquier cosa estamos contigo —agregó, luego de un silencio volvió a acotar—. Aunque estaríamos más tranquilos si trabajaras con nosotros.

—Me encargaré de que nos reunamos más seguido —declaró la fémina, provocando otro escándalo tras la línea.

Después de intercambiar varias palabras con ellos, finalmente terminó la conversación. Y entonces pensó, después de que el diálogo con sus amigos se había desviado hasta cierto varón de cabello anaranjado: ¿Acaso Ichigo le perdonaría lo que había hecho?

…

Habían tardado casi dos semanas en darle el alta a Homura. Su herida había sido tratada de inmediato, pero las complicaciones que le había traído la pérdida de sangre afectaron su organismo y agravado su delicado estado de salud. Sin embargo, tal como había dicho Ichigo, la joven era muy obstinada, y había salido adelante. Ahora se encontraba descansando en casa su departamento mientras Shizuku la cuidaba. Y Rukia hubiera ido a verla de no ser por una llamada que recibió de Isane, quien la había citado al hospital para hablar con ella.

Cuando estuvo frente a las puertas de lugar, no logró evitar que la preocupación la embargara. ¿Qué era lo que la doctora tenía que decirle? Era algo que sólo averiguaría si se decidía a entrar de una vez. Así lo hizo.

—Kuchiki-san —una voz la detuvo, distinguiendo en seguida a la hermana de Kiyone.

—¿Quería verme? —pronunció, oyéndose más tranquila de lo que estaba.

Asintiendo, la mujer la llevó hasta su oficina. Allí, se encontraba un hombre de cabello oscuro con mirada seria. Estaba sentado hasta que ambas féminas entraron en la habitación.

—Kuchiki-san, te presento a mi colega Seinosuke Yamada —indicó la doctora de cabello claro.

Rukia hizo una leve reverencia, siendo correspondida por el varón. Repitiendo en su cabeza que le sonaba el apellido del médico.

—Por ética, normalmente no haría esto, pero tengo entendido que tiene la custodia de una paciente que estuvo hospitalizada la semana pasada —habló el hombre, cruzándose de brazos.

—¿Homura? —cuestionó de inmediato la morena.

—Eres amiga de mi hermana, y te conozco hace tiempo —agregó Isane, con rostro cabizbajo—, por eso le insistí a mi colega que te informáramos de la situación a ti primero.

Notando que el tema de conversación se estaba tornando demasiado serio, la joven escritora pidió que le hablaran sin rodeos. Mas, no estaba preparada para lo que ambos médicos le confesaron, y asimilarlo resultó un gran esfuerzo para ella. Tomó asiento, intentando escuchar con atención a los dos profesionales.

—Decidimos hacerle unos exámenes de sangre a Homura, porque su salud estaba muy delicada y comenzamos a sospechar que no era producto de su herida —continuó narrando la ginecóloga—. Si bien no es mi área, sí lo es la de mi superiora Retsu Unohana, por lo que inmediatamente la contacté para que intercambiara opiniones con otros doctores.

—El perfil bioquímico nos confirmó que tiene una enfermedad autoinmune, pero creemos que sería adecuado tratarla con la doctora Unohana para asegurarnos de la enfermedad en específico —continuó Seinosuke—. Pero estamos casi seguros que se trata de Lupus eritematoso sistemático.

Dos palabras rondaban su mente: enfermedad autoinmune. A su mente vino el rostro de su hermana, quien ya había sufrido el desgaste inevitable que provocaba una enfermedad de ese tipo, llevándola hasta la muerte. ¿Acaso perdería a Homura de la misma forma? ¿Tendría que ver aquellos ojos verdosos perder el brillo hasta apagarse para siempre?

—Retsu Unohana está establecida en Londres hace cinco años —comunicó Isane—, puedo darte su número para contactarla —ofreció, luego guardó silencio por unos segundos—. Quise decirte esto a ti antes que a Homura porque sé que tú te encargarás de que salga adelante.

Una sonrisa melancólica surcó el rostro de la morena, entendiendo perfectamente a qué se refería la doctora. Seguramente la muchacha rubia habría escondido su enfermedad para no preocuparla.

—Tiene… —articuló la Kuchiki, buscando la fuerza para entablar una frase completa— ¿Tiene… cura? —logró preguntar, desviando su vista hasta el piso, anticipando la respuesta ante el inminente silencio.

—Dependiendo del avance de la enfermedad, el tratamiento a seguir será compatible o no con la vida cotidiana… —confesó la doctora Kotetsu.

—No tiene cura —aseguró su colega, matando cualquier esperanza que hubiera quedado en Rukia—. Por ahora no hemos visto signos de que la enfermedad haya atacado algún órgano en específico, pero sí debe controlarse —explicó, paseándose por la habitación—. La doctora Unohana podrá decirle más al respecto su la enfermedad resulta la que pensamos.

Aún con la mirada perdida en el suelo, asintió levemente. Luego de unas indicaciones más por parte de ambos profesionales, la morena salió del hospital. Sin rumbo fijo caminó por las calles, metida en sus pensamientos con tal intensidad que de puro milagro no sufrió accidente alguno.

Parecía como si una catástrofe viniera tras otra. Desde que la habían secuestrado, nada parecía volver a su calma. Empezando por la incertidumbre que sentía acerca de qué podrían haberle hecho durante el secuestro, la rabia que sentía venir de Ichigo producto de la situación, el accidente de Homura del cual no sabía los atacantes, la sensación de que le ocultaban algo más a parte de los Arrancar después de aquello, la extraña actitud de la rubia después de haber sido dada de alta, como si quisiera contarle algo pero no hallaba el momento adecuado… Y ahora esto.

Tanto se había perdido en su reflexión que en cuanto se percató dónde estaba, se sorprendió. No era precisamente el edificio en que vivía, sino la facultad a la que asistía cierto varón de cabello anaranjado, y la que ella frecuentaba también producto de sus clases con Shunsui Kyouraku.

—¡Itsygo! ¡Me alegra verte!

Una voz extremadamente chillona llamó la atención de la morena, provocando que inconscientemente se ocultara tras un árbol de la entrada del campus. A pesar de que su cuerpo se había movido por iniciativa propia, no comprendió la razón de su reacción hasta que escuchó una voz familiar y se atrevió los alrededores del sitio, viendo que una fémina de voluptuosa figura y cabellera ondulada abrazaba a un varón de cabello anaranjado.

—Nel, siempre apareces de la nada —comentó el joven, intentando despegarse del abrazo estrangulador.

—¿No estás feliz de verme? —repuso ella en un puchero.

Rukia observó la escena impasible, hasta que su mente le trajo recuerdos que creyó haber olvidado y la imagen de una chica de ojos pardos se clavó en su memoria.

Un hombre de cabello erizado forcejeó con ella, luego una mujer de larga cabellera ondulada le inyectaba algo, dejándola inconsciente. Una fémina de facciones similares a la que estaba observando en ese instante.

De inmediato se alarmó, preguntándose cómo Ichigo conocía a una de sus secuestradoras. Pero luego, repasando las posibilidades, se calmó. Quizás sólo su mente le jugaba una mala pasada. No obstante, descartó completamente ese hecho cuando distinguió a unos metros, apoyados en la muralla diagonal hacia ella, a dos hombres. Uno de cabello erizado y celeste, el otro demasiado pálido y con el cabello oscuro.

Para la joven escritora, fue inevitable no revivir el incidente de semanas atrás donde había sido raptada. Reconoció de inmediato al de llamativo cabello. Aquella mirada feroz provocó que empuñara sus manos en el tronco del árbol, mientras alternaba su vista entre los visitantes y su compañero de piso que iba caminando con la fémina. En unos cuantos segundos el encuentro sería inevitable. Y Rukia sabía bien que el Kurosaki reconocería a los dos Arrancar.

—No… —murmuró con un hilo de voz, atónita de ver cómo la de cabellera ondulada desviaba a Ichigo del camino de la entrada y lo arrastraba por un camino que el varón no recorría para llegar hasta su hogar. Pero les habían dado la espalda a los dos varones y el universitario no se enteró nunca de quiénes se hallaban en la entrada del campus.

No recordaba ninguna vez en la que había sentido tanto miedo. Si Ichigo se hubiera topado con ellos, se habrían agarrado a golpes. No lo dudaba.

A su espalda le recorrió un escalofrío cuando Grimmjow y Ulquiorra caminaron hasta su lado de la muralla y se ocultaban en la pared que no les permitía visión al exterior del recinto. Desde ese ángulo, la morena quedaba prácticamente expuesta de no ser por su contextura y el ancho tronco del árbol que la cubría.

—¿Quién era ese? —indagó el de cabello erizado— ¿Por qué tenemos que seguir a Nelliel?

La fémina calmó su respiración, intentando calmarse para escuchar la conversación.

—Ya lo he visto antes —habló con parsimonia el muchacho de tez pálida—. Conoce a Rukia Kuchiki, aunque desconozco qué tan cercanos sean.

Oyó que el tipo agresivo chistó. Los pocos segundos que ambos se mantuvieron en silencio hicieron plantearse deducciones a la morena. Como el hecho de que la fémina que acompañaba a Ichigo era efectivamente parte de los Arrancar.

—Sería más fácil acabar con él ahora —a pesar de estar oculta y no verlos, casi podía jurar que el de cabello erizado dijo eso con una sonrisa divertida—. Mejor aún, acabar con los dos por si a Nelliel se le ocurre abrir la boca.

—No seas imprudente, Grimmjow —recriminó el moreno—. Te recuerdo que hace semanas atacaste una inocente.

—Esa pendeja rubia fue la que se metió —se defendió él—. No dejaba de lanzar patadas y me sacó de quicio. Se tenía merecida esa puñalada.

Los ojos de Rukia casi se salieron de sus órbitas. Debió reclinarse en el árbol para no tambalearse y ser descubierta. Tuvo suerte que después de cruzar un par de palabras más, ambos varones se retiraran.

Sus pies se resbalaron por la tierra hasta que terminó sentada con su espalda apoyada en el tronco. Sus brazos rodearon sus piernas y escondió su cabeza en sus rodillas.

¿Homura había sido atacada por los mismos tipos que la habían secuestrado? ¿Qué querían los Arrancar de ella? Sabía que ella era su objetivo porque era la hermana de Byakuya Kuchiki. Y nuevamente aquella sensación de que su amigo de la infancia y su pareja le ocultaban algo, recorrió todo su cuerpo.

¿Acaso ellos sabían quién había atacado a la rubia? ¿¡Por qué todos se empeñaban en ocultarle detalles tan importantes!?

Estrujó sus piernas, siendo lo que tenía a mano para apretar, hasta que su piel se tornó rojiza.

Ichigo.

Alzó la cabeza bruscamente.

¡Ichigo!

Se incorporó de golpe, quedando de pie y pensando en qué podrían hacerle los Arrancar al varón si se enteraban de su relación con ella. Ya habían atacado a Homura. A pesar de que no estaba segura si habían relacionado a la chica con ella. Pero seguía siendo un factor de peso para considerar alejarse de Ichigo. Porque si los Arrancar eran capaces de atacar a una inocente, que aparentemente no tenía relación con ella, ¿qué serían capaces de hacerle al Kurosaki?

"_Retsu Unohana está establecida en Londres hace cinco años,_

La voz de Isane retumbó en su cabeza, dándole la salida que tan desesperadamente buscaba.

_puedo darte su número para contactarla"_

Llevó su mano hasta el bolsillo de su vestido, tocando un papel doblado que tenía el número de la persona que podría salvar la vida de Homura.

Fue entonces que vio todo claro, y supo que debía tener una seria conversación con su hermano.

Con la mirada concluyente, Rukia tomó la decisión más difícil de su vida. Pero supo que era la única forma de mantener a todos los que amaba a salvo. No permitiría que nadie se atreviera a sacrificarse por ella.

No lo valía.

…

Daba vueltas por la sala una y otra vez. ¿La razón? Su compañera de vivienda aún no había llegado y el sol ya se había escondido.

No era que Ichigo fuera paranoico, pero los últimos sucesos lo habían hecho más cuidadoso, sobre todo con la morena. Si había sido de milagro que le había permitido salir durante la tarde, mientras él iba a clases. Le había dicho que iría al hospital en busca de unos exámenes que deberían haberle entregado semanas atrás según él. Ya resultaba sospechoso el asunto, pero se trataba de Rukia. Ella no tenía razones para mentirle.

La puerta del departamento se abrió con lentitud. Alertando de inmediato al varón, quien en seguida fue a recibir a la fémina.

—¿Por qué tardaste? —soltó sin poder evitarlo, en cuanto divisó a la morena de espaldas quitándose sus zapatos.

Se calló al percatarse de la mirada que llevaba ella. No era aquella sin brillo de la que había sido testigo cuando se enteró del accidente de la joven rubia. Tampoco era melancólica, como cuando iban al cementerio. Sus ojos no estaban decaídos, pero el brillo en ellos expresaba… ¿resignación?

—Estuve con Homura y Shizuku —declaró la joven. Lo cual era cierto, puesto que después de la charla con su hermano, les había comunicado su decisión a los dos hermanos—. Llegué hace rato, pero pasé a verlos.

—Ah… —articuló el varón, analizando los movimientos de la morena— ¿Estás bien?

Cauteloso, se acercó hasta posar una de sus manos en el hombro femenino. Al principio ella pareció no inmutarse. Después, giró su rostro hasta encontrar el del varón y finalmente se volteó para quedar frente a él. En el proceso de su movimiento, la mano de Ichigo se posó en el cabello de la fémina, acariciando sus hebras con delicadeza en un gesto no muy propio de él.

Rukia comprendía lo que la intensa mirada del chico le cuestionaba. Pero ella no podía confesarle el origen de su inquietud. Así que, en un intento por borrar su preocupación y de paso calmar el ansia que sentía de estar entre sus brazos, sabiendo que sería la última vez, posó su mano en la nuca de él y lo atrajo hasta que sus labios se unieron en una sutil caricia. Lo que la morena no esperaba era que ese simple contacto desencadenara en ella la desesperación al imaginar que nunca podría volver a estar así con él de esa forma. Pronto, quiso fundirse con el joven que había conseguido robarle el aliento. Deseando guardar en su memoria la calidez que le proporcionaba el Kurosaki. Recordando todo lo que había aprendido gracias a él, las emociones que había vivido y los sentimientos que tan profundamente se habían grabado en su corazón.

Ichigo no tuvo tiempo de profundizar el beso cuando sintió que la morena se apartaba de él sin darle explicaciones. Sólo sintió que era guiado por la mano de ella hasta la habitación que él ocupaba, quedando de espaldas a su cama. Y al encontrar con su mirada los ojos de intenso índigo, vio que la atención de la fémina estaba concentrada exclusivamente en él. Aquella expresión lo extrañó, sin embargo, cuando su cuerpo fue empujado hasta el colchón y Rukia se posicionó encima, olvidó todo y se dedicó a disfrutar los labios de la fémina danzando lentamente sobre su cuello.

Mañana se encargaría de averiguar la causa de su comportamiento. Pero rechazarla, resultaba imposible en ese momento.

No se quejó cuando unas manos impacientes tomaron el borde de su vestido y la despojaron rápidamente de su prenda, quedando sólo en su conjunto de ropa interior. Tampoco él protestó cuando su camiseta voló lejos a un lugar del cuarto que poco le importó. Ambos estaban ocupados en la sincronía que parecían adquirir sus cuerpos cada vez que anticipaban su unión. Buscando el contacto del otro, añorando el roce entre sus pieles.

La morena olvidó por completo la conversación que había tenido con su hermano esa misma tarde acerca de sus planes de irse del país, tampoco recordó la sorpresa en los ojos de los hermanos cuando les dirigió una mirada que no daba lugar a réplicas al ellos pedirles explicaciones de su precipitada decisión. Se perdió en la sensación de las manos del varón deslizándose por su espalda y luego sus piernas, causando que lanzara suspiros que no tardaron en convertirse en gemidos.

Mentiría si dijera que el placer que sentía en sus encuentros con la fémina se debía a una lujuria momentánea. Puesto que era tanto lo que deseaba de ella que no bastaba con la intimidad que tenían dentro de la habitación —a veces incluso fuera de ella—, sino que su diaria compañía que incluían sus riñas, desacuerdos, confidencias y apoyo, eran el conjunto que lo hacía sentirse completo cuando estaba con ella. Era su salvavidas, su rayo de luz, la única persona que parecía levantarlo de la más profunda depresión, y a la cual protegería a toda costa.

Para Rukia, el conocer al joven había resultado un gran cambio en su vida. No sólo debido a su avance como escritora y el desarrollo en la sociabilidad de Homura y Shizuku, sino también a modo de evolución en su persona. Ciertamente ella nunca se había caracterizado por tener muchas amistades, pero al conocer a Ichigo eso cambió. Además, el chico se había vuelto su más grande confidente, hasta el punto de escuchar y ser testigo de sus momentos de debilidad, en que él con su sola presencia era capaz de calmar el miedo y la inseguridad dentro de ella.

Ambos eran conscientes de su comprensión mutua, el hecho de que eran capaces de compenetrarse perfectamente.

—Ichi… go… —gimoteó la fémina, intentando articular palabra mientras el varón lamía la cima de sus pechos, sujetándola de la cintura para obtener el acceso deseado.

Necesitaba decírselo. No podía irse sin tener la certeza de que él lo supiera. A pesar de no considerar las consecuencias de su declaración antes de su partida.

Él la ignoró. La jaló más arriba para poder atender la zona que le provocaba espasmos al cuerpo femenino. Así, logró recostar su ancha espalda completamente sobre el edredón, obligando a los níveos brazos ejercer de soporte posando cada una de sus pequeñas manos sobre la cama, una a cada lado de su rostro que miraba sonriente los blanquecinos montículos que habían quedado a su disposición.

Hizo un gran esfuerzo para mantener la firmeza de sus brazos y no caer sobre el cuerpo de su amante, siendo ayudada por los fuertes brazos masculinos que la sujetaban mientras devoraba su sedosa piel. Pronto la movió de nuevo para que ella se recostara sobre su torso y pudiera acariciar sus esbeltas piernas con libertad, vagando desde sus rodillas hasta sus nalgas, donde se entretuvo jugando con la única prenda que la cubría hasta deslizar un par de sus dedos para acariciar la caliente zona.

—Ichigo… —volvió a intentar en vano, puesto que el joven parecía animarse más conforme escuchaba los gemidos de la morena clamando su nombre.

Con un movimiento preciso, logró deshacerse del último estorbo que le impedía apreciar a la morena en toda su desnudez. De paso, bajó sus pantalones lo suficiente para descubrir su hombría y cogió a la fémina de las caderas. Sin darle a Rukia tiempo para replicar, la posicionó para que su entrada quedara justo arriba de su palpitante miembro y sin previo aviso, empujó las caderas de ella hacia abajo causando una inesperada penetración que le hizo lanzar un chillido de placer y a él un potente gruñido que no logró contener del todo.

Respiró agitada intentando recobrar su lucidez, pero al sentir el intruso en su interior, sólo pudo morderse los labios mientras el muchacho volvía a levantarla de las caderas y jalarla hacia abajo.

Inclinó su cuerpo hacia adelante al sentir que sería víctima de las convulsiones en su bajo vientre. Él aprovechó el momento para girarse y recostarla de espaldas en el colchón, de paso saliendo de su interior para sacarse rápidamente los pantalones que habían quedado enrollados en sus rodillas. Se situó esta vez entre las piernas de la morena y antes de volver a penetrarla, hicieron contacto visual.

Rukia supo en ese momento que era su última oportunidad para hablar.

—Te amo —las palabras salieron en un susurro convincente. Sin titubeos, y dejando pasmado al Kurosaki.

Los ojos índigo captaron la sorpresa de los castaños. Cuestionándose si habría sido buena idea declararle aquellas palabras. Pero su necesidad de saberse importante para el varón le había ganado a su lado racional.

No entendía la razón de la morena para realizar aquella confesión en ese preciso instante. Él era consciente de la profundidad de sus sentimientos hacia ella, sin embargo, dudaba seriamente que algún día hubieran palabras que abarcaran completamente lo que ella provocaba en él.

Con la intensión de transmitirle todo lo que sentía, la besó profundamente, siendo correspondido de inmediato. Sus lenguas jugaron hasta dejarlos con la necesidad de respirar. Y sólo en ese momento, justo antes de volver a unir sus cuerpos, Ichigo habló.

—También te amo, Rukia —el mensaje verbal, acompañado por el que sus ojos transmitían, fue suficiente para ella.

Si la fémina no se hubiera asegurado de esconder su rostro de la vista del varón, él se hubiera percatado de la solitaria lágrima que resbaló por su mejilla y fue confundida por las gotas de sudor en sus cuerpos.

Los embistes por parte del joven fueron aumentando de velocidad aún después de que ella se dejó llevar por las convulsiones de su cuerpo que le provocaron su primer clímax de la noche. Luego, cuando lo sintió derramarse en su interior, fue arrastrada por otra oleada de placer, creyendo por un momento que perdería la conciencia.

Él nunca supo que esa vez ella se estaba despidiendo. Permaneció ignorante hasta el día siguiente cuando llegó después de clases y la llamó repetidamente, pero ella nunca respondió. Sólo una nota en clave y con sus peculiares dibujos de conejos encontró sobre la mesa, donde le explicaba que había tenido que marcharse del país, le ordenaba que no la buscara y le pedía que siguiera su vida sin ella.

Ichigo maldijo ante el contenido del mensaje, recordando su anterior noche con ella y su extraño comportamiento. Desde ese día, juró que la encontraría.

Y no la dejaría escapar.

Jamás.

(***)

Homura observaba el paisaje desde la ventana del avión, recordando que hace horas se encontraba frente a la facultad donde estudiaba Ichigo, a punto de confesarle el plan de la morena sobre marcharse a Londres. Sin embargo, había optado por callar y resignarse. La mirada que le había dirigido su tutora la tarde anterior, había sembrado el miedo en ella de que si decía una sola palabra, podría perder a la morena.

Justo en el asiento frente a ella, se hallaba Rukia. En su mente viajaban los rostros de todos sus amigos, incluso los que hizo al conocer a Ichigo. Pensando que jamás los volvería a ver. Después de todo, eran miles de kilómetros los que la iban a separar de ellos.

Era el final. El término de lo que parecía un sueño, y de algo que debía abandonar. Por el bien de ellos, aunque la destrozara por dentro. Fingiría que no le importaba, aunque sintiera que dejaba una parte de ella atrás. Sería fuerte. Por ella, por los hermanos que debía cuidar más aún de ahora en adelante.

Puesto que ella era capaz de sacrificarse por la seguridad de los que quiere. Y si tenía que alejarse de quien más amaba sólo por el bienestar de él, lo haría.

Se dedicaría a vivir en otro lugar, con nuevas personas. Perdería todos sus recuerdos. No podía aferrarse a nada. Sería otra persona. Alguien completamente nuevo que se desahogaría en la escritura y publicaría sus libros, hasta que tuviera que aceptar su inminente destino como heredera de la compañía de su hermano.

Y sólo entonces dejaría de escribir y se regiría bajo el apellido Kuchiki. Dispuesta a casarse y continuar con el legado de su hermano.

Sólo entonces.

Cerró los ojos pensando en todo lo que podía depararle. Pero no estaría completamente sola. Iba acompañada, y allá se encontraría con Yoruichi y Kisuke Urahara. Quienes habían acordado junto con su hermano surgir su carrera de escritora.

Permitiendo que ese pensamiento llenara su mente, se entregó a lo que su futuro le deparaba.

Sólo esperaba que Ichigo la obedeciera por primera vez en su vida, y continuara con su propia vida para conseguir sus sueños.

—

Después de una gran maniobra por parte de los guardias y Urahara, estaba cómodamente sentada en una silla junto a la ventana de la habitación. Esperaba la llegada de su hija, mientras reflexionaba unos sucesos que creyó en el olvido producto del pasar de los años.

Aquella tarde cuando se dispuso a marcharse de Japón, habló con su hermano. Ese día se enteró de que Byakuya sabía con quién vivía. Y sólo eso le bastó saber para pedirle a su hermano que permitiera al Kurosaki continuar viviendo en el departamento. Desconocía si el joven universitario se había mudado, pero al menos había mantenido su parte del trato cuando él decidió mudarse con ella.

También, recordó el día que llegó a Londres. Cuán difícil fue para ella contarle a Homura sobre su posible enfermedad, y cómo la rubia también le había confesado sobre la posible inseminación que había ocurrido durante su secuestro y cómo se enteró.

Sin duda su llegada a la capital de Inglaterra había sido un torbellino de emociones, pero con el tiempo habían podido adaptarse.

Incluso después de enterarse, una tarde de octubre, que estaba embarazada.

Sintió el sonido de la puerta, anunciando la llegada de la pequeña que había estado esperando.

—Pase —articuló, con una sonrisa adornando su rostro.

Rukia desconocía totalmente el escenario tras la puerta. Donde una niña le indicaba a un hombre de anaranjado cabello que guardara silencio mientras ella entraba primero y luego lo iba a buscar para que pasara él también.

El sonido de la perilla girar y posteriormente la madera deslizarse, tenía a Ichigo en un estado de ansia increíble.

Estaba a sólo unos metros de la mujer que había estado en sus pensamientos durante tantos años.

—¡Mamá! —gritó Yua, corriendo dentro de la habitación.

Con los ojos desorbitados, el empresario se mantuvo de pie, rígido frente a la puerta. Preguntándose si había oído bien. Pero por más que intentaba negar el llamado de la chiquilla, éste seguía resonando en su cabeza.

"_¡Mamá!"_

Rukia tenía una hija.

Bien, era imposible negar el parecido puesto que la primera vez que había visto a Yua, le recordó de inmediato a la fémina de ojos índigo. Sin embargo, por su mente jamás cruzó el hecho de que ambas estuvieran relacionas.

Incluso aunque la pequeña morena le declaró que conocía a la famosa escritora. Ni siquiera en ese momento hiló el parentesco que podrían tener.

¿Acaso ella podría ser su hija?

"_Cumplo los ocho en mayo."_

Jamás podría olvidar el tiempo que había pasado sin ver a la Kuchiki. Hace dos meses se habían cumplido ocho años. Yua cumplía ocho años dentro de seis meses.

Los cálculos apoyaban su conclusión.

—Hey —un susurro llamó su atención, proveniente de una pequeña de ojos azules que se asomó por la puerta—,S. White Snow ha dado su bendición para conocer al amigo de Yua.

En otra circunstancia, a Ichigo le hubiera causado gracia el comentario de la niña. Pero en ese momento sólo se limitó a asentir, extrañando a la muchachita.

La hija de Rukia abrió la puerta y le permitió el paso al varón de anaranjado cabello. Quien al adentrarse en la habitación sólo divisó una silueta de espaldas.

Distinguió de inmediato el cabello que rozaba los hombros de la fémina. Recordando que hace años lo llevaba más largo. También le llamó la atención su vestimenta madura, pero que no lograba esconder las curvas de su cuerpo.

—Ahora entiendo lo que ocurrió con el pase VIP que Yua había perdido —habló la escritora.

Ichigo tragó al percibir su voz. Su hablar era elegante y cortés. Como la Kuchiki que era.

—Es un placer conocer… lo… —sus palabras se cortaron en el instante que volteó y reconoció la figura frente a ella.

No importa cuántos años pasaran, estaba segura que podría reconocerlo.

Y la sorpresa no se hizo esperar por parte de los antiguos amantes al descubrir que aún se reflejaban en la mirada del otro.

—Rukia… —susurró audiblemente el Kurosaki, embelesado.

* * *

><p>¡Estoy muy satisfecha con el resultado de la despedida! No sé, siento que no me llegó la cursilería, sino que estuvo muy acorde con el momento y se captó la profundidad de las palabras.<p>

Además, las emociones de Rukia... Casi se me desgarra el alma al describirlas.

¿Alguien se esperaba la enfermedad de Homura?

Realmente, lo tenía pensado desde el capítulo en que comencé a escribir de ella. ¿Recuerdan que en el capítulo donde se vieron Ichigo y Rukia por primera vez frente a frente, Homura tenía una fiebre muy alta? Revisen el capítulo dos: Propuesta.

Ojalá se pudiera planear el curar una enfermedad con la facilidad que se crean estas situaciones en una historia... -suspira-

¡Ichigo sabe que Yua es hija de Rukia! ¿Qué pasará ahora? ¿Le reclamará derechos sobre la niña al creer que él es su padre? ¡Empecé ayer a escribir el capítulo que sigue, espero terminarlo a tiempo!

**Akisa: **¡También estuve en celebraciones porque mi país celebraba su independencia! Estuve como una semana de vaga jajajaja Sigo con clases el lunes... empezando con dos evaluaciones, entregando un informe, luego el martes con una exposición y otra evaluación escrita... Mejor no sigo porque me deprimo jajajajaj Ya todo comienza a tener sentido en la historia... Bueno, casi jajaja ¡Por cierto! Me parece divertida la idea que diste para el one-shot, pero le provocaste un shock a mis neuronas... Soy pésima con los nombres. Así que si tienes una idea de un nombre para el bebé de Ichigo y Rukia que escribiré en tu one-shot, te agradecería... ¡Sino ya pensaré en algo!

**mega lex:** Si tuviera que elegir entre mandarinas y naranjas, me tiraría hacia las naranjas. ¡Pero también como las mandarinas! ;D Las pelo en 10 segundos -ok, no tan rápido pero sí son más fáciles de pelar que las naranjas- Todo es tan intrigante porque... comencé con un prólogo intrigante, y debí seguir así con la historia 1313 Además, realmente me encantan los misterios. Te confieso que no había considerado la opción de Aizen como donador de esperma o.o ¡Pero tu comentario me hizo pensar en otro detalle que agregarle a la historia! Un detallito no más, para explicar por qué uno de los Arrancar y no Aizen (: Bueno... como pudiste apreciar en este capítulo, el abandono de Rukia hacia Ichigo fue más bien un conjunto de sucesos. Principalmente guiados por el deseo de la morena acerca de la seguridad del Kurosaki... También para tratar a Homura... Y después se dio cuenta que en Londres también se presentaba la oportunidad de surgir como escritora famosa, pero eso recién lo consideró cuando fue a hablar con Byakuya.

¡Espero que no hayan muchos errores de tipeo y redacción porque no mandé a betear eso! D:


	22. Verdades a medias

Agradezco públicamente a Cielito que ya le hice costumbre betearme los capítulos. Sin ella, realmente no tendría la seguridad de subirlos. ¡El título fue gracias a ella también!

Quise poner las fechas y el lugar en específico donde comienzo a narrar por una simple razón: empieza el conteo hasta el cumpleaños de Rukia. Y también porque la historia se sigue alternando entre Londres y Japón, pero esta vez en el presente.

Un horario mundial de una página que me resulta confiable, me dijo que hay 8 horas de diferencia entre Japón y Londres. Así que me guié por eso. No significa que el capítulo transcurra entre 2 días, realmente ocurre entre un lapso de 24 horas lo que narré aquí. ¡Pero vaya que son muchas cosas! Y como aclaró Cielito, son verdades a medias.

¡Muchas gracias por todos sus comentarios hasta ahora! ¡Haré todo mi esfuerzo para seguir actualizando semanalmente!

**Disclaimer:** Bleach de Tite, IchiRuki de los fans 1313 -porque podemos hacer lo que se nos antoje :$-

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo veinte: <span>Verdades a medias.<span>**

**21 de noviembre — Londres, Inglaterra.**

Imposible. No podría ser cierto. Pero por más que negara la realidad, la presencia del varón frente a ella se empecinaba en hacerle admitir que no era su imaginación.

Ichigo Kurosaki estaba a unos metros de ella. Observándola con detenimiento. Y estaba más guapo que nunca.

Se mordió la lengua y se dio una bofetada mental por tener esa clase de pensamientos. ¡El hombre era parte de su pasado! Sí, porque ya no era un joven universitario con un sueño por delante, ahora era un atractivo hombre con un traje de empresario que le hacía deducir que había cumplido sus planes.

Él no estaba en mejores condiciones. Desde que dio un paso dentro de la habitación, sabía que no habría vuelta atrás. Pero nunca imaginó que terminaría atrapado por la mujer frente a ella.

Había cambiado. Sus rasgos maduros eran evidentes, y hasta podía jurar que su cuerpo se había desarrollado más en comparación con las dimensiones que él recordaba. Qué decir de haber alcanzado su sueño. Ahora ella era una famosa escritora que estaba por retirarse.

Además, había un pequeño detalle que no podía omitir, y que representaba el mayor cambio con el que se pudo haber encontrado.

—¿Por qué se quedan callados? —una inocente voz realizó su inquietud, al percatarse que su mamá y su reciente amigo de anaranjado cabello, sólo se habían dedicado a inspeccionarse mutuamente, sin mediar palabra.

_Ese_ pequeño detalle, pensó Ichigo.

—Yua —reconociendo el llamado de su madre, la niña inmediatamente volteó a verla, curiosa—, ¿podrías ir con Alicia?

Ante la extraña petición, frunció el ceño. Alicia se hallaba realizando unos trámites, y por lo que sabía, no volvería durante el resto del día. ¿Acaso su madre había olvidado ese detalle?

—Pero… —intentó dar a conocer su dilema, siendo interrumpida por una voz conocida.

—Yo cuidaré de ella, Rukia —una mujer de tez morena y ojos dorados hizo acto de aparición, indicándole a Yua que la siguiera—. Ustedes pueden hablar tranquilos. Le diré a Kisuke que tardaremos en marcharnos.

La pequeña morena les dedicó una última mirada a los dos conocidos dentro de la habitación. No quiso cuestionar nada más, y prefirió seguir obediente a Yoruichi. No sabía con certeza la razón, pero en ese momento, Yua sintió que su vida no sería la misma.

Mientras, la fémina de ojos gatunos a su lado, repasaba los posibles escenarios resultantes de la conversación de quienes tiempo atrás fueron pareja. Llegando pronto a la conclusión, de que debía mencionarle a cierto moreno que Rukia ya se había encontrado con Ichigo, y además, el empresario sabía de la existencia de Yua.

Posiblemente eso cambiara todo los planes de Shizuku.

…

**Madrugada del 22 de noviembre — Residencia Kuchiki. Tokio, Japón.**

Hace tiempo que no se quedaba despierto hasta altas horas de la noche. Al menos no meditando, puesto que algunas veces le había tocado desvelarse por asuntos de la empresa. Pero en esos momentos, no era su compañía la que ocupaba sus pensamientos, sino su hermana.

La conversación que había tenido con Renji Abarai, casi le había costado su puesto de trabajo al pelirrojo. Y precisamente, habían estado hablando de cierta morena que hace años se había establecido en la capital inglesa.

Byakuya era un hombre claro al expresar sus deseos. Si el varón de cejas tatuadas no había entendido la orden "vigila a Ichigo Kurosaki", obviamente se merecía una reprimenda. No obstante, luego de meditarlo un momento, consideró que no sería mala idea que alguien de sus contactos estuviera comunicándose con él. Después de todo, cuando Rukia se marchó de Japón supo que ese muchacho, que ahora se había convertido en un empresario, sería un obstáculo en el camino de su hermana.

Reflexionando, su mente viajó hasta el mes después que la fémina se había marchado, para perseguir su sueño de escritora y curar la enfermedad de Homura. Durante semanas el Kurosaki había exigido hablar con él. Sin embargo, lo ignoró. Hasta dos años después, creyendo que se había librado de aquel chiquillo revoltoso, se lo encontró en persona durante una reunión con sus accionistas.

—¿Me permite usted un momento? —había dicho con una educación que extrañó en demasía al moreno. Según sabía del varón, la cortesía no era su fuerte.

Contra todo pronóstico, aquella vez aceptó hablar con él. Dirigiéndose ambos a un sector más privado, puesto que el Kuchiki se había prometido no inmiscuir a su hermana en asuntos empresariales hasta que cumpliera la edad acordada.

—Usted dirá —fueron sus escuetas palabras en ese instante.

—Quiero el paradero de Rukia.

No se había inmutado cuando él hizo su demanda. Puesto que sabía del lazo que se había creado entre ambos. Aunque evitaba pensar qué tan lejos habían llegado, Byakuya se había encargado de vigilar el ritmo de esa relación y según tenía entendido, por palabras de la morena, todo había terminado con su mudanza a Londres. Pero tal parecía que Ichigo no pensaba de la misma forma.

—Imposible —repuso, intrigado por la calma con que el chico llevaba la conversación.

—¿Por qué? —de inmediato había cuestionado.

Aún recordaba que había analizado minuciosamente el comportamiento del varón, encontrando una determinación inquebrantable.

—Tu relación con ella ha terminado.

El ceño fruncido del recientemente egresado no se había hecho esperar.

—Nosotros decidiremos si nuestra relación acaba o no.

Byakuya nunca había permitido que alguien se atreviera a hablarle con aires de superioridad. Y precisamente, eso sintió que el varón quería transmitirle en ese momento.

—Su relación terminó el mismo día que ella dejó Japón —resaltó sin intención de permitir que lo contradijera—. Además, pronto ella se comprometerá como teníamos acordado.

Y así fue que en su deseo de mantener a Ichigo alejado de su hermana, le había revelado la promesa de ella acerca de casarse en su trigésimo cumpleaños. Las razones del acuerdo no se las especificó, por más que él demandó saberlas. Con eso esperaba que el de cabello anaranjado renunciara a su capricho por la morena.

A pesar de continuar con el seguimiento de los pasos del Kurosaki, el reconocido empresario Kuchiki no se enteraría de su equivocación hasta años después, cuando Renji le confesara que le había perdido el rastro a Ichigo.

Pensando en que si hubiera elegido mejor sus palabras, y así evitado un posible reencuentro entre la antigua pareja, Byakuya miraba desde la ventana de su hogar el cielo nocturno. Esperando no tener que intervenir si se enteraba que, efectivamente, Ichigo Kurosaki había llegado a Londres.

…

**Londres, Inglaterra.**

Era increíble el tiempo que podían pasar observándose sin intercambiar palabra alguna. Aunque esta vez, se debía a la sorpresa por parte de ambos al reencontrarse luego de tantos años. Si bien Ichigo tenía como objetivo volver a verla, no estaba preparado para el impacto que le provocaría estar nuevamente frente a ella. Con tantas preguntas en su mente, con unas ganas inauditas de acercarse, estrecharla entre sus brazos y sentarla en aquella mesa para…

—¿Qué haces aquí?

Los pensamientos del varón fueron oportunamente interrumpidos antes de que vagaran por un rumbo inadecuado dadas las circunstancias.

Le tomó unos segundos la preparación mental de lo que sería una conversación con Rukia. Curiosamente, desde que la vio, había olvidado qué debía reclamarle. Casi. Hasta que cierta niña morena cruzó sus pensamientos fugazmente.

—Tienes una hija —más que una pregunta, fue una afirmación.

—No es asunto tuyo —debatió de inmediato ella, poniéndose a la defensiva.

Extrañado por su actitud, decidió que primero averiguaría sobre Yua, y luego le reclamaría sobre su repentina partida.

—Rukia —dijo en tono serio y ceño fruncido—, ¿ella es…?

—Calla.

La morena no estaba preparada para enfrentarlo. Efectivamente las pocas ocasiones en que le había contado a su hija sobre su padre, había pensado en el hombre frente a ella. Sin embargo, la realidad era otra. Y la famosa escritora no iba a comprometer al varón en una responsabilidad que ni ella tenía certeza si él poseía.

—Aquella vez que te fuiste —prosiguió él, dando un paso al frente—, ¿estabas embarazada?

Como acto de reflejo, la fémina dio un paso atrás. Luego, al darse cuenta de lo que hacía, su mirada se volvió retadora y se cruzó de brazos. No dejaría que sus emociones hicieran estragos en sus pensamientos. Ante todo, se había prometido mantenerse firme. Por su hija.

—¿No has pensado en que pudo haber nacido prematura? —evitó la pregunta a propósito, causando así que la seguridad de Ichigo con respecto a su parentesco con la niña flaqueara— Podría haberme involucrado con alguien aquí en Londres.

Resultaba demasiado intrigante el hecho de que la morena estuviera esquivando sus preguntas. Estaba realmente a la defensiva. Pero, ¿por qué? Él sólo quería respuestas, aún en medio de la confusión que sentía, no había perdido la calma. Intentaba reflexionar sus inquietudes antes de expresarlas, pero al imaginarse siquiera por un momento a Rukia en brazos de otro hombre, hizo hervir su sangre.

—¡No digas estupideces! —alzó la voz, sorprendiéndola— ¡Tú no te acostarías con el primer hombre que se te cruzara por el camino! —esta vez, dio pasos decididos hasta estar frente a ella— Me equivoco, ¿Rukia?

No sabía la razón que tenía ella para realizar esas insinuaciones. Pero, lejos de creerle, no había podido evitar ponerse furioso ante la simple posibilidad.

—Quizás… —haciendo un esfuerzo descomunal por no perderse en los ojos castaños, ella habló— Ya lo conocía de antes.

—¿En serio? —cuestionó, agachándose para acortar la distancia entre sus rostros.

Fue en ese preciso instante en que Rukia supo que estaba acorralada. No sabía en qué momento sus pasos habían marchado hacia atrás y había terminado arrinconada entre el que alguna vez fue su amante y la pared. Aunque quisiera mantenerse inmutable, su cuerpo reaccionaba de manera involuntaria. Podía sentir el deseo de estar cerca de él.

Un anhelo que debería haber desaparecido hace años.

—Yo… —articuló, percatándose que sus rostros estaban demasiado cerca— Estoy comprometida, ¿sabes?

Vio claramente cómo el Kurosaki remarcó su ceño fruncido ante la declaración. Sólo estaba buscando excusas para alejarlo.

—¿El trato con Byakuya? —soltó, restándole importancia.

La morena no pudo haber estado más atónita.

—¿Cómo es que…? —logró articular, aún pasmada.

—Me enteré tiempo después de que te fuiste —explicó, alejándose levemente de ella.

Rukia llevó su mano hasta su cabeza mientras se sentaba en una silla cercana, intentando ordenar sus pensamientos. ¿Qué tanto sabía él? ¿Se lo había contado a alguien más? Tratándose de Ichigo, lo dudaba. Pero su mente viajó hasta cierto amigo pelirrojo, quien era el único que pudo haberle confesado aquel detalle al varón.

—¿Fue Renji?

Él se llevó una mano tras su cabeza, recordando a su camarada.

—Bueno, es cierto que después fui a interrogar a Renji por si sabía algo del trato —admitió el empresario, recordando que en esa oportunidad había entrado a su amigo algo ebrio—, y bueno, terminó soltando más de lo que esperaba.

Le dirigió una mirada preocupada, la cual él interpretó de inmediato, comprendiendo la inquietud de la fémina al considerar qué tanto sabía.

—Sé que acordaste heredar la compañía de Byakuya para poder ser escritora —confirmó las sospechas de ella—. También sé que prometiste casarte para obtener la tutoría de Homura y Shizuku —la morena se sorprendió de la calma con la que él pronunciaba esas palabras—. Pero aún queda un mes y unas semanas para que cumplas con ello.

—No entiendo… —expresó ella confundida— ¿Cómo es que te lo tomas con tanta…?

—¿Con tanta calma? —completó él— Tuve mucho tiempo para pensar, Rukia —se inclinó para quedar hasta la altura de la escritora, arrodillándose en el piso—. No he parado de buscarte. Dar con tu paradero no fue nada fácil.

Se recriminó por sentir una felicidad recorrer su cuerpo ante las palabras de él. Debía dejarle claro a Ichigo que ya nada podía existir entre ellos. Puesto que además haber tomado caminos separados, ella ya estaba comprometida.

—Se suponía que debías olvidarme —susurró negando con la cabeza, dándose cuenta de que él nunca seguía sus órdenes sin rechistar.

De pronto, la calidez que sintió en su rostro, derrumbó su coraza. El varón había posado ambas manos ahuecando su pálido rostro, logrando así un intenso contacto visual.

—¿Tú me has olvidado? —indagó. Necesitaba saberlo. De nada servía todo el esfuerzo que había hecho todos esos años si ella no quería nada con él.

El brillo en los ojos índigo fue su respuesta. Y cuando se acercó a su rostro, percatándose que cuando sólo centímetros los separaban ella había cerrado los ojos, tuvo la confirmación a su pregunta. Sonriendo ligeramente, se dispuso a permitir que sus labios se rozaran para que luego se perdieran en el sabor del otro, olvidando dónde estaban y que el tiempo hubiera pasado.

Hasta que la puerta se abrió de súbito.

—¡Rukia! —llamó alguien, entrando a la habitación— Al final no me reuní con mi hermana así que decidí pasar a verte para…

La voz de Kaien se cortó al ver el escenario frente a él. Su prometida estaba atónita, sentada en una silla y con la mirada al frente, paralizada al darse cuenta de lo que sucedía. Pero quien más llamó su atención fue el hombre de cabello anaranjado y vestimenta formal que tenía sus manos sosteniendo el rostro de la fémina.

—Tú… —balbuceó, no creyendo que de verdad él estaba allí.

Con el rostro sumamente serio, Ichigo se levantó para enfrentar al hombre. A pesar de los años, sabía quién era la persona frente a él. Lo que se cuestionaba, era la su hombre en el mismo país, pero por sobretodo, en el mismo edificio donde se hallaba la morena.

—¿Por qué estás en Londres? —preguntó, directo. Provocando que la sorpresa en el Shiba se transformara a una mirada retadora.

—Qué haces tú a solas en la misma habitación que mi prometida.

Fue el turno del Kurosaki para expresar su aturdimiento. No tenía que reflexionar mucho para atar cabos. Rukia ya le había confesado que estaba comprometida. Pero siempre creyó que sería un empresario que ella no conociera, y que fuera elegido por su hermano.

Repentinamente sintió toda su confianza tambalearse. Al recordar minutos antes la conversación con la fémina cuando ella insinuó haberse involucrado con alguien en cuanto llegó a la capital inglesa.

"_Quizás… Ya lo conocía de antes."_

La imagen de Yua llegó a su mente. Recordando su infantil rostro tan parecido al de Rukia que era imposible dudar quién era su madre. Excepto por los ojos. El color del iris en la niña era de un profundo azul. Un tono similar al que poseía el hombre frente a él.

No.

Se negaba a pensar siquiera en aquella posibilidad.

Aún no sabía las razones que habían llevado a la escritora a marcharse de su país natal.

…

Lo había logrado. Por fin había podido escapar de la vigilancia de Yoruichi cuando ésta entabló un diálogo con Urahara. No era que la mujer le desagradara, al contrario, era una de las mujeres que más respetaba junto con Alicia. Por supuesto que su madre estaba a un nivel muy superior de su estima, pero esa no era la razón que la había llevado a querer escabullirse.

Kaien estaba en el hotel. Había divisado claramente su figura dirigiéndose al pasillo que daba a la habitación donde su madre se encontraba. Y ella no podía permitir que interrumpieran su encuentro con alguien de su pasado. Un hombre que podría ayudarla en la búsqueda de su padre. Era su única conexión con su madre de hace ocho años.

Se detuvo abruptamente en cuanto divisó a un varón de anaranjado cabello saliendo del ascensor. El semblante que llevaba le hizo deducir a Yua que algo no andaba bien.

—¡Ichigo! —llamó lo suficientemente alto para ser escuchada desde la distancia que los separaba.

De inmediato captó la atención del hombre. Quien la observó con una mirada que no logró interpretar. Simplemente parecía que su mente estuviera en otra parte.

—¿Yua?

La niña apreció cómo el brillo en sus ojos se manifestó nuevamente, provocando que sonriera aliviada.

Minutos después, la pequeña morena se encontraba degustando un pastel de chocolate en el restaurante del hotel. Frente a ella se hallaba sentado el Kurosaki, tomando una taza de café.

—Entonces… —articuló el varón, no sabiendo cómo exponer la duda que tenía en mente sin ser demasiado indiscreto.

—¡Ah! —exclamó la niña, reprendiéndose mentalmente por distraerse con postre y olvidar su principal motivo para buscar al empresario— Esto… —dudó por un momento— ¡Siento haberte ocultado lo de mi madre!

Ichigo pestañeó extrañado ante la disculpa. Realmente no la esperaba, pero a juzgar por la expresión en la pequeña, dedujo que ella realmente estaba arrepentida de ese hecho.

—Bueno, es cierto que no imaginé tu parentesco con Rukia, pero… —meditó en si decir lo que pensaba o no. Y al ver el rostro curioso en Yua, supo que valía la pena arriesgarse— Hay algo que me intriga.

—¿El hombre de cabello oscuro y ojos azules? —indagó ella, asumiendo que el varón se había encontrado con Kaien y se cuestionaba la relación que tenía con su madre.

Agradeció internamente que la pequeña diera inicio al tema al que él esperaba llegar.

—Sí —aseguró, dirigiéndola una atenta mirada—, ¿él es… tu padre?

Como si la hubieran ofendido, de inmediato la chiquilla comenzó a negar repetidamente mientras movía la cabeza. Ichigo no sabía si sentirse aliviado o extrañado por la reacción de la niña. No obstante, en cuanto ella se calmó, reanudó la conversación.

—¡No hay manera de que Kaien sea mi padre! —concluyó decisiva, aunque más parecía un berrinche— Es cierto que no conozco a mi padre… —murmuró, jugando con el tenedor y moviendo los trozos de pastel— ¡Pero sé que es japonés!

Motivado por la cantidad de información, quiso asegurarse de la veracidad en las palabras de Yua.

—¿Estás segura de que Shiba no es…?

—¡Por supuesto! —ignorando totalmente el hecho de que Ichigo conocía el apellido de quien era tema de conversación, continuó con su aclaración— Él no me agrada. No puede ser mi padre.

El ánimo del empresario decayó ante tal argumento. Soltó un suspiro, pensando cómo podría explicarle que eso no era suficiente para justificar su no parentesco con Kaien.

—Yua, eso…

—Ichigo —fue interrumpido por la morena—, tú… ¿Me ayudarías a encontrar a mi padre y evitar que mi mamá se case?

Se quedó sin palabras por la petición. Aquello expresaba el profundo deseo de la niña de que su madre no se casara. Al menos no con su actual prometido, según había entendido. Pero lo que más le impresionó, fue que Yua le pidiera su ayuda con total confianza. Como si tuviera la certeza de que él descubriría la verdad.

Increíblemente, al notar la ilusión en los ojos azules, sintió cómo recuperaba la fuerza que había perdido al ver a Kaien entrar por la puerta de la habitación.

Sólo había un pequeño percance: debía volver a Japón en dos días.

—Yua, te he estado buscando —una voz conocida para la niña provocó que se paralizara.

—Señorita Yoruichi… —articuló con temor al enojo de la mujer.

Fue un breve momento en que los ojos castaños se cruzaron con los dorados. Pero fue suficiente para que el varón supiera que la fémina lo había reconocido.

—Ve donde Kisuke —ordenó. Siendo obedecida de inmediato por la pequeña, quien se levantó de la mesa y le hizo un gesto a Ichigo a modo de despedida, para luego dirigirse donde se hallaba un hombre de cabello rubio oscuro.

El empresario observó atento el trayecto de Yua hasta llegar donde la persona con singular sombrero de rayas. Quizás era amigo de Yoruichi, porque jamás lo había visto en Japón. También se percató de la mirada de soslayo por parte de la mujer hacia la hija de Rukia, esperando que fuera alejada de su vista.

Ichigo volvió a beber otro sorbo de su café mientras esperaba alguna reacción por parte de la fémina. Por su comportamiento, deducía que aguardaba el momento adecuado para dirigirse a él.

—Ha pasado tiempo, Yoruichi-san —susurró, sin mirarla. Sólo para llamar su atención.

A modo de respuesta, ella rebuscó entre su bolsillo disimuladamente, sacando un papel que dejó sobre la mesa sin siquiera dirigirle una mirada, aún atenta a su alrededor.

—Mi número y el de Shizuku —fueron sus escasas palabras, dejando perplejo al varón.

Entregado el mensaje, emprendió marcha sin voltearse directo a la salida, siguiendo a Urahara quien guiaba a Yua hasta la sala del hotel.

No fue hasta que los perdió de vista cuando se atrevió a coger el papel, comprobando que había dos números de contacto.

…

**Barrio Bunkyō — Tokio, Japón.**

Se estiró en su para nada cómoda silla, bostezando producto del trabajo que había tenido que hacer hasta altas horas de la madrugada debido a que su camarada estaba en un viaje de negocios. Aunque dudaba el hecho de esto último, puesto que era consciente que su colega tenía en su cabeza otra prioridad en ese momento.

—Oye, Hiyori… —soltó con pereza, llamando a una muchacha rubia y de expresión ruda que usaba un delantal blanco y husmeaba en un estante lleno de libros, sacando algunos de vez en cuando sólo para volverlos a cerrar bruscamente.

—No molestes, Shinji —espetó ella—. Estoy ocupada.

El hombre soltó un suspiro, arriesgándose de todos modos a entablar conversación con la fémina.

—Sólo iba a preguntarte algo, tonta.

Bien, quizás sus modos de comenzar un diálogo no eran los más efectivos. Pero al menos obtuvo la atención de la rubia. Eso, y el golpe certero de un libro en la cabeza que provocó su caída de la silla.

—¡Que te calles! —demandó enfadada, volviendo a su búsqueda.

Mientras el empresario volvía a incorporarse apoyándose del escritorio para ponerse de pie, alguien entró por la puerta sin siquiera llamar.

—Shinji, ¿llamaste a Ichigo para avisarle que su regreso se aplazó? —una mujer de cabello negro y anteojos entró usando un delantal de uniforme, cargando varios papeles en su brazo izquierdo.

—¿¡QUÉ!? —gritó incorporándose de golpe el aludido.

Pero nuevamente terminó en el suelo por el ataque de otro libro.

—¡Maldición, Hiyori! —se quejó desde el piso.

—¡Estoy trabajando, maldita sea! —se defendió, amenazando con otro ejemplar.

Con expresión neutral, la recién llegada observó la escena y esperó hasta que ambos rubios terminaran de discutir. Lo cual parecía no terminar y agotó su paciencia.

—¡Silencio! —ordenó con un impecable grito, provocando que ambos se detuvieran en plena faena— Shinji, ¿olvidaste que los de la empresa en Londres querían arreglar el asunto del encargado de laboratorio con Ichigo y Nelliel?

—¡Ah, es cierto! —concordó Hirako, aparentando que fue consciente del hecho durante todo ese tiempo.

—Oh… —expresó pícara Hiyori— Presiento que alguien estará muy feliz de tener otra sencilla semana de trabajo.

Shinji la fulminó con la mirada.

—Lisa, ¿tenías planes para la próxima semana? —indagó sonriente el rubio.

La fémina alzó una ceja ante el repentino cuestionamiento de su superior.

—Efectivamente —admitió, acomodando sus lentes—, planeaba ir a Shibuya por unos nuevos ejemplares de mis revistas.

—Perfecto —la sonrisa del hombre se amplió—. Tómate la semana libre para hacer tus diligencias. Hiyori se encargará de cubrirte.

Un potente grito se escuchó por la habitación y luego Shinji estaba huyendo de una furiosa joven que estaba lanzándole libros por doquier. Lisa no se quejó, después de todo, se había ganado una semana extra de vacaciones.

* * *

><p>Juro que morí de la risa escribiendo de Shinji y Hiyori jajajajjajajaja XDDDDDDDDD<p>

¡Ahora qué vendrá!

**Akisa:** NARANJAS DE FELICITACIÓN (L) *_* -se le cae la baba- ¡Tengo una idea para el one-shot así que en mis ratos donde huye de estudiar, escribiré! Jajajajja Me alegra que se haya sentido la intensidad de las emociones. Realmente, yo igual temblé cuando las escribía. Eran tan potentes... ¡Y sí! ¡Se viene partes críticas, de comedia, y de todo! Jajajajja Es que con Yua... Ay, adoro a esa niña. ¡Espero también te haya gustado este capítulo, Akisa! (L)

**Guest: **Awwwwwww ;O; Se me estruja el corazón al leer que te conmovió tanto ;_; Y sí, los asteriscos se esfumaron mágicamente u.u pero ya los puse entre paréntesis para que se vieran. me los quitó (U) La canción en serio me recogió el alma cuando la escuché y me imaginé la escena que redacté. Fue tan intenso... Estaba escribiendo sin tomar en cuenta nada a mi alrededor, sólo guiada por la canción... ¡Eso era lo que quería transmitir! ¡Un torbellino de emociones! Una angustia por sentir que se separan y PAF! la emoción al ver que se reencontraron. Creo que lo más difícil de este fic, fue haber escrito eso. Aunque el final, creo que igual me costará mucho escribirlo... ¡Pero falta para eso! jaja


	23. Probabilidades

¡Hola! ¡Tanto tiempo —demasiado, sí, lo sé—! Durante meses no escribí nada porque mi inspiración se quedó en algún lugar y no me creí capaz de recuperarla... Hasta el año pasado, como por septiembre, cuando decidí seguir escribiendo. Me tomó mucho tiempo recordar las ideas que tenía, qué había dicho y qué no —porque esta historia tiene una trama de lo más enredada— pero finalmente logré hacer un punteo del próximo desarrollo de esta historia. Ahora mismo tengo escrito hasta el capítulo 22 y comenzaré el siguiente pronto antes de que pierda el hilo jeje

¡Disculpen la tardanza! Cuando esta historia pasaba por mi cabeza, iba acompañada de todos aquellos lectores que dejaron sus comentarios y esperaban con ansias la siguiente actualización. Por ellos también me decidí a concentrarme estas vacaciones en seguir esta historia junto con otro proyecto en el que trabajo y también publicaré.

Este capítulo es más bien de recordar todo lo que pasó, así que no creo que tengan problemas con recordar qué se dijo y qué no —espero— aunque los capítulos anteriores están a la mano por si quieren volverlos a leer.

¡En fin! ¡Un saludo y abrazo enorme a quienes vuelvan a retomar esta historia! —los estruja—

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo veintiuno: <strong>**Probabilidades.**

**22 de Noviembre — Londres, Inglaterra.**

Había decidido quedarse en casa por el resto del día. Nada más había salido para dejar a su hija al colegio, después había vuelto al departamento. Ahora, estaba haciendo onigiris para recibir a Yua mientras esperaba que Alicia viniera a dejarla como era habitual durante la semana.

—Ah… —pronunció, observando el resultado de su merienda— Hice demasiados…

Suspiró ante su despiste y luego sonrió al pensar que podría ofrecerle algunos a Alicia. La mujer adoraba la comida japonesa, pero le resultaba complicado prepararla y siempre que intentaba algún platillo asiático, terminaba muy condimentado. Por eso agradecía cuando la invitaba a comer.

Colocó la comida en un recipiente y la tapó. Lavó los utensilios que usó para después ordenar la cocina y esperar la llegada de la morena.

Dio un par de vueltas en el recinto hasta que sus pasos la guiaron a una habitación. Al percatarse de dónde estaba, su mirada se tornó melancólica. Frente a ella, estaba el cuarto que había ocupado Homura hasta el día en que debió ser hospitalizada y no volvió a casa.

—Ya van a ser casi dos años… —murmuró ida, sintiendo la tristeza que la embargaba cada vez que extrañaba abrazar a la rubia y no podía.

Abrió la puerta y entró, deslizando sus pies por el suelo hasta llegar al altar que había fabricado con Yua y Shizuku. Allí reposaba una foto de la joven, tomada antes de su última hospitalización, con una expresión sonriente que sólo mostraba a sus seres queridos. Cogió un incienso y lo prendió, juntando sus manos al tiempo que cerraba sus ojos y le transmitía sus preocupaciones a la fémina, esperando que pudiera ayudarla.

Su encuentro con Ichigo la había desarmado completamente. No estaba preparada para enfrentar al varón y confesarle su incerteza sobre el padre de su hija, ni tampoco para descubrir que los sentimientos tan intensos que había tenido por él en el pasado, seguían latentes.

—Ichigo… —susurró, observando atenta la foto de la joven de ojos verdes— Ha vuelto, Homura —anunció, como si esperara alguna respuesta por parte de la joven que hace años había abandonado el mundo de los vivos.

Observó atenta la fotografía en el altar dejando que los recuerdos inundaran su mente y luego soltó un suspiro.

Habían pasado ya ocho años. Tiempo en el cual ella llegó a creer que el muchacho de anaranjada cabellera había quedado en su pasado. Se había dedicado en sacar adelante a su hija y enfrentar el inevitable destino que le deparaba en su próximo cumpleaños. Pero si algo definitivamente no había cruzado en sus planes ni por un segundo, había sido volver a reunirse con él. El único hombre al que había amado.

Pero su presencia en Londres no era lo que más la afligía. Si bien la causa de su inquietud tenía relación con su repentino encuentro, no eran los sentimientos que habían aflorado en ella nuevamente lo que la preocupaban, sino la inminente pregunta que por años todos le habían realizado con la mirada, y algunos se habían atrevido a ponerla en palabras: ¿Quién es el padre de Yua?

Volvió a soltar un suspiro, volviendo a dirigir su mirada al retrato de Homura en un intento de obtener la respuesta que buscaba.

—¿Qué haré ahora? —susurró, ensimismada.

—Lo siento —escuchó una voz proveniente desde la puerta de la habitación—. Nunca he sido bueno con los consejos…

En cuanto volteó, sus ojos se desorbitaron y abrió su boca de par en par. Justo frente a ella, estaba una persona muy querida para ella. Un joven, que años atrás se había marchado por motivos personales, jurándole protección.

—Shizuku… —logró murmurar, casi sin aliento.

A modo de respuesta, una sutil sonrisa se vislumbró en el rostro pálido del muchacho y su boca se entreabrió para articular palabra.

—Disculpa por tardar tanto.

La morena sonrió por la inquietud del varón, negando levemente con la cabeza.

—Bienvenido —pronunció ella a modo de respuesta—, nos hiciste falta.

El semblante culpable apareció en el joven, siendo delatado por sus ojos. Sin embargo, antes siquiera de volver a disculparse, fue interrumpido por una alegre voz que clamaba desde la sala.

—¡Los onigiri de mamá son los mejores del mundo! —la alegre voz de Yua los distrajo de su melancolía.

—_Petit_, déjales un poco a tu hermano y _Madame_.

—¡Pero ellos son los que tardan! —protestó la niña, provocando una sonrisa en sus oyentes.

…

Cortó la llamada de su celular y observó incrédulo por unos segundos el aparato. Había recibido una llamada de su socio y amigo comunicándole que debía quedarse una semana más en la ciudad inglesa, por asuntos de negocios.

Una semana.

No era suficiente para arreglar las cosas con la morena, pero sí lo era para que ella le diera una oportunidad de hablar y explicarle. O de averiguar por sí mismo.

Además, ya había comprobado algo que había aumentado su confianza con respecto a sus planes: Ella aún tenía sentimientos por él.

Soltó un suspiro e intentó aclarar su mente. Ya que desde que había vuelto a ver a la morena, su cabeza era un caos. La repentina marcha de Rukia a Londres seguía sin tener sentido, así que recordó los hechos que se venía cuestionando desde hace ocho años y aún seguía sin comprender.

Nunca olvidaría el día en que la secuestraron. Tampoco los días que le siguieron, presa de una constante inquietud; el alivio de ver nuevamente a la fémina y la aflicción de que Homura cayera al hospital. El hecho de que hubieran mantenido en secreto con Shizuku la posible identidad de los atacantes de la rubia.

En aquel tiempo todo era confuso para él, puesto que su comunicación con Rukia se había reducido y sólo se profesaban palabras de aliento y se comunicaban más físicamente. Pero cuando se encontró con Shizuku hace unos días, se enteró que también para los hermanos la decisión de la morena había sido precipitada. El joven de pálida tez le había confesado que sólo hasta que llegaron a Londres, Rukia les había explicado sobre la enfermedad de Homura. Pero ambos hermanos sabían bien que no había sido ese el hecho que desencadenara la repentina partida. Además, el varón le había declarado que su hermana y su tutora se habían acercado más que antes producto de la mudanza. Al punto de compartir hechos de los que ni él mismo estaba enterado.

Aún no sabía si la escritora era consciente de aquellos que atacaron a Homura, tampoco si en algún momento se enteró de lo que buscaban los Arrancar de ella. Mucho menos tenía conocimiento de si ella se marchó estando embarazada o siquiera ella sabía de su estado al marcharse. Y si descartaba a Kaien, tomando en cuenta que Yua había negado fehacientemente su parentesco con él, sólo quedaba un candidato que podría ser su padre, considerando el veredicto de la doctora cuando Rukia fue secuestrada, que negaba la posibilidad de un abuso.

Yua debía de ser su hija.

Al menos que —la sola posibilidad de lo que estaba considerando ahora mismo lograba cortarle la respiración—, a no ser que… Rukia estuviera omitiendo importante información. Sí, porque aún confiaba en que la morena sería incapaz de mentirle. Y su evasiva actitud de ayer lo comprobaba.

…

Después de haber visto a Ichigo Kurosaki con su prometida el día de ayer, se había propuesto contactar a sus conocidos en Japón para que le informaran qué estaba sucediendo.

Si bien era cierto que deseaba evitar su matrimonio con Rukia, puesto que ambos se casaban por obligación, no podía ignorar el semblante ausente de la morena cuando le cuestionó la presencia del empresario. Aquella confusión en su mirada, era algo que nunca había visto en ella. Y sabía bien que el causante de aquello era Kurosaki.

También estaba el asunto del padre de Yua. ¿Podría ser que el varón sospechara que la niña era hija suya? A Kaien no le extrañaba ese hecho, puesto que un tiempo él también se preguntó aquello debido al similar color de iris que poseía en común con la chiquilla. Además, no recordaba del todo aquella noche en que se emborrachó por la noticia de que Miyako había sido hospitalizada después de que habían discutido sobre su relación. Sólo recordaba haberse refugiado en Rukia, aprovechando que los hermanos no estaban en casa. Y aunque Rukia siempre le aseguró que nada había pasado, no podía dar fe de ello.

—Kaien Shiba —una voz conocida lo despertó de sus pensamientos, recordándole en qué lugar se encontraba.

Sus planes con respecto a Rukia habían sido interrumpidos desde el momento en que lo llamaron del hospital informándole sobre la salud de Miyako.

—¿Cómo se encuentra? —cuestionó de inmediato levantándose de su asiento.

Ante el silencio de la doctora Unohana, el moreno comenzó a impacientarse.

—Si algo le ha ocurrido, tengo el derecho a…

—Ella está estable —interrumpió la mujer, meditando sus siguientes palabras ante la inquietud del varón—. Su situación es la misma desde que ingresó al hospital hace dos años.

La cabeza de Kaien comenzó a dar vueltas. Si la salud de Miyako se encontraba estable, ¿por qué entonces aún no salía del hospital?

—Yo… no entiendo…

—Hace unos días —continuó su relato Retsu—, me llegó un detallado informe de un colega en Japón sobre los antecedentes familiares de la paciente—declaró—. Desde el año pasado que se está intentando contactar con los médicos que atendieron a un primo fallecido, cuyo caso resultó en una extraña muerte.

El empresario se asombró de la dedicación que la doctora tenía en el caso. Y se preguntó entonces, si eso lo haría con todos sus pacientes.

—Por supuesto que nosotros no tenemos las capacidades para realizar esa investigación —aclaró, respondiendo a su duda que no había alcanzado a plantear—, fue alguien externo al hospital quien nos permitió tener una sospecha de la enfermedad que tiene la paciente. Y aún si estuviéramos en lo correcto, no ha presentado todos los síntomas, pero no podemos arriesgarnos a esperar a que los presente y administrarle el tratamiento. Podría ser demasiado tarde.

—Qué… —intentó procesar toda la información que le había otorgado la profesional, causando muchas inquietudes en él— Puedo… ¿puedo verla?

Minutos después, se hallaba frente a la puerta que conocía muy bien, detrás de la cual estaba la mujer que amaba. Con miles de preguntas y el fuerte deseo de proporcionarle seguridad, siendo un apoyo para ella como siempre había querido. Pero nunca esperó lo que se encontró al abrir la puerta.

Su mirada se topó con una decidida, perteneciente a una mujer de larga cabellera que estaba sentada en la cama y con sus manos apoyadas en su regazo.

—Quiero comenzar con el tratamiento —declaró.

Su tono no daba lugar a réplicas.

…

Cerró su boca, estupefacta, sólo para volverla a abrir producto del impacto de tal sugerencia. No podía creer lo que le estaba pidiendo. Era muy repentino. Sabía que tenía que enfrentar la situación tarde o temprano, pero se negaba a ello. Después de todo, habían pasado ocho años.

—Reúnete con Ichigo —repitió Shizuku, ante la incredulidad de la morena—, explícale todo lo que yo no sé y mi hermana sabía.

Se llevó una mano hasta su frente, intentando ordenar sus pensamientos. Efectivamente, había tratado más con Homura en sus últimos años antes de su muerte. Debilitada por su enfermedad, ella había decidido cuidar a Yua hasta que su cuerpo no se lo permitiera. Mientras Shizuku había salido en busca de trabajo.

La rubia sabía de la inquietud de Rukia sobre la identidad del padre, si era Ichigo o alguno de los Arrancar. Muchas veces la fémina le había dicho que Yua debía ser hija del Kurosaki, puesto que según ella había algunos gestos de la pequeña iguales a los del varón.

Rukia no quiso creerle. No quería ilusionarse.

—Rukia… —susurró el moreno, ante la duda que expresaba el rostro de la mujer.

—No puedo —cortó ella.

El rostro de Shizuku mostró sorpresa ante la respuesta. Observó cómo la Kuchiki se sentaba y dirigía su mirada al piso para ocultar su expresión.

—Él… tiene derecho a saber si ella es su hija… —intentó continuar con el diálogo el varón— Estoy seguro que a Ichigo le gustaría saberlo…

La morena sonrió melancólica ante aquella idea, imaginándose el rostro del empresario. Sintió de pronto que una mano pálida se posaba sobre las suyas, intentando trasmitirle apoyo.

—Aun después de tantos años, él debe saber… —susurró, con intención de que la fémina entrara en razón.

No se esperaba el rostro serio y la mirada abatida que le dirigió Rukia.

—No tengo la certeza de que él tenga ese derecho —declaró en un tono tan bajo que de no haber estado a centímetros de ella, no habría sido audible.

La extrañeza no se hizo esperar en el varón, cuestionándose a qué se referían aquellas palabras. Según él, había sólo un candidato que podría ser el padre de la criatura. Y ese debía ser el Kurosaki. Se negaba a pensar que el Shiba fuera una posibilidad. Por lo mismo, creía que la indecisión de la morena sobre contarle a Ichigo se debía a la reacción de este último ante el hecho de tener una hija de la que no tuvo conocimiento sino hasta poco menos de una década.

Pero había un dato que él ignoraba. Uno que su hermana había descubierto y le había informado a Rukia: la inseminación.

—Rukia, ¿por qué él no tendría derecho a saber? —se atrevió a formular Shizuku, con un repentino miedo surgiendo al pensar que el misterio que mantenía la mujer no era justificado por las razones que él creía.

—Porque…

Una voz infantil interrumpió la conversación, dejando al moreno procesando unas palabras que nunca llegaron.

—¡Mamá, hermano Shizuku! —el emocionado tono de Yua hizo salir a Rukia de sus preocupaciones.

—No hagas tanto escándalo, enana —una voz masculina se oyó por el recinto, extrañando al moreno y sorprendiendo a la Kuchiki.

—_¡Mon fils!*_ ¡No le hables así a _Petit_! —recriminó Alicia, con tono enfadado.

Los recién llegados discutían en la sala mientras ambos morenos se incorporaban. Alicia había llevado a Yua de compras para dejarles privacidad, pero tal parece que no había sido suficiente tiempo.

—¿Kylian? —cuestionó el varón, inseguro, obteniendo un asentimiento de cabeza por parte de Rukia.

—Seguiremos en otra oportunidad, Shizuku —pronunció ella, refiriéndose a la conversación inconclusa.

Vio cómo la mujer de iris índigo salía de la habitación y se dirigía a la sala para atender a las visitas y su hija. Dejando a un pensante moreno, cuestionándose sobre la seguridad de la fémina y considerando la importancia de lo que estuvo a punto de decirle.

—¡Súeltame, Kyle! —chilló la infante, despertándolo abruptamente de entre sus pensamientos.

—Te caerás sino te quedas quieta —espetó con diversión el acusado.

—¡Mi sangre se me irá a la cabeza! ¿¡Quieres matarme!?

Una sonriente Rukia se asomó por el pasillo, sólo para ver una escena en que su pequeña era alzada de los pies por un muchacho que aparentaba tener a penas la mayoría de edad, luciendo un cabello castaño clarísimo, casi rubio y ligeramente ondulado. Su sonrisa afable con sus ojos verdosos le daba un aspecto atractivo.

—Es bueno ver que se divierten —comentó la mujer, sonriente, ganándose en seguida la atención del varón.

—Un gusto verla de nuevo, _chère*_—saludó el muchacho, dejando de sujetar los pies de Yua y tomándola correctamente en brazos ante los bufidos de la niña.

…

**Madrugada del 23 de Noviembre ****— Bar Black Cat, Tokio, Japón.**

Renji se encontraba en la barra que era atendida por Tessai. Más temprano había tenido la compañía de Hisagi y Rangiku, pero éstos lo habían abandonado para ir a bailar y ahora el pelirrojo se encontraba reflexionando mientras bebía un poco.

—Parece un poco abatido, Abarai-dono —comentó el barman, limpiando unos cuantos vasos.

El aludido alzó la vista, tardando en procesar las palabras que le había dirigido el hombre, producto de su ensimismamiento.

—No te preocupes, Tessai —fue su respuesta, poco convincente—, sólo pensaba…

El hombre de trenza y bigote se incorporó. Casi se podía decir que en su rostro se observaba un expectante resplandor, como esperando que el varón le expresara sus inquietudes. Y aquella pose no pasó desapercibida para Renji, quien de inmediato lo miró extrañado, tardando en comprender sus intenciones.

—¡No te preocupes, en serio! —sonrió nervioso— El Jefe Byakuya es muy estricto, sólo debo estar cansado.

Tessai no pudo seguir insistiendo porque tuvo que atender a otros clientes, para fortuna del pelirrojo.

—Vaya… —suspiró, recordando la reprimenda que había recibido de su jefe.

Desde que Rukia había desaparecido sin dejar rastro, él se había encargado de ayudar a Ichigo a encontrarla. Ambos sabían que si la morena se había marchado del país, su hermano debía estar al tanto. Fue por eso que él se encargó de averiguarlo, pero no obtuvo más que evasivas por parte de su superior. Al final, Renji se fue tranquilizando con los años, entendiendo que si Byakuya sabía de su paradero, su amiga no podía estar desprotegida. Además, los hermanos estaban con ella, así que no estaba sola.

Le tomó poco más de un año —sí, hasta él se avergonzaba del tiempo que le había llevado—, recordar durante una conversación con Rangiku, que un amigo cercano de Yoruichi era editor y su amiga tenía el sueño de volverse una escritora reconocida. Con esa pista, volvió a reunirse con Ichigo para ubicar el paradero de la fémina. Incluso, tiempo después, el varón de anaranjado cabello le confesó que había visto a Byakuya en una reunión y le había reclamado saber el paradero de la morena, descubriendo el trato entre los hermanos que comprometía el futuro de Rukia.

Por ese hecho, su jefe le había ordenado vigilar las acciones del joven empresario. Y también se había ganado un golpe del Kurosaki por no haberle informado con anterioridad sobre el famoso trato.

Al final, habían logrado dar con el paradero de la fémina gracias a un colega de Ichigo, pocos años después, que personalmente a Renji no le inspiraba confianza en un principio. Sin embargo, resultó ser una persona con muchos contactos con la que incluso luego el joven empresario continuó con una compañía de olvidado prestigio que ahora era una de las más importantes en el área farmacéutica.

Fue así como Ichigo comenzó sus planes para viajar prontamente a Londres, y él comenzó a omitir información importante a su jefe sobre las acciones del varón. Y unos meses antes de que su amigo viajara, el pelirrojo fue localizado por Shizuku, quien le informó que Rukia estaba bien y había sacado un título en el área empresarial, además de ser una autora reconocida. También le informó de la enfermedad de Homura y su muerte. Además, de los planes de matrimonio con Kaien Shiba.

Pero nunca le informó sobre la existencia de una pequeña morena que iluminaba los días de su amiga de la infancia.

—Esto no es justo —bufó Renji, recostándose en la barra—, yo también quería verla.

Sinceramente, esperaba que Ichigo volviera pronto con Rukia a su lado. Evitando un matrimonio que estaba destinado a ir a la ruina, y recuperara la felicidad de la morena.

Y bueno, mentiría si dijera que no le gustaría seguir con su trabajo. Así que esperaba que todo se solucionara pronto sin que él tuviera que desobedecer nuevamente a su jefe.

…

**Londres, Inglaterra.**

Eran alrededor de las siete de la tarde, ya se encontraba de vuelta en el hotel. Durante todo el día se había cuestionado si llamar a Yoruichi o a Shizuku, pero no sabía con certeza qué preguntarles.

¿Pedirles la dirección de Rukia? No, si aparecía repentinamente en su morada sólo lograría asustarla. Y él sólo quería explicaciones. ¿Sobre qué? Ahora ya no lo tenía tan claro. En un principio había viajado esperando que la morena le dijera la razón de su repentina huida. Porque sí, su intuición le decía que algo la había asustado demasiado y había huido. La pregunta era: ¿de qué? ¿Acaso se enteró que estaba embarazada? No, no tenía sentido que huyera si la niña que esperaba era hija de él. Además, Byakuya había consentido su viaje fuera del país…

Abrió los ojos, absorto ante el pensamiento.

—¿Byakuya no sabe sobre Yua? —susurró incrédulo.

Puesto que si el famoso empresario sabía que tenía una sobrina, de inmediato habría buscado al padre de la criatura. Y por lo vigilada que siempre había estado Rukia, dudaba que Byakuya no lo tuviera de sospechoso. Pero el Kuchiki le dijo que su relación con la morena había terminado, significaba que el hombre consideraba que no había nada que los uniera. ¿Una hija acaso no era razón suficiente para considerar que su relación con Rukia no había terminado?

Byakuya Kuchiki era inteligente. Y sobre todo precavido. Lo que le hacía deducir a Ichigo que el empresario no estaba enterado de Yua.

—Una razón… tan poderosa que haga a Rukia ocultar la existencia de su hija… —musitó pensativo.

Llevó una mano hasta su cabeza intentando repasar los acontecimientos.

Rukia se había marchado poco después de que Homura cayera al hospital. En aquel tiempo ella sabía que era perseguida por los Arrancar. ¿Acaso se enteró que fueron ellos quienes atacaron a Homura?

Pero esa no era razón suficiente para huir de él, sabiendo que Ichigo haría cualquier cosa para protegerla.

Aizen había muerto después de tres años, aproximadamente, de que ella se fuera. Ulquiorra había declarado su intención de no heredar la compañía y ahora llevaba a su cargo una cadena de hoteles internacionales, según sabía por su amiga Orihime que trabajaba con él.

Nnoitra había muerto a manos de Nel en defensa propia. La fémina también le había informado que Grimmjow había desaparecido poco después que Aizen falleciera, lo que le hacía sospechar que él era el culpable de su muerte. Los medios también tenían la misma sospecha, por lo que los movimientos del varón estaban bajo vigilancia.

En rigor, Rukia no corría peligro. Puesto que se mantenía en contacto con Yoruichi y Urahara, debía saber acerca de la muerte de Aizen. Durante meses él estuvo esperando que la Kuchiki regresara ya que sus perseguidores ya no tenían interés en ella, pero nunca supo de la morena. Y ahora comprendía que una niña había sido la razón de mantenerse en la ciudad inglesa.

Por otro lado, estaba el hecho de Homura y su repentina muerte por enfermedad. ¿Acaso el diagnóstico fue en Japón? Recordó aquella noche en que Rukia se comportaba extraño. Intentando hacer un esfuerzo para refrescar su memoria, logró recordar que ese día la fémina había ido al hospital por una llamada de Isane. ¿Había sido en ese momento en que se enteró de la salud de la rubia?

En lugar de responder sus dudas, ahora tenía miles. Había ido a Londres con esa intención, aclarar sus dudas. Ahora muchas habían surgido, pero la más inquietante era sobre aquella niña de cabello oscuro y ojos azules.

No importaba las veces que reflexionara ni todas las preguntas que le surgieran, Ichigo seguía pensando que lo más probable era que aquella pequeña fuera su hija.

Una hija de él y de Rukia.

Aquel pensamiento le hizo sonreír sin poder evitarlo. Pero si quería averiguar su parentesco con la pequeña morena, primero debía impedir una boda.

* * *

><p><em><strong>¡Mon fils!: <strong>__¡Hijo mío!, en francés._

_**chère: **__Estimada, querida, en francés. Se usa por cortesía._

Poco diálogo y mucho blablá, espero no haberlos aburrido. Pero esto igual me sirvió para tener una guía de qué sabe cada personaje.

De ahora en adelante pondré avisos si veo que me tardo mucho en actualizar, para no dejarlos en el aire. Ya me pasó en "Lucha constante" que lo dejé por bastante tiempo pero finalmente lo terminé. No quiero dejar ninguna historia inconclusa, pero sí soy capaz de tardarme más de un año en actualizar. Así que para dejarles saber a los interesados si estoy viva o no (?) iré publicando avisos si veo que no podré actualizar.

¡Nos leemos el próximo miércoles! Junto con el manga de Bleach 1313 RENJI ES MÍO!

Saludos!


	24. Una charla en Strawberry Cafe

Buenas! Sé que dije que subiría este capítulo ayer, pero cuando tuve poder de mi pc ya era muy tarde. Planeaba terminar el capítulo 23 y subir éste, pero hasta ahora no he podido terminarlo... ¡Pero les subo el que corresponde! Las cosas se volverán emocionantes ahora, y complicadas para mí. Porque se acerca el momento en que todo se aclare y... no sé por dónde empezar jejeje

En fin! Disfruten de este capítulo, gracias por continuar leyendo esta historia!

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo veintidós: <strong>**Una charla en Strawberry Cafe**

**23 de Noviembre — Londres, Inglaterra.**

Se despertó pocas horas después de lo acostumbrado cuando iba al colegio. Incorporándose, se sentó en la cama y estiró sus brazos para desperezarse. Soltó un bostezo mientras se calzaba sus pantuflas con cara de conejo.

La tarde anterior le había pedido amablemente a su madre, con esa dulce expresión que sabía no daba lugar a negaciones, si podía quedarse en casa para estar con su hermano que no veía hace tanto. Rukia era difícil de convencer, pero finalmente logró persuadirla y le dijo que se encargaría de justificar en el colegio su ausencia. Además, le había informado que saldría temprano por unos trámites así que durante la mañana ella quedaría a cargo de Shizuku.

Con una sonrisa en el rostro, se dirigió al cuarto de su hermano con la esperanza de charlar con él, jugar, y quizás mejorar un poco su japonés. Aquellas actividades que eran tan comunes para ella antes de su partida. Pero sobre todo, un hecho que tenía su curiosidad al máximo y que involucraba a cierto varón de anaranjado cabello.

—Ichigo.

Yua interrumpió su paso abruptamente y se escondió tras la pared conjunta a la puerta que daba a la habitación de Shizuku.

—Lo sé—oyó decir al moreno—, por eso te llamé.

Sabía que no debía escuchar conversaciones ajenas, en especial si se trataba de asuntos de mayores —se había llevado más de alguna reprimenda por haberlo hecho—, pero el nombre de su reciente amigo japonés la había sorprendido.

—Hoy saldrá a una cafetería —habló nuevamente su hermano—. No estoy seguro, pero no tardaré en averiguarlo.

La pequeña morena reflexionó curiosa, recordando que su madre solía juntarse con una amiga que trabajaba en una cafetería. Hace unos meses su anterior lugar de trabajo había cerrado, pero no tardó en hallar trabajo en aquel lugar que a Yua le fascinaba, pues servían el mejor pastel de frutilla que había probado en su corta vida.

Asomó su cabeza curiosa, preguntándose si estarían hablando de su progenitora.

—Sí, estoy seguro que Rukia irá.

Constriñó su entrecejo al comprobar que estaban hablando de su madre. Y en un acto de completa determinación, salió de su escondite. Su hermano no se percató de su presencia hasta que ella tomó palabra.

—Mamá se reúne a las 5 con Momo —informó, causando que Shizuku se volteara hasta el origen de la voz que había interrumpido su conversación—, queda a unos cuantos minutos en taxi. Sé cómo se llama el lugar.

El moreno observó atento a la pequeña, analizando la información que le otorgaba. Sabía por Yoruichi que la niña frente a él había contactado con Ichigo, sin embargo, no estaba enterado qué palabras habían intercambiado. El empresario tampoco le había revelado algo.

—Te llamo luego, Ichigo —pronunció antes de colgar, sin escuchar lo que el varón respondía.

Por su parte, Yua no estaba segura de las intenciones de su hermano. Pero si se trataba de reunir a su amigo japonés con su madre, ella aportaría en lo que pudiera. Estaba segura que aquel prometedor empresario la ayudaría a detener la boda de su madre y encontraría a su padre. No sabía la razón, pero tenía plena confianza de que él la ayudaría a pesar de que aún no le prometía nada.

—Yua… ¿Qué sabes de Ichigo?

La aludida ladeó su cabeza ante la pregunta. No era la primera vez que le cuestionaban su conocimiento sobre el empresario. Aún no entendía por qué los adultos a su alrededor se inquietaban tanto por la presencia del varón de anaranjada cabellera. Quizás para ellos no era común ver a alguien natal de sus tierras en la ciudad inglesa.

—Es mi amigo —contestó sin rodeos—. Le pedí que me ayudara a encontrar a mi padre y evitar que mamá se case.

Tardó en procesar sus palabras, recordando que la muchachita era bastante reacia a hacer amigos. Desde la muerte de Homura se dedicaba a pasar tiempo con su familia y solía tratar con adultos en vez de niños de su edad, dejando de lado a sus compañeros del colegio. Sin embargo, Yua nunca había catalogado a un adulto con el que solía relacionarse como un amigo. Para ella, su mundo eran familiares, señores y señoras.

Además, Ichigo no hace mucho había llegado a Londres. Y que Yua le haya hecho semejante petición…

—Rukia —nombró de pronto el varón, cuestionándose si ella estaría al tanto de esta situación—. ¿Rukia sabe que Ichigo es tu amigo?

Guardó silencio ante la repentina pregunta. Pero ante la insistencia de aquellos ojos que se habían encargado de cuidarla, decidió aclararle a Shizuku todas sus dudas.

—Sí —confirmó, recordando cuando conoció al empresario—. Él me dijo que conocía en persona a la autora S. White Snow —una sonrisa se asomó en su inocente rostro—, ¡y era japónes! Así que pensé "¿Y si Ichigo conoció a mamá antes que yo naciera?" Entonces lo ayudé a reunirse con mamá después de su firma de libros.

Shizuku abrió los ojos debido a la sorpresa, pensando que su mayor preocupación había sido cómo iba a reunir a la antigua pareja y asegurándose que Yua no se enterara de Ichigo antes de aquel encuentro. Sin embargo, la pequeña había ido un paso por delante de él, confiando ciegamente en el varón de anaranjado cabello.

—¿No pensaste que Ichigo buscaba a Rukia para hacerle daño? —no supo bien cómo aquellas palabras salieron de su boca, causando un notorio impacto en la niña frente a él— Él pudo haber estado usándote para llegar a ella.

—Yo… —articuló la pequeña, intentando comprender lo que Shizuku le decía.

El varón observó con detención a la morena, notando la duda que comenzaba a surgir en ella y sintiéndose culpable por causarle un mal rato. Pero debía asegurarse que no se acercara a Ichigo. Debía cerciorarse que Yua no pensara en él como un posible padre, al menos hasta que no tuviera duda alguna de la paternidad de Ichigo.

—Lo llevaste directamente donde Rukia, sin pensar en su bienestar…

—¡Eso es mentira! —chilló la niña, interrumpiéndolo— ¡Ichigo nunca le haría daño! ¡Todos ustedes lo conocen! —gritó notoriamente enfadada—¡Yoruichi me ayudó a reunirlos! Y cuando… —se detuvo un momento para recuperar el aliento, bajando la voz hasta convertirse en un susurro— y cuando ellos se vieron… se miraron por largo rato… —meditó unos segundos , intentando descifrar el significado de aquella mirada— Como cuando veo esos pasteles de chocolate que tienen nuevas decoraciones y pienso si mamá lo comprará para mí.

Shizuku sonrió levemente pensando la fascinación que la pequeña siempre había tenido por el chocolate. Cuando veía un pastel en vitrina lo miraba con tanta devoción, admirada por las decoraciones, pero temerosa que Rukia no accediera a comprárselo.

Se preguntó si aquella misma reacción habría tenido la antigua pareja al verse después de tantos años.

—Yua, tú no conoces a Ichigo —intentó proseguir, ante el rostro enojado de la niña—. Él…

—¡Ichigo es una buena persona! —afirmó con gran convicción— ¡No vuelvas a decir lo contrario o no volveré a hablarte! —terminó, señalándolo.

No recordaba haber visto a Yua tan enfadada, desde aquella vez cuando se comió su muffin de chocolate y la infante de unos 5 años no volvió a hablarle durante días.

—Bien —concluyó, agachándose ligeramente y tendiendo la mano en señal de paz.

Ella dudó unos segundos, observando su rostro para comprobar que no le rebatiría más. Luego, tomó su manó y se volteó rápidamente.

—Vamos a buscar la dirección de Strawberry Coffe antes de que mamá llegue —indicó, saliendo de la habitación.

Observó atento cómo la morena se marchaba, cuestionándose si la fehaciente defensa que había demostrado a favor del empresario se debía a que lo veía como su única esperanza para hacer entrar en razón a Rukia y encontrar a su padre, o que aquella confianza que le profesaba venía de lo más profundo de su ser.

…

Strawberry Cafe se había vuelto muy popular entre jóvenes y adultos. El ambiente del local resultaba ameno para quien planeaba reunirse con amigos, aunque las parejas también encontraban su lugar. Sin duda su fama se debía a sus populares tartas y pasteles de frutilla, pero el trato de los empleados también contribuía enormemente al éxito, siendo el sitio ideal para trabajar a tiempo completo como era el caso de Momo Hinamori.

—¡Bienvenida a Strawberry Cafe! —saludó alegremente una joven al ver a un cliente ingresar— Señorita Rukia, ¿cómo ha estado?

La aludida sonrió a la morena de ojos marrones que llevaba el atuendo de camarera.

—No me quejo —se encogió de hombros a modo de respuesta—, ¿y tú, Momo?

—Ha sido un día bastante ajetreado —soltó un suspiro, para luego sonreírle a la escritora—. Mi descanso comienza en unos minutos —informó, dándole paso a su amiga para que se adentrara en el local—. ¡Tu mesa de siempre está libre!

Asintió mientras se dirigía a una mesa apartada junto a la ventana. Saludó con un gesto de su mano a varios empleados del sitio; era común para ella visitar de vez en cuando a su amiga en su hora de descanso, por lo que conocía a gran parte de la gente que allí trabajaba.

—Gracias —dijo Rukia en cuanto un joven le sirvió un vaso de jugo en el momento en que se sentó.

Cuando conoció a Momo, ella trabajaba atendiendo en un local pequeño donde vendían unos muffins que a Yua le encantaban. Fue Momo quien le recomendaba probar distintos sabores a la pequeña y paulatinamente fueron entablando conversación hasta el punto en que se sentaba a merendar con ellas durante sus descansos. Incluso Rukia comenzó a ir algunas tardes cuando Yua estaba en el colegio y la fémina de ojos marrones comenzó a narrarle su vida.

Momo le contó que su confianza ciega en las personas le había traído problemas en su antiguo trabajo en Japón. Había trabajado de secretaria en una empresa conocida dirigida por Sousuke Aizen, un hombre al que ella admiraba, engañada por la amabilidad que él expresaba y no enterada de sus verdaderos planes.

Por fortuna, su amigo Toushiro la obligó a renunciar antes de que la situación llegara a ámbitos legales. Con mucho esfuerzo cabe destacar, ya que Momo se negaba a dejar la empresa. Sin embargo, cuando la culpabilidad del empresario apellidado Aizen ya no podía ser negada, ella se desplomó al ver quién era el hombre que ella tanto había admirado. Su amigo la ayudó a establecer una nueva vida en Londres, y poco después se hizo pública la muerte de Aizen.

Ella había quedado devastada, según le contó a Rukia. Siendo los primeros años en Londres realmente difíciles, pero de a poco logró recuperarse y cuando obtuvo un trabajo estable, conoció a la escritora. Poco después de que Homura muriera y Momo hubiera estado ahí apoyándola, Rukia le contó su pasado en Japón y su posterior huída a Londres, con todo lo que ello conllevaba.

—¡Listo! —exclamó su amiga, trayendo una bandeja con algunos pasteles y un taza— ¿Cómo está Yua?

—Ahora está con Shizuku —declaró la escritora, tomando un sorbo de su jugo.

—¿¡Volvió!? —la expresión de alegría en la morena era sincera— ¡Eso es maravilloso!

—Sí, regresó ayer —sonrió mirando a su amiga—, justo después de… —se interrumpió al recordar su reencuentro con Ichigo.

—¿Después de qué? ¿Sucedió algo? —cuestionó preocupada la fémina.

—Bueno… —articuló la mujer, no sabiendo bien qué palabras emplear para explicarlo lo sucedido días atrás.

Momo la miró confusa. Generalmente la escritora no se andaba con rodeos. Aunque claro está, no veía a Shizuku hace tanto, y sabía lo que significaba el varón para la morena.

—Rukia… —dijo seria la camarera— Si te incomoda hablar de esto aquí podemos juntarnos mañana.

Ella suspiró en respuesta. Era cierto que se andaba con cuidado cuando salía; guardaba su vida en secreto dentro de lo que le fuera posible para evitar que la asociaran con S. White Snow, hasta ahora sólo era pública su ascendencia japonesa que no podía ocultar por sus facciones, aunque cuando intercedía como S. White Snow siempre se aseguraba de utilizar lentes de contacto cafés para no resaltar por su peculiar color de iris. Además, durante un reportaje sobre famosos escritores, un periodista había afirmado que su nombre era Lucia. Urahara comentó que podía haber sido un error en la fonética entre inglés y japonés, pero usaron ese hecho a su favor para evitar que sus conocidos japoneses la asociaran por su verdadero nombre.

Por fortuna la vida privada de los escritores no era tan difamada como la de los actores, logrando ocultar con ayuda de Urahara que S. White Snow tenía una hija.

—¿Recuerdas que te hablé sobre un muchacho con el que vivía en Japón? —soltó dudosa.

—Claro —sonrió Momo al recordar el nombre del varón—, el que lleva el mismo nombre de esta cafetería.

La diversión expresada por su amiga contrarrestaba completamente con el rostro serio de Rukia, la indecisión se podía ver en sus ojos y la camarera no tardó en atar cabos.

—¿¡Está en Londres!? —la sorpresa fue tanta que, sin pensarlo mucho, se levantó de su asiento.

Gran parte de los clientes voltearon a ver de qué trataba el alboroto, provocando que las morenas se disculparan y Momo volviera a su asiento avergonzada, esperando que todos volvieran a concentrarse en sus propios asuntos.

—El miércoles… en la firma de libros de S. White Snow —susurró la escritora, intentando pasar desapercibida—, Yua me lo presentó.

—P-pero… —tartamudeó su amiga, intentando comprender— ¿Yua sabe algo de él?

—No lo sé —soltó en un suspiro—, al parecer sólo lo conoció porque ambos son fanáticos de S. White Snow…

Una sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Momo.

—Y… —articuló la camarera, indecisa— Él sabe… Digo, como se conocen…

—Se enteró el mismo día que nos reencontramos —explicó la morena, comprendiendo que su amiga intentaba preguntarle si Ichigo sabía quién era la madre de la pequeña—. Intentó averiguar más pero entró Kaien-dono… Desde entonces no sé de él, pero Shizuku insiste en que hable con él.

—Vaya… —soltó la de ojos marrones, pensativa— Y tú… ¿Quieres hablar con él?

—Yo… —murmuró, con su amiga atenta a cualquier cosa que dijera— No sabría qué decirle. Quiero decir, nunca esperé que me encontrara, Urahara me dijo que se encargaría que nadie se enterara de mi paradero —dirigió su mirada a la mesa, intentando ordenar sus pensamientos—. Realmente nunca me planteé una conversación con él donde tuviera que explicarle mis motivos… —alzó su vista sólo para encontrarse con su amiga mirando hacia otro lado. Frunció el ceño de inmediato al percatarse de la poca atención que estaba recibiendo— Momo, ¿me estás escuchando?

—¿Eh? —reaccionó su amiga al escuchar su nombre— ¡Ah! Lo siento, es que sonó la campana de la puerta, siempre acostumbro a reaccionar al sonido para atender a quien entre pero me llamó la atención el cabello de este hombre, es más común ver en adolescentes ese cabello tan llamativo pero…

Rukia dejó de escucharla al voltearse para ver quién había interrumpido su conversación, quedando paralizada en cuanto sus ojos se toparon con unos castaños y se percató del peculiar cabello anaranjado perteneciente al joven empresario. Volteó de inmediato, esperando que él no se hubiera percatado de su presencia.

—Momo… —susurró intentando llamar la atención de su amiga que seguía excusándose— ¡Momo! —llamó más fuerte.

—¿¡Qué!? —se asustó la camarera por el tono usado por la escritora— Ya te dije que lo lamento, ahora no me desconcentraré.

—Es Ichigo —susurró, en un intento de que el aludido no la oyera—, ¡está aquí!

—¿C-cómo qué…? —se interrumpió, recordando las descripciones que le había contado Rukia sobre Ichigo Kurosaki, comprendiendo de inmediato la situación— P-pero… —dijo nerviosa, llevando sus manos hasta su boca— Tranquila, estás de espalda a la puerta, simplemente es una coincidencia…

—Sí, tienes razón —se tranquilizó, repitiéndose que no había manera en que Ichigo se enterara de su presencia. Más aún cuando traía puesto un gorro, por lo que el varón no podría distinguirla a partir de su cabello.

—Además, él ni me conoce. Tú sólo mantente de espalda —aseguró Momo, observando de soslayo que el empresario detenía a una camarera para realizarle una pregunta y la joven apuntaba la mesa en la que se encontraba con su amiga—. ¡Oh, no! ¡Viene hacia acá!

—¿¡Qué!? —exclamó Rukia, sin atreverse a voltear.

—Disculpe, ¿esta silla está ocupada?

La escritora reconoció de inmediato la voz a sus espaldas, y a juzgar por el rostro de espanto en su amiga, quien había colocado la silla a su lado no podía ser otro que Ichigo Kurosaki.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —cuestionó la de ojos índigo, sin alzar la vista para mirarlo.

—Me llamo Ichigo Kurosaki, un gusto en conocerte. Gracias por cuidar de Rukia —saludó cortésmente el varón, logrando que la Kuchiki alzara la vista para encontrarse con la expresión nerviosa de su amiga.

—¡Ah! Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Momo Hinamori.

Rukia parpadeó extrañada. El varón de anaranjado cabello no se caracterizaba por ser cortés, sino que más bien era impulsivo.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —repitió la escritora, observando con detenimiento al recién llegado.

El varón se dignó a devolverle la mirada, clavando sus ojos castaños en la morena. Ella se estremeció de manera imperceptible ante la profundidad de su mirada.

—Vengo a hablar contigo —declaro como si fuera obvio.

Momo vio cómo su amiga soltó un suspiro y volvió su atención al empresario. Ninguno apartaba su vista del otro, manteniendo expectante a la camarera. Siempre se había preguntado cómo sería el hombre del que su amiga se había enamorado; un hecho era que se lo describieran pero otro muy distinto era presenciarlo.

—¿Cómo supiste de este lugar? —cuestionó de pronto la Kuchiki, cautelosa. Sabía bien que los únicos que conocían a Momo eran Shizuku y Yua, además que sólo la última sabía dónde trabajaba su amiga.

Ichigo se sorprendió al reparar en su mirada desconfiada.

—Oh, vamos, Rukia —mencionó incrédulo, apoyando los codos sobre la mesa—. Me llevó años encontrar tu paradero. Enterarme dónde andas en una ciudad no es muy…

—¿Cómo te enteraste? —demandó saber la morena, inquieta. No sabía bien la razón de su molestia, pero en lo que concernía a su hija era bastante precavida.

El empresario guardó silencio y acercó su rostro al de su antigua pareja. Momo aguantó la respiración. Jamás había visto a su amiga tan desafiante, pero lo que le causaba más curiosidad era el hecho de sentirse excluida, como si ambos se hubieran olvidado de su presencia.

—Rukia, ¿me crees capaz de hacerte daño? —preguntó, causando que la mirada de la fémina se suavizara— Sé que te andas con cuidado porque tengo muchas preguntas que por alguna razón evitas responder —agregó, la seriedad marcada en su semblante—, pero eso no quiere decir que esté planeando herirte de alguna forma.

—Ichigo… —susurró ella, recordando la calidez que sentía del varón años atrás.

—Fue Yua quien me contactó por medio de Shizuku —confesó finalmente, dejando sorprendida a la morena.

—¿Yua? Pero ella… —farfulló absorta— ¿Por qué Yua querría contactar contigo?

El Kurosaki se apoyó en el respaldo de su silla y se cruzó de brazos, impaciente. Reflexionó qué responderle a la morena sin lanzar todas las preguntas que rondaban su cabeza.

—Tu hija está tratando de decirte algo, Rukia —dijo finalmente, dirigiéndole una mirada que la fémina no logró identificar—. No sé si te lo habrá dicho y tú la habrás ignorado, pero ella no quiere que te cases.

La camarera miró de soslayo a su amiga. Sabía bien que Rukia era consciente del deseo de Yua, más de una vez se había desahogado con ella sobre ese hecho.

—¿Y qué quieres que haga? —murmuró audiblemente la fémina, resignada— Se lo prometí a nii-sama.

Ichigo la observó desde su asiento, deseando confortarla. Empuñó sus manos para evitar seguir sus impulsos, recordando una conversación que sostuvo con Renji tiempo atrás donde le recriminaba por no contarle sobre el trato que había hecho la fémina con su hermano. Éste le había confesado con impotencia que ése era asunto de Rukia y él no podía intervenir. Sin embargo, luego de aclarar todas sus dudas sobre el famoso trato, el pelirrojo le confesó que en una conversación que había mantenido con Byakuya, éste le informó que jamás habían acordado con qué empresario Rukia se casaría.

La joven de ojos marrones que se mantuvo en silencio observando la charla, se intrigó al ver la sonrisa en el rostro del varón de cabellera anaranjada. Gesto del cual su amiga no se había percatado por tener la cabeza gacha.

—El trato con Byakuya planteaba que al cumplir los treinta tú te casarías con un renombrado empresario —le recordó Ichigo—, pero jamás acordaron que Shiba sería ese hombre, ¿me equivoco?

Rukia abrió los ojos, sorprendida de que él se hubiera percatado de ese detalle. Mientras, el empresario comenzó a buscar entre sus ropas y sacó una tarjeta donde comenzó a escribir algo para luego tenderla frente a la Kuchiki.

—Aún quiero hablar unos asuntos contigo, pero en privado —declaró, sonriendo de medio lado al ver que la morena tomaba la tarjeta—. Ahí están mi celular y la dirección del hotel en que me hospedo —agregó, levantándose de su asiento dispuesto a marcharse—. Ya no corres peligro, ten en cuenta que hay varias personas en Japón que no se han olvidado de ti.

La escritora se mantuvo observando la tarjeta con detención hasta que sintió una mano desacomodando su gorro. Cuando volteó, se encontró con la espalda de Ichigo y su mano alzada a modo de despedida.

—Ustedes aún tienen asuntos pendientes —habló su amiga, llamando su atención.

—Lo sé, pero… —suspiró confusa la de ojos índigos— Es complicado.

Una sonrisa cálida se vislumbró en el rostro de Momo.

—Él quería preguntarte muchas cosas, Rukia —observó la puerta por la que se había marchado el varón—. Pero se contuvo, y estoy segura que aunque él pueda conseguirse tu número, esperará a que tú lo llames.

—Sí… —sonrió melancólica— Debió costarle mucho trabajo evitar lanzar todas sus dudas.

La morena de ojos marrones tomó la mano de su amiga, causando que ella la observara atenta a lo que estaba por decirle.

—Sé que quizás no sea la más indicada para decirlo pero… —soltó, buscando las palabras adecuadas— Rukia, la gente comete errores. Pero la fortaleza que conseguimos al aceptarlos y remendarlos, es los que nos hace crecer —declaró con convicción—. Podrás lastimar a alguien en el proceso, pero si se trata de luchar por tu felicidad, ningún sacrificio es en vano.

Sonrió enternecida ante la inspiración de su amiga. Tenía claro que no podía huir de su pasado eternamente, más aun cuando éste la había encarado con tanto coraje. Así que decidió que consideraría la oferta de Ichigo y hablaría con él. Si él la despreciaba o la comprendía, lo afrontaría con el orgullo Kuchiki que la caracterizaba. Y si eso significaba poner en duda su compromiso con Kaien, aun así lo valía.

Todo fuera por el futuro de Yua.

* * *

><p>¿Qué les pareció? Se acerca el momento en que Ichigo y Rukia hablarán de lo que pasó hace 8 años. Si hay algún error es porque no revisé el capítulo mil veces jejeje<p>

El capítulo 23 lo tendré para el miércoles 12 de febrero. Es posible que lo tenga antes, si es así lo subiré el miércoles 5. Pero me quiero dejar el plazo de 2 semanas para arreglar los capítulos siguientes para ver cómo se irá desarrollando la historia.

¡Saludos!


	25. Soñando con un futuro

A regañadientes, publico hoy este capítulo. ¡Me costó muchísimo! Y aún siento que me faltó algo... El siguiente me está costando mucho más, ya llevo 7 páginas del que sigue así que sospecho que quedará más largo que los capítulos habituales.

Siento que me estoy adentrando en un terreno de la historia donde si quiero cambiar algo porque no me gustó cómo quedó, o pude haberlo narrado de otra forma... ya no habrá vuelta atrás. Y tengo miedo (?) jajajajajaj

En fin, espero sea de su agrado.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo veintitrés: <strong>**Soñando con un futuro.**

**25 de Noviembre — Londres, Inglaterra.**

Kylian era un joven apuesto, pronto a cumplir los 25 años. Sus ojos de un profundo color verde con pintas color miel habían cautivado a muchas jóvenes durante su adolescencia, sin mencionar su acento francés que tanto le había enseñado su madre. Claro que aún seguía atrayéndolas, pero desde hace cuatro años que no tenía una novia. Sí seguía viendo a algunas féminas y salía con algunas compañeras de su universidad, pero nunca nada formal. Estaba enfocado en su futuro profesional.

—¡Eh, Kylian! —habló una voz masculina, rodeando con su brazo el cuello de un joven de cabellera castaña— Quedamos en juntarnos con las chicas en una cafetería, ¿te apuntas?

—¿Ahora? —cuestionó él— Les dije que luego tenía otro compromiso.

—Oh, ¡vamos! —insistió otro muchacho que lo acompañaba— ¿Tu madre no puede ir a buscar a la niña?

El varón meditó por unos segundos antes de responder.

—Creo que sí, pero quiero darle un día libre.

Sus amigos lo molestaron por ser tan considerado con su progenitora y finalmente lo dejaron para que tomara un taxi hasta su destino.

Había insistido a su madre que se quedara en casa, leyendo algún libro o simplemente mirando películas; cosa que no hacía desde que él había decidido entrar a la universidad. Y ante la insistencia de su hijo en no salir, Alicia había optado por perfeccionar sus habilidades culinarias. Así fue cómo el muchacho terminó yendo en busca de cierta morena a un taller de dibujo.

No tardó mucho en llegar y adentrarse a un modesto edificio donde un par de adultos esperaban sentados fuera de una puerta. Tras ella se escuchaban algunos murmullos de vez en cuando, y después de unos cuantos minutos, poco a poco la gente comenzó a salir; adolescentes en su mayoría, y varias mujeres que no dudaron en dirigirle un mirada.

—Hey, Amanda, mira —murmuró una joven rubia, codeando a una chica pelirroja—. ¿Crees que quiera unirse al taller?

El universitario ignoró la mirada que le dirigieron las féminas a medida que un tumulto de gente se aglomeraba en el recibidor.

—¿Kyle? —una cándida voz se dejó oír a pesar del bullicio, llamando la atención del varón— ¿Qué haces aquí?

Sonrió al ver el ceño fruncido de Yua, quien lo observaba con clara desconfianza.

—Vine a buscarte, _Petit _—aclaró, enfatizando la última palabra y haciendo una leve reverencia para disgusto de la niña—, hoy estás a mi cargo.

—No me digas así, es asqueroso —dio un paso atrás, dispuesta a huir de él.

Divertido ante su acción, Kylian soltó una carcajada. —Vamos, enana, llamemos un taxi.

Aún reacia, Yua decidió seguirlo y alejarse de sus compañeros de taller que ya comenzaban a mirarla extrañados. No acostumbraba a hacer amigos en sus actividades extracurriculares, y ésta no era la excepción. Quizás debido al hecho que en el taller no había muchos niños de su edad, y de los pocos que había, ninguno se acercaban a ella. Nunca supo la razón, y en general no le molestaba. Aunque de vez en cuando se quedaba observando a las adolescentes parlotear o a los niños bromear entre ellos, intentando recordar si alguna vez ella había actuado así con alguien.

—¿_Maman*_ te lleva directo a casa o pasan por algún lado? —cuestionó el varón.

La muchachita pareció meditarlo, ya que llevó una mano hasta su barbilla en pose pensativa.

—Depende de lo que yo quiera —dijo finalmente.

Él sonrió con paciencia. —¿Y a dónde quieres ir?

Un singular brillo, que le era muy familiar, apareció en los ojos azulados. Yua no era una niña caprichosa, pero cuando le ofrecían algo que ella quería, no lo desaprovechaba. Tampoco era manipuladora, actuaba por lo general con respeto y si se le negaba algo lo aceptaba siempre y cuando fuera bajo una razón que ella considerara válida.

—Buena, hay una tienda nueva que dicen tener los mejores muffins de Londres y…

La interrumpió con una risa mal disimulada, provocando que la pequeña hiciera un mohín.

—Bien, te llevaré ahí —declaró, iluminando la expresión de Yua—. Sólo deja avisarle a tu madre que llegarás más tarde.

—¡Sí! —soltó animada la pequeña.

En cuanto llegó el taxi, ambos se subieron para dirigirse a su destino. Durante el trayecto se mantuvieron gran parte en silencio, de vez en cuando unas breves disputas en las que Yua terminaba haciendo muecas, pero no hablaron de nada relevante hasta llegar al local que la morena señaló anteriormente.

Se adentraron y los atendió una joven que se marchó enternecida luego de que pidieran su orden, pensando que el hermano mayor había sacado a pasear a su hermanita.

—Y bien, ¿cómo has estado? —preguntó el varón, mientras esperaban su orden.

Yua alzó una ceja. No era la primera vez que salía con Kyle, como ella le apodaba, pero sí era la primera vez que él intentaba mantener una conversación normal. En general se molestaban el uno al otro y el resto de la tarde transcurría entre bromas y reproches.

—Bien, gracias —respondió aún desconfiada.

—¿Ninguna novedad?

La niña meditó por unos segundos, recordando a cierto moreno que llegó días atrás. No logró esconder su sonrisa. —Mi hermano Shizuku volvió a casa.

El joven asintió, recordando que su madre le había mencionado ese hecho. —Deben estar muy felices.

—¡Por supuesto! —exclamó con entusiasmo la pequeña, causando que una sonrisa se asomara por el rostro de Kylian— Ha pasado mucho tiempo, apenas sabía algo de japonés cuando él se fue y ahora puedo hablar mejor.

—Estoy seguro que él también las extrañó —comentó ante la emoción de Yua por hablar de su hermano—. Llegó ese día que fui a tu casa, ¿cierto? Seguramente quiere pasar tiempo con ambas por todo este tiempo que no estuvo.

—Sí —sonrió encantada—. La verdad es que yo sabía que estaba en Londres porque lo vi la semana pasada… —susurró pensativa, recordando su visita a su hermana en el cementerio— Pero no quise decirle a mamá porque no sabía si iría a casa ese día… Y como estaba tardando en ir, pensé que quizás no regresaría…

Observó atento a la niña. La conocía lo suficiente como para saber que tenía una facilidad para exteriorizar sus pensamientos, todo aquello que la inquietaba. Sin embargo, también era bastante precavida para su edad y no le confiaba a cualquiera sus miedos.

—Seguramente habrá tenido sus razones —dijo convencido el varón.

—¿Razones? —repitió ella, confusa.

—Que posiblemente Shizuku tenía cosas que hacer antes de reunirse con ustedes.

Yua ladeó su cabeza y meditó en las palabras del castaño. Frunció levemente el ceño, intentando que se le ocurriera algo.

—¿Habrá tenido que ver con Ichigo? —cuestionó pensativa— Lo vi con mi hermano poco después de encontrarme con Ichigo.

—¿Ichigo? —preguntó Kyle, extrañado de escuchar por primera vez ese nombre.

—Es mi amigo —sonrió la morena—, lo conocí la semana pasada y Shizuku me ayudó a ubicarlo el viernes.

Alzó una ceja ante tal respuesta. Sabía por su madre, que Yua no solía hacer muchos amigos. Pero también recordaba hace un par de años cuando ella se hacía amiga de varios animales dóciles que acostumbraban a vagar por las tiendas que ella frecuentaba, y cómo Shizuku siempre le ayudaba a encontrarlos y darles alimento. Claro que aquellos pobres animales terminaban apodados con los nombres más estúpidos que se podría imaginar.

—Ya veo —asintió mientras veía a la camarera traer su orden y acomodarla en la mesa.

La pequeña se distrajo por completo de la conversación al ver que sus muffins habían llegado. Con devoción, comenzó a comer ante la divertida mirada de los ojos verdosos.

El resto de la charla fue mayormente interrumpida por el deguste de la merienda y prosiguió con las usuales burlas mutuas que se otorgaban. Cuando finalmente terminaron y el mayor pagó, tomaron un taxi para dejar a Yua en su casa.

—Ah, Kyle —dijo de pronto la niña—, gracias por invitarme.

Sonrió ante la cortesía de la morena. Sin dudas eran los frutos de la educación de su madre.

—Cuando gustes volvemos a salir, _Petit_.

—No me digas así —demandó, frunciendo el ceño.

Divertido, posó su mirada en la muchachita. —_Maman_ te dice así todo el tiempo.

—Pero Alicia lo dice de cariño —refutó ella—, tú lo haces sonar como burla.

—Bien —se rindió, percatándose que estaban llegando a su destino—. ¿Tu mamá está en casa?

Parpadeó por el repentino cambio de tema. —No, yo me voy a quedar con Shizuku.

—Ya veo, ¿y a dónde fue?

La pequeña hizo un mohín al sentir que estaba en un interrogatorio. Notó que el taxi se había detenido, señal de que habían llegado a su destino. Así que ante la atenta mirada de Kylian, bajó del vehículo, le hizo una leve reverencia con la cabeza y al enderezarse le sonrió de manera divertida.

—Eso no te incumbe —dijo con una sonrisa satisfecha, para luego voltearse y correr directo a su morada, donde la esperaba su hermano.

Suspiró, sabiendo que a Yua le gustaba salirse con la suya y no le diría el paradero de su madre aunque la siguiera hasta la puerta de su casa. Tampoco halló momento para preguntarle sobre el matrimonio de Rukia, algo se había enterado por su madre, pero no sabía los detalles.

No deseaba que la morena se casara.

Él era Kylian, primogénito y de ascendencia francesa. Un joven atractivo y estudiante de administración de empresas con un prometedor futuro por delante. Quien lo había motivado a incorporarse en el área empresarial era justamente la madre de aquella niña con la que había compartido taxi minutos atrás. Y que además, resultaba ser la mujer que amaba.

…

Subió hasta el piso que daba a su hogar, dando brincos por la diversión que le había causado molestar a Kyle. A pesar de que se fastidiaban el uno al otro, se tenían cariño. El varón la cuidaba y ella lo respetaba. Yua no sentía que era menospreciada por ser una menor, sino más bien por su estatura, ya que el joven acostumbraba levantarla del suelo y mofarse de ella. Pero ella ya crecería y Kyle no podría molestarla por ello.

—¡Ya llegué! —anunció con entusiasmo en cuanto entró a su hogar.

—Bienvenida —dijo Shizuku, calmadamente.

La pequeña sonrió y se sentó para acompañar a su hermano, quien estaba tomando té.

—¿Mamá ya se fue?

El moreno tomó un sorbo antes de responder. —Sí, llegará en unas horas me imagino —aclaró—. ¿Kylian te acompañó hasta acá?

—Sí, ¡fuimos a una tienda donde vendían unos ricos muffins!

Shizuku sonrió ante el entusiasmo de la niña. Si bien el joven de ascendencia francesa no le caía muy bien, debido a esa constante sonrisa encantadora que profesaba cada vez que estaba cerca de Rukia, debía admitir que se llevaba bien con Yua y la niña lo pasaba bien con él. Además, era hijo de Alicia, y aquella cálida mujer la conocía desde ya tiempo. No debía ser un mal chico si había sido criado por ella, pero aun así Kylian le provocaba cierta desconfianza.

—… ¿Tú crees?

—¿Eh? —articuló el varón al darse cuenta que la muchachita le estaba hablando y él no la había escuchado.

—Te decía que ayer mamá se veía muy seria cuando nos regañaba por lo de reunirla con Ichigo en Strawberry Café… ¿Tú crees que esté muy enojada? —cuestionó, algo temerosa.

Una sonrisa se vislumbró en el rostro pálido de Shizuku, negando de inmediato con la cabeza. —Creo que estaba más bien sorprendida. Hace muchos años que no hablaba con Ichigo.

—¿Entonces no está enojada? —preguntó esperanzada, eran contadas las veces que su mamá se enojaba seriamente con ella y le preocupaba.

—Bueno, si recuerdas, sólo nos dijo "Yo resolveré mis propios asuntos, si quieren que hable con Ichigo lo haré por mi cuenta, así que dejen de intervenir" —imitó el joven, causando una risita en la pequeña—. A mí eso me sonó a que nuestro plan fue un éxito.

—¡Sí! Ichigo podrá convencer a mamá de no casarse —dijo ella muy segura de las capacidades de su amigo—. ¿Crees que pueda convencerla hoy mismo?

Meditó por unos segundos antes de darle una respuesta a su hermanita. Recordaba bien que Ichigo era capaz de calmar a Rukia, pero también discutían a menudo por tonterías. Sin embargo, no dudaba que ocho años habían sido suficientes para que el hombre madurara un poco. Y estaba aquella conversación telefónica que había tenido con Ichigo poco antes que Yua llegara, donde le insistía en que pensara bien las palabras que le dirigiría a la morena, así como los sentimientos que aún guardaba por ella.

—Bueno, eso depende —contestó finalmente—. Si Rukia llega hoy en la noche o mañana temprano —soltó, haciendo alusión a que la fémina podía pasar la noche con el empresario.

Observó el rostro confuso de la pequeña, para luego tornarse en uno de total entendimiento.

—Sí, comprendo —asintió de brazos cruzados—. Mamá puede ser difícil de convencer, me cuesta mucho que me compre esos pasteles de chocolate, dice que mucho chocolate no es bueno.

Shizuku le dio la razón, sabiendo que era muy pequeña para malinterpretar el asunto. Pero realmente esperaba que la antigua pareja replanteara los sentimientos que guardaban por el otro. Habían pasado años, pero su ruptura había sido tan abrupta que no era de extrañar que aún se profesaran cariño. Incluso Yua había señalado el hecho de que algo transmitían con su mirada al estar el uno frente al otro.

Dirigió su vista a la niña sentada frente a él que había sacado una merienda de la nevera. En mayo cumpliría los ocho años y aún no tenía una figura paterna fija. Sabía bien que él había jugado un papel importante en su crianza, también que Rukia se había esforzado demasiado para que a su hija no le faltara nada. Sólo que a veces… durante todo ese tiempo en que estuvo alejado de ellas, se preguntó si estarían bien. Si la escritora no estaría sufriendo en silencio y ocultando todo a la muchachita de ojos azules o si Yua se sentiría sola en aquellas celebraciones del día del padre y si continuaba diciendo con aquella sonrisa cuando le preguntaban por su progenitor "sólo somos yo, mamá y mis hermanos".

—Herma-no Shi-zuku —llamó ella en medio de un bostezo, captando su atención—. Ya es tarde, ¿esperarás a mamá?

El moreno observó de soslayo el reloj de pared, percatándose que marcaba las 9 en punto. Sonrió sutilmente al notar que el horario para dormir de Yua no había variado mucho.

—Te acompañaré hasta que duermas —dijo, para alegría de la pequeña.

Fueron hasta el cuarto de la menor, donde ésta le dijo a su hermano que no entrara hasta que terminara de colocarse el pijama. Paciente, Shizuku esperó hasta que la chiquilla estuvo lista. En cuanto entró acercó una silla mientras ella se metía en la cama sonriente de recordar aquellas noches en que el moreno la acompañaba. Con una leve sonrisa, él la arropó y comenzó a decirle las cosas que podían hacer juntos ahora que había vuelto: ir al parque, visitar algunas librerías, locales donde vendieran muffins, etc. Y con aquella sensación de paz, Yua finalmente cayó dormida.

El joven la contempló por unos minutos, reflexionando lo importante que era para él. Y con la serenidad que lo caracterizaba, tomó una decisión. Él debía continuar luchando por el futuro de su familia. Debía averiguar todo lo posible sobre la identidad del padre de la pequeña, pero debía comenzar por enterarse de los avances que habían sucedido mientras él estuvo en Japón. Yoruichi lo había mantenido al tanto, pero necesitaba charlar con alguien cercano a Rukia, que estuviera al tanto de su delicada situación. Alguien que la conociera lo suficiente para saber acerca de sus sentimientos y tuviera alguna idea de cómo hacerla entrar en razón.

Constriñó levemente el ceño al hallar con el nombre de la persona con la que requería hablar. Debía asegurarse que Yua no se enterara, porque hasta donde recordaba, ella no se llevaba bien con _él_.

Suspiró resignado. Ojeó por última vez a la niña que sin lugar a dudas estaba profundamente dormida y se levantó de su lugar dispuesto a pedirle el número a Yoruichi.

…

Se hallaba tendido en la cama de su habitación, con sus brazos haciendo papel de almohada y sus pies colgando. La conversación telefónica que había tenido con Shizuku más temprano, aún le daba vueltas en su cabeza. Sabía bien que debía ser cauteloso al hablar con la escritora, sentía que ella le escondía algo importante. Bueno, el hecho de ocultarle la existencia de una niña que podía ser suya, ya era un tremendo asunto; pero seguía teniendo un mal presentimiento acerca de todo esto. Llegó a pensar que eran alucinaciones suyas, pero incluso Shizuku le había confesado que intuía algo delicado en el asunto de no exponer la identidad del padre.

¿Qué podía ser tan malo para que Rukia no quisiera decirle quién era el padre de Yua? Frunció el ceño al pensar en que él no lo fuera. Después de todo, esa posibilidad no tenía sentido.

—Ichigo… —susurró ya impaciente una voluptuosa mujer— Has estado así desde la firma de libros, ¿pasó algo?

El aludido volteó a ver a Nelliel, quien se hallaba de pie y de brazos cruzados en medio de la habitación. Su mirada denotaba preocupación, pero hasta hoy se había mantenido en silencio tolerando su comportamiento distraído y su falta de comunicación.

Ciertamente había preferido mantener a la fémina de ojos pardos fuera de sus asuntos, para no preocuparla y distraerla de su trabajo. Pero Nel siempre le había comentado que cuando necesitara ser escuchado, ella iba a estar ahí para él. Como una manera de retribuirle todo el esfuerzo que él había hecho por consolarla y la oportunidad de trabajo que le había ofrecido.

—Sé que te gusta resolver tus problemas por ti mismo —mencionó ella—, pero a veces hablando con alguien puedes encontrarles solución más rápido.

Soltó un suspiro al tiempo que cerraba los ojos. Quizás la mujer tenía razón. Después de todo, se había pasado todas sus tardes libres analizando la situación y no hacía más que salir con más dudas de las que comenzaba su reflexión.

—Rukia tiene una hija —confesó finalmente, dejando a relucir el origen de todas sus dudas.

Ichigo creyó ver una expresión de pánico en el rostro de Nel, pero no podía asegurarlo puesto que ahora veía cómo parpadeaba confundida en un intento de digerir la información. Abrió la boca un par de veces intentando decir algo, pero al final se mantenía callada. Optó por caminar sin prisa y sentarse en la cama, de espaldas a él.

—¿Conoces al padre? —finalmente cuestionó de manera audible.

—No —soltó él en un suspiro—, Yua se crió sin su padre.

Vio cómo la mujer asintió todavía sin voltear. Supuso que estaba analizando la situación, puesto que no se la esperaba. Realmente, cuando llegó a Londres tampoco esperó encontrarse con una pequeña niña de ojos azulados.

—Ya veo —dijo Nel en voz baja.

Por unos instantes el varón se mantuvo expectante a lo próximo que diría la fémina. Pero en vista de que ella no emitió otra palabra, dirigió su mirada al techo para seguir con su reflexión a cerca de la situación que lo acongojaba. Aún no sabía bien qué le diría a Rukia en cuanto la viera, sabía que debía respetar su silencio; la morena era sensata y debía tener una razón de peso para su misterio, ¡pero se trataba de un asunto considerable! Su negativa a decir algo no sólo la afectaba a ella misma ahora, ¿acaso no se había dado cuenta de ello?

—¿Sabes por qué viniste a Londres, Ichigo? —preguntó con voz firme la de ojos pardos, ante la mirada extrañada del empresario— No estoy hablando de negocios, sino de la razón por la que buscaste a Rukia todo este tiempo —continuó, alzando su vista— ¿No pudiste aceptar su repentina marcha? ¿Querías verla por última vez? ¿Querías que se quedara contigo? —hizo una pausa, se levantó y rodeó la cama hasta llegar frente a él para mirarlo a los ojos y formular la última pregunta— ¿Aún la amas?

El hombre de hebras anaranjadas se estremeció ante la franqueza de la fémina. Se incorporó para quedar sentado sobre la cama mientras veía que ella tomaba asiento junto a él.

—Yo… —articuló Ichigo, llevándose una mano hasta su sien— La busqué todo este tiempo porque sabía que no se había marchado por simple capricho, sino que huía de algo.

La antigua Arrancar observó inexpresiva la confusión en el rostro del varón. Para ella estaba clara la solución, pero sabía bien que para el empresario resultaba difícil por todas las emociones que la situación implicaba.

—No es tan complicado, Ichigo.

Su ceño se constriñó al oír esas palabras. Las palabras salieron sin poder contenerlas, abrumado por todas las dudas que tenía desde que vio a la morena.

—¿No es complicado? —repitió, empuñando sus manos— Yua va a cumplir 8 años —espetó, conteniendo su impotencia—, ¡ha pasado todo ese tiempo sin un padre! ¡Homura ha muerto y Shizuku estuvo fuera casi dos años haciendo quién sabe qué! —en medio de su desahogo, se levantó de la cama y le dio la espalda a la fémina— Rukia ha estado todo este tiempo sola… —susurró, con sus puños temblando— Sola… criando una niña que podría ser mía…

La mirada de Nel se perdió durante un instante ante las últimas palabras de Ichigo. Había preferido asumir que la niña de la que él le hablaba había nacido en Londres, años después de que Rukia se marchara. Sí, porque de lo contrario, las dudas sobre el porqué la morena no le comentó sobre su hija al empresario, comenzarían a perseguirla.

—Es más complicado de lo que piensas, Nel.

Despertó de su ensimismamiento ante lo dicho por el Kurosaki. Esperaba que él no hubiera visto el atisbo de preocupación en sus ojos, sino comenzaría a sospechar. Así que, cerrando sus ojos momentáneamente, se dispuso a enfrentar su mirada y recitar sus últimas palabras.

—No lo es —insistió mientras negaba con su cabeza.

Antes de que el varón girara y comenzara a descargar su frustración en ella de nuevo, prosiguió.

—¿Qué te importa más? —indagó, desarmando al de cabello anaranjado— ¿Ser un apoyo para Rukia o ser un padre para Yua?

—¿Qué…? —articuló él, sorprendiéndose de no saber qué elegir.

Con diplomacia, la mujer se levantó y lo enfrentó.

—Si quieres estar junto a Rukia, si quieres restablecer tu pasada relación con ella… —se detuvo por un instante, como si le costara pronunciar las siguientes palabras— porque aún la amas… Eso implicaría que deseas convertirte en una figura paterna para Yua, sea tu hija biológica o no —declaró, sorprendiendo al empresario—. Si por el contrario, deseas ser un padre para Yua porque estás obsesionado con la idea de que comparten la misma sangre, eso implica pisotear la autoridad de Rukia, no valorar todos los años que dedicó para criarla y sacarla adelante… Pero sobretodo… eso significaría que estás dispuesto a arrebatársela legalmente si resulta que en verdad es tu hija…

—Yo no… —balbuceó el varón, dando un paso hacia atrás.

La seriedad en el rostro de la fémina desapareció para dejar lugar a una sutil sonrisa.

—Los caminos siempre están, Ichigo. Lo difícil es decidir cuál quieres tomar —murmuró, con su vista perdida al fondo del cuarto.

El empresario volvió a tomar asiento en su cama, asimilando las palabras de la mujer de ojos pardos.

—¿Qué me importa más? —susurró para sí.

Nelliel observó por un momento a su jefe antes que decidiera marcharse para dejarlo en su reflexión. Volteó y se dirigió a la puerta de la habitación, girando la manilla para abrirla. Antes de salir, le dirigió una última mirada al varón allí dentro.

—Piensa bien lo que quieres —dijo con suavidad, abriendo la puerta dispuesta a salir—. En base a eso te enfrentarás a lo que venga…

Ichigo no oyó sus últimas palabras. En su lugar, rondaban en su cabeza las opciones que le había dado Nel sobre su situación. Las cuales, cabe mencionar, lo habían ayudado en demasía. Después de varios minutos repasando la situación en la que se encontraba desde que había desaparecido la morena de su vida, la había encontrado en Londres, se había enterado sobre Yua y todo lo acontecido durante sus días en la ciudad inglesa, tomó una decisión.

Sonrió sin poder evitarlo justo en el momento que alguien tocaba la puerta de su habitación. Se levantó, mirando la hora, sabiendo que sólo podía ser una persona. Y en el instante que abrió la puerta y vio aquella mata de cabellera oscura y aquellos deslumbrantes ojos, supo que no se equivocaba.

—Hola, Ichigo —saludó Rukia, provocando una sonrisa en el varón.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Maman: <strong>__Mamá, en francés._

Ya, sí... los dejé a la mitad de algo que se viene bueno jajajajaja pero en el siguiente capítulo, que de alguna manera publicaré el miércoles 19, se saciarán de una conversación entre Ichigo y Rukia (?) -lleva 7 páginas de puro IchiRuki-

Arghgh, quiero escribir tantas cosas pero me cuesta ordenarlas! D:

Nos estamos leyendo (:


	26. Aclarando todo

Ufff... 12 páginas. Cuando comencé a escribir la parte de Ichigo y Rukia como que me emocioné y salieron más páginas de las esperadas jajajajaja Espero no organizarme a partir de ahora porque tengo que desenredar todo el manojo de misterio de los capítulos anteriores. ¡Recién acabé este capítulo ayer!

¡Espero les agrade este capítulo!

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo veinticuatro: <strong>**Aclarando todo.**

Cuando la noche anterior llamó a Ichigo para comunicarle que quería reunirse con él, no pudo negar que se hallaba inquieta. Se trataba de revelar algo que por años mantuvo en secreto. Por no decir que no tenía idea de cómo explicarle el asunto al varón sin que éste tuviera un ataque de histeria. En cambio, su hija y Shizuku estaban complacidos con la idea; la primera no había podido ocultar su expresión de dicha al pensar que el empresario podría persuadirla de su boda y la abrazó con emoción. Maldición, si hasta casi lloró de alegría.

Soltó un suspiro. Sabía que no estaba haciendo las cosas de manera correcta, pero lo hacía lo mejor que podía. Después de todo, durante ocho años sin saber de Ichigo y con su trigésimo cumpleaños ya cerca, la opción más válida para cumplir su promesa con su hermano había sido Kaien Shiba. No era lo que ella quería, lo admitía, pero tampoco era lo peor del mundo. Durante años admiró al hombre y él también le profesaba un gran cariño.

Aun así, la culpa la carcomía al pensar en Miyako, la mujer que sabía bien era a quien realmente amaba el hombre. En varias ocasiones habían conversado. Incluso le había ayudado económicamente, ante las protestas de ella, para el diagnóstico de su enfermedad. La castaña le insistía en que no tenía porqué sentirse culpable, ya que su relación con el varón había terminado, pero Rukia sabía bien que ambos aún guardaban sentimientos por el otro.

En cuanto divisó el hotel donde se reuniría con el Kurosaki, tragó saliva. No recordaba haber estado tan nerviosa en su vida. Con parsimonia, indicó en recepción a quién venía a ver y un joven le indicó cortésmente el número de la habitación, mencionando que el empresario la estaba esperando.

Sintiendo que su determinación volvía, se adentró en los pasillos y tocó la puerta en cuanto estuvo frente a ella. No tardó mucho en abrirse y desvelar a un hombre alto, de cabellera anaranjada y ojos de un profundo ocre.

De alguna manera, al visualizarlo, se sintió más tranquila.

—Hola, Ichigo.

Una pequeña sonrisa se asomó en su rostro, dando un paso hacia atrás para invitarla a entrar en la habitación. Era un espacio amplio, con una cama matrimonial al centro y un gran ventanal que permitía ver la ciudad.

—Te estaba esperando —declaró mientras cerraba la puerta.

—Lo sé, te dije que vendría a esta hora.

Frunció levemente el ceño ante la respuesta de la fémina. Resopló al tiempo que le indicaba tomar asiento en la silla junto a una modesta mesa circular. Ella ni siquiera le agradeció, tan sólo colocó su abrigo en el respaldo y se acomodó.

—¿Te ofrezco algo de beber? —preguntó con una cortesía no muy propia de él.

Rukia observó que el empresario sacaba una botella individual de una pequeña nevera instalada en una esquina de la habitación.

—¿Desde cuándo tú…? —se interrumpió, negando con la cabeza— Olvídalo.

Alzó una ceja ante el comportamiento de la morena. —¿Quieres o no?

—Estoy bien así —dijo ella, percatándose que la amabilidad del varón no había durado tanto.

El empresario se encogió de hombros y tomó asiento frente a ella. Posó su botella y un vaso en la mesa, sirviéndose para beber un sorbo; en un intento de hacer tiempo antes de iniciar la conversación.

—Acostumbré a beber en las reuniones con los socios de la empresa —comentó al ver que la escritora lo observaba atenta mientras tomaba del licor.

Su boca se curvó en una leve sonrisa burlona. —Te has hecho de malos hábitos.

—No lo hago siempre —replicó él, rodando los ojos ante su crítica.

Un silencio cayó sobre ellos. La morena sabía bien que no podía huir por mucho de su objetivo, pero hablar con él después de tantos años la hacía sentir ansiosa, y algo temerosa.

Observó el rostro del empresario que ahora estaba serio, analizando sus próximas palabras.

—Rukia… —susurró, no sabiendo por dónde empezar.

Ella cerró los ojos momentáneamente. —¿Qué quieres saber primero?

Vio cómo fruncía el ceño, repasando todas las dudas que le habían surgido desde que había llegado a Londres, sumada a las que ya tenía antes. No sabía cómo ordenarlas, así que tardó un par de minutos durante los cuales la fémina aguardó paciente.

—¿Por qué te fuiste? —dijo finalmente, mirándola a los ojos— ¿De qué huiste?

Sus ojos se abrieron por la sorpresa, para luego bajar su vista a la mesa. Debía haber supuesto que una simple carta donde le ordenaba que no la buscara y prácticamente se olvidara de ella, no había sido suficiente. No había tenido mucho tiempo para meditarlo, pero había dado por hecho que el varón se resignaría finalmente.

Recordaba perfectamente ese día crítico en el que tomó su decisión. Se enteró de muchas cosas, estaba asustada, pero había confirmado que si ella se alejaba de todos era probable que nadie saliera herido por su causa.

—Yo… —articuló, llevándose una mano hasta su boca en un intento de pensar qué decir primero.

Eran demasiados los sentimientos que había tenido que enfrentar ese día y rememorarlos sólo causaba que el estrés regresara a ella.

Se sobresaltó en cuanto sintió una mano sobre la suya. Miró de inmediato al varón de hebras anaranjadas y se percató de que él estaba concentrado observando la mano que había cogido. La guió hasta apoyarla en la mesa y ahí la cubrió mientras la acariciaba suavemente con su pulgar. Ella fijó su vista en sus manos entrelazadas antes de alzar la vista y encontrarse con la mirada de Ichigo, cuya intensidad le hacía visualizar su iris más oscuro. Cerró sus ojos y se concentró en la caricia que le proporcionaba el varón, recreando claramente aquel día en su cabeza.

—Ese día… —musitó, abriendo lentamente sus ojos ante la mirada atenta de él— El día antes de marcharme… Fui al hospital por una llamada de Isane-san. Allí me presentó a un colega suyo… Me dijeron que le habían diagnosticado a Homura una enfermedad autoinmune.

El varón apretó los dientes, recordando que Rukia le había contado que su hermana había muerto por ese tipo de enfermedad. Iba a abrir la boca para reprenderla de huir por eso, pero todas sus intenciones se vieron reprimidas al sentir una pequeña mano apretar la suya. Observó la mirada índigo, sintiendo que le transmitía el deseo de permitirle continuar.

Asintió, para que la morena prosiguiera con su relato. Ésta suspiró, y en voz baja se dispuso a seguir.

—Isane-san me dijo que había una especialista en Londres que podía ayudar a Homura. No lo consideré mucho en ese momento porque aún estaba conmocionada por la noticia y no sabía cómo decírselo a Homura, a Shizuku… y a ti.

Se sorprendió que la escritora pensara en él. Pero eso sólo provocaba que le surgieran más dudas. Lo que ella trataba de decirle… ¿era que esa no había sido la causa de su huída?

—Cuando salí del hospital, no sabía qué hacer —continuó—. Debía hablar con ustedes, pero no sabía cómo darles la noticia. Además, aún estaba esa molesta sensación de que ustedes me ocultaban algo sobre los Arrancar.

Aquello lo desarmó. Efectivamente, en aquel tiempo sólo le había informado a la morena que los Arrancar buscaban algo de ella. No le había dicho qué era lo que deseaban, Renji también había guardado silencio. Después, cuando Homura fue atacada, tampoco le dijo quién había sido el agresor. No sabía si Shizuku le había dicho tiempo después o la misma rubia se lo había confesado, pero lo cierto es que el empresario le ocultó datos relevantes a la fémina. Sabía que si ella se enteraba, lo habría dejado fuera del asunto.

—Rukia, nosotros… —articuló, soltando su mano. Deseaba decirle por qué le habían ocultado cosas, que su bienestar era muy importante para él y no quería que tomara riesgos.

En respuesta, la morena alzó una mano y le hizo una seña para que guardara silencio. Se levantó con parsimonia siendo seguida por la mirada atenta del varón. Dio unos pasos hasta posarse frente al ventanal, donde se apreciaba que la noche ya había caído y las luces de la ciudad iluminaban las calles.

—No recuerdo bien cómo —articuló de manera audible—, pero terminé en tu facultad mientras caminaba pensando qué hacer. Y allí te vi… pero no solo.

Extrañado, intentó recordar el día que relataba la fémina. Realmente no supo hasta la mañana siguiente que aquel día lo recordaría como una despedida, por lo que no prestó atención a los detalles antes de esa noche.

Se dispuso a levantarse y pedirle explicaciones, pero sus próximas palabras lo dejaron inmóvil en la silla y con los ojos abiertos producto del desconcierto.

—Estabas con una mujer, que resultó ser una de los Arrancar —confesó, mirándolo directo a los ojos—. Sólo estaban hablando, y al principio no la reconocí pero… Cerca de ti, luego distinguí a Grimmjow y Ulquiorra.

Se levantó de golpe y casi tiró la botella y el vaso de la mesa.

—Luego recordé sus nombres —explicó—, no los reconocí en seguida. Nii-sama hace tiempo me había mostrado una foto de ellos —guardó silencio por un momento, sabiendo que Ichigo se enfadaría por lo que diría a continuación—. Cuando te alejaste de ellos junto con la mujer, empezaron a hablar sobre ti. Sabían que estabas relacionado conmigo… plantearon la opción de eliminarte, pero no sabían qué tan cercano eras a mí. Y luego… hablaron de Homura, sobre cómo la apuñalaron.

El empresario caminó despacio hasta detenerse tras ella. Rukia podía ver su reflejo a través de la ventana, él era considerablemente más alto, su cuerpo parecía cobijarla desde su posición y su vista estaba fija en la ventana, observando sus reflejos.

—Ellos no relacionaron a Homura conmigo, no tenían idea, Grimmjow la atacó sólo porque ella lo confrontó —aclaró, observando al varón desde el cristal—. Si ellos hubieran sabido el tipo de relación que tenías conmigo…

Interrumpió su relato en cuanto sintió dos brazos protectores rodeándola, acercándola a un cuerpo que creía haber olvidado, un aroma que de vez en cuando le parecía oler en sueños y una calidez que casi la hizo llorar.

—¿Si ellos hubieran sabido, habrían ido tras de mí? —murmuró cerca de su oído— Me habría encargado de ellos —declaró, con determinación—, me habría asegurado que no volvieran siquiera a mirarte.

Rukia tembló ante sus palabras. Sabía de lo que era capaz el varón por defender a quienes amaba.

—Ichigo, yo… —se removió entre sus brazos y volteó para verlo a la cara— Ellos me buscaban a mí, no tenían conocimiento sobre nuestra relación. Y si te metías en aprietos con los Arrancar, podría haber influido en tu futuro profesional…

Se alejó de ella en cuanto confirmó su intención al huir hace ocho años. ¿Por qué para ella era tan complicado pensar en el sentir de los demás? Actuaba según la seguridad de quienes le importaban, aunque sus decisiones la destrozaran por dentro.

Caminó hasta sentarse en la cama, escondiendo su cabeza entre sus manos. Rukia lo observó atenta, acercándose con cuidado y con temor de su reacción. Sabía que se enfadaría por dejarlo fuera de sus decisiones en las cuales él estaba implicado.

—Entonces… —soltó en un ofuscado suspiro— Te marchaste para evitar que yo me viera involucrado, y con Homura enferma, decidiste venir aquí para comenzar a tratarla con la mejor especialista…

Ella asintió, bajando la cabeza en un intento de ver su expresión. —Sabía que Renji y mis demás conocidos estarían a salvo porque están relacionados con la empresa de nii-sama. Pero tú, Inoue, y tus demás amigos… todos corrían peligro si me quedaba y descubrían que estábamos relacionados.

Frunció el ceño más de lo habitual. Tenía la sospecha de que se había marchado por una razón como esa. Excepto lo de Homura, él sólo imaginó que la morena había tenido la intención de protegerlo. Como Byakuya sabía de su paradero, intentó tranquilizarse. Pero esa molesta sensación de que ignoraba algo importante siguió persiguiéndolo por años hasta verla de nuevo.

Recordó a cierta pequeña de ojos azulados y decidió enfrentar a la escritora. La mirada seria que le lanzó, la descolocó por unos segundos.

—Cuando te fuiste… —articuló con determinación— ¿estabas embarazada?

El año en que murió Aizen, pensó que ella volvería por cuenta propia. Pero ni en ese tiempo logró tener noticias de ella, provocando que la aflicción se apoderara de él y reflexionara en medio de la confusión qué podía estar reteniéndola.

—Me enteré aquí de mi embarazo.

La respuesta hizo que en sus ojos se vislumbrara el asombro. ¡Tenía razón! Yua debía ser su hija. Se dispuso a levantarse con una inevitable sonrisa en su rostro para regañar a la morena, pero su expresión cayó en cuanto vio la de ella. No transmitía un sincero perdón por ocultarle la existencia de su hija, sino más bien se veía angustiada… como si estuviera a punto de comunicarle algo terrible.

En silencio, Rukia se sentó junto a él en la cama. Enfocó su vista en su regazo y empuñó sus manos.

—Ciertamente, me fui de Japón sin saber que ya estaba embarazada —suspiró, confirmando la sospecha del varón quien deseaba interrumpir su relato—. Pero no estoy segura de que Yua sea tu hija.

Aquello descolocó al empresario, recordando las palabras que Shizuku le había dicho acerca del misterio que rondaba al padre de la niña y la razón de peso para ocultarlo.

—Rukia… —se atrevió a hablar el varón— Aunque me digas eso, y estés segura de que te embarazaste en Japón —alzó una ceja en un intento de encontrar una explicación—, no te creería si me dices que me engañaste.

Sonrió ante la confianza que le tenía el Kurosaki. Era cierto que él la conocía muy bien, y con todo lo que vivieron durante los meses que compartieron el mismo techo, sabía que si le mentía acerca de algo sobre lo que pasó hace ocho años, él lo intuiría.

—El día en que Homura fue atacada —inició con la seriedad marcada en su voz, aparentando que no le afectaba para así poder contarle todo al varón—, esa mañana fui al hospital a recoger unos exámenes. Me encontré de casualidad con Isane-san y terminé contándole sobre el secuestro… —hizo una breve pausa antes de continuar— Ella me comentó que la doctora que me atendió para revisar si había sido abusada o algo… era una de los Arrancar.

Sintió que de pronto el aire dejaba de llegar a sus pulmones ante la confesión de la morena. ¿No se suponía que algo de esa relevancia debía publicarse por todos los medios? ¿¡Qué diablos había pasado!?

—Me dijo que la habían echado del hospital —prosiguió, girando para enfrentar la expresión en el empresario—. Pero, Ichigo… ¿Cómo puedo saber qué me hicieron si ni yo misma lo recuerdo? Me llevaron al hospital porque sospecharon de una violación, ¿quién me asegura que eso no ocurrió? Es por eso que no sé si Yua es hija tuya o…

La interrumpió, atrayéndola a su cuerpo para fundirse en un abrazo. No quería oír el resto. Entendía la otra opción, pero no quería oírlo de su boca. Recordaba perfectamente el día en que Grimmjow y Ulquiorra comenzaron a buscarla en la universidad y cómo el último le había confesado qué deseaban de Rukia. Siempre le pareció extraño que luego del secuestro no la siguieran buscando, pero ahora entendía la razón. Y no le gustaba para nada.

La mujer sintió que era estrujada con bastante fuerza. Realmente no esperaba que él reaccionara de esa forma. Omitió deliberadamente el hecho de la inseminación. Después de todo, aunque no estaba del todo segura qué hecho había desencadenado la concepción de Yua, su parte racional le decía que la inseminación tenía más peso. Y no quería romperle la ilusión a Ichigo después de ver su expresión al decirle que se marchó de Japón embarazada.

Llevó sus manos hasta su extravagante cabello en cuanto sintió que sus brazos temblaban.

—Ichigo… —susurró, pensando en cómo tranquilizarlo.

El aludido relajó su agarre, pero no la soltó. —¿Has estado viviendo con esa duda todo este tiempo?

Tragó saliva al percatarse de la inquietud del varón. Desde su posición no podría ver su rostro, pero se imaginaba que era una mezcla de sorpresa, rabia y frustración.

—Es mi hija, Ichigo —murmuró audiblemente contra su pecho—. Aunque no sepa con certeza quién es su padre, Yua sigue siendo mi hija. Y la protegeré.

Se separó ligeramente de ella para mirarla a los ojos. En ellos pudo ver la determinación de sus palabras y la fortaleza que adquirió al llevar aquella carga tan pesada. Con Aizen muerto, no se sabía con seguridad el peligro que correría Yua si alguien se enteraba que podía ser hija de uno de los Arrancar. Pero al mirarla a los ojos, supo de inmediato lo que él quería.

—Rukia… —dijo suavemente, dirigiendo sus manos hasta el delicado rostro y proporcionándole una leve caricia— Déjame estar con ustedes —soltó, provocando el desconcierto en ella—. Estar a tu lado y hacerme cargo de Yua.

Parpadeó atónita, negando con la cabeza. —Ichigo, no puedes, tú-

—Sí puedo —cortó él—, y quiero.

Su boca se entreabrió, sin saber qué decir ante sus palabras. Aún intentaba digerir la explícita propuesta del empresario. Sin embargo, no fue capaz de debatirle, puesto que su boca se vio sellada. Sus ojos absortos, intentando procesar qué estaba sucediendo, pero los labios insistentes del varón pronto lograron doblegarla y tuvo que aferrarse a su espalda para no caer, ya que Ichigo se había inclinado demasiado y su peso no era insignificante.

Fue un beso tosco y breve. Como si él intentara despejar todas las emociones que lo habían abatido e intentara callarla en el proceso.

—Ichi-

Esta vez no fueron unos labios quienes la interrumpieron, sino el pulgar de él que se había posado sobre su boca. Por un momento, Rukia le iba a recriminar. Pero la intensa mirada que él le dedicó la dejó sin habla. En la profundidad de sus orbes no sólo se expresaba el deseo de protegerla, sino que intentaba transmitirle que su decisión no se debía a la responsabilidad que él tendría si la niña fuera su hija. Había un sentimiento más potente que lo impulsaba.

Cuando se acercó esta vez, lo hizo con lentitud, dejando claro a la morena sus intenciones. Sus alientos se entremezclaron y ella cerró los ojos. El contacto entre sus labios fue suave, como si se invitaran mutuamente a reconocerse. Y cuando Rukia entreabrió su boca, algo se encendió dentro de ellos. Intentando aspirar el aliento del otro, se dejaron llevar completamente.

Las manos de Ichigo viajaron hasta su nuca y se enterraron en sus hebras oscuras para apoderarse del torrentoso beso. Ella, envolvió sus brazos en la espalda masculina y se apegó a su cuerpo, permitiendo que todo su peso cayera hacia atrás. Sin poner resistencia, el varón dejó que sus cuerpos rebotaran sobre la cama. Colocó sus brazos sobre el edredón para no aplastar a la morena y ésta rodeó su cuello con sus brazos, profundizando el beso y transformándolo en una pasional batalla en donde ambos comenzaron a jadear.

Sus bocas se alejaron unos centímetros, ambos respiraban entrecortadamente. Y en cuanto ambos enfocaron la mirada del otro, se sonrieron levemente.

Ichigo acomodó su cara entre el níveo cuello y hombro. En tanto, Rukia dirigió sus manos hasta la mata de cabellera anaranjada para acariciarla. Y en esa posición sus respiraciones se fueron acompasando, sintiendo ambos que volvían a sus años en Japón, cuando experimentaban el comienzo de una relación en la que podían casi leer las emociones del otro.

…

**26 de Noviembre — Londres, Inglaterra.**

Dejó las llaves sobre la mesa luego de entrar en su hogar, observando el amplio recinto que años atrás había dado cabida a cuatro personas, y comprobando que sólo él se hallaba en el lugar. Yua no lo había cuestionado mucho cuando le dijo que la iría a dejar a la escuela. Alicia iría a recogerla, como era habitual, luego de que su jornada acabase. Así él tendría tiempo de realizar sus planes de hoy.

Rukia no había regresado desde anoche.

No era que le preocupara mucho, después de todo estaba con Ichigo. Y la morena nunca hacía algo precipitado. Bueno, casi nunca. Sabía bien que ella tenía en cuenta su compromiso con Kaien, y sospechaba que los medios ya la tenían en la mira. Para nadie era sorpresa que Byakuya se estaba preparando para dejar la empresa en manos de alguien más. ¿De quién? Sólo pocos lo sabían.

Su celular empezó a sonar. Lo sacó de su bolsillo para contestar, y en la pantalla vio de quién se trataba.

—¿Shizuku? —oyó del otro lado de la línea.

—Buenos días, Rukia —saludó él, impasible.

—Para ti también —deseó ella—. Disculpa por no volver temprano, voy en camino ahora.

Miró de soslayo un reloj. —No te preocupes, Yua ya está en el colegio —aclaró—. ¿Hablaste con Ichigo?

—Sí —soltó un suspiro la fémina—, pero se me hizo tarde y él insistió en que me quedara.

—Ya veo.

El silencio se hizo presente por el celular, extrañando al moreno.

—Shizuku… —susurró Rukia— Sólo dormimos.

Alzó una ceja ante la justificación de la escritora. Había reflexionado acerca de eso momentos atrás, pero jamás se planteó en cuestionarle su actuar.

—No es a mí a quien debes darle explicaciones.

Por la silenciosa respuesta de ella, supuso que estaba pensando en Kaien.

—Lo sé, pero… —recitó por el teléfono— Bueno, hablé con Ichigo.

—¿Acordaron algo?

—No exactamente… —respondió algo dubitativa— Te daré los detalles cuando llegue a casa.

Ambos se despidieron, la comunicación finalizó y el varón se dispuso a coger nuevamente las llaves encima de la mesa para marcharse y reunirse con _él _antes de que Rukia llegara. Esperaba sinceramente que la morena hubiera aclarado su situación con el Kurosaki. No creía que todo se hubiera solucionado y la fémina estuviera dispuesta a romper su compromiso, pero realmente deseaba que hubiera habido algún avance.

Soltó un suspiro y luego miró hacia adelante, con un brillo en su mirada que irradiaba determinación. Abrió la puerta, concentrado en su misión de la mañana hasta que se percató de un destello castaño que le bloqueó el paso.

—Hola —saludó alegre un joven de ojos verdosos—, ¿se encuentra Rukia?

Arrugó ligeramente el entrecejo al reconocerlo. Kylian.

—No —respondió cortante—, se marchó hace rato.

—Oh —expresó el universitario sin perder su sonrisa—, ¿sabes a qué hora llega?

Shizuku salió de la morada y cerró la puerta con llave. El castaño observó divertido su actitud, resultaba obvio deducir que no era de su agrado.

—Pasado mediodía —mintió sin escrúpulo—. Si gustas puedes esperarla.

Kyle sacó su celular del bolsillo sólo para comprobar que faltaban poco más de 2 horas para el mediodía. Se encogió de hombros.

—Vendré luego —informó, soltando un suspiro—. Creí que la encontraría después de que fuera a dejar a Yua.

El muchacho de tez pálida había comenzado su andar dispuesto a ignorarlo, pero al escuchar sus últimas palabras, se detuvo. Volteó y analizó la expresión del castaño. Éste lucía desilusionado, rascando su cabeza despreocupadamente. Aun así, no podía evitar la sensación de desconfianza que manaba en su interior al estar frente al universitario. Un cierto recelo que afloraba cuando él nombraba a cierta morena.

—Rukia está comprometida —soltó.

La confusión se vio reflejada en los ojos verdosos. Parpadeó intentando comprender y una pequeña sonrisa se vislumbró en su rostro. —Algo así escuché.

—Mantente alejado de ella entonces. Se casará en alrededor de un mes.

Nunca pensó que aquellas palabras lograrían darle tal expresión de asombro al castaño. Shizuku lo observó intrigado, viendo claramente cómo la sorpresa desaparecía en cuanto él cerró los ojos. Fueron apenas unos segundos, pero la conmoción fue evidente. Y cuando se percató que la boca del joven estaba fija en una línea y sus ojos lo escudriñaban severos, tuvo un mal presentimiento.

—¿No te parece raro el apuro de Rukia por casarse?

Ahí estaba. Esa molesta sensación. A veces creía estar paranoico al pensar en el interés que el castaño tenía por la Kuchiki. Pero fuera o no cierto, no permitiría que nadie se entorpeciera en la felicidad de la fémina.

—Ese asunto no te incumbe —le dijo, impasible.

Un singular brillo atravesó sus ojos, como si alguna sospecha hubiera sido aclarada.

—Sí hay algo extraño, ¿no? —preguntó, seguro de haberlo confirmado.

Precavido, Shizuku optó por ignorarlo e ir rumbo a su destino antes de que se le hiciera tarde. Le dio la espalda al varón y comenzó a caminar. Éste estrechó sus ojos, pero antes de proferir palabra alguna, el moreno lo interrumpió.

—No te concierne —espetó, y antes de marcharse giró su cabeza por última vez para dejarle algo claro al castaño—, Rukia está fuera de tu alcance.

Sin nada más que decir, se alejó del lugar y se dispuso a tomar un taxi. No volteó en ningún momento, por lo que no fue consciente de la perspicaz mirada y la leve sonrisa que le dirigió Kylian. En cuanto su transporte llegó, arrojó un último vistazo donde se hallaba su casa… y vio que el muchacho había desaparecido. Recorrió el lugar rápidamente con la mirada y no lo encontró por ningún sitio cerca. El taxista le llamó la atención al ver su actitud perdida y de inmediato recobró la compostura, le señaló la dirección del sitio al que se dirigía y el auto comenzó a moverse.

Esperó unos cuantos minutos antes de llegar a su destino. El vehículo se detuvo en una pequeña cafetería, donde él bajó no sin antes pagarle al taxista. Se adentró en el local, ubicó una mesa de espaldas a la puerta, donde se sentó para pedir un café. Observó en detalle el pequeño y acogedor lugar, donde pocas personas se hallaban; la mayoría de la gente estaba en el trabajo a esa hora.

Pasaron unos minutos y un joven le trajo su pedido.

—¿Me puede traer otro café? —dijo la voz de un hombre tras el moreno, incorporándose a la mesa— Hola, Shizuku.

El aludido devolvió el saludo con un gesto de la cabeza. Frente a él se sentó un varón de cabello oscuro, de orbes claras y de semblante serio. Conocía la ocupada agenda de Kaien Shiba, pero en cuanto le dijo que tenía que hablarle sobre su prometida, éste acordó en seguida que se reunieran a la mañana siguiente.

—¿Rukia está bien? —cuestionó el empresario, en cuanto el joven se marchó en busca de su orden.

—Sí —confirmó, tomando un sorbo a su café—, al menos por ahora.

Vio al hombre suspirar mientras se acomodaba en el respaldo de su silla. —Es por ese sujeto, ¿cierto?

Shizuku cerró los ojos con calma, sabiendo que se refería a Ichigo. Todos intuían que la aparición del varón en Londres era crítica para el futuro de la Kuchiki, así como para su matrimonio. Pero no era de aquello de lo que quería hablar. Sí le interesaba, pero todo a su tiempo.

—Quiero saber qué ha sido de Rukia este tiempo en que estuve fuera.

Kaien alzó una ceja y se cruzó de brazos justo en el momento en que traían su café. —¿Qué quieres saber? Digo, específicamente.

El moreno cerró los ojos por un instante, sabiendo que informarle del actuar de la fémina durante los últimos meses no sería suficiente. No obstante, él tenía claro lo deseaba saber.

—¿La has visto feliz durante este tiempo que estuviste a su lado?

La expresión de sorpresa en el rostro del empresario fue evidente pero breve. Nadie dudaba del cariño que el hombre le entregaba a la escritora. Quizás ese cariño fuera suficiente para mantener una relación estable e incluso hacerse cargo de Yua, pero Shizuku sabía que no era suficiente para hacerlas felices.

—Bueno, después de la muerte de Homura, no creo que felicidad sea la palabra correcta para-

—Me refiero —cortó él, al ver cómo el Shiba desviaba la mirada—, a si la has visto sonreír sinceramente aunque sea una vez. Como en Japón.

Hubo un breve silencio antes de que Kaien suspirara.

—No —admitió, derrotado—. Lo más cercano que he visto a una sonrisa ha sido cuando le habla a su hija —meditó unos segundos, llevándose una mano a la cabeza—. Pareciera que estuviera atrapada… resignada a lo que se avecina, como si no hubiera solución a sus problemas. Pero se esfuerza, por Yua y por aceptar con orgullo el puesto que debe recibir de su hermano.

Asintió, comprendiendo que no era el único que percibía eso en la morena.

—Hablé con Yua —continuó hablando el varón—, ella claramente no quiere que me case con Rukia —dijo, sonriendo con melancolía—. Me dijo además que Homura conocía a su padre y por la descripción que hizo pareciera que estuviera hablando de Kurosaki.

El joven de tez pálida negó con la cabeza. —Cuando Yua le preguntaba a mi hermana sobre su padre, ella siempre le hablaba de él como si se tratara de Ichigo —justificó, recordando aquella manía de la rubia y sus reproches por ilusionar a la niña—. Pero no puedo asegurarte que él sea su padre.

—Sería todo más sencillo, ¿no? —comentó el hombre, llevando sus brazos a su nuca—. El trato de Rukia y su hermano, para que ella se casara antes de los 30 con un renombrado empresario… Ichigo ya tiene incluso su propia compañía —apoyó un codo sobre la mesa y puso su cabeza en la mano—. Además, estoy seguro que esos dos aún tienen sentimientos por el otro.

Shizuku tomó otro sorbo a su café antes de suspirar. La verdad es que no sabía cómo expresarle al Shiba sus inquietudes, pero éste había revelado las mismas dudas que él tenía.

—¿Crees que Rukia anule el compromiso?

—A estas alturas, lo dudo —respondió arrugando el entrecejo—. Quizás si él hubiera llegado unos meses antes podría haber sido posible, pero ahora… Tiene que casarse pronto, en Japón ya hay rumores de que Byakuya cederá la empresa. Tú sabes, los Kuchiki y su fama.

El moreno no debatió. Continuaron hablando sobre la fémina y ambos concluyeron que definitivamente no era la misma Rukia de hace ocho años, como si hubiera perdido una parte de ella en el momento en que dejó Japón. Poco hablaron de Yua y su posible padre; Shizuku tenía la esperanza de que la morena le contara sobre su conversación con Ichigo. Además, a diferencia de Kaien, creía que Ichigo aún podía persuadir a la escritora.

La conversación dio por finalizada antes del mediodía, cuando el empresario señaló que tenía otro compromiso. Ambos se marcharon del sitio que no era muy concurrido; había sólo dos mesas ocupadas.

Ninguno se percató del muchacho sentado de espaldas a su mesa que los vio marchar en completo silencio, revolviendo su cabello castaño intentando comprender todo lo que había escuchado, y con el desconcierto reflejado en sus ojos verdosos.

* * *

><p>Como no he comenzado a escribir el siguiente capítulo, pondré como fecha el viernes 28. Sí o sí tendré que subir el capítulo que corresponde, o un aviso de cómo va progresando la historia.<p>

Nos leemos!


	27. Decisiones

¡Disculpen, disculpen, disculpen la tardanza! Sinceramente, no había tenido tiempo. Las primeras semanas me costó organizarme porque tengo que leer varios documentos en inglés y trabajos cuyos informes debo entregarlos el mismo día -muere- llevaba como 3 páginas de este capítulo desde que volví a la capital para seguir con mis estudios y... AYER ESCRIBÍ LAS RESTANTES 11 PÁGINAS jajajajajjajaja Y hoy debo leerme como 7 documentos xD

¡A leer, a leer, a leer! Que este capítulo trae muchas sorpresas. O poquitas pero grandes (?) Muchas gracias a quienes me enviaron inbox para comentar de la historia, ¡en serio me ayudaron montones!

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo veinticinco: <strong>**Decisiones.**

**28 de Noviembre — Londres, Inglaterra.**

Observó a través de la ventana el paisaje que la ciudad inglesa ofrecía. Casas pintorescas, locales conocidos, parques y algunas personas dando un paseo. El taxista conducía directo al destino que le había indicado con anterioridad. Giraba en una que otra calle y se detenía en los semáforos, donde hacía uno que otro comentario para animar el viaje y ella sólo sonreía.

Rukia soltó un suspiro. Aún tenía los acontecimientos de los últimos días en su cabeza. Tres días atrás el empresario de cabellera anaranjada le había ofrecido comenzar una vida con él. Y ante la emoción de la idea, ella sólo logró articular un "déjame pensarlo" luego de la sesión de besuqueo que se habían otorgado. También, le había confesado a Shizuku sobre la inseminación. El hecho de haberle contado a Ichigo primero le hizo sentir como si un peso se le hubiera quitado de encima y no fue tan difícil hablarlo con el moreno. Eso, hasta que la incredulidad se asomó en el rostro del pálido joven, como si su mundo se hubiera derrumbado.

Cerró los ojos por un momento, recordando la repentina llamada que había recibido esa mañana. No era que le sorprendiera que su hermano se contactara con ella, lo que la había inquietado había sido el contenido de la conversación: la fecha para su matrimonio. De alguna forma, manteniendo la compostura, había logrado fijarla para el día de su cumpleaños y le había pedido a Byakuya que no revelara la identidad de su futuro esposo. Por supuesto que aquello le extrañó, su rotundo silencio lo delató. No obstante, había accedido sin cuestionamiento alguno.

—Señorita, ya llegamos.

La voz del conductor la despertó de su ensoñación. Le agradeció y pagó para luego salir del vehículo y enfrentar la gran construcción frente a ella. Sin duda los hospitales resultaban imponentes.

En silencio, se adentró al lugar y caminó por unos pasillos que bien conocía, encontrándose con rostros de enfermeras conocidas y saludándolas con un gesto de la cabeza. Después de tantos meses visitando a Homura, conocía a casi todo el personal. Así continuó su recorrido hasta llegar a un puesto de recepción que obstaculizaba la entrada a un pasillo.

—Buenos días —dijo, llamando la atención de la chica a cargo que estaba revisando unas carpetas.

—Señorita Rukia —sonrió cálidamente en cuanto alzó la vista—. Buenos días para usted también. Por orden de la doctora, la señorita Miyako sólo podrá recibir visitas hasta el mediodía.

Asintió, comprendiendo la situación dado el estado en el que se encontraba la fémina. —¿Alguien más ha venido a verla?

—Hoy no —respondió la joven, viendo detenidamente el rostro de la morena—. El señor Shiba vino hace una semana.

Sonrió. No era de extrañar que la chica se tomara la libertad de comunicárselo. Después de todo, la muchacha se había dado cuenta de su precaución al no toparse con el varón. De hecho, un día le cuestionó a Rukia el detalle y ella se había inventado la historia de que estaba peleada con Kaien, y para no causarle problemas a Miyako prefería que el hombre no se enterara de sus visitas. La joven cotilla, con entusiasmo, prometió asegurarse que ambos nunca se toparan durante las horas de visita.

Despidiéndose con la mano, la morena se adentró en el pasillo y fue directo a la habitación que venía visitando desde el año pasado. Se asomó por la puerta abierta y allí vio a una mujer de larga cabellera sentada en la cama, con las piernas colgando de ésta como si estuviera por levantarse.

—¿Se puede? —cuestionó la escritora.

La impresión se atisbó en el rostro de la mujer, quien al identificar a su visitante sonrió con amabilidad. —Adelante, Rukia.

Ella le devolvió la sonrisa, se adentró en la habitación al tiempo que Miyako se estiraba hasta el velador junto a su cama y posaba ahí su celular.

—¿Hablaba con Kuukaku? —cuestionó la de ojos claros, tomando asiento en una silla cercana a la cama.

Por unos segundos, la mujer parpadeó confusa, luego entendió que su visitante había asumido correctamente que estuvo hablando por teléfono. Asintió a modo de respuesta, con una expresión suave.

—Parece que tu compromiso va a ser noticia en los medios.

—Sí, Yoruichi mencionó que Kuukaku estaba teniendo problemas con ocultarlo. Al parecer sus contactos no son suficientes para que sus colegas periodistas ignoren algo de los Kuchiki.

Miyako observó atenta a la menuda morena. El suspiro que soltó denotaba el estrés que le provocaba la revelación de su compromiso.

—¿Kaien se ha comportado? —cuestionó la mujer, sin cambiar su semblante tranquilo.

Rukia sonrió y asintió. Era inevitable que el varón saliera como tema de conversación. Después de todo, ambas féminas habían adquirido esa complicidad cuando Miyako había sido trasladada al mismo hospital en que Homura había sido atendida. Ella sabía sobre Yua y creía que Ichigo debía ser el padre porque no estaba enterada del secuestro de hace ocho años. Además, por boca de la escritora tenía la certeza que el Shiba no tenía nada que ver con la concepción porque no había pasado nada esa noche de borrachera.

—¿Sucede algo? —cuestionó la de ojos oscuros al ver tan callada a su visita.

La Kuchiki alzó la vista hacia la mujer que tanto había admirado y por la que aún guardaba respeto. Soltó un suspiro pensando en cómo decirle sus inquietudes, pero al verla con su mirada comprensiva y llena de cariño, le surgió una duda.

—Miyako-dono… —mencionó, obteniendo toda la atención de la fémina— ¿Usted todavía ama a Kaien-dono?

En respuesta, la aludida pestañeó repetidamente. Luego, una sonrisa melancólica se atisbó por su rostro, como si estuviera volviendo a un tiempo del que tenía buenos recuerdos.

—Sólo le guardo un gran cariño —declaró, cerrando los ojos por un instante—. Me temo que el pasar de los años, mi salud y sus padres… acabaron por matar el amor que nos profesábamos.

De inmediato un aura de depresión rodeó a la Kuchiki. La de ojos oscuros se extrañó por su actuar, pero luego una sonrisa cálida se vislumbró en su rostro. A pesar de ser sólo 5 años mayor que ella, la vida le había dado experiencias y para ella no fue difícil adivinar la inquietud de la escritora.

—¿Hay alguien aparte de Kaien?

El tono con que hizo la pregunta no era exigente, ni de regaño. Más bien era un tono divertido, como si disfrutara de ver a la morena en disyuntiva.

—¿Qué? —cuestionó Rukia, levantándose de su asiento producto de la sorpresa y la vergüenza.

Miyako soltó una risita, como pocas veces lo hacía. Luego se calmó y miró con serenidad a su visita. — ¿Alguien te está haciendo dudar de tu compromiso?

Rukia guardó silencio en el instante que un rostro apareció en su mente. Sus sentimientos hacia él eran cada vez más claros, pero aún estaba el asunto de su compromiso.

—La verdad es que… —comenzó la escritora, bajo la atenta mirada de la mujer frente a ella— Ichigo llegó a Londres y la semana pasada me encontré con él.

Al escuchar su confesión, la fémina se puso seria. —¿Hablaste con él sobre Yua?

—Sí —contestó ella de inmediato, sonriendo levemente al recordar la actitud del varón—. Además… él aún tiene sentimientos por mí…

No necesitó preguntarle si ella le correspondía, la mujer lo intuyó por la expresión de la Kuchiki.

—Rukia —articuló la fémina—, ¿estás segura de casarte con Kaien siendo que apareció el padre de Yua?

Ella soltó un suspiro en respuesta. Ciertamente estaba dudando de ello. Esa noche en que habló con Ichigo, sentimientos que pensó ya habían muerto habían vuelto cuando sintió la calidez de aquel hombre. O quizás nunca se habían ido. Y el hecho de que él hubiera decidido estar con ella, aceptando a Yua sin miramientos, la había tocado de una manera que casi la hizo llorar.

—Aunque no tenga la certeza de que Yua es su hija… —hizo una pausa, extrañando en demasía a Miyako, quien no prestó atención a sus siguientes palabras y meditó en lo que acababa de decir— no puedo quitarme de la cabeza sus palabras-

—¿Qué quieres decir? —interrumpió algo brusca— Dijiste que no pasó nada con Kaien. Y tú no eres de estar con varios hombres a la vez.

Sonrió ante las palabras de la fémina. Tal parece que todos parecían conocerla muy bien. Y efectivamente, con el cariño que le expresaba a Ichigo, resultaba obvio pensar que no se le ocurriría estar con otro hombre. Pero llevar el apellido Kuchiki implicaba muchas cosas, y entre ellas estaba el peligro de verse involucrada en algún escándalo o algún complot. Algo que Rukia siempre había considerado exagerado, pero siempre se había ido con cuidado. Hasta hace ocho años.

—Todo lo que dije fue verdad… —confesó finalmente— Pero ocurrió algo antes de venir a Londres… —se detuvo en cuanto el rostro atónito de Shizuku cruzó por su mente, luego de contarle sobre la inseminación. Era verdad que después de hablar con Ichigo aquella noche, se le facilitó hablar del tema. Pero eso no significaba que los demás estuvieran preparados para escucharlo— Algo… que estuvo fuera de mi control y me hace dudar sobre quién es el padre de Yua…

La escritora inclinó su cabeza y dirigió su vista al suelo. Si hubiera estado atenta a Miyako se habría dado cuenta del temor que asomó en sus ojos y que su mandíbula comenzó a temblar. Mas, sólo oyó un susurro que le pedía retirarse y en cuanto alzó la vista, vio que la mirada de la mujer estaba escondida bajo su fleco.

—¿Miyako-dono?

—Lo siento… —murmuró para luego alzar la mirada y sonreírle cálidamente— Me encuentro algo cansada, ¿podrías venir a verme otro día?

Rukia sospechó que sus palabras habían inquietado a la mujer. Por lo mismo, decidió hacer caso a su petición en vista de su estado de salud.

—Vendré mañana, ¿está bien? —le devolvió una sonrisa tímida mientras se levantaba de su asiento.

—Claro —aprobó la de ojos oscuros, despidiéndose con la mano.

Pasaron un par de minutos antes de que los pasos de la fémina dejaran de oírse en el pasillo y la sonrisa de Miyako decayera. Soltó un suspiro y su mirada expresó inquietud. Dirigió su atención al celular en su velador junto a la cama y lo cogió, observándolo por unos segundos para luego marcar un número que era bien conocido para ella. No se oyeron muchos tonos antes de que la persona al otro lado se dignara a responder.

—¿Sucedió algo? —una profunda voz masculina se dejó oír por el auricular. Su tono emanaba autoridad.

—¿Por qué no me dijiste que Yua podía no ser hija de Ichigo? —soltó sin formalidades la mujer.

El silencio se hizo presente en la otra línea, pero Miyako esperó paciente la respuesta.

—¿De qué te enteraste?

La mirada de ella se perdió en algún lugar de la habitación. Su boca se abría y cerraba intentando pronunciar palabras, la ira comenzó a llenarla al pensar que se habían burlado de ella por creer que todo era tan sencillo y la pequeña de siete años era definitivamente hija del famoso empresario.

—Rukia dijo que no tiene la certeza de que Yua sea hija de Ichigo.

—¿Ella sabe que Ichigo está en Londres? —cuestionó el hombre.

Miyako frunció el ceño. —No diré nada hasta que respondas.

Nuevamente el silencio se hizo presente, durando más que momentos antes. Como nunca, la mujer estaba a punto de perder la paciencia y alzar la voz, pero en ese instante recibió su respuesta.

—Antes de que Rukia se marchara a Londres, fue secuestrada por los Arrancar —aquello le cayó como un balde de agua fría, pero se concentró en escuchar atentamente las palabras del varón—. Por un tiempo creí que había sido sólo una advertencia para mi empresa. Pero hace unos años, descubrí que existía la posibilidad de que haya sido abusada durante el secuestro.

—¿Q-qué? —trastabilló la fémina. Su mano comenzó a temblar y su respiración se agitó— ¿Quién más sabe?

—Miyako, este no asunto tuyo…

—¿¡Quién más sabe!?

La voz alterada de la mujer hizo dudar al empresario. Pero luego de unos segundos, continuó.

—Por mi parte, lo consulté con Yoruichi Shihouin, así que me imagino que Kisuke Urahara también sabe del tema —aclaró, soltando un suspiro—. Desconozco si Rukia le ha contado a alguien sobre esto.

No sabía si era porque se hallaba sensible debido al tema de su enfermedad o si era porque durante los años que Rukia comenzó a visitarla, le tomó gran cariño. Pero lo cierto era que la mujer de cabello oscuro comenzó a derramar lágrimas silenciosas. Y antes de que su voz se quebrara producto del llanto, recitó unas palabras más.

—Rukia me dijo que se reunió con Ichigo —soltó, intentando normalizar su respiración para que su voz no sonara cortada—. Me dijo que habló con él sobre Yua, y tal parece que está dudando de su compromiso con Kaien.

—Ya veo —el hombre podría hacer sus propias conclusiones con aquella información, por lo que no necesitó preguntar nada más—. Deberías descansar, Miyako. Gracias por informarme.

—No hay problema…

Y con eso, la comunicación se cortó. La fémina posó su celular sobre la cama y comenzó a respirar agitadamente mientras lágrimas comenzaban a caer por sus mejillas. No podía imaginar el peso de la carga que Rukia estuvo llevando todo ese tiempo, su actitud reacia al intentar contarle de su duda sobre el padre de Yua y su confusión por la presencia de Ichigo. Después de todo, aún cuando habían pasado ocho años, estaba segura que el varón seguía amando a la escritora.

Algo que, en su caso, no sucedió.

—Kaien…

Los años que pasó con el varón fueron los más felices. Hasta que el padre de él le dejó heredar la compañía. Luego, creyó que se había olvidado de ella al concentrarse en sus actividades empresariales. Se comenzaron a ver poco, le llegaron rumores de que él se veía con otras mujeres y finalmente su salud decayó. Claro que luego se enteró que el jefe de los Shiba se había encargado de separarlos paulatinamente; aparentemente una joven de clase media no era candidata a ser esposa de un joven con futuro prometedor.

La depresión que le provocó su irreconocible enfermedad la terminó por alejar de Kaien, al esconderle su grave estado durante años. Decidió que llevaría sola su enfermedad, con dignidad.

Hipó al sentir que la angustia que había guardado durante años ahora caía junto con sus lágrimas, conmovida por la valentía de Rukia y la devoción de sus sentimientos por Ichigo. Porque para ella era claro que los sentimientos de la pareja no habían muerto con el paso del tiempo.

—K-Kaien… —sollozó, escondiendo su cara tras sus manos.

Retuvo el aire que vino con un sollozo. Su voz dejó de salir y abrió la boca para intentar coger aire, pero sin éxito. Entre los recuerdos de un amor que daba por perdido, sintió una fuerte opresión en el pecho que le hizo llevar una mano al lugar agredido en un intento de disminuir el dolor. Intentó respirar con normalidad, pero apenas el aire pasaba por su boca y se negaba a pasar por su nariz. En un último intento, presionó un botón junto a su cama y se agachó al sentir su cuerpo desfallecer por la falta de aire.

Segundos después un par de enfermeras se acercaron corriendo a la habitación.

…

Rukia se hallaba sentada en la sala de espera, con las manos juntas sobre su regazo y la mirada gacha. Se había quedado conversando unos minutos con la joven de recepción cuando escuchó un alboroto de unas enfermeras que llamaban con urgencia a la doctora Retsu Unohana. No tuvo que analizar mucho la situación cuando se dio cuenta que un grupo del personal se dirigía a la habitación de Miyako. De inmediato corrió al cuarto pero fue detenida por unas enfermeras que le pidieron esperar en la sala. Y allí, preocupada por la salud de la mujer, hizo lo primero que cruzó por su mente.

—¡Rukia!

Volteó hacia quien la llamaba y descubrió a un hombre alto de cabello oscuro y ojos claros.

—Kaien-dono…

En cuanto asimiló el estado grave en que se hallaba la fémina, llamó de inmediato al Shiba. Fue un acto espontáneo, y supo que no se equivocó en cuanto vio el rostro preocupado del varón.

—¿Cómo está Miyako? —preguntó casi sin aliento, con la angustia plasmada en sus ojos.

—La están atendiendo aún… No he tenido novedades.

—Entiendo…

El empresario se sentó junto a su prometida. Normalizó su respiración y juntó sus manos al tiempo que miraba inquieto la puerta de la habitación de Miyako. Soltó un suspiro de agotamiento y llevó sus manos hasta su cabeza, revolviendo su cabello.

Rukia lo observó atenta, recordando que no lo había visto así de afligido durante toda su vida.

—Ella es fuerte, estoy segura que estará bien.

Ante esas palabras, Kaien reparó en la morena. Se preguntó en ese instante cómo ella se había enterado del estado de salud de su anterior prometida. Y recordó entonces, ciertas palabras que le dirigió la mujer de cálida sonrisa.

"_Parece que no sabes mucho de tu prometida."_

Por alguna razón, le inquietó el hecho de que Rukia supiera que visita a menudo a Miyako. Después de todo, tenía un compromiso con ella y no le parecía adecuado verse a escondidas con otra mujer, más aún cuando se trataba de su antigua prometida. Aun así, continuó visitando a la fémina en el hospital para saber cómo seguía su salud.

—Kaien-dono… —llamó suavemente la morena.

—¿Qué? ¿Tienes noticias de Miyako? —cuestionó, despertando abruptamente de entre sus pensamientos.

Cuando giró para mirar a la Kuchiki, notó que ella lo observaba como si pudiera leer a través de su alma y con una sonrisa cálida surcando su rostro. Aquel hecho le extrañó, pero más lo descolocó su siguiente pregunta.

—¿Aún amas a Miyako-dono?

Ella supuso que Kaien se desconcertaría por la pregunta. Por un instante temió que le respondiera tajantemente, pero al ver que el varón abría y cerraba la boca sin saber qué decir, mirando alternadamente entre su prometida y la puerta que daba a la habitación de Miyako… fue entonces que lo supo. Y sin saber bien porqué, sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa triste al ver que el empresario inclinaba su vista.

Al parecer, ambos habían estado escondiendo sus sentimientos durante años. Y resultaba curioso que en los momentos más críticos salieran a relucir sus verdaderos sentimientos.

—Yo… parece que aún tengo sentimientos por Ichigo… —confesó, sin quitar su vista del varón.

Kaien alzó la mirada sorprendido. Eso lo tenía más que claro, lo que le causaba tanto impacto era el hecho de que la morena se lo confirmara.

—Rukia, tú…

—Por eso… —interrumpió ella— me gustaría romper el compromiso. Y si todavía amas a Miyako-dono, me gustaría que estuvieras apoyándola hasta que salga de este hospital.

Su petición lo dejó sin habla, pero en seguida reparó en un detalle. —Los medios ya saben que te casarás y heredarás la compañía Kuchiki…

—Lo sé…

Observó cómo la escritora ocultaba su expresión sonrojada mirando hacia otro lado. Y de no haber estado en un hospital, el Shiba hubiera soltado una carcajada.

Hacía años que no veía a esta Rukia. La muchacha segura de sí misma, y aquella que se ruborizaba al hablar de sus sentimientos. Por su expresión, no le costó mucho adivinar qué haría con la noticia de su compromiso en los medios. Después de todo, la prensa aún no tenían confirmación del prometido de la Kuchiki.

—¿Señorita Rukia?

La voz tan conocida de la doctora Unohana logró que la aludida se incorporara. Sin embargo, fue Kaien quien se levantó primero de su asiento para interrogar a la especialista, averiguando que Miyako había tenido problemas al corazón y que era tratable puesto que había sido gatillado producto de emociones fuertes que complicaron su delicado estado.

—¿Podemos pasar a verla? —cuestionó la escritora.

—En estos momentos se encuentra descasando, pero puedo acceder a que uno de ustedes se quede acompañándola.

Ambos morenos se miraron y asintieron. Kaien la sorprendió con un abrazo repentino y un ligero "gracias" susurrado a su oído. Dejando a Rukia en la sala, el varón siguió a la doctora hacia la habitación en la que se encontraba su antiguo amor.

…

Cuando se dirigía a casa de sus amigos, se hallaba inquieta. Puesto que la razón de ir a visitarlos era obtener apoyo para confesar la verdad a Ichigo, y precisamente temía la reacción de su jefe en cuanto se enterara de la inseminación. Sin embargo, ahora no podía parar de reír al ver cómo los dos hermanos hacían una escena y cómo Dondochakka terminaba derramando exageradas lágrimas; un hombre alto y fornido llorando como un bebé mientras un perro de tamaño mediano intentaba consolarlo con sus ladridos.

—¡Mi estómago! —exclamó Nelliel, a punto de explotar de risa.

—Y así fue cómo terminamos en Londres —finalizó Pesche con una pose extraña—, ¡ahora debemos celebrar que Nell Tu está de nuevo con nosotros! —dijo en un acento gracioso.

—¡Te extrañamos mucho, ya sabes!

La risa de la voluptuosa mujer fue aminorando hasta calmarse. El perro se acercó a ella moviendo su rabo y saltó hasta sentarse junto a ella en el sofá.

—También te extrañé, Bawabawa —dijo la fémina, acariciando al can mientras éste se acomodaba sobre su regazo.

Mientras el animal se quedaba dormido, soltó un suspiro. Definitivamente, estar con ese par era como volver a casa. Aquella calidez que le transmitían sus amigos de toda la vida, quienes la habían visto en sus peores momentos.

—¿Sucede algo? —cuestionó Dondochakka, preocupado.

La de ojos pardos sonrió melancólica, provocando el silencio en sus amigos. Quienes se sentaron junto a ella y se mantuvieron quietos, como rara vez lo hacían.

—Viniste porque necesitabas discutir algo con nosotros, ¿cierto? —preguntó Pesche, cruzándose de brazos, como si estuviera al tanto de todo.

Nel era consciente de lo despistados que eran los varones, sobre todo el rubio de tez pálida. Sin embargo, también sabía que si se trataba de ella, eran bastantes considerados. Por ello estaba segura que debían acordarse del favor que les pidió hace ocho años, cuando ellos trabajaban en Japón.

—Recuerdan… —articuló la fémina— ¿Recuerdan cuando llamé para pedirles algo y ustedes me pidieron que me alejara de Aizen?

Ambos se mantuvieron en silencio. Tras unos segundos de suspenso, el rubio que respondía al nombre de Pesche, colocó una mano sobre el hombro de su amiga y su expresión se tornó seria.

—Eso… —dijo, con lentitud— fue hace muchos años.

El sobresalto que dio la mujer producto de la respuesta, causó que Bawabawa despertara y saltara despavorido lejos del sillón. —¿¡Lo olvidaste!?

—¡No, no! —interrumpió el más alto de los dos— ¡Lo recordamos, lo recordamos!

—¡Por supuesto que lo recordamos! —secundó Pesche, alzando sus pulgares— Sólo que pasó hace muchos años, ¿por qué te inquieta eso ahora?

—Podría ser… —se alarmó Dondochakka— ¿¡Estás embarazada!?

—¿¡Qué!? —gritó el hombre esbelto mientras corría en círculos por la sala— ¡Nell Tu está embarazada! ¡Vamos a hacer tíos!

—¡Bawabawa tendrá un hermanito!

—¡NO ES ASÍ! —exclamó desesperada la acusada de estar en gestación.

Luego de que los varones se calmaran y la fémina aclarara que no estaba embarazada, volvieron a sentarse tranquilamente en el sillón.

—Bien, quiero que me escuchen primero, ya después podrán comentar lo que quieran.

Los dueños de casa asintieron resignados mientras Bawabawa ladeaba la cabeza.

—Hace ocho años, mi actual jefe Ichigo Kurosaki…

—Oh, así que se trata de una historia-

Pesche no logró comentar nada más puesto que la fulminante mirada de Nelliel lo mandó a callar.

—Ichigo tenía una novia, que es de la familia de los Kuchiki —continuó ella ante la sorpresa en el rostro de los hermanos—. Como recuerdan, Aizen quería apoderarse de la empresa Kuchiki y para ello ideó un plan… en el que me involucré voluntariamente.

Al fin, la fémina logró la atención de los varones. En cuanto escucharon el nombre del fallecido empresario, sus miradas se oscurecieron. Incluso Bawabawa parecía estar prestando atención, echado en la alfombra a los pies del sillón.

—Este plan consistía en apoderarse de la empresa Kuchiki durante la siguiente generación… y para ello se requería inseminar a Rukia Kuchiki con una muestra de uno de los Arrancar.

—Una muestra… —murmuró Pesche, comprendiendo todo de inmediato.

—Lamento haberlos involucrado, pero si les comentaba algo por ese entonces, no sólo su trabajo podría peligrar, sino también sus vidas…

El rubio de piel pálida escondió su rostro entre sus manos, analizando la situación. Mientras, el fornido varón llevó una mano tras su cabeza intentando rememorar claramente ese día. Hace ocho años los hermanos se habían dedicado a trabajar en un centro de fertilización asistida, pero hace ya casi cinco años que se habían mudado a la ciudad inglesa a trabajar en otra área.

—Entonces, cuando nos llamaste y nos pediste una muestra de semen inutilizable… ¿era para cambiar la muestra con la que querían inseminar a la Kuchiki? —resumió Pesche.

—Exacto —asintió la mujer—, no podía permitir que la novia de Ichigo se viera involucrada en algo de tal magnitud. Y sabía bien que me harían participar en la inseminación, por lo que cambiar las muestras fue fácil… —comentó serena— Pero… ver a esa muchacha ahí… inconsciente e indefensa…

—¡Tranquila! —soltó Dondochakka, rodeando a su amiga con un brazo— ¡Evitaste un embarazo forzado, ya sabes!

Sonrió ante el ánimo que le profesaban sus compañeros. Había sido realmente difícil cuando tuvo que inseminar a Rukia, pensando en el dolor que posiblemente le causaría la inquietud de no saber qué habían hecho con ella esa noche. Pero el desconcierto se apoderó de ella cuando, días atrás, se enteró que Rukia tenía una hija. Era imposible que esa niña haya sido producto de la inseminación, ¿cierto?

—Hay algo que te inquieta —declaró Pesche, perceptivo.

La fémina soltó un suspiro, pensando en cómo exponer su preocupación.

—Me enteré hace poco que Rukia Kuchiki tiene una hija, y por su edad, debió haber sido concebida por la misma fecha que la inseminación… —confesó, plasmando sus dudas con aquella frase— No sé con certeza si es porque Ichigo y ella… —se sonrojó levemente al hablar de esos temas con sus amigos— tuvieron relaciones por esa fecha… o si Halibel le aplicó algún tipo de droga que hizo surtir efecto a la muestra con la que inseminé a Rukia.

Los tres colegas se sumergieron en un mar de dudas. Analizaron cada opción que se les ocurriera, intentando hallar la más realista. Sin embargo, no podían descartar nada con certeza.

—Dices que tomaba la píldora… —meditó Pesche.

—La muestra debió perder su utilidad desde que te la enviamos hasta que la utilizaste… —comentó Dondochakka.

—Debe ser hija de Ichigo —aseguró la fémina.

Ambos varones voltearon a mirarla y de inmediato repitieron a coro—:¡No, no, no, no!

—Aunque exista la mínima posibilidad de que la muestra con la que fue inseminada haya sido la causante de la concepción… ¡No podemos descartarla! —manifestó el de tez pálida.

—A veces la mínima posibilidad puede ser la realidad, ¡ya sabes!

Nelliel suspiró. Si no sabía con certeza si su participación en la inseminación había sido la responsable del nacimiento de Yua… ¿Con qué cara le contaría a Ichigo la verdad?

—¡Tenemos una solución! —exclamó Pesche, llamando la atención de la fémina.

—Es la única forma, ya sabes.

—¡Una prueba de paternidad! —los hermanos hicieron una coreografía improvisada y alzaron las manos como si fuera la solución a todos sus problemas.

La de ojos pardos parpadeó. No era una idea tan mala. De hecho, era la solución, definitivamente. En vista de que había dos opciones, si Ichigo resultaba dar negativo a la prueba, ella sería de inmediato la responsable de la concepción de Yua. No había problema en conseguir la muestra de Ichigo para el test, pero… ¿y la niña?

Suspiró sonoramente mientras se acomodaba en el respaldo del sillón. Tal parece que tendría que hablar pronto con Ichigo.

Cuando menos descartaba a los Arrancar como candidatos a padres.

…

Yoruichi se hallaba sentada junto a la mesita de café de su amigo rubio. Tenía un vaso de leche en una mano y su espalda apoyada en el respaldo de la silla. Kisuke, por otro lado, se encontraba de pie frente a la ventana, con su infaltable abanico en la mano.

—¿Y bien?

La mujer de tez oscura estaba perdiendo la paciencia. Hace unos minutos se había reunido con su amigo porque él tenía algo que informarle. Sin embargo, el rubio sólo se había dedicado a servirle comida y pasearse por la habitación con su abanico. Y como la fémina de ojos dorados lo conocía tan bien, sabía que eso era señal de malas noticias.

—Kisuke, si en serio no me dices nada, cogeré tu sombrero y lo tiraré por la ventana.

No supo bien en qué momento, pero el hombre ya se encontraba sentado frente a ella con los brazos apoyados sobre la mesa.

—Yoruichi-san, a veces me pregunto dónde quedó el cariño que me profesabas —comentó dramáticamente.

—Déjate de chistes, Kisuke.

El varón acomodó su sombrero rayado, posó el abanico sobre la mesa y rebuscó entre su vestimenta hasta dar con lo que buscaba. La fémina alzó una ceja en cuanto lo vio colocar un par de fotografías sobre la mesa donde se apreciaba a un hombre cubierto con una capucha donde salían unos mechones de cabello que hacían juego con sus ojos azules. Junto a él una mujer notoriamente más baja que él, usando una chaqueta con gorro que permitía ocultar algo de sus facciones, pero mechones de largo cabello castaño oscuro sobresalían y la pálida piel hacía sobresaltar sus ojos clarísimos de tonalidades violetas.

La expresión de Yoruichi fue de sorpresa pura cuando reconoció al hombre de las fotos. —¿¡Grimmjow está en Londres!?

—He estado haciendo unas averiguaciones —declaró el varón—, desde la llamada de Byakuya Kuchiki hace unos años.

—¿Cuándo nos dijo que Halibel era una de los Arrancar?

Kisuke asintió. Efectivamente, ambos sabían que los antiguos seguidores de Aizen habían seguido con sus vidas. Lo que extrañó en demasía al rubio. Quizás no tanto el hecho de que Ulquiorra se haya establecido con una cadena de hoteles y estuviera trabajando junto a Orihime Inoue, o que Nelliel estuviera trabajando con Ichigo. Su inquietud iba dirigida hacia Halibel, de quien no sabían su paradero y se las había arreglado para no ser buscada como una de las cómplices del fallecido empresario. También estuvo atento a los movimientos de Grimmjow, desde que se sospechaba que él fuera el culpable de la muerte de Aizen.

—Lo cierto es que teníamos razón, Yoruichi —habló el varón, captando la atención de la aludida.

—¿A qué te refieres?

El rubio juntó sus manos antes de seguir hablando. —A que estoy casi seguro que durante el secuestro de Rukia le realizaron una inseminación.

Abrió los ojos atónita. Ciertamente hace años habían discutido sobre la posibilidad que Aizen deseara un heredero de la Kuchiki y uno de sus hijos adoptivos. Pero habían desistido en cuanto se enteraron que la morena no tenía señales de abuso. Mas, debía admitir que luego de la llamada de Byakuya hace un par de años, la duda había surgido en ella nuevamente.

—Y la misma Rukia debe estar enterada… —ató cabos la fémina, recordando el misterio que mantenía la escritora en torna a la identidad del padre de Yua.

—Exacto.

La mujer frunció el ceño mientras continuaba observando las fotografías. —¿Crees que Grimmjow esté aquí para reclamar a la niña?

—Eso me temo —confesó él. Luego un brillo de astucia surcó por sus ojos—. Por eso, me puse en contacto con alguien —cogió una fotografía donde se apreciaba el rostro de la fémina de tez pálida—. También para confirmar la identidad de ella.

Su amiga sonrió divertida. —Siempre un paso por delante, ¿no?

Él le devolvió el gesto, luego tomó las fotos de la mesa y las volvió a guardar para después coger su abanico e incorporarse, volviendo a su lugar frente a la ventana.

—Tuve que correr un riesgo, en vista de que aún tengo que hacer unas averiguaciones —comentó Kisuke.

La de ojos dorados alzó una ceja. —¿Le pediste ayuda a alguien externo?

—Sólo espero no haberme equivocado con él.

Yoruichi chistó mientras su amigo abría su abanico para cubrir su boca. La mente del rubio vagó hasta días atrás cuando tuvo una conversación con un joven de cabello castaño y unos resplandecientes ojos verdes, quien le afirmaba con total convicción amar a cierta escritora.

Realmente, esperaba que todo saliera bien. Después de todo, la seguridad de una pequeña de siete años estaba en juego.

* * *

><p>Ya! Todo más claro? O me quieren matar? -tiembla- Espero no haya quedado muy brusco este capítulo... siento que solté mucha información de una (?) En el próximo capítulo supongo que varios otros personajes se moverán -digo supongo porque aún no lo he escrito.<p>

Ah! Dejaré como fecha de actualización el **domingo 4 de mayo**. Actualización o aviso, según cómo esté de avanzado el capítulo. Este mes se supone que tengo más ratos libres, así que espero pueda escribir.

¡Los amo! ¡Gracias por leer esta historia!


End file.
